


Star Asdas: The New Series

by Ian, Zecit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Semi Original Characters, Star Asdas, Star Trek Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian/pseuds/Ian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zecit/pseuds/Zecit
Summary: Come aboard the Alliance Star Ship, (or the ASS) Asdas, the adventures/misadventures of a diverse crew (mainly human) of all walks of life traveling and exploring space. Where they encounter different races and planets whom we can subtly use as analogies for real world scenarios or events! If you like Star Trek: The Next Generation and Galaxy Quest, then maybe you might like this too! (Maybe I don’t know, people put those things on high pedestals so you know high expectations can only bring disappointment!)Star Asdas: The New Series!





	1. Star Asdas: The New Series: The Informative Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> -The Main Theme of this “Star Trek” is Star Trek: The Next Generation Alternative Theme mainly because it sounds like a parody (aka Galaxy Quest) and it would fit the premise of this fanfiction being an actual parody (I have also slowly grown attached to it although some have said it sounds like a cheesy superman theme).  
> -This is a work of entire fiction, most of the events may be rehash of actual episodes, and some may be new ideas and themes to explore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A semi short introduction of characters that will be on the show and how I will operate this fan fiction by showing the foundation and ground work for future chapters/episodes, with my general rules about what I will and what I won't be doing and other important information that will be updated in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -All the characters are based on characters from a discord server that I am on, they are friends (or associates of mine) whom I decided to based off of course the original crew on TNG, you can probably guess who’s who by their character archetype.
> 
> -I will be rehashing some episodes that are critically acclaimed whilst also fixing up some potential good episodes by adjusting it for the better (well the better in my opinion).
> 
> -Yes most of this is Star Trek Based with some words changed to fit into the world of Discord, the thing that started it all. -Bannedo(s) = Torpedos, Asdaser(s) = Phaser(s), etc. we can't just say “fire photon torpedoes” here

**\STAR ASDAS/**

**__** _ The New Series _

__ _The Informative Chapter_

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: The following is a fanmade parody of Gene RoddenBerry’s Star Trek. Star Trek is owned by Viacom, Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and CBS Television Studios. Please support the official release. If you want to, I mean.**

Before we enter the world of Star Asdas: The New Series there are things here that will be addressed:

-This fanfiction takes place in Star Trek The Next Generation era Star Trek, if you were wondering.

-There will be swear words, lewd innuendos, and of course death as handled in television, I didn’t want to include “Major Character” deaths because I feel like I do not need to put that there, these are semi original characters in a semi original world.

- **There will be no smut period, I really dislike reading or writing smut, it’s a big no from me, so if you want naughty action happening, then I can’t help you with that.**

-If you want to be part of the universe of Star Asdas you can be a part of it by joining the Discord, at the time of writing this fanfic back in March 2nd 2018, we had 16k members, and now we have 18k, aka you’ll be a part of the crew.

-if you really really want to be mentioned or even named in the fanfic, you’ll have to ask me on the discord server for more information on that.

-character development is very important to me, I believe everyone develops or changes, will there be romance in the fanfic? Yes there were be some romance in it, albeit some more blatant than others.

-I’m do a lot of foreshadowing read everything I write with the idea that I’m leading up to something, that you may have already figured it out.

-I never do things randomly, there’s usually a reason why something happens or why it’s like that. This is a 8 month long thought out process that has been planned (says the guy who’s delayed the release for a week now).

-Some episodes will be from other people’s ideas, they of course will be mentioned in the Notes as their own prompts, if you have an idea for an episode, tell it to me on Discord and maybe, just maybe it will becomes an episode, who knows, maybe it might be the next Inner Light or Yesterday's Enterprise.

~

Now that those are addressed let’s get to know who our characters are. These are the Character profiles that will assist you in getting to know the crew, what stereotypes they are, and how they will be presented throughout the fanfiction. These were originally posted on discord and may or may not include many mistakes or represented many ideas or concepts that may have been dropped

Our Main Hero Cast Character Profiles: 

**\STAR ASDAS/**

**__** _ THE NEW SERIES _

__ _Main Character Profiles_

Name: _Steven Nanami_

Sex: _Male_

Rank: _Captain_

Age: _34 or 12 however you want him to be_

Ethnicity: _Austrian/German/Russian/ Some sketchy East European Race_

Bio: _Once the first officer of Captain Bowsu of the original Asdas (before it's destruction for reasons unrelated to their hijinks) Now thrusted into command of the shiny new Alliance Starship, ASS Asdas, the Flagship of Asdasfleet. Socially awkward, quiet and reserved until you get to really know him, Nanami will have to face getting used to being in command of over 16,000 crew members (he's responsible for every single one of their lives) coupled with the fact that he has a son of unknown origins, and a propensity to hit on anyone younger than himself. Join Nanami and his crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_Name: William Lewd Zewder_

_Sex: Male_

_Rank: Commander/First Officer_

_Age: 32_

_Ethnicity: Some sort of Asian_

_Bio: The First Officer of the new Flagship Asdas, Zewder is a guy who likes, well other guys. Previously the first officer for the starship Hiroyko, Zewder along with his "long time friend" Pyo, are transferred to become part of the best of the very best of the fleet. Amiable and lewd towards his fellow crew members, Zewder is there to make sure the ship runs along smoothly, or to just replace the captain if they die or what not. Join Zewder and his crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_Name: Euro_

_Sex: Male, but can be reprogrammed to be female if you want_

_Rank: Lt. Commander/Chief of Operations_

_Age: technically 3 years old but appears to be 25_

_Ethnicity: Asdriod, but human with green skin_

_Bio: Euro is an Asdroid which is basically an android but prefers that be his race's name. Although he shares human looks apart from the green skin, Euro has no emotions or conceptual understanding of humans and their innuendos and thought processes. Extremely logically and practically the "get of jail card" character of the ship, Euro is what we humans refer to be, happy to serve aboard the Flagship of the fleet USS Asdas, albeit his crew mates don't exactly share his "talkative state" being ironic that he is the Chief Of Operations, where no one can avoid having a long one sided conversation with the asdroid . Join Euro and his crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_Name: Torf, of House of Nesf_

_Sex: Male, and nothing else_

_Rank: Lieutenant/Tactical Officer_

_Age: 22_

_Ethnicity: Human/Flingon_

_Bio: Torf is our grumbling half human, half Flingon tactical officer which means he has control of the ship's weapons, so it's best not to threaten him when he's on the bridge. Although he is half Flingon, he is proud to "inform" his fellow human crewmates that if they do every doubt his ability to be a Flingon Warrior, he can rip them apart with his super human strength, Which we'll probably never see or use because we just need a tough guy to get beat up just to tell you, these baddies are really bad. Extremely temperamental and doesn't enjoy humans touching him (Zewder in particular), Torf can be empathetic thanks to his human side, and a loyal member to his fellow crew mates because of Flingon Warrior Code, just as long as they don't irritate him. Join Torf and his crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_Name: Julia Chii_

_Sex: Female_

_Rank: Lt. Cmdr./Chief of Security_

_Age: 27_

_Ethnicity: Human/German_

_Bio: Chii is our chief of security, a lady that is the embodiment of female kickassery that isn't overly subjective to be feminist propaganda (we're making her an actual character with flaws and story, trust us) Graduating at the top of her class in combat and security (stay with me, it gets better), Chii will always make sure your safe and sound when sleeping on board the ship (she also has to watch another 16,000 people which includes diplomats ambassadors, children  & families, mainly trouble making children like a certain Ian). Just don't let her pilot the ship, she's not the best when it comes to 3 dimensional flight. She is also one of the youngest officers on board the new ship, which means she must be really good at what she does (implied to be ambiguous). Join Chii and her crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_Name: Peter “Pyo” Pyotrx _

_Sex: Male, no question about it_

_Rank: Commander/Chief Medical Officer_

_Age: 29_

_Ethnicity: Human_

_Bio: Pyo is the ship's chief medical officer, meaning he has control of all the drugs (yes all of them) and medication on board the ship, and the only senior officer to relinquish command from any of the other officers that's not part of the command division (So don't fuck with him or you'll be finding yourself confined to quarters due to "an anomaly found in your bloodstream") Pyo is a hopeless romantic, having been dumped from his previous relationship on the USS Hiroyko, Pyo will try to seeks out not new life forms but new love on his transfer to the Flagship Asdas. Extremely flirty with girls and prone to be a hothead if irritated, the Doctor is a stubborn down to earth (even in space) guy, who won't hesitate to follow the doctor's Hippocratic oath to save everybody's lives to the best of his medical knowledge(Even if it's Zewder). Join Pyo and his crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_Name: Blackie La Jesus_

_Sex: Male, and Black_

_Rank: Lt. Cmdr./Chief of Engineering_

_Age: 30_

_Ethnicity: Human/Black_

_Bio: Blackie La Jesus, or Black Jesus for short, is our chief engineer on the ship. He makes sure that everything on board runs smoothly, from the Holodecks, the warp drive, to the ship's weapons, to even the toilet (well ok he doesn't do it directly, he assigns other people to fix it, but you get the point). Black Jesus's job is really to keep the ship together, and to say big technical words that no one will truly understand. Diligent and hard working, Black Jesus won't disappoint anyone, even with his disability of being deaf can't stop him. Using Alliance made tech, Black Jesus can hear what his crew mates are saying to him, and despite such a disadvantage, he still manages to catch the eyes of the Admiralty, and join the crew of the Flagship Asdas. Join Blackie La Jesus and his crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_Name: Alexandria "Kale" Kroi_

_Sex: Female_

_Rank: Lt. Cmdr./Ship's Counselor_

_Age: 26_

_Ethnicity: Human/Omegazoid_

_Bio: Alexandria Kroi, or Kale for short, is our ship's Counselor. She's the shoulder you can cry on when you feel sad, or tell her your deep dark romantic feelings you have for one of your coworkers as she secretly tries to pair you together in her never ending shipping. Although her job is to counsel the crew, she also acts as an advisor to the Captain, albeit less of a command division and more of a medical standpoint. Being half Omegazoid means she's telepathic, she can sense emotions that people are feeling (unless the plot demands that she can't do it so the situation seems harrowing) and determine people's motives or agendas based on the emotion. Kale is playful and outgoing, she won't back down from a public event and loves being a part of the adventure (just don't make her laugh, it hurts all of our ears). Unlike her other female counterpart Chii, Kale is more diplomatic and reassuring, showing a more kind (or sinister to some) approach, best not to underestimate her charisma. Join Kale and her crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

But let’s not forgot supporting character profiles!

**This will be continually updated to include new supporting/recurring characters**

**\STAR ASDAS/**

**__** _ THE NEW GENERATION _

_Supporting Character Profiles_

Name: _Marcel Bowsu_

Sex: _Male and proud_

Rank: _Admiral_

Age: _37_

Ethnicity: _Human/German_

Bio: _Bowsu is, well, the previous captain of the now destroyed Confederate Class Starship of the same name, Asdas. Having saved the planet Earth from Vincezo's wrath (in a movie coming soon to you), Bowsu is of anything of short, the stereotype of Captain Kirk from Star Trek. Eager to make friends (especially women in particular) Bowsu is what you can jointly call a “charismatic” guy. Although being admiral means you sit behind a desk all day (or 24 hours in space) that doesn't prevent him from taking command of a ship just by saying, "Chain of Command". Previously the captain of Nanami, and his good friend, Bowsu doesn't have much left (Wrath of Vincezo will explain it all I promise) and holds onto their friendship dearly. Join Bowsu and the crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

Name: _Cyan Afkee_

Sex: _Female_

Rank: _Ensign/Helmsman (or woman)_

Age: _19_

Ethnicity: _Human/Japanese_

Bio: _Afkee is our ship's ensign, although not a part of the main senior officer staff, she gets to be part of the story driven adventure by driving the actual ship around (please no Asian stereotypes, she does drive well trust us). Dutiful and enthusiastic about her job, Afkee is proud (Her family is proud too for excelling at Asdasfleet academy) to have been selected to serve aboard the flagship of the fleet. Outgoing and friendly to everyone, tolerating even Euro's long winded conversations even when everyone else has already left. She may be inexperienced (and let's face it, most of us are at this point) but she is eager to learn and eager to help. Join Afkee and her crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

Name: _Jayuian_

Sex: _Female_

Rank: _Bartender/Civilian(Not associated with Asdasfleet)_

Age: _~100,000 Human years_

Ethnicity: _Garvoirian_

Bio: _As mysterious as she is charming, Jayuian is the ship's bartender at Ten Forward, a bar located at where the name says, on Deck Ten, forward of the Saucer. A popular hangout due to the exotic drinks she has collected over the course of 100,000 years (or so she tells us) Jayuian is full of wisdom and advice from all walks of life. Her history is a checkered past, and she doesn't like to talk much about it, but that won't stop her from serving you a drink with a smile and ears to hear out all your troubles (her race is particularly great at hearing out at people). Join Jayuian and the crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_Name: Ian _

_Sex: male, what else would I be? _

_Rank: Child/Captain's Son/ ~~Brat~~ _

_Age: 14 _

_Ethnicity: Human _

_Bio: Ian is, well, something. Ian is the son of Nanami, who for reasons we don't know, doesn't have a mom, or doesn’t even know who his mom is. Heck even Nanami doesn't even know who the mom is. Because of his "mother" abandonment, and Nanami being busy all the time in Asdasfleet™, Ian is rude and mouthful, being the troublemaker of the ship, giving everyone headaches or bruises (they wish they could hit him back). Toxic, and somewhat edgy, Ian is the kid that just wants love and attention but at the same time hates everyone. Join Ian and the crew on the new adventures of Star Asdas!_

~

_**Now it’s time to begin the Discord Adventure.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join the discord and ask me questions or tell me my writing is awful? Wanna meet the people I based the characters in this fanfic? Want to raid it cause you just have nothing better to do?Well here’s the discord link  
> Warning: The Server is not a Family Friendly Server, This is the internet and people have opinions or ideologies that may or may not trigger you, you have been warned: https://discord.gg/dTfnaeK


	2. Episode 1x01 Encounter at Parfoint Part I & II (Pilot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 24th century, the Alliance of Space Democracies and Alien Species on Earth unveils it's new flagship of the fleet, the ASS Asdas, as it welcomes it's brand new crew to begin it's 7 seasons (hopefully 7 seasons) long trek across the galaxy! It's first mission of many to come, investigate the mystery of Parfoint Colony, built by a eccentric man who wants to sell the colony designs to Asdasfleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is the pilot and the start of our adventure into the world of Star Asdas, of course this is a recreation of the original Encounter at Farpoint, the episode that introduced us all to the Next Generation.  
> -Of course somethings have changed (The name is one of them of course but not the main change) some scenes have been cut out, some new things have been added, but it still follows the general consensus.  
> -This is in fact the longest episode I have planned out so far, it could be split into two parts just like the original pilot but I decided to keep it all as one long pilot.

_**/Star Asdas\ The New Series** _

**Episode 1x01 _Encounter at Parfoint_**

**** _-distance stars spread out across space, camera pans down to show a large mushroom shaped object in front of a blue green planet with ships of differing sizes floating nearby. Slowly approaching a viewport, with a palish looking man sitting behind a desk-_

**Man at Desk:** Commander’s Log… No no, Captain’s Log, Stardate 280818.720, this is my first captain’s log of many I guess. Having been assigned to take command of the newest and possibly the most powerful class of starships _Asdas_. Even now all I hear about is how huge the ship is and already I can imagine myself getting lost onboard. Of course my previous captain, now an Admiral, Bowsu gave me command, not because we are close friends or anything, but because I served as his first officer for 6 years. 6 years really does help you get to know a person. The original crew of _Asdas_ they all-

**-Incoming transmission from Asdasfleet Command-**

**Man at Desk: __** _-he interacts with the console and a familiar face appears on the viewscreen, in a royal purple division uniform-_ Captain.

 **Man on Screen:** That’s Admiral to you, Captain Nanami.

 **Nanami:** Y-yeah of course sir.

 **Admiral:** How are you doing?

 **Nanami:** Doing my best as always.

 **Admiral:** You don’t look like the best right now.

 **Nanami:** I mean I am about to take command of the largest ship in the fleet which is also the flagship at the tender age of 34.

 **Admiral:** Well I afraid I can’t help you, you just got to be your socially awkward turtle self. Rightnow, Asdasfleet wants me to handle with logistics of all things. Frankly, I wouldn’t miss seeing you being commissioned command of the _Asdas_ but atlas, the admiralty doesn’t want us to screw around during the flagship celebration.

 **Nanami:** I mean what could we do that was worse than setting up a Bronaisn ambassador to challenge a Flingon to the Dhatle eh’tfo Betta?

 **Admiral:** You’re Flingon is off there _-Chuckling rubbing his beard-_ but I could think of much worse things to do. _-His smile turns into a straight face-_ I’m here to say goodbye, and good luck.

 **Nanami:** I’m not so great at goodbyes.

 **Admiral:** Neither am I, but it’s for the formality.

 **Nanami:** Bowsu… Before you go, do you really think I’m ready for this? Ready for command?

 **Bowsu:** I chose the best of the best that Asdasfleet has to offer, I know you, and I’m sure if you do fuck up, there will be others there to fix it, plus I think you might like the crew lineup I have for you _-he winks Nanami and gives him a devilish smile-_.

 **Nanami:** Thanks, I can't wait, I-I guess, Goodbye Bowsu.

_-Bowsu nods and the transmission ends-_

**Nanami:** Computer _-Computer beeps-_ Resume Captai- _-Door Chirps Nanami turns from his chair to face the door-_ Enter.

~

_-A female enters the office wearing a mustard yellow security/operations uniform who stands before the captain’s desk-_

**Woman:** Captain Nanami, I am Lieutenant Commander Julia Chii, Chief of Security, I’m here to escort you to the flagship.

_-Nanami is just staring at Chii awkwardly jaw slightly opened-_

**Chii:** um… sir? _-she waves hand at his face with a confused expression-_ Captain a-are you okay?

 **Nanami:** _-he snaps out of his trance and tries to regain composure-_ Oh um, yes, um right n-now? Ok let’s go r-right now! _-he gets up from his chair so quickly it falls over, he puts it right up as quickly as it fell down. He speedwalks briskly toward the exit with passing by Chii who seems to be watching with mild amusement. Nanami begins to walk down a hall but has no clue where to go, realizing this he stops, standing awkwardly still in the middle of the hall while other division officers who do know where they’re going pass around him until Chii catches up-_

 **Chii:** Sir the shuttlebay is that way. _-she points obviously down the opposite end of the hall-_

 **Nanami:** Y-yeah I know thank you.

_-Both start walking side by side now down the halls of the Earth Spacedock, awkward silence ensures-_

**Chii:** So, um, I took the liberty of running all the ship’s security, she’s a pretty big ship, I felt like I was going to get lost on there.

 **Nanami:** I might lost on it as well…

 **Chii:** I see…

_-more awkward silence as they reach the shuttlebay where the shuttlecraft Stalin is landed with a bunch of division coloured officers doing their duties-_

**Chii:** Well here we are…

 **Nanami:** So, are you going to pilot it? _-turns to face Chii who is now the one standing nervously-_

 **Chii:** um…

 **Nanami:** um… what's the problem?

 **Chii:** I’m not an exactly the best at piloting…

 **Nanami:** Then why are you escorting me by shuttlecraft then? Why can’t we beam aboard?

 **Chii:** Well, we kind of need to establish the ship’s shot using the shuttlecraft, plus the commision ceremony is taking place in the shuttlebay.

 **Nanami:** I guess I could pilot it then… I’m a pretty good pilot.

 **Chii:** I’m sure you are Sir. _-she climbs into the shuttlecraft with Nanami behind her, He takes the pilot seat on the right, and she takes the passenger seat on the left-_

 **Nanami:** I mean I have flown ships ever since I was like 18.

 **Chii:** I wasn't questioning your abilities sir, just confirming them.

 **Hanger Control:** Shuttlecraft _Stalin_ , you are clear to disembark.

_-A tractor beam takes Shuttlecraft Stalin out of the hangar and then releases it’s beam once safely out-_

**Hanger Control:** Safe travels _Stalin_.

 **Chii:** Roger that ESD _-closes channel-_ Captain, I appreciate you piloting the shuttle but would you mind if you didn’t tell anyone of my lack of piloting skills…

 **Nanami:** _-He turns to face Chii-_ I don’t mind, it just a small thing… we all have our… strengths and weaknesses.

 **Chii:** _-She does a small smile-_ Kind of how you are socially awkward around people.

 **Nanami:** _-nervous chuckles-_ W-what gave you that impression?...

 **Chii:** Well sir, as chief of security of the flagship of the fleet, I can be very observant. It’s either you are a person who doesn't like socializing, or you are trying your best to hide your er-

 **Nanami:** You got me, 10/10, I am a socially awkward man who doesn't like conversing with other people, end of discussion. _-he turns his head back and resumes focusing on flying the shuttle-_

 **Chii:** Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.

_-winks at Nanami who is unsure whether this is good or bad-_

**Nanami:** So um, where is the ship?...

_-Nanami is peering around the windshield to see the ship-_

**Chii:** Turn to heading mark 34.08379 -118.32090.

 **Nanami:** What? _-he looks at Chii with a quizally expression-_

 **Chii:** I thought you were good at piloting?

 **Nanami:** That’s navigation, not piloting.

 **Chii:** Just turn left.

 **Nanami:** Turning left then. _-interfaces with the console and shuttlecraft turns left-_

_-Brings a wide far shot, of the Asdas, Asdas class starship, large and imposing with many workbees whizzing around surrounded by the shipyards space frame with the honeycomb lights shining on the registry ASS Asdas NCC-1690 D, shuttlecraft Stalin flies towards it Jerry Goldsmith’s TMP theme is playing because that’s how new hero ships should be first unveiled-_

**Chii:** She is a real beauty isn’t it, I never get tired of seeing it to be honest.

**Nanami: __**_-Internally: fuck me that’s huge the fuck am I supposed to command that? How many people are under my command...-_

**Chii:** -16 thousand people are to be onboard her, so many people to meet, so many races to learn from-

- _Shuttlecraft jerks barely missing a workbee flying by-_

 **Chii:** Captain?! _-gripping the hand guard and turning to look at Nanami-_

 **Nanami:** I’M FINE. _-facing Chii from his seat-_ _-internally: I’M NOT FINE.-_

~

 **Chii:** The _Asdas_ is hailing us, _-opens channel-_

 **Asdas Hangar Control:** Shuttlecraft _Stalin_ , you’re here a bit earlier than expected, is something wrong?

 **Nanami:** N-no, nothing wrong, are we clear to um, land?

 **Asdas Hangar Control:** You are clear to land, just saying the ceremony isn’t scheduled to be this early.

 **Chii:** Well then we will be landing, prepare the ceremony, _Stalin_ out. _-closes channel-_

_-Nanami stares at her with questioning eyes-_

**Chii: __** _-She does a shrug-_ Better early than late, I mean you did wanted to go at this time?

 **Nanami:** You’re right there then. _-he pilots the ship to the back of the saucer where a large shuttlebay door opens, with on duty crew begin to take their place, the shuttle approaches the shuttlebay where a tractor beam grabs hold and land it near the platform with a podium on it-_

 **Chii:** _-gets up from her chair-_ Ready?

 **Nanami:** _-still sitting-_ No, not really..

_-Both stand in front of the door which lowers down into a ramp revealing a large hangar bay (that we never got to saw in TNG but here it is) with a huge gathering of officers differing of division colours and ranks all eyes staring at the maroon red and mustard yellow officers who stare back-_

_-A young woman in a turquoise teal uniform approaches them-_

**Woman in Teal:** I’m am Counselor Kroi, but you can call me Kale.

 **Nanami:** _-looking at Chii, then at kale- -internally: Bowsu is this my crew’s lineup, young females?!....- -Nanami stifles a smile-_

 **Kale:** Captain, let's keep it professional ok?

_-Chii looks at Nanami-_

**Nanami: __**_-internally: oh god an empath.-_

**Chii:** Permission to come aboard Counselor?

 **Kale:** Permission granted.

_-Chii steps off the ramp of the shuttle with ease, Nanami is fixated on the crowd still watching him-_

**Nanami:** _-internally: so many people watching me, too many people- -Sweat starts to form on his head-_

 **Kale:** Captain, are you alright? _-a face of concern mixed with curiosity-_

 **Nanami:** Huh, oh, um yes, i’m fine, I’m completely fine, yes. _-He stumbles down the ramp-_

_-Kale approaches Nanami who starts to panic again internally, she reaches for the comm badge and fidgets with it-_

**Kale:** There, you should be connected to the ship’s speakers, so everyone not here can hear the commissioning speech, it’s important that the crew and the people on board know who the commanding officer is, don’t you think? _-she smiles and then steps back to reveal a less than composed man-_

_-awkward silence ensures, a few officers in the crowd cough or have soft conversations about daily life-_

**Kale:** _-leans over to Chii and whispers-_ Is this why you guys wanted to come early?

 **Chii:** _-whispers back-_ No, I have no clue why we came this early, he probably wanted to get it out of the way, but he’s a little shy so give him a moment.

**Nanami: __**_-internally: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

_-Nanami starts moving slowly up to the podium which stands over most of the crowd in the shuttle bay-_

**Nanami:** _-internally: ok Steve, you got this, just look at the paper not at them- -looks down to see the written speech- -takes a deep breath and releases it-_ um, uh… _-clears throat-_ To my dear friend Steve Nanami, you are hereby, requested and requiredto take command of the starship _Asdas_ , as of this Stardate. Signed your close friend, Admiral Marcel Bowsu, Asdasfleet Command, P.S. I wish you and your son will have 7 great seasons. _-internally: wait… Nanami turns around to see only Kale, and Chii looking back at him with quizzical but faintly happy expressions-_

**Ship’s Computer: __**_-Female voice: Captain Steven Nanami of Asdasfleet is recognized as Commanding officer of the starship ASS Asdas -beeps- Welcome aboard Captain-_

_-Thunderous applause from the officers in the hangar, which is cut short by Nanami’s utterance-_

**Nanami:** **Shit __** _-the face of pure devastation, not because his comm badge is still linked with the ship’s speakers so nearly 16,000 crew members (some of which are families who have children aboard) have heard the captain utter the words “shit” but rather something more disconcerting then language-_

 **Kale:** Captain is there something wrong? _-sensing some distress visually and telepathically-_

 **Nanami:** _-whispers-_ I may have forgotten my son… _-ending with a weakly smile that says “I’m fucked up”-_

 **Chii & Kale:** W-WHHHHAT!? _-forgetting that Nanami is still linked to the speakers so their screams echo and feedback the entire ship-_

 **Nanami:** I-it was a slip up, a slip of the mind, thought, I don’t know _-takes off the comm badge and smashes it on the ground-_

 **Kale:** I could have turned that off for you _-looking at the broken bits of the comm badge on the hanger ground, people are still watching this unfold-_

_-Kale’s comm badge beeps-_

**Badge:** Counselor, we have an incoming transmission from Earth Spacedock, he calls himself Ian, and is requesting a man on which he calls, _-clears throat-_ “handicapped faggot”

_-Kale & Chii both look at Nanami who already recognizes the name-_

**Kale: __** _-she sighs and presses the comm badge to answer-_ On our way Torf

~

_-Chii Kale and Nanami, make their way to the turbolift which takes them to the bridge, the doors slide open to reveal the dark brown panelling, deep red and blue carpets and the large polished redwood horseshoe, near the helm station stands a tall man, wearing a maroon red uniform overlooking a small young woman sitting at the station, the man turns to see who’s entered-_

**Man in red:** Welcome aboard, I am Lieutenant Torf, tactical officer, and this is Ensi-

 **Woman:** _-stands up from her station-_ Ensign Cyan Afkee! Reporting for duty! Sir!

 **Nanami:** Um.. uh, glad to meet you? _-the ensign is still standing up and saluting, awkward silence ensures again-_

 **Chii:** I think she’s waiting for you to dismiss her Captain. 

**Nanami:** You’re dismissed? 

_-almost immediately she resumes her post at the console-_

**Kale:** Well then, Torf, the transmission?

 **Torf:** Yes of course, but I must warn you he is very… _-Looks very pensive-_ he is very…what do you Earthlings call it?

 **Chii:** Rebellious?

 **Kale:** Uncared for. _-She looks at Nanami-_

 **Nanami:** Toxic.

 **Torf:** Toxic yes, thank you sir, he is very very toxic, and has a most colourful vocabulary.

 **Afkee:** It is very colourful one indeed _-still tapping things into the console-_

 **Nanami:** Well he is my son _-looking at the captain’s chair-_

 **Torf:** My apologizes Captain I didn’t realize your son was so… toxic.

 **Kale:** Well let’s not keep him waiting, open a channel Chii.

 **Chii:** _-taking her place behind the horseshoe is the security and communication console-_ Opening hail to ESD now.

_-The large viewscreen that was showing the outside of the ship with all the work-bees flying around and the honeycomb lamps that were peaceful and serene are now replaced with a young angry teenage boy yelling-_

**Teen:** -that weeaboo faggot left me here to die on this fucking station with all of you handicapped cunts. I swear, I will kill him in his drunken sleep an-

 **Nanami:** _-with a tone that screams “kill me”-_ Ian, calm down.

_-Everyone is looking at Nanami as if the captain truly believes such a tone or sentence that he just so uttered would unexpectedly calm the teen down-_

_-it does not-_

**Ian:** YOU of all people telling me to calm down! Let me tell you something you forgot, you forgot me! And I had to go up to these tight pants fuckers to ask them “where me dada is?’, _-Ian pauses for a second and squints his eyes-_ wait are those two whores with you? I already had to deal with this brown face Fling of shit _-Torf tries his best to hold back but a snarl of his teeth appears-_ and this japanese weeaboo - _Afkee response with a weak chuckle-_ which I already know you’re planning to fuck _-Afkee gasps-_ And now you’re going for the whole axis powers, the Jap, 

_-points at Afkee-_ the German _-points at Chii-_ , and the Italian _-points at Kale-_

 **Kale:** I am actually from Britain, but-

 **Ian:** but you’re going to do what you always do, what you always do best, screw them ov-

 **Nanami:** Ian we’re going to beam aboard ok, stand still for Dada.

 **Ian:** Fuck you.

 **Nanami:** You got a lock on him?

 **Chii:** Yes sir, beaming him now.

_-Ian de-materializes on the screen and re-materializes next to Nanami-_

**Nanami:** Welcome aboard.

 **Ian:** I hate you. _-runs over to the Ops station which is strangely unoccupied and begins to interfere with the console-_ I’m gonna to blow this ship up and kill us all on it.

 **Nanami:** _-sighs-_ Torf, please escort Ian to my assigned quarters.

 **Torf:** Captain I must protest, I am a tactical officer, not a babysitter.

 **Nanami:** Those are my orders Lieutenant, Ian go with Torf.

 **Ian:** No fuck you.

 **Torf:** Yes sir, Ian, come with me.

 **Ian:** Fuck you Flingon.

_-Torf looks at Nanami and sighs, then he looks at Ian who is still on the chair pressing the console like a madmen, Torf grabs Ian by his sides and lifts him over his shoulder-_

**Ian:** Hey put me down cunt! _-starts to beat the back of Torf as he carries Ian into the turbolift and exits-_

_-Nanami slumps into his leather Captain’s chair and releases a sigh of relief-_

~

 **Chii:** He’s certainly something.

 **Nanami:** Imagine that, for 16 years.

 **Kale:** I doubt that he’s always been that way.

 **Afkee:** Maybe he needs his mom.

_-Nanami slumped in his chair notices that he’s the only guy in the entire bridge, having sent out the only other guy out to take his son to his quarters-_

**Nanami:** Um, uh, Helm.

 **Afkee:** Yes sir? 

**Nanami:** Where is Ops?

 **Afkee:** Ops is right there sir. _-points to the empty station chair-_

 **Nanami:** No I mean the guy who operates at that station.

 **Afkee:** Oh! You mean Euro he’s busy escorting an Admiral off the ship.

 **Chii:** An admiral? _-she looks down to check her console-_

 **Nanami:** Set a course for the Parfoint System then helm we are to pick up our First Officer and Chief Medical Officer _-internally: I think that's the whole mission-_

 **Afkee: __** _-she turns her seat to face Nanami-_ But sir we haven't been cleared to embark yet?

 **Nanami:** I know, I just want it set up for when we are cleared to go, we can go immediately.

 **Afkee:** Oh, alright then Sir, _-she turns back and begins to type in the console the coordinates as Nanami sinks lower into his chair-_

**__** _-Cuts to two men walking down a hallway, one man in a mustard yellow operations uniform with green skin walking alongside with an older man wearing royal purple Admiralty uniform-_

**Admiral:** I'll tell you this, Nanami is always an instinctive person, never follows the rules or the schedule.

 **Officer:** I am sure that Captain Nanami is an exceptional officer fit for command due to the logic that Admiral Bowsu had him personally.

 **Admiral:** ergh, what do you think of this new design, dark wood or some sort of leather paneling

_-reaches out to feel the corridor halls which are a dark brown tonal colour with maroon red carpet with dark blue forming around the edges-_

**Officer:** Admiral I am unable to think in regards to taste.

 **Admiral:** What? What do you mean you can't think in regards of taste?

 **Officer:** I am able to think, I am unable to formulate opinions.

 **Admiral:** Can't “formulate” opinions, what are you then a computer?

 **Officer:** I am an Asdroid sir.

 **Admiral:** You mean an android.

 **Officer:** I would prefer to be addressed as an Asdroid.

 **Admiral:** Well whatever floats your boat.

 **Officer:** Sir we are not in water, we are in a ship which constitutes as a boat but regardless the ship is neither floating or falling.

_-The admiral just stares-_

**Admiral:** She's a new ship right?

 **Officer:** Yes sir, first of her class.

 **Admiral:** But she's got the right name, now you listen here boy _-he turns to face the asdroid-_

 **Euro:** Sir my name is Euro and I do not appear to be a boy, I appear as a man of age 25 set to the fashion styles of Earth-

 **Admiral:** Call yourself whatever, just listen, you treat her like a lady, and she'll always bring you home.

 **Euro:** Sir that is illogical, the ship is not a female, although it can bring me ho-

_-a grumbling Torf speedwalks between the two men carrying a screaming teenage boy who’s hitting his back, garnering the attention of other officers in the corridor some of which move out of the way-_

_-The admiral just looks at the end of the hall just as Torf gets out of sight-_

**Admiral: __** _-A face of grave disappointment-_ Just take me home you tin head

_-He starts walking again-_

**Euro:** Yes sir.

_-Follows behind him-_

_-Cuts back to the bridge with Chii is looking in her console-_

**Chii:** Admiral Jagrosh has beamed off the _Asdas_ we are signaled to embark Captain.

 **Afkee:** Coordinates laid in for Parfoint System Captain, we are ready to make way.

_-Torf and Euro enter the bridge through the turbolift, Euro takes his place at the Ops station, Torf at tactical-_

**Euro:** Operations and sensors are ready Captain.

 **Torf:** Weapon systems are functional Captain.

 **Kale:** The crew is ready Captain shall we-

_-She turns to see Nanami asleep in the chair, a bit of drool forming at the corner of his mouth, Euro and Afkee swivel their chairs, Chii and Torf look over the horseshoe-_

_-The captain is asleep on the bridge-_

~

_-Two men walk side by side with each other, one in maroon red the other in teal turquoise blue, amidst a large crowded market full of people of differing races-_

**Red Uniform:** Maybe it just wasn't meant to be Pyo, this won't be the last time you'll ever date a girl.

 **Pyo:** I mean she didn't even break up with me she just became so distant for a month!

 **Red Uniform:** Maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings, or the lack of your feelings towards her.

 **Pyo:** What are you trying to say Zewd?

 **Zewd:** I mean you aren't exactly the most fai-

 **Pyo:** I am faithful _-he turns to stare at Zewd with anger-_ She wasn't the one being faithful.

 **Zewd:** I mean you did flirt with every other girl on the ship.

 **Pyo:** Shut up I don't flirt with every girl I see, and you of all people saying that to me.

 **Zewd:** I flirt with guys Pyo.

 **Pyo:** The gender doesn't matter you’re still flirting with every guy you see.

 **Zewd:** Yeah but I’m not the one in a relationship.

 **Pyo:** Fuck you.

 **Zewd:** I love you too Doc. _-proceeds to make a kissy face-_

_-Pyo is less than amused-_

**Pyo:** Out of all people I had to be transferred with, it had to be your gay ass

 **Zewd:** I thought we were friends Pyo? We had a great time on the _Hiroyko_.

 **Pyo:** You had a great time, I didn't. The beds were musty, the bar on board was basically a cargo hold room, and you were on it.

 **Zewd:** Wow, you’re breaking my heart Pyo, fix it _-dramatically grabs his heart as if in pain-_

 **Pyo:** No _-he walks ahead-_

_-Zewd looks around the market full of exotic clothes and items from other parts of the quadrant-_

**Zewd:** See anything you like?

 **Pyo:** _-grumbles-_ I see you being punched in the face by me is something I like.

 **Zewd:** That sounds more like a request than a product.

 **Pyo:** Then I request to punch you.

 **Zewd:** You got to patch me up after though.

 **Pyo:** You won't be alive to be patched up. Do you see anything you want?

 **Zewd:** No not really, but I going to have to say this colony just really catches the eye doesn't it, like it’s gravitating.

 **Pyo:** What the hell are you babbling on now?

 **Zewd:** I don’t know, it’s just that this place feels a bit more than alive.

_-The two continue to wander around the marketplace not really speaking a word to each other but rather just observing-_

**Pyo:** Do you think i’ll find another girl on the new ship.

 **Zewd:** I don't know I would focus more on work than trying to get a relationship

 **Pyo:** But do you think I'll get another relationship there?

 **Zewd:** I'm sure that you'll find the one that makes you feel the romantic trope "complete". _-forms a heart with his hands-_

_-Pyo flips him off the bird in response-_

**Zewd:** Besides if you do tie the knot, I call being best man at your wedding.

 **Pyo:** I rather die alone then see you as my best man at my wedding.

 **Zewd:** Well that won't be so difficult then _-chuckling-_

 **Pyo:** Fuck you

~

_-Nanami is still asleep in his chair as the entire senior officers watch it’s now until Kale nudges him hard with her elbow that wakes him up-_

**Nanami:** H-Huh?! W-Wah?

_-Looks around to see the crew staring at him-_

**Afkee:** Captain we are clear to disembark?

 **Nanami:** Engage then.

 **Afkee:** We have to maneuver out of the Space frame first Captain…

 **Nanami:** Alright do that then…

_-The ship begins to move out of the space frame, workers cheer and celebrate as the flagship passes by, admirals, officials and officers clap and cheer from the side windows as the ship clears out of the space frame in open space-_

**Afkee:** Sir we are clear from the space frame.

 **Nanami:** … go?

_-Ship engages warp-_

**Afkee:** Warp has been engaged sir.

 **Nanami: __** _-sighs-_ How long have I been out?

 **Kale:** A few minutes, or so.

 **Nanami:** Sorry, it’s just been a long and rough day for me _-stretching his arms out-_

 **Torf:** A long day?! _-Still staring down at Nanami from behind the horseshoe-_

 **Chii:** Torf… _-she pulls him back to his station-_

 **Euro:** _-swivels his chair to face Nanami-_ Sir I find it interesting that humans continue their duties while they are what you perceive as "sleepy". As an Asdroid I cannot experience "sleepy" but every 20 hours I require 4 hours of data restructuring or what you mean call as my version of "sleep" and-

 **Afkee:** _-she turns to face Euro-_ That’s nice Euro but maybe we can discuss sleeping later.

 **Euro:** Of course. _-they both swivel their chairs back and resume interfacing with their consoles, Chii, Kale, and Torf express relieved expressions-_

 **Nanami:** Why do you guys look like you just avoided a car crash?

 **Euro:** Sir there are no cars in space, nor were any of us were in danger of being hit.

 **Nanami:** It’s a metaphor.

 **Afkee:** Actually I think that’s a simile?

 **Euro:** A simile is a figure of speech involving the comparison of one thing with another thing of a different kind, the captain has observed that Chii, Kale, and Torf made expressions that would normally facilitate reassurance or alleviation. Which I as an Asdroid cannot do, due to my limi-

 **Torf:** That’s enough! _-grumbles-_

**__** _-The ship rumbles as if it were hit-_

**Nanami:** The hell was that? Did we run over something?

 **Euro:** Sensors do not detected that anything was “run over” however we have taken light damage on our starboard nacelle. The energy readings from the damage are not recorded in the ship’s computer of known weapon types.

 **Torf:** Captain, it may be possible that there is a cloaked Kyran ship in the vicinity, I recommend yellow alert and shields up

 **Chii:** A Kyran Preying K? This far into Alliance space? Kale can you sense anything?

 **Kale:** My telepathic powers only work on people nearby, not from kilometers away.

 **Afkee:** Captain shall we do an all stop?

 **Kale:** We should tell Jesus about the nacelle damage.

_-Nanami sitting in his chair as everyone continues talking just trying to think of something to do, when a voice calls his name out-_

**Chii:** Captain, we’re waiting on your orders sir.

 **Torf:** I still believe it’s a Kyran Ship, and it will attack

 **Afkee:** Are we going to stop or continue on our heading captain?

 **Euro:** Captain I’m getting a new reading, something far more powerful.

 **Kale:** Captain?

_-Suddenly a flash of light appears and a man with huge muscles appears before them with a white afterglow and a brutish face-_

_Man: Turn back or die._

~

_-The muscular figure stands between Euro and Afkee-_

**Euro:** Yellow Alert. _-Yellow alert klaxon sounds_

_Man: I warning you turn back or die._

**Chii:** Why?

 _Man:_ _Cause I say it._

 **Nanami:** Ok, um can someone get this guy out of here?

 **Torf:** Gladly sir _-pulls out an asdaser from his side and fires at the figure which has no effect, he turns the power up higher but still no effect-_

_Man: Bitch. -fires lighting out of his eyes and strikes Torf who is flung back hitting the wall-_

_-Afkee gets up from her chair and rushes over to Torf, she checks up on him before tapping her commbagde-_

**Afkee:** Medical Emergency, Bridge.

_-Everyone looks in silence at the glowing figure-_

_Man: He no going die -turns to face Kale- stop trying read mind bitch too much you no understand._

**Kale:** Oh good, I was wondering if you actually had anything in there.

_Man: Fuck you bitch._

**Chii:** What do you want?

_-The turbolift doors open, A black man in a mustard yellow uniform and a woman in a teal turquoise blue uniform step into the bridge, the woman immediately heads over to where Afkee and Torf are at and beings to apply medical treatment-_

**Black Man:** Captain I got pinged from Euro here about the dam- _-Notices the glowing man-_ Is

he the one who hit the nacelle? _-pointing at the figure-_

_Man: Only thing I hit is you mom._

**Kale:** What.

 **Black Man:** Captain, the nacelle isn’t too damage to not warp, we already tested that for a bit haven't we? _-looking at Afkee-_

 **Afkee:** He didn't give the order to stop. _-Looking at Nanami whilst still standing by Torf’s side-_

 **Nanami:** Ok ok, but tell me who you are. _-pointing to the Black man-_

 **Euro:** That is Lieutenant Commander Blackie La Jesus, Chief Engineer of the ship, have you read the character profiles Captain? It is imperative that you know who the crew is and-

 **Nanami:** I got it, I-I’ll read them later.

 **Jesus:** Thanks Euro, but anyway Captain, I see that you’re busy _-glowing man still in the room-_ but I just want to ask if we can stop the ship so I can send some guys out there to fix that hole.

 **Euro:** While your crew is out there, is it possible if they could gather a sample of the energy residue so that I may log it into the ship’s computer?

 **Jesus:** Sure thing Euro, well Captain?

 **Nanami:** Go ahead.

_-Afkee returns to her station and taps the consoles-_

**Afkee:** All stop Captain.

 **Jesus:** Okay, well, _-looking at the glowing man-_ carry on. _-exits the bridge through the turbolift-_

_Man: Now turn back._

**Chii:** You still haven't answered our question, why?

 _Man:_ _Like said, I warn, but small heads know none._

 **Kale:** I really doubt it’s us who have the small heads.

_Man: Say what you feel better -he flexes his muscles and sudden the screen on the main viewer switches to a room, where people are unconscious or dead, lying over consoles or chairs, sparks and rubble litter the room- look see._

**Chii:** Is that a bridge of a ship?

 **Kale:** Captain? _-Turns to face Nanami who is still stiffly in his chair, she picks up emotions of immense stress-_ What are you doing _-turning to face the glowing man-_

_Man: Still no figure out you dumb fucks._

_-A light flashes and he sudden transforms into a regular man completely naked-_

_-Kale and Chii give him unamused looks, Nanami is snapped out of a cold sweat, Euro is perplexed, and Afkee is covering her eyes-_

**Torf:** _-groans-_ I did not want to regain consciousness to see that.

~

 **Man:** Oh shut up, the front view is the best view. _-he begins to swing his hips with some of the crew reacting with disgust and noises of complaint-_

 **Chii:** _-with an annoyed tone-_ Could you please put something on.

 **Kale:** _-also with an irritated tone-_ Or just leave that would be great.

 **Man:** Jeez, I thought you guys would appreciate perfection of the male body _-he flexes his muscles, with a flash of light he is suddenly now wearing the maroon red Asdas Uniform with captain rank stripings-_ Looks like i’ve been promoted, _-turns to face Nanami-_ I am the Captain now. _-Striking a pose with a flex-_

 **Nanami:** _-looking confused in his chair-_ um…

_-Torf gets up with the help of the woman in blue-_

**Torf:** Thank you nurse.

 **Nurse:** Call me Diane, Captain I’ll be taking him to sick bay, just to check on his vitals.

 **Man:** I told you he would be fine, is my word not good enough?

 **Afkee:** You’re the one that hurt him in the first place.

 **Man:** _-whirls around to face Afkee-_ He was shooting at me what did you want me to do just lay down and die?

 **Kale: __** _-nonchalantly-_ Yeah.

 **Torf:** _-Torf looks at the main viewer screen and squints-_ Captain, I recognize that room on the screen, it’s an Asdas Bridge, Midna Class... _-groans and starts to fall over only to be caught by Diane-_

 **Diane:** don’t strain yourself _-she’s trying to help Torf but straining to do so because Torf outweighs her-_

 **Euro:** _-Euro types into the console-_ He’s correct sir, based on the layout it is a Midna Class, Science Oriented deep space research vessel. By magnifying the screen we can find the ship’s plaque and by extension it’s registry number.

 **Nanami:** Ok.

 **Euro:** Is that a yes sir?

 **Nanami:** Yes, do it.

_-Euro types into his console and the main screen begins to focus and magnify on a the ship’s plaque, getting closer and sharpening the image until words and numbers appear visibly on the screen-_

_ASS Hiroyko NCC-2619_

_"The Navy has both a tradition and a future-_

_-and we look with pride and confidence in both directions."_

_Admiral George Anderson_

**Chii:** The _Hiroyko_ …

 **Kale:** Isn’t that the ship where we are suppose to pick up our First Officer and Chief Medical Officer?

 **Euro:** That is correct, _-typing into the console-_ however based on subspace records from

Asdasfleet Command, the ship was just leaving the Parfoint System.

 **Afkee:** we should go there and help them.

 **Chii:** Captain?

_-Everyone stares at the captain who has been sitting quietly in his chair-_

**Nanami:** Do it.

 **Afkee:** _-typing in her console-_ Tying in a course to the _Hiroyko_.

 **Kale:** Diane, we will need full medical personnel to help with the injured when we arrive.

 **Diane:** On it. Come on, let’s go. _-mustering as much strength as she can to support Torf into the turbolift-_ Sick Bay _-managing to spew the command before Torf finally topples her just as the doors close-_

_-Ship warps before the comm system rings-_

**Jesus:** Captain! I had men out there repairing the warp nacelle, and you guys just warped!

_-Everyone on the bridge is silent-_

**Jesus:** Hello? Anyone there? I’m sure I’m the only one who’s actually legitable Deaf.

 **Chii:** _-quietly-_ How many people did you send out there?

 **Jesus:** 15 good people.

_-The man now takes a seat in the first officer’s chair to the right of Nanami, and crosses his legs-_

**Man:** Now the fun begins.

~

 **Euro:** Captain I believe we should work on our communication.

 **Kale:** Euro couldn't you have just reminded us?

 **Euro:** I believed you are all capable officers, but now I see that I am wrong with that statement.

 **Afkee:** Euro you’re not perfect either…

 **Euro:** It is true that I am not perfect, I do not have human emotions, but in every other way I am superior.

 **Afkee:** That sounds a bit like android supremacy…

 **Euro:** I am not the one who performed the warp.

 **Chii:** You should have said something at least, I mean you always have something to say.

 **Euro:** As Asdroid I am able to converse in various forms of dialogue, however I am not a reminder nor am I an alarm, for I have-

 **Kale:** Euro you’re Chief of Operations you should have known what was going on!

_-Nanami sinks lower into his chairs as his officers continue to bicker, to a point that he gets up and enters the ready room abruptly, the man still sitting in the first officer’s chair legs cross spawned in a carton of popcorn and is consuming it everyone just stopped arguing-_

**Man: __** _-chewing-_ this is great, keep going. _-chewing some more-_

_-Nanami takes his seat behind the desk and turn on the computer, beginning a transmission-_

_-Bowsu answers the transmission-_

**Bowsu:** Hey if it isn't the Captain of the Flagship _Asdas_? How goes the pick up at Parfoint

 **Nanami:** Bowsu I can't do this.

 **Bowsu:** _-a short pause-_ You can't do what?...

 **Nanami:** I can't take command Bowsu, I’m an awful Captain.

 **Bowsu:** Nanami, you fucked up, I get it, all of us fuck up sometimes, what happened?

 **Nanami:** I ordered the ship to warp while people were outside repairing the ship.

_-Bowsu is quiet for a bit-_

**Bowsu:** How many people did you lose?

 **Nanami:** _-slams his head down-_ 15

 **Bowsu:** Shit, even I didn't kill that many people in like less than 2 hours let alone the pilot episode. I mean we don't even see them but to warp while they’re next to the nacelles-

 **Nanami:** Bowsu-

 **Bowsu: -** it like they were crushed by a girl's thighs and turn into some mashed meat and-

 **Nanami:** Bowsu…

 **Bowsu:** -vicious guts like a fish or something, and in the vacuum of space, they might freeze up and be like some sort of messed up grocery select me- 

**Nanami:** BOWSU! _-the yell could be heard outside the bridge-_

 **Afkee:** do you think he's telling an admiral what happened?

 **Kale:** I’m pretty sure he is.

 **Nanami:** I’m stepping down from command Bowsu, I’m sorry.

 **Bowsu:** Nanami, you just lost 15 people, you’ll lose more, it’s fine, just don't lose them all at once

 **Nanami:** I don't think you underst-

_-Comm beeps: Chii’s Voice: Captain we have found the SOS signal, and are approaching it, you better come see this-_

**Bowsu:** SOS signal?

 **Nanami:** The _Hiroyko_ has been attacked, I got to go.

 **Bowsu:** Nanami? What’s happening? Nanami!?

_-Nanami exits the ready room and enters the bridge-_

~

_-Starship Asdas approaches the batter remnants of the Starship Hiroyko, Nanami enters the bridge to see the crew looking at the chunk of the ship that remains on the view screen-_

**Euro:** Sir, I am picking up scattered life signs all over the ship.

 _-tapping all over his console to pinpoint their location-_ **Chii:** We are in transporter range sir.

 **Man:** _-still sitting in the chair and unphased-_ Well it looks like we are in quite a pickle huh, a Midna Class Starship, if my APADD is correct _-in a flash of light spawns a APADD in their hand and scans it-_ the _Hiroyko_ has only been refitted recently to the most “advanced tech that Asdasfleet has to offer” interesting.

 **Chii:** If you're trying to scare us it's not working, Medical team to transporters, we are beaming over survivors.

 **Nanami:** Chii I didn't give out the order…

 **Chii:** Oh _-sheepishly-_ sorry sir… it’s just we need to act fast that’s all.

 **Man:** Tsk tsk tsk _-looks at Nanami-_ , women always breaking chain of command eh

 **Kale:** Captain, I think it's best if I help Diane with the injured, and maybe possible get some information regarding the attack.

 **Nanami:** Alright... _-Kale heads to the turbolift and Jesus enters through same turbolift-_

 **Jesus:** Captain, I’m going to go over there and send repair teams to help get the _Hiroyko_ backup and running, and don’t worry we’ll be inside the ship so if you do warp, we won’t get squeeze in between space.

 **Nanami:** _-short pause-_ Fine go ahead. _-takes his seat back in capt's chair-_ oh shit Bowsu, computer, _-computer beeps-_ transfer transmission into main view screen

_-Bowsu on screen smoking a blunt only to panic when Nanami & bridge crew see him-_

**Bowsu:** _-panicked yelp-_ Shit um _-drops something in the background-_ , g-good to see you

Captain!

 **Nanami:** Sorry were we interrupting you?

 **Bowsu:** N-No no no. It's just you left in a hurry so, yeah, hello everyone, Hey Chii.

 **Chii:** Hey Bowsu.

 **Bowsu:** Euro.

 **Euro:** Sir.

 **Bowsu:** Um _-looks at Afkee pensively for a long time and says curtly-_ Ensign.

 **Afkee:** _-nods curtly-_ Admiral.

 **Bowsu:** _-looks at the man sitting in the first officer’s chair-_ Is that Zewder?

 **Man:** No I'm not Zewder, I'm Stewie, Master of the Universe, Time, Space, you name it.

 **Bowsu:** _-awkward silence between the two-_ Um ok, Nanami what’s happening, tell me, because I have some pressing matters to do.

 **Chii:** _-unamused tone-_ Smoking weed isn’t a pressing matter.

 **Nanami:** A Midna class starship the _Hiroyko_ was attacked in quadrant where Parfoint is.

 **Bowsu:** The new colony that we're trying to secure the designs for?

 **Nanami:** Wait that’s our mission at Parfoint?

 **Bowsu:** Yes, Zewder and Pyo are there to scout out the new colony and you were to arrive to talk to the leader of the colony.

 _-everyone looks at Nanami-_.

 **Nanami:** I thought we were just going there to pick them up…

 **Bowsu:** Well I assume you picked up Zewder _-Looks at Stewie sitting on the chair-_ so he should have told you what happened with the meeting?

 **Nanami:** This man is not Zewder, at least I think he isn’t, is he? _-looks to Chii-_

 **Chii: __** _-sighs-_ No he's not, Zewder is a human like you and me.

 **Stewie:** Are you saying I don’t look like a human?

 **Bowsu:** I heard Zewder was weird man so I just thought he was just being weird, sorry about that.

 **Stewie:** Fuck you _-flips him off-_

 **Bowsu:** Well fuck you too then _-flips him off in return-_

~

_-Return back to the Colony where a tired looking Pyo is sitting next to Zewder, the crowd of the market still busy with sales and activity.-_

**Pyo:** _-groans-_ Why the fuck are they taking SO LONG to get HERE?!

 **Zewder:** Maybe they ran into complications, I mean a new starship doesn't mean everything works.

 **Pyo:** But I so bored of just sitting here, I just want to get onboard  & continue my miserable existence of being alone forever. _-He buries his head into his arms-_

 **Zewder:** _-looks at the sad Pyo-_ Are you serious?

 **Pyo: __** _-muffled-_ I know for sure.

 **Zewder:** Well we’re supposed to have a meeting with the guy who owns this place with the captain, we might as well get it over with now since they’re taking so long. _-gets up from his chair and starts walking, Pyo lifts his head-_

 **Pyo:** Hey! Don't leave me you dick!

 **Zewder:** _-stops and turns back-_ Stop moping around then and maybe you'll catch up. _-resumes walking away-_

_-Pyo groans before getting back up and catching up with Zewder-_

**Pyo:** _-groans-_ I hate you.

 **Zewder:** You love me like you love wrestling, naked and acted out.

 **Pyo:** That doesn't even make any sense.

 **Zewder:** Love doesn't always have to make sense.

 **Pyo:** You're gay, your interpretation of love is already tainted.

 **Zewder:** Pyo it's 2397, get with the times man.

 **Pyo:** Well… we're here _-stares at sign that says Civic Center with death eyes-_ I'm going to die alone and bored here with you. - _Stares at Zewder-_

 **Zewder:** there are at least 2000 other people here, you could easily get with one of them, or do you think your chances are that low?

 **Pyo:** I don’t think we have the time to meet all the girls of this colony.

 **Zewder:** _-holds door open for Pyo-_ You said it yourself, we’re going to be here until we die, we got all the time we need. _-gestures for Pyo to enter first-_ besides you can start with me. _-grins-_

 **Pyo:** Fuck you. _-walks in with Zewd following behind-_

_-The Civic Center is a large bare room made of carved stone in the center of the room is just a small wooden counter with a bell on top with natural light pouring in from the ceiling, a singular door line up against each wall-_

**Pyo:** He's not here too bad, let's go. _-turns around to exit the room only to be halted by a loud dinging noise, turns to see Zewder ringing the bell aggressively-_

 **Pyo:** The fuck are you doing?! _-staring angrily at Zewder-_

_-a voice yells comes from behind one of the doors-_

**Voice:** I’m coming, hold up!

 **Zewder:** _turns to look at Pyo-_ Progressing. _-gives Pyo the face of victory-_

 **Pyo:** I hate you.

_-a man opens and appears out from the door and shuts it behind him, approaching the two men standing at the counter-_

**Man:** The name's Poro how can I help you two gents?

 **Zewder:** We are here as representatives of Asdasfleet, you have heard of us correct?

 **Poro:** Of course I heard of Asdasfleet, yes Asdasfleet, always interested in my perfected colony, it's not easy to recreate but all the time and effort is worth the beauty that emerges from it _-does some weird anime admiration face-_ **Pyo:** _-annoyed tone-_ Are you going to sell colony designs to us or fap on about it?

 **Zewder: __** _-nudges and whispers to Pyo-_ Maybe I should do the talking…

 **Poro:** In good time my friend now I heard the Asdasfleet would pay me sufficiently if I gave them the designs for my colony, sufficient money indeed _-drools-_ with all that money I coul-

 **Pyo: __** _-whispers to Zewd while Poro rambles on-_ I don’t trust this guy. 

~

_-The room is just filled with the sounds of Poro rambling on about how great he is when suddenly the room starts to rumble -_

**Pyo:** _-struggling to maintain balance-_ Um, what the fuck is happening?

 **Zewder:** _-also equally having trouble balancing himself-_ I think we're having an earthquake.

 **Pyo:** We're not on Earth idiot.

 **Zewder:** Would you want to call it ParfointQuake?

 **Pyo:** Would you like to punch you?

 **Poro:** Will you two stop bicking shut up! _-the quaking quaking slowly stops-_ there it all fine now.

 **Zewder:** I’m pretty sure this planet shouldn’t be having a quake that rough.

 **Poro:** Well the planet isn’t stable, in fact I believe it’s time is running out.

 **Pyo:** Wait are you telling me you built a brand new colony on an aging planet that’s due to collapse why?!

 **Poro:** Location convenience you idiot! All the ships in this quadrant are going to pass through here and take a look at my colony!

 **Pyo:** Your colony is not even that great it’s just a bunch of markets that sell junk!

 **Poro:** My colony is the best in the system and it caught Asdasfleet’s attention!

 **Zewder:** Alright let's all cool down, the _Hiroyko’s_ sensory report stated this planet is fairly new and sustainable for human colonization.

 **Poro:** _-crossing his arms-_ Well your info must is obviously incorrect, the planet is old and dying.

 **Pyo:** _-pulls out his Aidcorder, it makes booping sounds-_ I'm detecting a shit ton of seismic activity

 **Zewder:** Does it have anything to do with the colony that causing all that seismic activity?

_-looking at Poro-_

**Poro:** It has nothing to do with the colony!

 **Pyo:** It's hard to say -still scanning- we will need a ship's scanners to determine whether or not this guy’s ugly ass colony is causing it.

 **Poro:** You don't need anything, the colony is safe, the planet is the root of the problem, literally. If you’re not going to buy my plans then you can leave, the door is right there! _-points to the door-_

 **Zewder:** Let’s not be too hasty now Mr. Poro, we still got an offer, even if it seems sketchy.

 _-the ground begins to tremble again even more violently-_ _-Cuts back to the Asdas in space standing nearby he Hiroyko -_

 **Jesus:** _-sharing half of the main screen-_ The repairs are almost done sir, maybe another hour or so.

 **Bowsu:** _-sharing the other half of the main screen-_ I've sent the _Kartin_ to finish the repairs for the _Hiroyko_ in the meantime get the _Asdas_ to Parfoint Captain, the rest of your crew is waiting there.

 **Nanami:** Roger that Admiral, we’ll be there.

 **Bowsu:** Admiral out. _-screen turns to Jesus on the full screen-_

 **Euro:** Captain, our scans on the energy residue on the Hiroyko, matches the energy residue we sustained on our nacelles.

 **Jesus:** _-sighing-_ Oh shit don’t reminds me, we still have to fix that as well.

 **Kale:** _-enters in from the turbolift-_ The survivors have informed me that there is a sort of giant space creature out there and that it attacked them as they left Parfoint dropping off Commander Zewder and Doctor Pyo.

 **Chii:** Whatever it is, it seems dangerous if it's powerful enough to cripple a Midna Frigate.

 **Euro:** Captain with our recent acquisition of the energy residue and the possible chance of a creature that has been proven to bypass standard shields I believe we should modify our shields to resist a potential attack.

 **Nanami:** Alright do that Euro and then prepare to warp to Parfoint as soon as Kartin arrives. _-he gets up and enters his ready room-_

~

 **Afkee: __** _-just as Nanami left the room a new ship of a different class warps in, she taps the console and calls the ready room-_ The _Kartin_ is here sir

 **Nanami:** _-still standing inside the door of his ready room taps the comm badge-_ Alright then, um, Euro have you started modifying? _-opening the ready room doors and reentering the bridge-_

 **Euro:** We had only spoken about this moments prior Captain.

 **Chii:** Captain the _Kartin_ is hailing us.

 **Nanami:** Open the channel _-A man and his bridge crew appear on screen-_

 **Man on Viewer:** This Captain Domink of the starship _Kartin_ , I was dispatched from AsdasFleet Command to assist with the operation. **Nanami:** uh, um hello, I'm Nanami, Captain of the _Asdas_ , um.

 **Chii:** Glad to see you Captain Domink, the _Hiroyko_ has sustained heavy damage and you’ll be helping in getting her towed back to the nearest starbase while we go off to the Parfoint System.

 **Domink:** _-confused as to why a security chief is debriefing him-_ um, ok, we'll beam in our engineers and prepare a tractor beam, in the meantime send any crew member from the _Hiroyko_ to our ship, we’ll take care of them.

 **Chii:** Sounds good, _Asdas_ out _-Domink nods before the transmission ends-_

 **Kale:** The creature that the Hiroyko encounter is something we should begin to worry about, it's destructive capabilities  & lack of motive provided to us by the survivors, could only mean it's a malevolent creature.

_-turbolift doors open-_

**Torf:** _-Torf emerging from the lift-_ In that case I would like to resume my duties as tactical officer, for this "creature" will meet our new type X Bannedos. _-grinning-_

 **Afkee:** Torf, shouldn't you be in medbay?

 **Torf:** No longer necessary, I am ready to perform my duty _-glares at Stewie-_ and Flingons never pass on the opportunity for combat, permission to resume duties captain.

 **Nanami:** G-Go ahead…

_-Torf sits himself back at the tactical station-_

**Euro:** - _swivels chair to face Nanami-_ Captain, I have completed the modifications to our shields, they should be able to defend against the creature’s attacks.

 **Nanami:** Are all of the _Hiroyko_ crew members we beamed aboard now onboard the _Kartin_?

 **Chii:** Yes sir, all survivors have been transferred to the _Kartin_ and all stations report we are ready to go underway.

 **Nanami:** No time to waste then, Ensign, engage. _-leans back in captain's chair, internally: once the commander is onboard I can step down-_

_-The Asdas positions itself away from the two ships and warps out-_

**Stewie:** _-legs crossed on the chair-_ Looks like we’re in some action horror movie huh? Giant space creature that attacks ships, kind of like that old Earth movie what was it called?

 **Euro:** If my memory banks can remember, I believe there are over 500 movies regarding a creature and a ship, you may have to be more specific on the parameters of the film you are wishing to remember.

 **Stewie:** I just hope your data banks remembers that one guy you guys all left.

 **Kale:** _-facepalms-_ Oh shit.

 **Chii:** _-groans-_ We forgot-

 **Nanami:** -The black guy.

 **Afkee:** _-unimpressed-_ Shall we turn back sir

 **Nanami:** _-hand over face and muffled-_ Yes…

_-cuts back to Parfoint-_

_-Zewder and Pyo barely stand up outside the building with Poro, looking at the panicked crowd of the once bumbling market now rumbling alongside the ground as objects and people fall into disarray-_

**Zewder:** I'm no expert in geology but, it feels like this planet is an egg ready to crack!

 **Pyo:** _-turning a pale green-_ My stomach is ready to crack! _-holds in a gag-_

 **Poro:** Where is your starship, I need to talk to your captain!

 **Zewder:** They’re not here yet!

 **Poro:** How is he not here yet!

 **Pyo:** I don’t know we've been waiting for hours!

 **Poro:** Then how did you guys get here!

 **Pyo:** We were dropped off!

 **Poro:** By who!?

_-Zewder sighs as the two of them continue to bicker-_

~

_-The Asdas in warp flies by-_

**Jesus:** I can't believe you forgot me, this is the second time you forgot something relating to me!

 **Chii:** _-sheepishly-_ It was just a stir of a moment.

 **Kale:** We really didn't mean to forget you Jesus

 **Afkee:** Captain Approaching Parfoint now.

 **Nanami:** Finally…

_-The Asdas cuts out of warp to a beautiful blue green planet with a large white mark situated on the planet’s surface-_

**Afkee:** Wow… the colony looks so beautiful. _-a face full of awe-_

 **Kale:** I can see why Asdasfleet would be interested now _-looking at the main viewer-_

 **Torf:** Captain I suggest we scan the area for any potential threats.

 **Euro:** Lieutenant, I will provide you with a readout of the energy residue that we have acquired, they should help you in finding out the potential threats

 **Jesus:** I'll have to say, you did a damn good job on modulating the shield's frequency to match that of this energy output Euro, how’d you do it?

 **Euro:** The Asdas Class, exploration Starship has the most advanced computer of the fleet, a computer that could simultaneously do 10 to the power of 39 subroutines with a delay factor of 0.003 milliseconds, the shield harmonics while very basic, could very well surpass the base shielding thanks to the computer being able to calculate numerous data compiling methods, interesting to note whil-

 **Chii:** Thank you Euro, my question is now what is he still here _-staring at Stewie-_

 **Stewie:** _-sitting & drinking a beverage looks up-_ hmm? Me? I told you I’m here for the show, what more do you want from me?

 **Kale:** _-unamused tone-_ You could you know, help us by telling us what the creature is?

 **Stewie:** That’s for you _-points at Kale-_ and the gang to find out on your own, I mean what is fun if I just told you the creature is already in the system right now huh? _-takes a sip from his beverage-_

 **Euro:** I am scanning the area and picking up a faint energy residue however my reading is not stable enough to determine whether or not it is a match to the creatures.

 **Jesus:** I'll add more power to the sensors _-uses engineering console-_ , see if you can pick it up the energy reading distinctly now.

 **Euro:** I have a distinct reading now, It appears that the colony of Parfoint, is emanating the same energy output as we had encountered on the _Hiroyko_.

 **Torf:** But the colony isn't a creature, it's a place, isn't it?

 **Chii:** We should approach the planet to find out, Ensign.

 **Afkee:** Approaching planet. _-uses helm station, and the Asdas approaches the planet-_

 **Euro:** The sensor scans on the planet show the crust to be extremely unstable, all of the points of tectonic plates divergence is originating from the colony.

 **Kale:** I suggest hailing the planet and informing them of the danger.

 **Chii:** We do have to pick up our crew, maybe they can tell us what’s happening down there.

 **Euro:** Captain your orders, captain? _-swivel chair to see Nanami is again sleeping in the captain's chair, everyone else is now looking at him again with even more disdain-_

 **Torf: __** _-angrily-_ Just hail for any Asdas comm badge frequency.

 **Chii:** - _sighs-_ Hailing the planet for Asdas comm badge frequencies.

_-Back on the planet pandemonium is rampant, people struggling to get into cover as debris from the stone and brick houses begin to collapse amidst the chaos and noise, Zewder's comm badge beeps-_

**Zewder’s Comm Badge: _-_** _Chii’s voice emanates from the tiny insignia badge- This is the ASS Asdas, calling out any Asdasfleet officers, please respond._

**Pyo:** _-grabs onto Zewder's shirt-_ YES YES, WE NEED IMMEDIATE BEAM OUT, 2 PEOPLE! _-Poro grabs onto Zewder’s shirt as well-_

 **Poro:** MAKE THAT THREE I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THE CAPTAIN!

_-back on the Asdas’s bridge-_

**Chii:** Beaming up 3 people. _-uses her console-_

_-Zewder,Pyo and Poro unmaterializes on the surface of the planet and rematerializes on the bridge with Pyo and Poro still gripping Zewder's shirt-_

**Zewder:** Thanks, _-stares at Pyo and grins-_ I knew you were clingy Pyo, just never thought I would see the day you would cling on to me.

 **Pyo:** _-pushes Zewd away and slaps hand as if they were filthy-_ I did what I had to do to get us off that death trap.

_-Poro equally pushes Zewder away and looks around the bridge as if he had never seen such luxury before he spots Nanami, still asleep in his chair and shakes him awake-_

**Zewder:** You’re a real hero Pyo, _-looks at Kale-_ Lt. Commander Kale, Permission to come aboard?

 **Kale:** _-gets up from the chair and extends a hand out chair-_ Permission granted. Welcome aboard Commanders.

_-Kale shakes hands with Zewder, and a blushing Pyo-_

**Zewder:** Now that the formality is over with, let’s get down to business.

~

 **Poro:** Speaking of business, Captain glad to meet you I am Poro, the Great, first of his name-

 _-Nanami wakes up to see a man standing around giving orders t only be interrupted by a pale man’s face peering into what he can call his soul-_ and the start of the grand Poro Architectural Firm.

 **Zewder:** _-sighs-_ Ops, what is your reading on the planet?

 **Euro:** The crust of the planet has started to reach critical stress SIr.

 **Zewder:** How many lifeforms have you scanned on the colony?

 **Torf:** We haven’t scanned yet…

 **Zewder:** Do that now, and prepare to beam them up Lieutenant, have engineering tweak the the cargo bay transporters to beam people up, Helmsman.

 **Afkee:** Yes sir?

 **Zewder:** I need you to move the ship to have a synchronous orbit with the colony.

 **Afkee:** Will do Sir _-The Asdas moves over and starts orbiting alongside with the colony-_

 **Zewder:** Who is chief of security?

 **Chii:** I am sir

 **Zewder:** We are beaming up a lot people who are panicked, I need you to bring order when they come onboard understand?

 **Chii:** Understood Sir.

 **Zewder:** Ops do you have a number on colonists, I believe it should be around 2000?

 **Euro:** The scans show that there are 3218 colonist on the planet.

 **Zewder:** Counselor ad Pyo, take a full medical team to the transport, there are injured colonist that require medical attention, head down there and help Chii calm them down.

 **Pyo:** Got it.

 **Kale:** On it.

 **Chii: __** _-taps comm badge-_ Security to transporters.

 **Zewder:** Ops, have you got an estimate on how long before the planet collapses?

 **Euro:** Our scans determine that planet will collapse in 2 hours sir.

 **Zewder:** Then that's our time limit, let's move people! _-everyone begins to file out to do their jobs, Zewder then turns his attention to the guy sitting on his chair, and Poro talking to Nanami whos just looking at him-_ who are you? _-points at Stewie-_

 **Stewie:** Oh, just a guy enjoying the motions, you're quite the leader I’ll have to say.

 **Zewder:** Having to tell the crew what they should have done before I beamed aboard isn’t leader material. Which reminds me, are you the captain? -looking at a dazed Nanami-

 **Nanami:** _-coming back to reality-_ Y-Yes, I am the captain, Captain Nanami.

 **Zewder:** Captain, with all due respect, you guys were all in a mess. Anyway can I have my seat back?

 **Stewie:** sure, I warmed it up for you and I think I’ll leave it in your good hands commander, I’ll be back later. _-flexes his muscle before he flashes into a light and is gone-_

 **Zewder: __** _-confused look on his face as he takes his seat-_ Um Ops I want you to keep us continually updated on the planet’s status, Afkee, prepare to warp away when the planet starts to collapses.

 **Euro and Afkee:** Yes Sir.

_-The transporter rooms are full of colonists who are arriving from the planet, some are injured others are just shaken mentally and physically,a few other nurses are already there and tending to those hurt, Pyo enters the transporter room alongside with Kale and Chii-_

_-Chii heads off to help a man who’s limping get into a chair and calm down people who are still jittery, Pyo scans around the room and approaches a nurse whose back is turn-_

**Pyo:** _-taps on the nurse’s shoulder-_ Nurse I need a status report on the injured.

_-The nurse turns around and is revealed to be Diane-_

**Pyo:** _-blushes, Kale standing next to him senses his “emotions” it is now visible annoyed-_ um, uh, hum, hi?

 **Diane:** Doctor Pyo I presume?

 **Pyo:** Yeah t-that's me, um and you are who, I mean who you?

 **Diane:** I'm Lieutenant Diane, I wish we could have met under a less dire situation. _-she’s gives a hypospray to a colonist who had been tended for a gash on the head-_ this should ease the pain.

 **Colonist:** Thanks nurse. _-he drifts off to sleep-_

 **Pyo:** Uh do you, uh, l-let me help you with that -grabbing out medical tools but dropping them- oh shit.

_-scrambles to knees to pick stuff up-_

**Diane:** Oh, let me help you with that we’re going to have to resterlize these again. _-she kneels down to help Pyo pick up, and their hands touch on a hypospray they both reached both pullback their hands and blush-_

 **Kale:** _-watching this shit unfold before her-_ Are you two idiots done pining?

 **Pyo:** _-turns to face Kale whilst still blushing-_ S-Shut up!

~

_-Back on the bridge Euro and Afkee are manning their stations-_

**Poro:** The colony is a beautiful place, right now the planet is dying but that’s the planet’s own fault and-

 **Nanami: __** _-gets up from his chair-_ If anyone needs me, go to Commander Zewder. _-he enters his ready room-_

_-Zewder watches Nanami leave the bridge-_

_-Euro and Afkee look at each other than at Zewder-_

**Euro:** On the subject of the colony, Commander, scans have shown that the colony appears to be a biological living creature, matching an energy residue that we obtained.

 **Zewder:** Wait, are you saying the colony structure is a living creature?

 **Euro:** Yes sir, all characteristics of life as we observe are present, cells are reproducing and dying all over the creature’s mass, it is harnessing and consuming energy from the solar radiation, it is excreting large quantities of-

 **Afkee:** I think we got it Euro, no need to give him a lesson on biology.

 **Poro:** It’s not a living creature your scans are wrong!

 **Afkee:** How can a colony be a living creature?

 **Zewder:** How can a colony be a living creature? _-turns to face Poro-_

 **Poro:** How should I know and it’s not a living creature!

 **Euro:** The sensor readings cannot be incorrect.

 **Poro:** Well they are!

_-Turbolift door opens-_

**Zewder:** _-turns head to see who it is to see a teenager boy stepping onto the bridge-_ Who are you?

 **Ian:** I'm bored that’s who I am. Who the fuck are you _-looking at Zewder-_

 **Zewder:** Hi Bored, I'm William Zewder, First officer.

 **Ian:** Your dad jokes suck, but at least you're a guy, so my dad won't be fucking you.

 **Zewder:** Who’s your dad may I ask?

 **Ian:** He’s the captain of this ship.

 **Zewder:** Oh... Um, well it was nice meeting you, but Asdasfleet regulations state no children are to onboard the bridge, if you want to see your dad, I’ll patch in a message for who is this from?

 **Ian:** Ian, tell him I’m bored and if nothing is done about it, I’ll destroy the ship.

 **Zewder:** Okay, Iam, Mr. Torf, could you please escort Iam off the bridge

_-Zewder unaware of the past experience the two have with each other both look at each other with death in their stares, then redirect those stares to Zewder-_

**Zewder:** W-Why are you two looking at me like that?...

 **Torf:** _-He grumbles and walks over to Ian-_ Ian let's not repeat what happened last time.

 **Ian:** Fuck you Flingon.

 **Zewder:** Iam it's time for you to go.

 **Ian:** Its Ian!

 **Zewder:** Iam, go to your quarters with Torf.

 **Ian:** I was bored, now I'm pissed.

 **Torf:** Ian _-motions for Ian to go with him-_

 **Ian:** Fine. _-walks with Torf into the lift and leaves the bridge-_

 **Poro:** Excuse me Commander, but I’m going to go see the captain.

 **Zewder:** I’ll go with you, Euro you have the conn _-gets up and walks with Nanami to the ready room-_

_-Zewder and Poro both enters the ready room to see Nanami at the replicator-_

**Nanami:** Computer, vodka.

 **Computer:** _-boops-_ Please state the temperature of requested beverage.

 **Nanami:** Computer, vodka cold. 

**Computer:** _-boops-_ Please state the temperature for parameter "cold".

 **Nanami:** _-sighing-_ Computer, vodka, 0° celsius.

_-The computer produces vodka cold in a glass cup, Nanami picks it up and gulps it down whole, turning around to only see Zewder and Poro watching-_

**Nanami:** Oh, um, Hi.

 **Zewder:** Captain, Poro here wants to talk to you about his colony.

 **Nanami:** Oh, _-looks at Poro-_ I’m no longer in command here, Commander I transfer command to you.

 **Zewder:** Captain what do you mean you transferred command to me? 

**Nanami:** Call me Nanami, I’m no longer captain. We both know you are clearly a better commanding officer.

 **Zewder:** You have a duty to do Nanami, if a captain steps down think of the morale of the crew.

 **Nanami:** The crew already has a low morale because of me _-slumps into his chair-_

 **Poro:** Anyway to cut through your issues, Commander Zewder, shall we officiate the purchase my colony designs?

 **Zewder:** Your colony is a living creature.

 **Poro:** No not really, I designed it  & built myself to make it like a living creature, it brings life into a colony you know.

 **Zewder:** You designed and built the buildings on the creature which we don't know how you harnessed. You do know that under Alliance Law, that harmful acts against creatures is a capital crime?

 **Poro:** It’s not harmed if it lives like that Commander Zewder who are you to judge it’s lifestyle and occupation!

_-Euro Afkee, and other crew members can hear Zewder and Poro arguing in the ready room-_

**Afkee:** They really need to soundproof that room…

 **Euro:** Ensign, I just made a peculiar observation, may I share it with you?

 **Afkee:** Go ahead.

 **Euro:** The creature that attacked the _Hiroyko_ was reported to be within visual range, however this creature seems to be imprisoned here.

 **Afkee:** Are you saying that kureji man attacked the _Hiroyko_?

 **Euro:** It is possible that he did have the creature attack the _Hiroyko_ , and regardless he has already broken the Alliance Law Living Beings and Environments Subsection Deep Space Creatures paragraph two line eight, that creatures cannot be harmed or imprisoned for profit or financial gains.

 **Afkee:** Thank you for being so precise Euro.

 **Euro:** Although possibly it is improbable, having a creature that serves as a colony also serve as a weapon would seems impractical.

 **Afkee:** what are you going on about?

 **Ops Operator:** Sir, our sensors are detecting something.

 **Euro:** Does it match the energy output sustained on our nacelle and the _Hiroyko_?

 **Ops Operator:** Yes sir, it does.

 **Euro:** There are in fact two creatures Ensign, shields up Red Alert. _-Alarm klaxons-_

~

_-Nanami sitting in his chair as Zewder & Poro argue over ethics, he looks out his view port to see something red approaching them, buzzed and tired he doesn’t think twice about it until the red alert lights flash on and the ship rumbles stirring him up-_

**Zewder:** The hell was that!?

 **Euro:** Helm evasive maneuvers!

 **Afkee:** Aye sir!

_-The Asdas cuts off orbit with the colony narrowing avoiding an energy blast as it continues travelling in space-_

_-The creature fires more rapid bursts of energy hitting the Asdas, the ship rumbles as Zewder falls back onto Poro and Nanami struggles in his chair, a console on a bridge sparks out, the comm system beeps-_

**Comm System:** Engineering to Bridge, Black Jesus here- _-the ship rumbles as more energy burst hit the Asdas-_

 **Jesus:** The ship's shields are holding but our warp power has been drained by those hits, another volley and we may not have enough to hold shields!

 **Euro: __**Acknowledged, Ensign retreat from the planet.

 **Afkee:** But there’s still people down there!

 **Euro:** Ensign, we must save the lives we have now, retreat from the planet.

_-The Asdas retreats from the planet and the creature does not pursue-_

**Euro:** Ops give us a visual.

_-main screen turns to show a reddish white space creature as big as the colony on the planet orbiting-_

**Euro:** All stop. _-taps comm badge-_ Captain you are requested on the-

 **Torf:** _-enters through the turbolift panting-_ HAVE I MISSED THE COMBAT?!

_-Everyone looking at Torf as he stands there poised-_

_-Chii enters the bridge through the other turbolift-_

**Chii:** most of the colonists are secured and in order. Where is the commander?

 **Euro:** In the ready room with the captain and whom I heard as Poro the Great?

 **Afkee:** More like Poro the kureji...we left some of the colonists behind

 **Chii:** Euro?

 **Euro:** It was logical to save the ship and those we beamed aboard.

 **Torf:** Did we not fire on the creature?

 **Euro:** There was not enough time to power the weapons.

 **Torf:** Well we can’t let that slide, permission to power weapons.

_-exiting the ready room is Zewder and Poro-_

**Zewder:** No weapons, we don’t fire first Torf, especially if we don’t even know what’s going on.

 **Chii:** Where’s the Captain?

 **Zewder:** He had decided to step down and officiate me as commanding officer.

 **Afkee:** Captain, what do we suggest we do, there are still colonists on the planet. We have to help them!

 **Euro:** The planet is nearing it collapse stage, and furthermore there is a creature there that may or may not attack us.

 **Torf:** If we go back we can fire on the creature and not worry about the ship.

 **Chii:** And attack a creature that doesn’t understand what we’re trying to do? Commander, we need a decision, leave the colonists and risk the _Asdas_ or retreat now.

 _-Zewder stands there pensively thinking-_

**Zewder:** We go back and rescue the rest of the colonists, _-taps comm badge-_ Engineering, we’re going to need all power diverted to shields and engines.

 **Torf:** Comma-

 **Zewder:** No weapons. I’ll go inform the captain of my decision, Helm begin a course back to the colony. _-points to Poro-_ And no you cannot go in with me this time.

 **Zewder:** _-enters back into the ready room-_ Captain, I’ve order the ship to return back to the colony to rescue the ones that remain on the colony.

 **Nanami:** Oh… good decision.

 **Zewder:** My decision may put the risk of all the lives onboard the ship and those that we did save.

 **Nanami:** What are you trying to do?

 **Zewder:** I’m taking action Captain, something you should be doing.

 **Nanami:** I have been taking action, in the span of 43k thousand words I’ve done nothing but fuck up.

 **Zewder:** What have you been fucking up?

 **Nanami:** I forgot my son, I lost 15 crew members by simplifying forgetting they were out there, I forgot my Chief engineer on a another ship and fell asleep twice on duty. I can’t do this.

 **Zewder:** Perhaps you can’t do this, but we can do this.

 **Nanami:** No, I already saw it, The crew listens to you, where I just listen to them _-he looks out of viewport to space seeing the Reddish Creature approach the colony from the sky-_

 **Zewder:** Nanami, the Captain is suppose to receive counsel from the crew, a good leader listens to his crew.

 **Nanami:** But I don’t listen I made too many decisions where I disregard the crew.

 **Zewder:** Well, Captain, my job is to advise and inform you of what I think we should do, and I’m telling you we’re going back to rescue the colonists

 **Nanami:** And I’m telling you that it is a noble deed.

 **Zewder:** I cannot take command, you are the Captain of this ship.

~

 **Nanami: __** _-stares out the window to see the reddish creature around the planet as if it's communicating-_ Alright, thank you Com-

 **Euro:** _-comms beep-_ Commander, to the bridge. The planet is about to collapse, we have rescued all the colonist.

_-Nanami and Zewder both step out of the ready room and into the bridge-_

**Zewder:** What happened with the creature?

 **Afkee:** The creature didn’t even acknowledged us.

 **Chii:** We came in and beamed the rest of the colonists on board.

 **Zewder:** Captain we should warp out now before we’re hit

 **Nanami:** Agreed Commander, Ensign warp 1 an-

 **Euro:** A high level energy burst approaching us captain!

_-the two creatures one in the planet and the other in space both release an impact wave which is traveling fast to the Asdas-_

**Afkee:** I can't maneuver us out quick enough!

 **Torf:** Brace for impact!

 **Chii:** _-intercom-_ All crew brace for impact!

_-The impact wave smashes through the ship shaking violently-_

_-The Asdas drifts off in space followed with the planet forming singular point of light where the two creatures meet then it’s complete darkness-_

_-Nanami wakes up to find an unconscious Zewder under of him, the room is dark apart from the occasional red alert lights that are still flicking glowing red-_

**Nanami:** Zewder? _-Nanami shifts to get up stirring back Zewder into consciousness-_

 **Zewder:** Ah shit my head, _-he grins at Nanami-_ I normally don’t let guys on me before they take me out for dinner Captain.

_-Nanami picks up Zewder to view the dim bridge, Torf is unconscious having been thrown over the horseshoe, Afkee looks badly burned, Euro is stiff and out of action, and Chii has been knocked out. The red alert lights flash only lights the room lightly, to Nanami the bridge looks like what happened to the Hiroyko, a dead crew. Memories of the past flood Nanami, screams, he remembers the original crew of the Asdas, and how most of them went, it wasn’t until a hand on his should brings him back-_

**Zewder: __** _-whispering-_ You okay there? You look like you were ready to cry.

 **Nanami:** I’m fine.

 **Zewder:** _-touches combadge-_ Is there anyone out there?

 _-cuts to ship's halls where crew members in different colour divisions are sprawled over the place-_ this is the bridge, Commander Zewder speaking, is there anyone? please respond!

_-Nanami makes his way to check Afkee, who is the farthest away from her console, she's badly burned but still breathing-_

**Zewder:** Is there anyone out there!?

 **Comm Badge:** _-staticy-_ Engineering here Commander…

 **Jesus:** _-raspy-_ Your shouting woke me up sir _-in a dimly lit warp core room with smoke coming out of areas-_ What are you orders sir?

 _-Zewder turns to look at Nanami, who is busy putting Afkee on the floor chair, only barely noticing_ _he’s trembling-_

 **Zewder:** Nanami, your orders.

 **Nanami:** Um, we might need power back.

 **Zewder:** Engineering get the warp core back up

 **Jesus:** Aye sir already on it.

_-Back in the transporter room, Pyo is on top of Diane in a similar position as Zewder & Nanami were-_

**Pyo:** _-Blushing redder than the lights-_ I-I sorry _-struggling to get up accidently grips her breast-_

 **Diane:** It's alright! _-Pyo can't tell if she's blushing back or if it's the red alert light-_

 **Pyo:** aghk! _-his arm is broken which Diane immediately notices-_

 **Diane:** Your arm Doctor, -grabs a hypospray from the ground and applies it to him- that should ease the pain for now

 **Pyo: __** _-takes ahold of Diane's free hand with his working hand-_ you didn’t sterilize it _-he gives her a fond smile, she returns back a smile-_

 **Kale:** Are you two done? _-lifting her head as she gets up-_ the ship has just been attacked and you two are having a romantic trope like were in some poorly written fanfic.

_-Back on the bridge, Zewder and Nanami help Afkee, Chii, Poro and Torf laydown, they both struggled to move Euro and decided just to leave him there-_

**Nanami:** we could use medical attention for these three.

_-Some dim lights come back on-_

**Nanami:** The emergency lights are now on.

 **Zewder:** We were having an emergency just a few minutes ago. Where were these lights then?

 **Nanami:** Where have these lights been my entire life?

_-the two share a small chuckle in an otherwise grim situation-_

~

 **Zewder:** _-taps comm badge-_ Let’s hope Pyo isn’t gone as well, Pyo? are you there? _-back to transporter room where Zewder's voice emits off Pyo's Comm Badge-_

 **Pyo: __** _-his smile contorts to a frown and lets go of Diane's hand to answer the call-_ WHAT?!

 **Zewder:** I need medical attention on the bridge.

 **Pyo:** Die then.

_-Kale stands there unimpressed by Pyo’s action-_

**Zewder:** Sorry I meant some other people on the bridge need medical attention.

 **Pyo:** Fine but if you ask for a bandaid I'm leaving.

 **Zewder:** Glad to know you have my back Pyo, -taps Comm Badge- status report Jesus

 **Jesus:** All I have so far, no shields or impulse

 **Nanami:** work on those

 **Jesus:** Yes s _-ship rumbles as if it was hit by something-_

 **Zewder:** The fuck was that?

 **Nanami:** Main viewscreen. _\- reveals the remains of the planet Parfoint surrounded the entire ship, Nanami and Zewder notices the two creatures floating among the debris getting hit by the asteroids-_

 **Zewder:** We gotta get out or we'll end up becoming swiss cheese.

 **Nanami:** _-looking at Zewder-_ That was cheesy.

_-Pyo, Diane and Kale enter the bridge-_

**Pyo:** I'm here bitch.

_-without a word Diane heads over to Afkee, who groans as Diane applies a hypospray to her-_

**Diane:** It’s going to be alright.

 **Zewder:** _-taps combadge-_ Jesus, we’re in the middle of an asteroid field.

 **Jesus:** I can get the impulse engines online, but the shields will take longer. _-another asteroid hit the ship’s hull-_

 **Nanami:** give us impulse black man.

 **Jesus:** It's jesus, but what about th _-ship rumbles again-_ e debris?

 **Nanami:** I can maneuver us out of here.

 **Jesus:** Are you serious? This ship is huge it’s going to hit all the asteroid like a spoon picking up all the cereal bits!

 **Pyo:** I may be a doctor and not a theorist, _-applies hyposprays to Chii and Torf who both begin to stir awake-_ but we're going to be smashed to death trying to get out of here without shields. 

**Diane:** I agree we should wait for shields. _-Ship rumbles again as more debris hits-_

 **Nanami:** I can get us out of here _-looks at Zewder-_ trust me.

 **Zewder:** _-looks back at Nanami-_ I trust you Nanami, Jesus give us impulse engines.

 **Jesus: __** _-hesitates-_ Yes sir…

 **Pyo:** Zewder you're insane, you're going to kill us all!

 **Torf:** _-Coughs-_ I wanted to die in a glorious battle.

 **Chii:** _-groans-_ I don't want to die..

_-Poro is still unconscious-_

_-Diane holding Afkee in her arms-_

_-Nanami takes Afkee's seat and takes in a deep breath, he places hands on a partially burnt out console-_

**Kale:** Captain are you sure you know what you’re doing?

 **Nanami:** I know what I’m going to do Counselor, We’re going out with a bang. _-Zewder who is standing behind him shakes his head- -Asdas's red impulse engines glow on & starts moving in the debris field-_

~

_-The Asdas floats and weaves through debris, Nanami concentrating intensely on the console and viewscreen, most of the bridge crew, watching as the man who slept on duty twice, the man who forgot his son at starbase, and only got his commission as captain because he's best friends with the man who saved Asdasfleet (In a movie which may or may not be coming soon) now flies the largest ship ever built through the most dense plot devices planet debris without shields on. Zewder grips the chair as the the debris swarms the screen, occasionally the ship rumbles from large debris that hits the ship, which doesn't deter Nanami, the hits from the asteroids only make his motives to fly out even more resolute. A large chunk debris floats in front, with quick thinking and years of piloting, Nanami uses the RCS docking thrusters to barely skim away from it leaving an otherwise unattractive scratch on the already battered Asdas. Soon the debris field becomes thinner and thinner on the viewscreen, Pyo stares at disbelief at how they had not died yet, Diane has gotten Afkee stable and awake. The ship's viewscreen becomes once again, the empty blackness of space, dotted with the familiar distant stars & planets, he did it, Nanami saved the ship and his crew, he lets out a huge sigh of relief realizing he did all of this buzzed, turns the chair to see Zewder and the crew standing behind him. Both Torf & Chii jawsmacked at him, Diane hugs Pyo, Pyo blushes and hugs back-_

**Zewder:** You did it Nanami. _-smiles at Nanami-_

 **Nanami:** No, _we_ did it. _-smiles back-_

_-Suddenly the two creatures appear on the screen cutting off everyone's celebration in a fear, however the two creatures didn't attack instead they emanated a light, red and blue, both combining together to form purple, not only did Nanami save the ship and crew, he inadvertently lead the creatures out of the debris field, saving the creatures, the two blinked their colours once more for a few minutes soaking the bridge room with a royal purplish pink light at the battered ship, before floating away together through space-_

~

 **Nanami:** Captain’s Log, Stardate 280818.434, the _Asdas_ was returned to Earth Spacedock for repairs and a general analysis of the ship’s power and configuration, much of Chief Engineer Blackie La Jesus’s request. Poro was arrested by Asdasfleet for crimes against the creature he has somehow imprisoned on the planet Parfoint. 

_-The entire bridge crew is sitting at a table in space dock overlooking the ship being repaired-_

**Zewder:** A toast to the Nanami! _-raises a glass-_

 **Everyone but Euro & Nanami:** Hurray, Hurray! 

**Euro:** I am perplex at this human custom, why do we say toast but no toast is produced?

 **Chii:** It's to celebrate and to enjoy a good drink Euro.

 **Torf:** A flingon enjoys a good drink and a good victory!

 **Zewder:** Well I just like a good old coke.

 **Pyo:** You mean the drug?

 **Zewder:** I don’t do drugs Pyo!

 **Kale:** I still can't believe you did it whilst buzzed. 

**Jesus:** Hey, at least you weren’t slaving away in the engine room trying to fix this awful new system!

 **Euro:** I believe I missed it as well however I will download all of your personal records describing the events and it would in theory feel like I was there. I should say captain, your piloting skills are above proficient, have you ever considered taking the position of helmsman

 **Afkee:** _-quietly-_ Maybe he should replace me…

 **Chii:** Euro didn't mean it like that, No one can replace you, at least if the captain doesn't want to be Captain anymore... _-Everyone is looking at Nanami-_

 **Nanami:** um... uh.. _-looks to his right side to see Zewder, giving him a small nod-_ I'll stay as Captain. _-he stands up holding his glass-_ To the finest crew, of Asdasfleet!

 _-a voice emanates from behind Nanami-_ You sly dog!

_-he and the rest of the crew turns around to reveal Admiral Bowsu, in the royal purple & gold division uniform approaching the group-_

**Bowsu:** Having drinks without me Nanami? _-looks at new crew of the Asdas at the table and a wave of nostalgia flickers in his face-_ , I see you made new friends huh?

 **Kale:** Why don’t you grab a sit Admiral? _-pulls out a chair-_

 **Bowsu:** Don't mind if I d- _-Stewie flashes into the seat just as Bowsu was about to sit down-_

 **Stewie:** _-still in the red uniform but with Admiral striping-_ Get rekt m8 _-spawns in sunglasses that drop on his eyes-_

 **Bowsu:** Fuck you

 **Stewie:** Congrats on saving the two creatures, the colonist, the ship, and your professional relationships. Fun fact the creatures are called Latyis and Latyio.

 **Kale:** And?

 **Stewie:** And it means it’s time for me to give you your warning.

 **Chii:** I thought the Latyes and Latyos were the warning?

 **Stewie:** That was just an unrelated isolated incident, what I’m going to show you, is far beyond what two creatures that represent love can do.

**CONCLUSION OF EPISODE 1x01 ENCOUNTER AT PARFOINT**

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I like to think that the entire bridge crew has a part to say during the monologue about space, and then ending it with all of them saying to "Boldly Go"  
> -If you haven't noticed this episode is actually mission two key scenes from the original pilot, the saucer separation and the holodeck introduction.  
> -I removed the saucer separation scene because it didn't really much sense plot wise, since I had already lowered the role of Stewie(Q) and the need to saucer separate would only be used in dire situations.  
> -I removed the holodeck introduction because I feel like a episode would better suit it, mentioning it would be alright.  
> -Some characters will have their backstories revealed as time goes on, this episode was to get you used to the crew dynamic.


	3. Episode 1x02 The Enemy Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the crew can even take a breather after damaging the shiny new Flagship (in less than an Earth Day) the mysterious and yet ever annoying Omnipotent Stewie takes the crew to his "true" warning for the crew of the Asdas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It looks like we have come to that episode that every Star Trek Fan either says they're out of ideas or they're just beating a dead horse.  
> -Not over 15,000 words this time, so yay attention span. (It's 6000 words)  
> -I plan to release an episode every Sunday, so I have a week to prepare for future episodes, again I post the rough drafts on the discord server linked below.

_**/Star Asdas\ The New Series** _

**Episode 1x02**

**_The Enemy Unknown_**

_-The crew are still sitting at the table looking Stewie, who spawns in a drink of his own-_

**Stewie:** I still can’t believe you guys still haven’t actually figured it out.

**Kale:** Again we know what you mean by your warning, and frankly not all of us have the time or the same thinking or lack of thinking process like yourself.

**Stewie:** Well I guess I have to show you it, it’s like holding a child’s hand.

**Chii:** And what do you mean by that?

**Stewie:** Oh nothing really, just something that you guys haven’t comprehended yet even though it’s very present in your very dull lives.

**Afkee:** I mean we did just watched a planet explode…

**Jesus:** Navigated out of that said planet’s debris…

**Euro** : And met a new space species.

**Stewie:** I blow up planets, destroy civilizations, and travel through time and space,I guess we really do have different thinking processes.

_-grinning at Kale-_

**Torf:** So what exactly are you going to show us?

**Stewie:** I’m so glad you asked my big angry friend, what I’m going to show you all requires a ship.

_-Flexes his muscles-_

_-everyone flashes away from their seats in the space dock and are now on the bridge which has been fully repaired, other crew members are also there confused as well-_

**Zewder:** Wait a minute wha- 

_-looking around confused-_

**Stewie:** Don't worry Commander, all 16,000 crew members are on board the ship _\- he turns to Nanami-_ including your son.

**Nanami:** Um... t-thank you?

**Stewie:** So helm, take us out for a spin.

**Afkee:** But we're not cleared for-

**Stewie:** We don’t have time for clearance move!

_-Stewie flexes his muscles & Afkee winces in pain as she contorts being forced to use her console-_

**Kale:** Stop! You're hurting her!

_-Euro gets up and moves towards Afkee-_

**Stewie:** I wouldn’t touch her if I were you green giant.

**Chii:** Captain, Earth Spacedock is hailing us.

**Nanami:** Open a channel.

_-Main viewscreen turns to the Central Command with Admiral Jagrosh on screen-_

**Jagrosh:** What the hell are you doing Nanami, you aren’t the stealing the flagship to go save a friend or something are you?

**Nanami:** No we-

**Stewie:** Oh don't mind us, we're just going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship.

_-Afkee contorts more as the Asdas begins to move out of Spacedock-_

**Jagrosh:** Who the hell are?

**Bowsu:** _-standing by Chii-_ Jagrosh get a tractor beam on us!

**Jagrosh:** _-speaks off to side-_ Get a tractor beam locked on the _Asdas_ , red alert! _-Red Alert Klaxons-_

**Stewie:** Well they’re no fun. _-flexes his muscle which closes hail-_

_-The Asdas is moving towards the Spacedock Doors, the station warnings activate-_

**Chii:** The Spacedock doors are closed.

**Euro:** Stewie if we are to leave those doors are to be open.

**Kale:** We’re not leaving Euro. Chii, evacuate the forward saucer section.

**Chii:** On it.

_-Back in ESD Central Command-_

**ESD Officer:** Admiral, tractor beam arrays online!

**Jagrosh:** Activate tractor beams!

_A large tractor beam locks onto the Asdas but a shield emitting from the Asdas blocks it-_

**Stewie:** _-turns to look at Torf-_ Good thing I put up shields eh?

**Euro:** Captain, in 5 minutes We will impact with the spacedock doors.

**Nanami:** Stewie, what are you doing?

**Stewie:** Taking up as much screen time as possible, it's showtime!

_-flexes his muscles and the Spacedock doors raise up as if it were a curtain-_

**Torf:** Enough with the bad puns, tell us where we are going, or I will-

**Stewie:** Or you'll what, shoot me again?

_-Torf doesn’t say anything in responds-_

**Stewie:** I thought so, and besides you love my puns.

**Nanami:** Stewie, where. Are. We. Going?

**Stewie:** Somewhere in a galaxy far far away from here .

_-he spawns in a small floating Asdas ship on the palm of his hand-_

**Stewie:** Put on your seatbelts boys and girls it's going to get rough.

_-he flicks the ship with his finger and it spins in his palm-_

_-the Asdas spins into warp and away from Earth Spacedock-_

_-cuts to inside ESD command center-_

**ESD Officer:** Admiral, the _Asdas_ , it's gone into warp, spinning...

**Jagrosh:** Son of a bitch. Inform Asdasfleet Headquarters.

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Blackie: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steve Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-The Asdas is spinning in space while in warp-_

_-On the bridge, everyone is gripping onto something while Stewie stands unphased-_

**Zewder:** _-holding onto his chair-_ Euro Report!

**Euro: __** _-Using one arm to grip the console and the other interacting his console-_ The hull of the ship is barely withstanding the stress of the speeds at which the ship is exhibiting, if we do not slow down, the ship will tear apart in 3 minutes.

**Afkee: __** _-Holding her console with both arms-_ I'm recording the ship going at warp 9.82 and increasing!

**Nanami:** Stewie, don't get us all killed!

**Stewie:** Oh, sorry, didn’t notice

_-Stewie then looks at the crew, Torf is not having as much problems keeping balance, Chii is barely gripping the horseshoe, Bowsu is barely gripping Chii, and Kale is gripping her seat like Nanami and Zewder-_

**Stewie:** Well good thing we're already here anyway then. 

_-he spawns the Asdas back in his hand again, where it is spinning rapidly, he uses his other hand's index and thumb to grip it which stop it from spinning instantly however, everyone is thrown off in one direction except Stewie-_

**Stewie:** Whoops.

**Zewder:** _-on the floor groaning-_ Ship status report…

_-Chii getting up and lookin at her console-_

**Chii:** Minor injuries, no casualties...

_-Ship’s Comm System beeps-_

**Jesus:** You guys really went on a joyride didn’t you.

**Stewie:** Hey black man listen, not complain to your commanding officer.

**Nanami:** _-also on the floor face planted and groaning, he lifts his head-_ Listen to Zewder…

**Jesus:** Well, the ship's hull has been strained to its limit, I'm going to have to do some hull integrity checks and see if we can mitigate the extensive damage caused by our resident “God” on board.

**Zewder:** _-on the ground still-_ Ok sounds good get on that.

**Nanami:** Before you go, what about warp power?

**Jesus:** Warp power is fine, frankly I do not not want to know how we got into warp, just don’t do that ever again.

**Nanami:** Same. _-puts head back down-_

**Zewder:** _-clambers back onto his seat-_ Afkee where are we.

**Afkee:** _-she gets back up into her seat and looks at her console-_ we are- _-pauses to check again-_ -69 million light years away from Earth sir.

**Stewie:** _-does a flex-_ Fuck yeah, nailed it! Now, you _-points to Euro-_ green goblin, scan the area

**Euro:** You are not my commanding officer.

_-Stewie turns to Nanami who is still on the ground-_

**Stewie: __**Don't make me hurt him.

**Euro:** I cannot feel pain.

**Nanami:** Scan the area Euro.

**Euro:** Yes sir _-interacts with his console-_ Captain I am detecting a large unidentified object approaching us somewhere off 0.8 light years away.

**Stewie:** Just in time.

**Zewder:** Nanami I suggest we go to Yellow Alert, an unidentified object 69 million light years away might not be friendly passerbys.

**Nanami:** Agreed, Yellow Alert Chii.

**Chii:** Yellow Alert.

_-Lights on the bridge flicker to yellow-_

**Stewie:** Way to lighten up the mood. _-turns to face view screen-_ You should be able to start scanning for more technical data Green Man.

**Euro:** _-checks on his console-_ You are correct.

**Torf:** Euro can you get a reading on the ship

**Euro:** Yes, I'm reading numerous power levels, levels that out surpass ours.

**Bowsu:** Are they over 9000?

_-most of the crew turns to look at Bowsu-_

**Bowsu:** What? It was an opportunity and I took it.

**Nanami:** I thought it was pretty good Bowsu.

**Afkee:** Same.

_-The rest have confused or disappointed expressions-_

**Torf:** Sir, I recommend we bring up shields.

**Zewder:** Make it so lieutenant.

**Afkee:** The ship has altered its trajectory, it’s now on an intercept course with the _Asdas_!

**Kale:** Captain, my intuition tells me whoever Stewie is trying to introduce to us, won’t have the most friendly of intentions.

**Bowsu:** That’s a no brainer, who are we meeting Stewie?

**Stewie:** _-Turns to face Bowsu-_ It’s not a matter of who they are, it’s a matter of what they are, and what they are Admiral, are something you and the Alliance should have been worrying about since you started looking up to the stars.

_-Main screen viewer, shows the map plot of the Asdas and the unidentified ship closing in on the Asdas-_

~

_-The red blip approaches the blue blip on the main viewer-_

_-Torf’s console beeps-_

**Torf:** Captain, I'm detecting that we're being scanned. Mostly of our ship’s tactical and technical data.

**Euro:** The ship will be within Asdasers range in a hour Captain, at its present speed of warp 7.

**Torf:** Sir I suggest we bring our weapons online for a confrontation.

**Zewder:** Torf, this is a new species that we will make first contact with, should we really be preparing our weapons?

**Torf:** Sir, they just scanned our weapons, they are trying to assess the situation for their tactical benefit.

**Nanami:** We shouldn’t have our weapons online lieutenant.

**Bowsu** : I think we should Nanami.

**Nanami:** Bow- Admiral, we can’t make first contact with asdasers and bannedos armed and ready.

**Zewder:** I have to agree with Nanami, Admiral, we’re explorers, not the mounting force for war.

**Bowsu:** I know that we shouldn't, but if what Stewie says is true, then it wouldn't be so bad to have them ready.

**Stewie:** Everything I say is the truth.

**Kale:** We will see about that. 

_-the red blip ship suddenly stops-_

**Euro:** Captain the ship has stopped.

**Bowsu:** How far is it away from the _Asdas_?

**Euro:** 0.4 light years away sir.

**Afkee:** Why would they just stop suddenly?

**Euro:** Captain I am detecting an energy beam coming toward us.

_-something is materializing on the bridge, Torf immediately gets up Asdaser in hand-_

**Chii:** _-uses console-_ Security to bridge!

_-what materializes before them is a slate grey humanoid, with multiple machine attachments, it stares back at the crew, releasing a scan from it's eye implant-_

_-Four security guards enter the bridge Asdasers ready-_

**Nanami:** _-turns to Kale-_ Kale can you sense anything?

**Kale:** I sense nothing, absolutely nothing.

**Chii:** Sir I'm getting more reports of our friend all over the ship. 

_-Shows another pale humanoid in main engineering-_

**Jesus:** _-Taps comm badge-_ Captain I wasn’t informed we were going to be visited I would have tidy up engineering. 

_-Shows another pale humanoid in the medbay-_

**Pyo:** _-standing next to Diane-_ Anyone know why we’re back on the ship? And why were were flung around like rag dolls? And why there is a steampunk cosplayer in the medbay.

**Zewder:** I assume this is how they greet us?

**Stewie:** Oh how naive of you.

_-The pale humanoids scan some of the consoles and interact with them before they all unmaterializes-_

**Zewder:** Now what Nanami?

**Nanami:** I don't know.

_-The rest of the crew seems as confused as anyone else-_

**Euro:** It appears that they all beamed out sir and the object is now resuming the interception course on the _Asdas_. 

**Jesus:** _-comm badge-_ Well if they can beam in with our shields up, then we're defenseless. I'll have to remodulate the shield's frequencies if things get hairy.

**Afkee:** I think it is going to get hairy...

**Zewder:** Remodulate those shields Jesus, Captain this is first contact with a new race.

**Kale:** I don't think this is a kind of race we have ever encountered.

**Torf:** Which makes them all the more dangerous.

**Chii:** I'll have extra security posted around the ship.

**Bowsu:** I believe we should hold a senior staff meeting about this in the observation lounge.

**Zewder:** Agreed, but I have to go get someone, hopefully you brought her aboard.

**Stewie:** I did thank you very much.

**Nanami:** Who is this “her” you brought on board?

**Zewder:** A friend of mine that I invited to join us, if you want you can start the meeting without me.

**Bowsu:** We can wait, I do need to take a break.

_-Zewder nods and then exits the bridge-_

**Afkee:** We could all use a break sir.

~

_-The Bridge is eerily silent apart from the beeps & boops from the consoles-_

**Nanami:** Bowsu, Those things, do you think they are a threat to the Alliance?

**Bowsu:** It's hard to say, what Stewie says may be true.

**Stewie:** Of course it’s true, I haven’t lied to any of you guys yet have I?

**Kale:** Now that I know is an overstatement.

**Euro** : Counselor, he is correctly that he has not exactly lied to us, but it is also possible that he is lying now.

**Chii:** Whatever or whoever it is, I don't like it or him one bit.

**Stewie:** Well since you dislike me so much I’ll be going now, I’ll leave you to deal with this. It is a problem for the Alliance anyhow.

_-Flexes his muscles and flashes away-_

**Kale:** Finally.

**Torf:** Due to the compromise of our ship’s tactical maneuvers, I believe we should implement my new combat pattern, with your permission sir.

_-Torf looks at Nanami below him-_

**Afkee:** Are we really going to attack them Captain?

**Chii:** They did just boarded our ship without reason Afkee.

**Bowsu:** We’re not going to attack unless they attack us first, Asdasfleet doesn’t shoot first. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be cautious, first contact with a new species is always a delicate operation.

**Nanami:** I think we both learnt that the hard way.

**Bowsu:** At some point in your career, you get the feeling you’ll know what will happen, but this one. This one is where all the cards are at play…

_-Zewder is walking down the hall, yellow alert still flashing on the side monitors. He’s about to enter through a set of doors only to be called out by a voice-_

**Voice:** Hey faggot!

_-Zewder turns around and sees that it's only Ian who is running to catch up with him-_

**Zewder:** Oh hey Iam.

**Ian: __** _-annoyed-_ It's Ian, retard. Are you going in Ten Forward?

**Zewder:** Yeah, care to join me?

**Ian:** I’m not allowed inside.

**Zewder:** I can only imagine why, come on.

_-Zewder opens the door and gestures for Ian to come in-_

_-Ian and Zewder enter Ten Forward it’s bustling with division officers drinking talking or playing board games, the two of them take a seat at the stools at the counter-_

**Ian:** You’re going to drink at the bar this early in the day? You're just as bad as my dad.

**Zewder:** I'm not going to drink if that's what you mean and I'm sure your dad doesn't dri-

**Ian:** He drinks as soon as his arms wake up. 

_-Ian slumps his head down on the counter-_

**Zewder:** Well I came here for a coke and a chat, not to get drunk.

**Ian: __** _-he looks up at Zewder in disgust-_ You drink coke?

**Voice:** Did I hear someone say coke?

_-A woman draped in green clothing approaches the two in stools-_

**Woman:** _-she smiles at Zewder-_ Zewder I didn’t know you were taking coke.

**Zewder:** The drink, not the drug. Iam, this is Jayuian, owner of Ten Forward, Jayuian this is Iam.

**Jayuian:** Also the bartender, mixologist, bouncer and janitor. Nice to meet you Iam, 

_-She hands both of them glasses of a brown fizzy liquid-_ Your usual Commander.

_-Ian looks at the fizzy concoction and instantly recognizes it-_

**Ian:** Coke? Really? Fuck off I'm not a kid.

**Jayuian:** Oh my mistake, I thought since you were a friend of Zewder, I thought you might have the same tastes as him. I’ll come back with something more stronger.

**Zewder:** On second thought, he doesn’t need anything stronger, coke is fine.

**Jayuian:** Don’t keep me assuming things about your small friend here Zewder.

**Zewder:** What’s there to assume?

**Ian:** What are you assuming about me?

**Jayuian:** Are you a midget?

_-Ian looks looks at Zewder who is stifling a laugh-_

**Ian:** um…

_-Ian then looks looks at Jayuian who is still smiling-_

~

_-Ian sitting in his stool as two adults look at him-_

_-Jayuian stops looking at Ian and looks at Zewder-_

**Jayuian:** Zewder I thought I told you not to bring kids into my establishment.

**Zewder:** When has that ever stopped me?

**Jayuian:** When I started treating you like a kid, kicking you out, I am the bouncer if you need to be reminded.

**Zewder:** You wouldn’t kick Iam out would you?

**Jayuian:** I’ll kick you out instead.

**Ian:** Do it.

**Zewder:** So Jayuian, how do you like the new place? Not as crowded as it was on the _Hiroyko_ huh?

**Ian:** You had a bar on the _Hiroyko?_

**Jayuian:** Yeah, although the _Hiroyko_ never thought about having a bar as an amenity so it was more of a singular room with drinks.

**Zewder:** It was more of a death trap than a bar, imagine serving 100 people in a room built for at max 60.

**Jayuian:** I’ll miss the _Hiroyko_ , it was small yes, but I liked the small space, made it feel more crowded.

**Zewder:** You don't need a small room to feel like you have a crowd.

**Jayuian:** Flattery will not get you a free drink.

**Zewder:** We're in the future everything is free.

**Jayuian:** The Alliance uses credits Zewder, we aren’t a utopia. **Ian:** You're going to pay the bill. 

_-Taking a drink whilst looking at Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Alright Iam I’ll pay ok? But there's something I need to ask you Jayuian, a very important question requiring your years of knowledge.

**Jayuian:** I already know what it is.

_-She points to the front windows of Ten Forward, where there would usually be the stars and planets is now blocked by a large square red object, division officers sitting there are shocked to see the size of the object-_

_-Cuts back to the bridge-_

**Euro:** Captain the ship is in visual view.

**Bowsu:** Main viewer.

_-Main viewer reveals a large red square-_

_-Camera pans out to show the large starship Asdas dwarfed by the size of the red cube-_

_-Chii’s console beeps-_

**Chii:** We're being hailed sir, by the object.

**Nanami:** Op-

**Bowsu:** Open a channel.

**Chii:** Channel Open sir.

_-Cuts back to Ten Forward-_

**Jayuian:** What you were going to ask me Zewder, is the race that destroyed everything.The race that destroyed mine, and countless of others.

_-Back to the bridge-_

**Bowsu:** This is Admiral Marcel Bowsu, of starship _Asdas_ of Asdasfleet, we come in peace. 

**Object on Screen:** _**We Are-**_

_-Back to Ten Forward-_

**Ian:** The race to destroy all races?

**Jayuian:** The race that destroys others in the name of chaos, their twisted version of peace. For they collectively call themselves-

_-Back to the Bridge-_

**Object on Screen:** - _ **The Ping.**_

**__** _-The bridge crew looks at each other-_

**Ping Ship:** _**-We Have Deemed Your Ship To Be Compatible For Assimilation, We Will Remove**_

**_All Unnecessary Components Effective Immediately._ **

_-channel closes-_

_-Back to Ten Forward-_

**Zewder:** Do you know anything more Jayuian?

**Jayuian:** There is nothing I can say to help you, all you can do, what we all we have done in the end, is run.

_-Back to Bridge-_

**Euro:** Captain, I’m detecting energy patterns that are similar to our own tractor beams.

_-A beam emits from the cube and wraps around the Asdas-_

_The bridge rumbles violently-_

**Bowsu:** Tactical locate the tractor beam output and fire asdasers!

_-Torf works on his console-_

_-Asdas still gripped in the beam powers up it’s Asdaser beam ring and fires multiple bursts at the emitter, disrupting the beam-_

**Torf:** Target hit sir!

**Bowsu:** Helm get us out of here!

_-The Asdas turns around and prepares to move only to be trapped by another tractor beam-_

_-The entire ship rumbles-_

**Bowsu:** Red Alert!

**Jayuian:** Looks like they've begun attacking.

_-a glass falls over and breaks on the floor as Ten Forward rumbles and some of the paterons begin to panic-_

_-Zewder turns over to Ian-_

**Zewder:** Ian, go back to your quarters.

**Ian:** You finally called me Ian.

**Zewder:** Yeah yeah yeah, now’s not the time to joke, Jayuian come with me, you can still be of some help.

**Jayuian:** Always at your service Commander. _-Zewder and Jayuian enter the turbolift Red Alert starts klaxons, the two not noticing Ian slips though-_

**Bowsu:** Can you locate the tractor beam?

_-Torf looks frantically through the tactical console-_

**Torf:** Unable to locate sir!

**Euro:** Sir I'm detecting multiple beam ins.

**Chii:** Enemy combatants onboard!

_-Multiple pale humanoids beam aboard, the security guards on the bridge open fire on them taking them out, their bodies are beamed out and are replaced with more humanoids, an ensuring firefight breaks out on the bridge-_

~

_-Torf gets up from his tactical console, and lunges at one of the pale humanoid who just fired on a officer, taking it down, on tries to shoot Torf from behind only to be interrupted by Chii's asdaser blasts-_

_-Another one aims at Bowsu and shoots him knocking him out, Euro gets up and fights one hand to hand, another aims at Nanami sitting in his chair until an asdaser shot hits it knocking it out, Nanami turns and sees it’s Zewder holding an asdaser, Jayuian and Ian follow behind him on the bridge-_

_-Euro overpowers the Humanoid and has the own beam fired on itself distigrating it._

_-Kale gets up and checks on Bowsu who’s lying still-_

**Kale:** Medical Team to the bridge, flag officer down!

_-Torf ripping off the metal appendages off the down Humanoid-_

**Chii:** _-she holsters asdaser-_ I think you got it Torf…

**Afkee:** We gotta get out of here.

**Nanami:** Agreed Ensign.

_-Nanami notices Ian on the bridge-_

**Nanami:** Ian what are you doing on the bridge?

**Zewder:** I told you to go back to your quarters Ian. 

**Ian:** Fuck that I want to see the action.

_-the Humanoid bodies materialize away, just then Pyo, & Diane enter the bridge-_

**Chii:** I got reports from all over the ship, hostiles in many sectors sir. **Pyo:** I've got those same signals everywhere that someone or something got hurt, and god fucking forbid it's always me, like I'm the only fucking doctor on the ship or something. 

**Diane:** You hate helping people don't you?

**Pyo:** _-turning red-_ O-Of course I don’t hate helping people it’s just you know, um…

**Kale:** Are you going to help the Admiral or are you going to continue pine for her?

_-Kale looking frustrated whilst still tending to Bowsu-_

**Pyo:** Oh shit sorry, Diane I’ll take the admiral you take the others.

**Diane:** Yes sir.

_-Pyo tends to Bowsu, Diane the fallen guards-_

**Jayuian:** They'll be back, they are analyzing your tactics and adapting to combat them.

**Torf:** What do you mean by that?

**Jayuian:** I mean they're going to come back stronger, the more you interact with them the more information they gather. _-sudden a flash of light reappears and Stewie still in uniform stands on the bridge again-_

**Stewie:** Nice to see you again trans fag.

**Jayuian:** Now I see who got you in this situation.

**Stewie:** What situation? 

_-Stewie looks down and sees Bowsu and a couple of officers down-_

**Stewie:** Oh you mean this, yes that was all yours truly, moi.

_-the ship rumbles-_

**Stewie:** You forgot you guys are still tractor beamed right?

_-Zewder takes his seat, Ian sits himself on top of Nanami's lap-_

**Nanami:** I-Ian, get off my lap.

**Ian:** Where can I sit?

**Zewder:** You can sit on my lap.

**Ian:** N-No that's gay.

**Zewder:** Would you rather sit on Kale?

**Ian:** On a thot? Hell no.

**Nanami:** He can stay I guess, but thanks for offering.

_-ship still rumbles-_

**Chii:** Torf maybe it's time to use that new tactical maneuver of yours.

**Torf:** Right, with your permission sir?

_-Nanami looks at Pyo and Kale tending to a unconscious Bowsu, then to Zewder who gives him a nod, and then turns his attention to the Red Cube ship on the Main Viewer-_

**Nanami:** Activate weapon systems Lieutenant.

~

_-Torf begins inputting tactical attack-_

_-The Cube emits a laser and begins to cut open the ship’s sections-_

**Euro:** Captain, the enemy ship us slicing off a section of the ship, decks 20-36 are compromised.

**Zewder:** They’re carving us like a holiday dinner.

**Torf:** Weapon systems online. Ready on your orders sir.

**Stewie:** Think about what you are doing Nanami.

**Nanami:** _-looking at Stewie-_ Fire.

_-multiple Bannedos torpedos fire in an arc hitting the tractor beams and literally blowing back the cube as chunks of it are blown off-_

_-The Asdas rumbles-_

**Afkee:** What did you do?

**Torf:** I had the torpedos programmed to find the highest source of energy patterns on the enemy which the torpedos would then target and destroy from multiple angles of attack.

**Euro:** Impressive Lieutenant. Captain, from my sensor readings, the ship is heavily damaged but I am detecting very weak power signatures.

**Chii:** We're free now, what do we do now?

**Nanami:** _-Looking at Pyo tending to Bowsu-_ Pyo?

**Pyo:** Critically injured, but if I get him to the medbay I can save him. As for Diane's

**Diane:** _-she gets up and shakes her head-_ All dead on arrival.

**Nanami:** Do whatever you can Doctor.

**Pyo:** _-taps comm badge-_ Sickbay, 3 to beam

_-Diane Pyo and Bowsu umaterializes off the bridge-_

_-Jesus enters from turbolift-_

**Jesus:** Captain, the ship's integrity is fine other than what we just experienced now. So far we can manage warping out of here Captain, as for our shields, and weapons I don't know about that, they seem to adapt to everything we throw at them.

**Chii:** Surely they should have a weakness.

**Jayuian:** They don't have one, if they did they would have already adapted to it. You’re all fighting a losing battle, they have already analyzed the Flingon’s battle maneuver and countered it.

**Euro:** I believe we could have our asdasers and shields continuous change frequencies to prevent them from pinpointing a resonance to counter it.

**Jesus:** That would take me an hour to subscript that for the asdasers, let alone the shields.

**Euro:** Jesus I believe we should focus on defense.

**Jesus:** So you want me to continue improving our shields?

**Zewder:** How far have you got on it.

**Jesus:** I was just almost about done before they decided to attack.

**Chii:** You should finish that and prepare the ship’s main asdaser arrays, I’ll inform security to modify our personal asdasers.

**Stewie:** Well captain, it seems your crew is already making a decision, when it should be you making the command decisions, not the lackeys.

**Nanami:** What do you mean command decision?

**Stewie:** What I mean is what’s drifting ahead of you. The decision of a lifetime.

**Kale:** What he means, is what we should do with the Pings.

_-She points cuts to main view screen showing the weaken red cube drifting in space-_

**Afkee:** They're already defeated we shouldn't have to do anything, right?

**Euro:** As I had stated earlier, the Pings are still emitting power, albeit weakly. 

**Torf:** They are a dangerous threat Sir, I recommend destroying them now.

**Zewder:** Destroying them? 

**Chii:** We can't handle another attack like that, if what this green woman is telling us.

_-Pointing to Jayuian-_

**Chii:** We have to destroy them.

**Jesus:** I agree, it’s us or them.

**Jayuian:** This is going to be an important decision Captain, a decision that will shape the Alliance.

~

_-The senior staff crew is in the Observation Lounge where they are all seated- -The observation lounge has a display case of all previous Asdas Ships, with a large panoramic view port of space- -everyone but Pyo, Euro, Chii, and Jesus are present-_

**Nanami:** So... what are we going to do?

**Kale:** I personally believe that this is not our mission captain, we are explorers not people who destroy new life forms. Yes they attacked us but we can defend ourselves. If we destroy them, it would be as bad as them destroying us.

**Torf:** And destroy us they will, we have to if we are able to get out of here their tractor beam was only destroyed by the bannedos now, they won’t the next time.

**Jayuian:** The Pings gain knowledge through destruction, they adapt to anything thrown at them, what you just did Torf just did bought you and the ship time, but in the end they will triumph.

**Torf:** This is the Alliance's most powerful ship, we can't let it be destroyed, we have to destroy them now or never.

**Jayuian:** But destroying it would give it just as much information it will need to destroy us in the future.

_-Comms Beep and Pyo’s voice emmantes-_

**Pyo:** Captain, the Admiral is conscious and request to speak to you.

**Nanami:** Patch it through.

**Bowsu: __** _-heavily breathing-_ Nanami… For the safety of the Alliance, I order you, to destroy the enemy ship at all costs. I repeat destroy it at all costs.

_-no one says anything-_

**Pyo:** He’s stable for now, but those are his orders Captain, Doctor out.

_-Comm beeps-_

**Zewder:** What if we scanned the ping ship for information we could use and then destroy them

**Kale:** The admiral is in incredible pain, and is possibly delirious, we cannot carry out his orders, he’s not thinking rationally about the situation.

**Torf:** Counselor you may not understand chain of command, once an order has been given we act on it, and frankly I agree, we must destroy them

**Kale:** Do you just blindly follow orders Torf?.

**Jayuian:** Captain, you cannot destroy them, you can now, but in the long run they will come back.

_-Stewie flashes in laying in a seductive way on the table that everyone is surrounding, head facing Jayuian-_

**Stewie:** Never knew you were in Asdasfleet you lovely piece of turnip.

**Jayuian:** I'm not in Asdasfleet.

**Stewie:** Then why are you here? This is a senior officer meeting you are not an officer, but I won’t let you off the title of being a senior so easily. 

**Zewder:** I insisted she stay and help the crew with as much info on the Pings that I have.

**Stewie:** The information I have on the Pings are already up here

_-Points to his head-_

**Stewie:** Shame that no one invited me.

**Torf:** Maybe because no one likes you.

**Stewie:** You wound me Torf, but I digress, I afraid you all again have not discovered the entire reason or warning that this whole entire shanbang is about so I guess I have to give a rousing speech to give everyone.

~

_-Stewie climbs up on the table and stand on it, he taps on his comm badge which feedbacks throughout the entire ship-_

**Stewie:** Salutations crew of the _Asdas_ , this your Supreme Leader Stewie, Master of Time, Space and everything, I have an important announcement since no one here is smart enough to get it. The ASDAS and Pings are no different from each other.

**Zewder:** Of course we're diffe-

**Stewie:** Don't interrupt me bitch, 

_-Points to Torf-_

**Stewie:** You, tell me what does the ASDAS do? **Torf:** Do I have to answer your question?

**Stewie:** Yes.

**Torf: __** _-sighs-_ The ASDAS recruits planets into a joint alliance for defense and scientific cooperation.

**Stewie:** What does the alliance also do?

_-This time pointing at Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Brings people of different backgrounds to work together in unity.

**Stewie:** What about those who haven't joined this happy go-lucky alliance of yours?

_-Addressing the entire group-_

_-no one answers-_

**Stewie:** I'll tell you then, they're sanctioned, lines drawn on maps where you can go, where they can go, and if one crosses over, boom war. So much for unity. 

**Zewder:** What is your point then?

**Stewie:** You call yourselves peaceful explorers, but this shit ain't Dora, you're out here "recruiting" assimilating other planets into the lull of a happy diverse family that would make Gene Roddenberry sue for stealing his idea, P.S. Don’t sue us, and when they refuse, they become the enemy, demonized throughout the “Alliance”. Look at the Kyrans and Flingons and how they were made to be mustache twirling villain. The Pings operate just like you, except not as insidious, they don't lie when they assimilate you into their collective, they don’t make grandeur speeches about being morally and politically correct, they just take you. So do tell, does anyone in this room on this ship, tell me who the real unknown enemy is, exploration or conquest?

_-Silence-_

**Stewie:** I thought so.

_-ship rumbles-_

_-comm beeps and Euro speaks-_

**Euro:** Captain, the Ping ship has regained power and resumed attacking us.

**Stewie:** What's it going to be, destroy what you can't control, or let it destroy you?

**Nanami:** Everyone to your posts, red alert!

**Chii:** _-Through the comm system-_ We’re already on red alert!

**Nanami:** Oh… yeah.

_-everyone returns to their bridge post as back up crew leaves-_

_-Ship rumbles-_

**Euro:** Captain, the ship has tractor beamed the _Asdas_.

**Torf:** We probably can use my tactical maneuver again.

**Nanami:** No Torf, no destruction.

**Chii:** Captain we have to destroy it to break free.

**Nanami:** I know, Ensign, prepare to warp away any heading.

**Afkee:** Sir we can't, the beam

**Stewie:** _-flashes next to Nanami-_ Whatcha doing Captain?

**Euro:** Captain in 4 minutes, they will have enough power to beam back aboard, which Jesus's shields ca-

**Nanami:** I know Euro.

_-turbolift doors opens Bowsu enters-_

**Bowsu:** Nanami I ordered you to destroy it.

_-Silence from the crew as Nanami and Bowsu stare at one another-_

**Bowsu:** Lieutenant, fire on the cube, full spread, highest yield.

**Nanami:** Belay that order Lieutenant.

**Bowsu:** Nanami, have you lost your damn mind!

**Nanami:** Not yet, Jesus are the modulating shields ready?

_-Comms beeps and Jesus Answers-_

**Jesus:** Yes sir waiting for ops!

**Nanami:** Euro

**Euro:** Understood.

_-Euro uses his console-_

_-shield deploys and it breaks off tractor beam-_

**Nanami:** Helm, engage!

_-Afkee uses her console-_

_-The Asdas warps away from the cube-_

~

_-The Asdas is in warp-_

**Torf:** We… ran away...

**Nanami:** You just saved us all Jesus.

**Jesus:** Just doing my job captain.

**Euro:** The modulating shield would have created a surface in which the tractor beam could not attach onto, very observant captain.

**Stewie:** I wonder where you got the shield’s idea hm?

**Kale:** I wouldn’t say you saved us all.

**Chii:** We're not in the clear yet, Euro is the cube chasing us?

**Euro: __** _-checks console-_ I read no ships pursuing the _Asdas_.

**Afkee:** It's was probably too damaged to chase us. 

**Jayuian:** The Pings will return, they always do.

**Bowsu:** Nanami.

_-the bridge grows quiet-_

**Bowsu:** You disobeyed my orders, possibly my dying orders.

**Nanami:** Bowsu, we can't do what we did before.

**Bowsu:** Nanami, they were a threat -

**Jayuian:** Yes they are a threat, but destroying them would have given them all the information they need to counter the entire arsenal of Asdasfleet.

_-Bowsu looks at Jayuian-_

**Bowsu:** Who are you? And why is Ian sitting on your lap?

**Nanami:** Long story Bowsu.

**Zewder:** Her name's Jayuian, bartender for Ten Forward sir.

**Stewie:** She's also a total bitch, as of you too Admiral, I hoped that you had actually died.

**Bowsu:** Fuck you too, now how do suppose we get home?

**Afkee:** If my cartography is correct it would take us 75 years at maximum cruising warp to return home Captain.

**Euro:** It will be a long journey then.

**Chii:** A quadrant never explored.

**Kale:** Full of Pings I supposed.

**Stewie:** Nope we’re not doing that.

_-Flexes his muscles-_

_-The Asdas is out of warp and back at Earth Spacedock-_

**Stewie:** There we go, home, we’re saving that story premise for another series that will hopefully be redeemed.

**Chii:** Sir we're being hailed.

**Stewie:** Time to skedaddle, it was a pleasure adventuring with you all except you Bowsu.

_-He flips off bowsu and then flashes away-_

_-The crew looks at each other-_

**Nanami:** Answer the hail Chii.

**Jagrosh:** Jesus fucking Christ guys, where did you go? I have multiple ships looking for you guys on th-

**Bowsu:** We're fine Jagrosh, we have many important details to discuss.

_-He looks at Nanami-_

**Bowsu:** A detail that needs to be address to Asdasfleet Command.

**Jagrosh:** From the looks of your ship on our sensors you look even worse than when you left.

**Zewder:** We'll make sure we stay long enough to fully repair the ship sir.

**Nanami:** Take us in Ensign.

**Afkee:** Aye sir.

_-The Asdas flies slowly toward Earth Spacedock, with Earth in the background, large bay doors open to welcome the ship and crew back home-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This episode was based on the Season 2 episode "Q Who" which of course is the episode that introduced us to the Borg, or in the Discord world, The Pings.  
> -Of course it has been changed to give the crew some character development there is a missing engineering officer character named Sonya Gomez (Or a character based on her, because she pretty much made Geordi again invisible in the storyline).  
> -Technically in the real show this episode is connected to the pilot episode in the whole humanity on trial, I just thought Q waiting for a year to do it wasn't necessary, and frankly I wanted to get the Borg out of the way immediately.  
> -This is not to say we won't be seeing the Pings in this series, it will take them about 69 million light years to reach Earth so we got time to burn.


	4. Episode 1x03 The Big Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starship Asdas is sent to deal with a 50 year long peace conference to welcome the strange emotional beings called the Koms into the Alliance, but their way of saying Hello is more than what the crew can bargain for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Based on the Episode the Big Goodbye which featured the Holodeck prominently.  
> -The original draft had a lot of showhorned in character development which I thought muddled the focus of the story so I spent so long cutting it out, that's why this was a late upload.

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x03 **

**__** **_The Big Hello_ **

**__** _-Pyo sitting at a stool in 10 Forward, alone with a dejected face-_

**Pyo:** Another. 

_-he slides his empty glass down the counter aisle, Jayuian catches it and refills it and slides it back to him-_

**Jayuian:** That's your 12th drink there Doc, drink anymore and it will be me who will have to medicate you.

 **Pyo:** You're already medicating me. 

_-gulps down the glass-_

**Pyo:** Medicating my depression.

_-The doors open and both look to see Zewder and Ian walking in-_

**Zewder:** We’ll have the usual Jayuian.

_-Ian notices Pyo sitting on the bar stool-_

**Ian:** Oh look it's the depress retard.

 **Pyo:** Shut up Ian.

 **Zewder:** Alone again Doc?

 **Pyo:** _-quietly-_ yeah.

 **Zewder:** I thought you had a date this evening?

 **Pyo:** I thought so too…

 **Ian:** Haven't you thought about quarantining your depression people might catch it.

 **Zewder:** _-sternly-_ Cut it out Ian.

_-Jayuian hands out 2 glasses of coke to Zewd and Ian-_

**Zewder:** Haven't you thought about asking, you know who, out yet?

 **Pyo:** No I haven't,

_-he stares at his drink-_

**Pyo: -** and I don’t think she would considering I’ve just been stood up…

 **Ian:** He got stood up cause he has no balls.

 **Pyo:** Ian I swear if you keep talking I’ll make sure you won’t have no balls.

 **Zewder:** Ian, stop bullying the Doctor, and Pyo just ask her out jeez.

_-Loud laughter is heard in the room, the 3 of them turn to see Black Jesus talking a female science officer, both looking like they're having a good time-_

**Ian:** Even Jesus has more game than you.

 **Zewder:** Ian what did I just say?

 **Ian:** You said “kick my ass again in asdaser training Ian!”

 **Zewder:** You didn’t kick my ass Ian, you just had… a significant lead…

 **Ian:** Want a rematch?

 **Zewder:** I’ll take you up on that.

_-Ian and Zewder get up from their stools-_

**Jayuian:** Zewder before you go, you have to clean the glasses

_-she looks at Pyo’s glass-_

**Zewder:** Jayuian I’ll clean them it later.

 **Jayuian:** You better or I won’t hand out anymore “usuals”

 **Zewder:** Got it Jayuian, I’ll be back later.

 **Ian:** Maybe I can asdaser them out so you don’t have to clean them.

 **Zewder:** No, no,no. No more turning the asdasers on high power again. Which reminds me, Jesus!

 _-Jesus stop talking to his date and looks up-_

**Jesus:** Yeah?

 **Zewder:** We may have damaged the virtualdeck.

 **Ian:** Again.

 **Jesus:** You sons of bi- 

_-He gets up from his chair, as a Zewder pushes a laughing Ian out of Ten Forward as Jesus chases after them, Pyo stares down at his now empty glass and moves his gaze to Jayuian-_

**Pyo:** Another.

 **Jayuian:** That was your 12th drink Pyo, next one is the unlucky 13th, and I wouldn’t want to bring bad luck to you.

_-She walks away to tend the other patrons, leaving Pyo to his empty glass, and empty heart-_

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

**__** _ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steve Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-Nanami in his quarters, reading his APADD and holding a glass of vodka, turns over to his shoulder to reveal he's reading lewd manga, his door chirps, panicked, Nanami spilling his drink and switches off his APADD-_

**Nanami:** E-Enter

_-Doors open to show Kale entering-_

**Kale:** Captain, I just wanted to inform you we're nearing the Kom System.

 **Nanami:** Uh huh.

 **Kale:** And that you have to recite the welcoming speech for the Koms.

 **Nanami:** Yes I see.

 **Kale:** Failing to recite the welcoming speech correctly would result in... being executed

 **Nanami:** O-Oh…

 **Kale:** Of course the 5 other captains before you messed up, so they're less than happy to see Asdasfleet again.

 **Nanami:** Um, you don’t mind me asking what happened to the 5 captains before me?

 **Kale:** As I read from the data files, it took 10 years for each meeting to occur, mainly because we didn't allow the captain to be executed of course.

 **Nanami:** Oh thank god…

 **Kale:** But it's important that we make peace today for admission into the Alliance, or we will have to wait another 10 years.

 **Nanami:** I see, thank you Counselor.

_-Nanami turns his chair around to wait for kale to leave but she doesn’t-_

_-He turns back around to face Kale-_

**Nanami:** Is there more Counselor?

 **Kale:** I thought perhaps I could help you recite it Captain, it is very important, and well, a very hard piece to roll off the human tongue.

 **Nanami:** I think I'll manage it Counselor but thank you.

 **Kale:** The speech should be available on your APADD, ring me if you need any help Captain. 

_-Kale leaves, Nanami turns back on the APADD which has the Kom speech on it. Nanami scans the long text for seemed like hours before getting lost and confused in the jumble of words. He sits back for a few minutes before reverting back to his lewd manga, walking towards the replicator while reading-_

**Nanami:** Vodka 32°Celsius.

_-comm beeps-_

**Diane:** Captain, this Nurse Diane, computer records show that this is your 8th vodka whilst on duty…

 **Nanami:** No this is my 7th, I spilled the last one

 **Diane:** Regardless Captain enough is enough, I'm denying you alcohol for the duration of your shift, Diane out. 

_-the comm beeps off Nanami sighs and slumps back at his chair-_

_-Cuts to Sick Bay where Zewder , Ian, and Black are being treated by another nurse-_

_-Diane exiting the office holding a chart-_

**Diane:** That will be all Nurse Neyo.

_-The other nurse leaves the medbay-_

**Diane:** I really wish you guys didn't act like kids onboard the ship. 

**Zewder:** It was just a minor scuffle Nurse.

_-Diane looks at them with an unamused expression-_

**Diane:** Uh huh, the first officer of the Flagship and the captain’s son being chased by Chief of Engineering.

 **Zewder:** Were you just speaking to Nanami?

 **Diane:** Yeah, Kale told me he reeked of vodka when she entered the ready room, so I’ve been told to monitor him for the duration of the trip.

 **Ian:** That sounds like my dad.

 **Zewder:** I guess he’s just drinking to calm down his nerves, it is a big deal.

 **Ian:** No, he’s just an alcoholic. Much like how Jesus is an animal who tried to murder us, we should shoot him before he attacks again

_-Ian turns to look at Jesus-_

_-Jesus is sitting on a medical bed holding hands with his date at Ten Forward-_

**Jesus:** If you guys would stop breaking things maybe I wouldn't be so angry all the time.

 **Jesus’s Date:** Jesus is stressed out and our date was suppose to ease the stress.

_-Zewder and Ian both look at the pair then at Diane-_

**Diane:** Jesus, as nurse of this vessel I’m relieving you of your duties due to prolonged stress and exhaustion.

_-She gives a dirty look to Zewder & Ian-_

**Diane:** Now get some rest while I deal with other ailments.

_-Jesus and his date leave the med bay leaving Diane and_

**Zewder:** Speaking of dates, Diane have you been seeing anyone lately?

 **Diane:** This is an awful time to ask me this Commander.

 **Ian:** He’s not asking you out, he’s asking if P-

_-Zewder’s hand muffles Ian’s voice-_

**Zewder:** My question is, are there any you know, guys out there you want to-

_-Zewder makes a gesture which only Diane responds with a confounded expression-_

**Zewder:** What I’m trying to say Diane is do you like anyone?

 **Diane:** Well… that’s a bit personal don’t you think Commander?

 **Zewder:** We’re going to be on the same ship for almost 7 seasons, might as well start getting to know each other on a personal level, and please call me Zewder.

_-Ian breaks free from Zewder’s hand-_

**Ian:** He’s saying do you like Py- 

_-Just then Pyo enters the sick bay and sees the group in there-_

~

_-Ian stops mid name-_

_-His expression turns to even more grumpier than before-_

**Pyo:** What are you two doing in here?

 **Ian:** Here to help you and your pathetic sex life.

 **Zewder:** Ian-

 **Ian:** Don't Ian me, you gay fag, Pyo clearly has no fucking balls to ask Diane out! 

**Pyo:** Ian we’re in the medbay, I could castrate you right here right now.

 **Ian:** Do it I fucking dare you!

 **Zewder:** We’re not castrating anyone!

_-Zewder is in between the two of them trying to keep them from killing one another-_

**Diane:** Wait.

_-All three of them stop to look at Diane-_

**Diane:** Doctor, are you, did you. Do you want to go out on a date with me?

_-Pyo turns red and stop trying to push towards Ian-_

**Pyo:** Y-Yeah, are you asking me?

 **Diane:** I think I just did..

 **Zewder:** Well that settles it, a date tonight.

 **Pyo:** T-tonight?

 **Diane:** Well I would but I’m suppose to be monitoring the Captain’s health and well being for the upcoming speech…

 **Zewder:** No problem, I’ll check up on the captain, I’ll have to prep him for the speech as well, you two go off and have your date.

 **Diane:** Are you medically qualified Com- Zewder?

 **Zewder:** I took a year in medical, mostly because my dad insisted, and besides Nanami shouldn’t be too much of a hassle.

_-Zewder turns to look at Pyo-_

**Zewder:** You’re welcome.

 **Ian:** Wait a minute, you’re going to see my dad? What about me kicking your ass in the virtualdeck?

 **Zewder:** Well we could do it later. I promise

 **Ian:** Fine, I guess I could code some new programs.

 **Zewder:** Come on, let’s leave the two love birds alone.

_-Ian and Zewder both leave the medbay-_

_-Ian and Zewder walking down the hall-_

**Ian:** Can't believe you're going to watch over my dad like a child.

 **Zewder:** I already have to watch over you.

 **Ian:** But I'm not a retarded handicapped weeaboo.

 **Zewder:** I'm sure he's not that bad.

_-cuts to Nanami asleep in his chair with a lewd manga still open on his APADD-_

**Ian:** No I know my dad, he's retarded.

_-Pyo and Diane are standing near each other both flustered-_

**Pyo:** S-So any idea for a first date?...

 **Diane:** Well, Ian mentioned the virtualdeck and I also fiddled with coding before…

 **Pyo:** You want a date on the virtualdeck?

 **Diane:** If it’s not too weird or not we could do something else?

 **Pyo:** N-no a virtualdeck date sounds great!

_-The two stand awkwardly near each other-_

**Diane:** Well I better get going I guess!

 **Pyo:** Me too!

_-The two rush out of the medbay not realizing they were still on duty-_

~

_-Pyo waiting nervously at a virtualdeck doorway-_

_-Just then Ian comes down the hallway-_

**Pyo:** Oh great, you. What do you want?

 **Ian:** I want you to fuck off.

 **Pyo:** You came to me first.

 **Ian:** Yeah and I expect you to crack first.

 **Pyo:** What the fuck are you even here for!

 **Ian:** Coding new programs for the virtualdeck, all you guys have the boring plain default ones.

 **Voice:** You have to get permission from the Chief Petty Officer to upload or alter code programs.

_-Pyo and Ian both turn to see Diane in what is not her regular on duty uniform but a dress-_

**Ian:** Well I am the captain’s son so the chief petty officer can go be petty to some other poor cuck.

_-Pyo has no words to say-_

**Diane:** It’s mainly to keep the content safe and family friendly.

 **Ian:** Yes because making the flagship carry families is always a great idea.

_-Diane rolls her eyes before looking at Pyo who is still quiet-_

**Diane:** Pyo?

 **Pyo:** Hi.

_-Ian just looks at the two with disdained-_

**Ian:** God you people make me sick. **Pyo:** Shut up.

 **Daine:** What’s Ian doing?

 **Ian:** _-Sighs-_ If you want to know, I’m coding jeez.

_-The pair look at Ian who is furiously trying away in his laptop-_

**Pyo:** So what’s this program that you coded?... 

**Diane:** _-quietly-_ I didn’t really make this as a date but how does walking on the beach at night sound?

 **Pyo:** That sounds, pretty nice actually.

_-Ian makes a gagging noise-_

_-Diane inputs her program and the virtualdeck doors open to reveal a moonlit beach with a city skyline dotting the horizon. Both of them enter the room, Diane taking ahold of Pyo's hand who immediately starts to blush-_

**Ian:** Have fun.

_-Just as the door closes on him and the two are now alone on a beach together-_

_-Cuts to Zewder walking to the captain’s quarters where he chirps in waiting-_

_-there is no response-_

**Zewder:** Captain are you in there?

_-still no response-_

**Zewder:** Computer.

_-Computer beeps-_

**Zewder:** Where is the Captain?

 **Computer:** The Captain is located in Captain’s Quarters.

 **Zewder:** Computer, security override Zewder Alpha 9 1 3 6.

_-The doors open and Zewder steps inside a darkened room-_

**Zewder:** Nanami?

_-Cut to the bridge where Euro is in the captain’s chair, Kale sitting next to him and Torf is manning his tactical system-_

**Euro:** Status report ops.

 **Ops:** Nothing of note sir.

 **Euro:** Helm what is our arrival time to the Kom system?

 **Helm:** We'll arrive at the Kom System in 4 hours.

 **Euro:** Proceed on course.

 **Kale:** Euro, do you think that Captain will be able to do this speech?

 **Euro:** I trust that he knows his duties counselor, but then again I have been proven wrong with my presumptions.

 **Kale:** I know we should trust him but a part of me says he doesn’t know jack shit about what he’s doing.

 **Euro:** I do not know who Jack is or what shit he has Counselor.

 **Kale:** Well it means "nothing"

 **Euro:** I am puzzled Counselor, it means nothing or it means "nothing"?

 **Torf:** What she's saying is, the captain knows nothing.

 **Kale:** yes it me-

 **Ops:** Sir sensors are detecting an energy beam directed at the _Asdas_!

 **Euro:** Shields up!

 **Torf:** Too late! 

_-An energy beam strikes the ship the bridge goes dim and everyone is rocked around violently, the program in the virtual deck begins to flicker, the pair begin to panic, Diane pulls Pyo closer, he holds her as the room shakes. Ian is confused as to why the power went out in the hall before being knocked violently over-_

**Euro:** Helm all stop, Ops damage report.

 **Helm:** All stop sir.

 **Ops:** No major damage, however we have a major power fluctuations. 

**Torf:** Sir we are being hailed.

 **Kale:** by who?

 **Torf:** Unknown sir.

 **Euro:** Open a channel Torf.

_-The channel opens on the main viewscreen to reveal energy beings-_

**Kale:** It’s… the Koms...

~

_-The largest of the energy beings speaks it’s colour changes with resonance-_

**Kom:** We are Kom, we request the highest ranked officer onboard your vessel. 

**Euro:** I am Lieutenant Commander Euro, our highest ranked officer is Captain Nanami of Asdasfleet.

 **Kom:** Then we request him to speak immediately

 **Euro:** Torf contact the captain. 

**Torf:** _-taps his console and makes a denial sound-_ No use sir, most of the ship’s power been depleted.

 **Kale:** What did you hit us with?

 **Kom:** An energy that assists us in conferring your emotions and motives.

 **Kale:** I understand you are an emotionally driven race but why determine now?

 **Kom:** For we seek your persistence, for half a century you come to us, insult us with your failures to complete our welcoming address.

 **Euro:** I assure you our are of peaceful endeavors.

_-The smaller energy begins to speak-_

**Kom:** You, we sense nothing from you. 

**Euro:** Yes, I am an Asdroid, I have no emotions.

_-The other energy beings to speak-_

**Kom:** Then you are of the highest insult to us!

 **Euro:** I am sorry if I had offended you.

_-The largest one begins to speak again-_

**Kom:** We will resume communications in an hour to speak with Captain Nanami who will present the welcoming address without delay or error.

_-The main channel turns off-_

_-Cut to Nanami sleeping still on his chair, only to be stirred awake by a hand-_

**Nanami:** W-what?

 **Zewder:** Nanami, the ship’s been hit by something and we lost power, we’re locked in here.

 **Nanami:** Why are you here?

 **Zewder:** _-he holds up clean glass cup-_ to keep you from destroying your liver.

 **Nanami:** On who's order's _-getting up from his chair-_

**Zewder:** Diane's orders Nanami.

 **Nanami:** _-grasp head-_ oh shit.

 **Zewder:** I'm guessing you have a killer hangover.

 **Nanami:** Y-yeah.

 **Zewder:** Here lay down.

_-he pats down on the bed and Nanami complies-_

_-Nanami's commbagde on the side table beeps-_

**Kale:** Captain?

_-Zewder taps the comm badge-_

**Zewder** : He's here with me, and hungover.

 **Kale:** Great just what we needed, the Kom are demanding him to give out the speech.

 **Zewder:** Well tell them we’re currently stuck in his quarters. What’s happening up there anyway?

 **Kale:** The Kom are hitting us with a beam that’s conferring our emotions.

 **Zewder:** And what about the Kom

 **Euro:** Being an asdroid with no emotions has only offended the Kom sir.

 **Zewder:** Well that’s great… Get Jesus to get power back online or something…

 **Euro:** Sir, Jesus has left the ship on the shuttlecraft _Stalin_ with Lt. Teresia.

 **Kale:** Of course… 

**Torf:** We will need to restore power if we are to get the Captain to the bridge…

_-Pyo slowly opens his eyes to find himself in some strange world-_

**Pyo:** What in the holy hell?...

_-Pyo gets up and finds himself in a world that appears to be 3D but all the items are 2D-_

_-He sees Diane still downed and rushes over to her-_

**Pyo:** Diane?

_-He checks her pulse-_

**Pyo:** Computer end program!

_-nothing happens and the program continues running-_

~

_-Nanami's quarters still darkened where Zewder is pacing around trying to find something to open the door until there he hears a knock-_

**Zewder:** Yes?

 **Chii:** Zewder? It's me Chii.

 **Zewder:** Chii? Can you open the door?

 **Chii:** Yeah give me a second. 

_-Chii pries the door open with a clamp-_

**Zewder:** we should have those standard issue in rooms

 **Chii:** would be too plot convenient don't you think?

 **Nanami:** Chii, you came here to rescue us

 **Zewder:** He's hungover

 **Chii:** I can smell it

 **Zewder:** I was told the Kom wanted to meet him.

 **Chii:** I feel like it's not gonna work out.

_-Nanami still laying down the bed awake-_

**Nanami:** I can hear you guys!

_-Cuts back to Pyo still holding onto Diane looking around the strange world-_

_-Pyo presses his comm badge-_

**Pyo:** Hello? Is there anyone out there?

_-cuts back to the bridge where Pyo is heard on the comm system-_

**Kale:** Pyo? Where are you?

 **Pyo:** I’m in the vituraldeck right now and I can’t get out of it.

 **Euro:** All virtualdecks have been shut off, but one is still running a program that was connected to “Ian’s Laptop”

 **Kale:** Oh god, what program are they in?

 **Euro:** A program called Doom?

 **Torf:** Doom?

 **Kale:** Well that isn’t so bad, can you shut it down?

 **Euro:** if we shut down the program it would possibly allow them to exit. 

_-Euro types into the console-_

Euro: Strange.

 **Kale:** What is it Euro?

 **Euro:** The Virtualdeck safety procedures have been disabled

 **Torf:** That means they can get hurt by the holograms

 **Kale:** and possibly die.

 **Pyo:** Well that’s reassuring… I’m not familiar with this “Doom”...

_-Diane stirs awake-_

_-Just then Pyo hears a noise and he looks around-_

_-Back to dark hallway-_

**Chii:** Pretty sure the turbolifts are down so will have to take the stairs.

 **Zewder:** That sounds great…

_-dragging a hungover Nanami on his side-_

**Zewder:** My back is going to kill me…

 **Nanami:** _-mumbles incomprehensible words-_

 **Chii:** Maybe try carrying him, instead of dragging.

 **Zewder:** Maybe you’re right.

 _-starts carrying Nanami-_

**Zewder:** well it works he's just heavier than expected.

_-Nanami starts snoring-_

**Zewder:** At least he's comfortable

 **Chii:** Let's get moving then.

~

_-Zewder, Chii and a sleeping Nanami rush down a hall toward a stairway-_

**Zewder:** You think in the 24th century we would no longer need stairs.

 **Chii:** These are more like ramps to be honest, besides it's this or the Jefferies Tubes.

 **Zewder:** oh god that is worst…

_-The two run into Ian who seems to be tapping furiously into his laptop which is connected to the interface-_

**Chii:** Ian what the hell are you doing?

 **Ian:** Chill out Nazi thot, I'm just doing stuff on my laptop.

 **Zewder:** You know there's no power to connect your laptop to the interface…

 **Ian:** Oh really now?

_-pulls some wiring which springs the small console to life-_

**Chii:** How the hell did you do that?

 **Ian:** I'm no stranger to hot wiring.

_-Ian looks at Zewder carrying Nanami-_

**Ian:** Why are you carrying my deadbeat dad bridal style?

 **Zewder:** it's easier than dragging him, besides he's asleep.

 **Nanami:** -Groans- I heard Ian…

 **Chii:** Not anymore.

 **Zewder:** Why do you need to use a console Ian?

 **Ian:** To see who's using my program.

 **Chii:** You have a program?

 **Ian:** Yea now excuse me I need to figure this out.

_-Ian continues to work on console-_

_-Zewder carries Nanami to see what is happening on the laptop with Chii also coming around to see-_

_-On the screen there is Pyo and Diane back to back holding an asdasers firing at 2D sprites-_

**Zewder:** Is this Doom?...

 **Ian:** Yeah I thought we could train on here, but it looks like Pyo and Diane are having a blast…

 **Chii:** We don’t have time to watch this, Ian could you at least get the turbolift back online?

 **Nanami:** Could you also get a replicator back online?

 **Zewder:** No more drinking.

 **Nanami:** As your commanding officer I demand you to get me more vodka.

_-Ian types into his laptop-_

**Ian:** Turnolift is back online, and the replicator in the ready room is online as well.

 **Nanami:** I love you son, to the bridge! 

_-he stumbles into the turbolift-_

_-Zewder and Chii give each other confused expressions and follow him in-_

**Zewder:** Thanks Ian.

 **Ian:** k. 

_-Ian still focused on his laptop as the door closes on them-_

_-In the virtualdeck Diane fires at a demon with an Asdaser and misses. It’s about to hit him until an Asdaser shot vaporizes it, she sees it’s Pyo who’s asdaser is smoking from extended use. Suddenly more demons appear and approaches the two-_

**Diane:** We’re going to need a lot more fire power!

_-Ian watching the two through his laptop-_

**Ian:** say no more thot.

 _-Diane’s asdaser suddenly transform into an Asdaser rifle-_ Diane: Pyo get down!

 _-Pyo falls flat on the ground-_

_-Diane fires a wide beam asdaser, vaporizing the entire mob of demons-_

_-She extends her hand to help Pyo up, the two of them looking at each other-_

_-Ian still watching them-_

**Ian:** Keep it PG folks...

~

_-Turbolift doors open to reveal Chii and a hungover Nanami clinging onto an unamused Zewder for support-_

**Kale:** Is he fucking drunk?

 **Chii:** No worse, he's hungover.

 **Euro:** Does the Captain remember that he has to give a speech to important dignitaries

 **Zewder:** I don’t think he can remember…

_-Nanami immediately lets go of Chii and Zewder, entering his ready room-_

**Torf:** Where is he going?...

 **Chii:** To go get a drink…

_-Kale shaking her head-_

**Kale:** This is a disaster…

 **Chii:** Someone should go check if he actually is doing the speech.

_-Everyone except Euro looks at Zewder-_

**Zewder:** _-sighs-_ Fine I guess I'll do that then. 

_-He enters the dim lit ready room, to see Nanami standing over the replicator-_

**Nanami:** Vodka, 32°Celsius. 

_-Nothing happens-_

**Zewder:** Nanami, you have a speech to do…

_**-** Nanami is too busy with the replicator to notice-_

**Zewder:** We should be practicing the speech Nanami.

_-He picks up the APADD-_

**Zewder:** I mean how hard can it b-

_-Zewder looking at the speech on the APADD-_

**Zewder:** This looks like the words of a rambling drunken… Nanami?

 **Nanami:** Hm?

 **Zewder:** I’ll get you something like vodka.

_-Nanami makes his way towards Zewder-_

**Nanami:** How?

 **Zewder:** _-taps comm badge-_ Jayuian. 

**Jayuian:** Well hello Commander? Will I be sending coke to you in the

_-She checks the computer-_

**Jayuian:** Ready Room? I can’t transport it cause of the power outage, but I can still do hand delivery.

 **Zewder:** No, I need you to send me the strongest alcohol.

 **Jayuian:** You an alcoholic Zewd?

 **Zewder:** No it’s for the Captain.

 **Jayuian:** I’ll do it but you have to clean the glasses, they’re waiting for you.

 **Zewder:** I’ll do it after you send it up here.

 **Jayuian:** You go yourself a deal.

 **Zewder:** Thanks.

_-The comm ends with Nanami snoring on the couch Zewder sighs and looks over the APADD-_

~

 _-Diane and Pyo, still standing close to each other-_ **Pyo:** _-whispers quietly-_ What a date… I’m sorry your program got replaced by this… demon hellscape.

 **Diane:** It’s fine… we would always have more dates... **Pyo:** Oh… So you want to do this more?

 **Diane:**

_-They both smile fondly at each other, not realizing the virtualdeck has been reverted back to the black and yellow panel lines, as Ian watches through the laptop-_

**Ian:** Well time to wish my ducking eyes with bleach

_-The Bridge crew are surprised to see Jayuian entering the bridge with a large bottle of liquid-_

**Kale:** Jayuian, please do not tell me who that bottle is for.

 **Jayuian:** It’s for Zewder believe it or not.

 **Kale:** uh huh... 

_-Jayuian enters the Ready Room-_

**Kale:** How is the progress to restore the virtualdecks?

 **Euro:** They have been shutdown and now trying to reroute the power back to the ship’s main systems.

 **Chii:** Sir, the Kom are hailing us.

 **Torf:** What are they doing in there doing?

 **Kale:** I’ll go check hopefully not as drunk as before... 

_-Kale enters the ready room to see a drunk Nanami reading off of a APADD that Zewder is holding alongside with the bottle of liquid that Jayuian brought in who is currently sitting on the couch reading from her APADD-_

**Kale:** Oh for fuck sakes!

 **Zewder:** Kale, I know you might be angry but trust us on this.

_-Kale is just facepalming-_

**Zewder:** Come on finish the last sentence.

 **Nanami:** _-slurring-_ I think I know it all now.

 **Zewder:** You still want the drink am I right?

 **Nanami:** _-slurs-_ You know it. 

**Kale:** The fuck are you guys doing?

_-Both saying it at the same time-_

**Zewder:** Practicing **Nanami:** _-slurring-_ practicing

 **Kale:** Well it's time for the speech, the Kom are waiting…

 **Jayuian:** This is going to be very interesting.

_-Kale and Jayuian exit the Ready Room and onto the Bridge-_

_-Nanami with the help of Zewder stumbles out onto the bridge-_

**Kale:** We're ready I guess, Chii open the channel.

 **Chii:** Here goes another 10 years…

_-The main viewscreen shows the Kom-_

**Nanami:** _-Slurring-_ I am _-hiccups-_ Captain Steven Nanami of the Alliance Starship _Asdas._

 **Kom:** We are honored by your high status in the Alliance, and are ready for the welcoming Address Captain Steven Nanami of the Alliance Starship _Asdas_.

_-Nanami begins to recite the speech from memory, saying what the english language cannot comprehend as words or sounds and not because the writer was too lazy or uncreative to create an entire fictional language for a race that are energy beings._

**Kale:** _-quietly-_ What the actua-

_-The Kom are silent, everyone on the bridge is tense, only Zewder Jayuian and Nanami seems relaxed-_

**Kom:** We are most impressed Captain Steven Nanami of the Alliance Starship _Asdas_ , and excited to finally join the Alliance of Space Democracies And Systems. We will remove our energy beam on your ship and welcome any citizen of the Alliance to our home planet Komos

 _-the power on the ship returns, lights brighten up again-_

**Kom:** We shall meet with Alliance delegations soon.

_-end transmission-_

**Euro:** Ship’s power has been restore.

 **Kale:** I’m genuinely impressed.

 **Chii:** That was…

 **Zewder:** The Big Hello.

 **Torf:** Thank god that's over.

 **Nanami:** Now I gonna sleep, Zewder.

 **Zewder:** Yes?

 **Nanami:** Carry me.

 **Zewder:** What?

 **Nanami:** That's an order

 **Jayuin:** Don’t forget our deal Zewder, the glasses?

_-Zewder sighs as the rest of the bridge crew except Nanami and Euro snicker at his expense-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I made the Holodecks Virtualdecks because I don't really like the idea of using every terminology from Star Trek.  
> -I made the virtualdecks less of the focus on the episode and more of a romantic undertone, because if I was not wrong from watching the episode, it was a romantic interlude for Crusher and Picard, but of course you know who it was already if you're down here.


	5. Episode 1x04 The Thotiam's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew is sent out on their first diplomatic mission to the planet called Thotmis IV. Will they succeed in their mission of bringing in new allies into the Alliance or are they only going to create more adversaries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This entire story was based on an idea from one of the Characters Ian, ironically he barely appears in this episode.  
> -This episode is not based on any of the TNG episoes albeit it does share a bit with the Season 1 Episode, The Naked Now except it's a bit less odd.  
> -Yes their names are a play on the words Thot, you can thank Ian for it.

_**/Star Asdas\ The New Series** _

**Episode 1x04 _The Thotiam’s Web_**

**__** _Captain's Log Stardate 400418.9.01, the Asdas has been repaired and sent out on a mission to gather new members for the Alliance in order to prepare for the impending encounter of the Pings. Admiral Bowsu has assigned the Asdas to the first planet in which to admit into the Alliance, a planet called Thotmis IV, where the females dominate the society much like our adversaries the Kyrans._

_-Nanami is standing in front of a mirror in a dress uniform-_

**Nanami:** Do I look good?

**Zewder:** You look fine.

_-He reaches out flattening a crease forming on Nanami’s shoulder-_

**Kale:** You guys ready? We can't leave the Thotiam Representative waiting.

**Zewder:** You look nice too Kale.

**Kale:** Compliments aren’t going to stop me from reminding you two what were supposed to be doing.

**Nanami:** We should really go now Zewd.

**Zewder:** Just wait a minute, you keep creasing your shoulders.

**Kale:** I think the representative can handle a few creases in our formal wear.

**Zewder:** Alright, let's go.

_-They walk down the hall passing posted security officers-_

**Nanami:** I see Chii went all out today. 

**Chii:** Indeed I did.

_-She appears to them in a mustard yellow formal dress uniform-_

**Nanami:** Um...

_-Nanami is visible red-_

**Zewder:** You look great Chii.

**Kale:** It fits you really well.

**Chii:** Really? I thought it was a bit longer than usual, but now I see these two in it.

_-She points to Nanami and Zewder-_

_-Both men look down at their dress uniforms-_

**Nanami:** They're like dresses.

**Zewder:** I didn’t design these clothes Chii.

**Kale:** You probably could design dress uniforms.

**Zewder:** Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I know fashion Kale.

**Kale:** You spent 5 minutes fixing Nanami's creases on his shoulders.

**Zewder:** That's different.

**Kale:** Mhm.

**Chii:** Shall we head to the transporter room? We can't leave the representative waiting.

**Kale:** What’s the point? We’re already late.

**Nanami:** Better late than never.

_-They all arrive to the transporter room with some more security officers posted-_

**Chii:** Are they ready to beam the ambassador up?

**Rheri:** They say they're ready to transport sir, and they would like to add they have been waiting patiently.

_-Chii looks at the three-_

**Zewder:** Acknowledged.

**Nanami:** Energize. 

_-Rheri interfaces with his console and beams aboard 3 women-_

_-Nanami just stares at the woman in the center-_

_-Kale coughs and nudges Zewder-_ **Zewder:** Um, Welcome aboard Ambassador, I'm Commander Zewder, this Captain Nanami.

_-Nanami is still staring-_

_-Kale looks at Nanami-_

**Kale:** Um, I am Counselor Kale. 

**Chii:** And I am chief of security Chii, welcome aboard, Miss?...

**Woman:** Miss Kureo, ambassador of the Thotmis Republic, But you can call me Lili. These are my two bodyguards Saris and Jevina.

**Chii:** Well you won’t need to worry Ambassador, the _Asdas_ has the best security Asdasfleet has to offer.

**Lili:** Oh I am sure of it, it just wouldn't hurt to have a few more would it?

**Chii:** Of course not.

_-Lili smiles at Zewder and Nanami, Zewder smiles back but Nanami is completely enamored and everyone else notices it-_

**Chii:** Um.. Shall we escort you to your quarters ambassador?

**Zewder:** You must be so tired waiting for us. Our apologize Ambassador.

**Lili:** It’s alright Commander, no harm done.

_-Zewder looking at Kale-_

**Kale:** Would you prefer a tour of the ship by our very commendable commander?

_-nudging Zewder-_

**Lili:** I think a tour of the ship would be most delightful, especially with you at the helm commander.

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Blackie: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steve Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-Chii, Kale, Zewder, and Nanami tour around the ship with Lili and her guards showing her many of the ship’s amenities and rooms all whilst passing by many members of the crew who most of the males seem effactualled with them. Eventually they reach main engineering, showing the ship's warp core pulsating blue.-_

**Zewder:** And this ambassador is the ship's warp core, it uses antimatter and matter reactions to produce power that allows us to warp faster than light.

**Chii:** It's the latest design warp core that Asdasfleet has to offer and albeit it always seems one hit away from exploding us all into atoms.

_-Nanami and Kale just stand together, with Nanami and some of the engineer crew members being enamored at Lili, and Kale looking pensive at her-_

_-Lili is looking up at the warp core-_

**Lili:** This is all so fantastic.

_-A voice across the room is heard-_

**Voice:** I think I can see something more fantastic than a warp core.

_-The group turns to see Jesus walking towards the group-_

_-Lili laughs softly which garners a response from Nanami and Jesus who both appear to be blushing-_

_-Zewder looks at the two with confusion-_

_-Chii groans-_

**Chii:** Jesus, this is the Thotiam Ambassador.

**Jesus:** I see why they chose you to be ambassador, pleasure to meet you ambassador...? 

_-Jesus kisses her hand-_

_-Chii facepalms-_

**Chii:** Ugh…

_-Chii has an unamused face-_

**Lili:** Ambassador Kureo, but you can call me Lili

_-This garners a very happy reaction from Jesus-_

**Zewder:** Well, main engineering is run by Lieutenant Commander Jesus.

**Jesus:** Chief Engineer Blackie La Jesus, your one and only. However I would gladly stop running this ship to run to you.

**Chii:** _-sighing-_ Let's move on with the tour, shall we ambassador?

**Lili:** Alright, it was nice meeting you Jesus

_-she gives Jesus a smiles-_

_-Jesus turns red-_

**Jesus:** The honor was all mine Lili.

_-Lili walks alongside with Chii, Nanami following her-_

**Zewder:** _-notices Kale still thinking to herself-_ Kale?

_-She stops thinking and looks up-_

**Kale:** Hm?

**Zewder:** Is there something wrong? You haven't had a line of dialogue since the teaser.

**Kale:** Well, yeah there is something wrong, I sense something from the ambassador and her group…

**Zewder:** What did you sense?

**Kale:** I sensed that she has an ulterior motive, that her people, the Thotiams, joining the Alliance is not the main objective…

**Zewder:** Are you sure it isn't just her trying to get some?...

_-Kale looks at Zewder grinning-_

**Kale:** Maybe...maybe I am overreacting to this…

**Zewder:** Maybe you are, I mean she is in a female dominated society, she might just want a little fun with the male populace.

**Kale:** An ambassador out to get some… This will be an interesting diplomatic meeting…

**Zewder:** This entire meeting is important to Asdasfleet, you made that very clear to us..

**Kale:** I know it’s just maybe we should keep an eye on her, have a guard on watch for some of our more confidential areas…

**Zewder:** I’m sure Chii has it under control, but I’ll tell her your concerns Counselor. 

**Kale:** Thank you Zewder, we should catch up with the group.

_-The two leave main engineering to catch up to the tour group who are just about to enter Ten Forward-_

~

_-The group enters the bustling lively bar that is Ten Forward, Jayuian is serving drinks to fellow patrons until the bar grows eerie silent, most of the men stopping what they’re doing to look at Lili and her guards. Lili is standing front and center smiling at the male patrons-_

**Zewder:** Ambassador this is Ten Forward, the best bar onboard the _Asdas_ , run by my good friend Jayuian.

**Jayuian:** Sometimes I wonder about whether or not you are a "good" friend Zewder.

_-Jayuian turns to Lili and her guards-_

**Jayuian:** Welcome to Ten Forward, I'm Jayuian. 

_-Jayuian shakes hands with Lili-_

**Jayuian:** We’re usually up and bustling but tonight’s a whole new grove.

_-She turns around to see men just ogling at the women-_

_-She turns back to the women-_

**Jayuian:** What’s your secret?

_-Lili laughs which garners positive responses from the men staring-_

**Lili:** I have no secret, I’m merely here on a tour of the ship. I have to say your bar is very breathtaking.

**Jayuian:** Thank you, I hope you find the drinks breathtaking as well, now if you’ll excuse me.

_-She motions Zewder to come with her to which he does-_

_-They both head into Jayuian’s Office-_

**Jayuian:** Ambassador of what?

**Zewder:** Ambassador of Thotmis IV. Why do you ask?

**Jayuian:** I’m getting bad vibes from her, especially the way she and her friends managed to silence the bar.

**Zewder:** Frankly I’ve been wondering about that as well.

**Jayuian:** Well whatever they are, I would watch them.

**Zewder:** Way ahead of you Jayuian, but I get the feeling I’m back here for another reason…

**Jayuian:** Yes, the glasses. They need to be cleaned.

**Zewder:**...

_-Zewder leaves the office leaving Jayuian-_

_-Nanami who has been silent since Act 1 get a whiff of alcohol bringing him back from staring at Lili-_

**Nanami:** Ambassador would you like a drink?

**Lili:** I would love a drink with you Captain 

_-She winks at Nanami-_

_-Zewder and Chii watching the whole thing both look unamused-_

_-Nanami visible red-_

**Nanami:** Jayuian, 2 vodkas.

_-Nanami Lili, sit on the stools while Lili’s guards stand nearby-_

_-Jayuian brings the two their drinks-_

**Chii:** Well, I could use a break we've been all around the ship. I’ll be retiring for the night Captain.

**Zewder:** Good night Chii. I hope you enjoyed the tour, this was only the saucer section, and if you'll excuse me I will be on the bridge. Ambassador, Nanami.

_-Zewder gets up from his chair-_

**Kale:** I’ll have to get up early for some counseling sessions, see you guys later.

_-Kale gets up-_

**Nanami:** Good night you guys.

_-The three leave Ten Forward and enter a turbolift-_

**Zewder:** Bridge. 

**Kale:** Deck 3.

_-The Turbolift moves up-_

**Kale:** Was it just me that noticed a lot of men were staring at the ambassador throughout the day?

**Zewder:** Yeah, you don't need to be a empath to notice it.

**Chii:** Most of my officers posted seemed more interested to watch the ambassador for something other than her safety to be honest.

**Kale:** Chii, have you thought about putting more guards in our sensitive areas?

**Chii:** Of course, but mostly to keep an ambassador from wandering in there, why?

**Kale:** I sensed the ambassador and her group have ulterior motives.

**Zewder:** I'm pretty sure it isn't too sinister, maybe they just want to have a fun night.

_-Kale and Chii look at Zewder, who just shrugs-_

_-The turbolift doors open to deck 3-_

**Kale:** It wouldn’t hurt to be on the safe side.

**Chii:** I’ll have more guards posted, but in the meantime, I need some sleep, good night commander.

**Zewder:** Good night.

_-Kale and Chii both exit the turbolift, and it resumes going up-_

_-the doors open, to show some of the night crew Torf manning the security station, Afkee at helm, and Euro is in the captain's chair-_

_-Zewder walks by Torf as Euro gets up and replaces the officer on ops-_

**Torf:** How did the welcoming party go Sir?

**Zewder:** It went fine Torf. 

_-He sighs and slumps into the Captain’s chair_

_-Afkee and Euro look at Zewder then at each other-_

~

_-Chii walking down the hall alone, she turns to open the door to her quarters and enters inside to be greeted with a bucket of water splashing all over her, dazed and confused she hears snickering down the corner of the hall, she turns over to look at Ian who is peeking around the corner-_

_-She speaks in very deathly tone-_

**Chii:** Ian.

_-Ian recognizing the tone-_

**Ian:** Oh shit.

_-A cold and soaking wet Chii chases after Ian in the halls both barely hitting Pyo-_

**Pyo:** What th-?

_-Pyo looks at the two as they wreak havoc in the halls-_

**Chii:** IAN GET BACK HERE!

_-The two disappear behind a corridor corner barely hitting another officer walking through-_

_-He shrugs it off and enters a turbolift-_

_-The doors open to the bridge, Zewder sees him-_

**Zewder:** Pyo, what are you doing up here so late?

**Pyo:** I’m here to perform brain surgery you that’s what.

**Euro:** Commander I was unaware that you had a brain surgery planned.

**Afkee:** I believe what the doctor is saying is a joke Euro.

**Euro:** A joke?

**Afkee:** Yeah, a joke to play on people.

_-Euro sits there pensively-_

**Euro:** Afkee, you must have cubital tunnel syndrome.

**Afkee:** Um?

_-Everyone looks at Euro waiting for an explanation but the android is silent-_

**Torf:** What is cubital tunnel syndrome?...

**Euro:** Cubital tunnel syndrome is when your ulnar nerve or the funny bone, becomes entangled and requires surgical procedures to correct. I thought that by using the doctor’s joke of surgery as a relatable topic and therefore it would be in what your humans would say, funny.

**Pyo:** Maybe it’s the android that needs the brain surgery.

**Euro:** Asdroid, Doctor.

**Pyo:** Yeah whatever.

**Zewder:** So doc? What's happening?

**Pyo:** Well we were suppose to receive medical information regarding the ambassador and her entourage, but I never got them. I thought about pinging up but you were giving them a tour.

**Afkee:** Are the in the spam box? Sometimes the computer labels it as spam.

**Torf:** I don't think the ship would designate it as spam? Would it?

**Euro:** Our ship’s computers are not able to detect what is considered to be unwanted information.

**Zewder:** Mr. Torf send a hail to the planet, ask them for medical records, in case an accident were to happen on board.

**Torf:** Hailing planet Thotmis IV

**Afkee:** Why do we need medical records of the Thotiams? They’re clearly not in danger on board the ship?

**Pyo:** It’s just to be on the safe side Ensign, you never know what could happen, and I can’t be a doctor if I don’t know a tick about the patient.

**Zewder:** Well Afkee, our ambassador has been attracting quite an audience.

**Afkee:** An audience sir?

**Zewder:** She’s been attracting more of the male crew than I can.

**Euro:** What you are saying commander is, the ambassador is attractive?

**Zewder:** There’s no doubt about that.

**Pyo:** I wouldn’t mind seeing this ambassador firsthand.

**Zewder:** Pyo I don’t think you can date an ambassador.

**Pyo:** It’s not like you are attracted to her are you?

**Zewder:** I’m not attracted to her. She’s beautiful but not my type.

**Afkee:** Is the captain attracted to her?

_-Long awkward silence-_

_-Torf breaks the silence-_

**Torf:** Thotmis IV have returned with a offline hail Commander.

**Zewder:** Well, it looks like they’re all but asleep too Doc. We’ll try again in the morning after the Thotiams sign the Alliance admission.

**Pyo:** Yeah, thanks, I have something to look forward to. Who knows maybe I’ll pick up some medical points on the ambassador just by looking at her. I bet she looks prettier than you do in that dress.

_-Zewder is still wearing the dress uniform-_

_-Zewder sighs and shakes his head-_

**Euro:** Doctor I do not believe you will gain much medical knowledge on the thotiams by looking at the ambassador.

**Pyo:** I know things that not even you would know Euro.

_-he chuckles to himself as he enters the turbolift-_

_-Euro is perplexed-_

~

_Commander’s Log: Stardate 400518.9.00, The night shift has ended and are expected the Ambassador and the Captain to formalize the Alliance entry in the observation lounge, most of the senior officers are present._

_-Zewder in his regular uniform accompanied by Kale, Chii, Jesus, Euro, Torf and Pyo in the observation lounge, security guards posted-_

_-Everyone waiting for the ambassador and the captain-_

**Kale:** Well, this is going great.

**Pyo:** While we’re waiting can we hail the planet for the medical records?

**Zewder:** We’ll do it after, we just got to be patient. Nanami is… well.. Usually late.

**Kale:** Oh god if they’re late then they must have…

**Jesus:** Of course the captain would swoop in on the ambassador.

**Zewder:** Jesus, you were making all the stops on her yesterday.

**Jesus:** That was harmless flirting!

**Chii:** Computer, locate the captain.

_-The ship’s computer beeps-_

**Computer:** Captain Nanami is in Turbolift 1

**Kale:** At least he’s on the way…

_-The doors open to reveal Nanami and the Ambassador and her trio-_

**Lili:** Sorry were late, my guards and I were having breakfast in the Captain’s Quarters.

_-Saris and Jevina chuckle in the back as Nanami is surrounded by the three women-_

_-Silence from the senior staff-_

**Lili:** Shall I sign the Alliance papers now?

**Kale:** Here.

_-She slides the APADD towards the Ambassador-_

_-She signs it-_

**Zewder:** Welcome to Asdas, Ambassador.

**Lili:** Thank you Commander, you sound like you just attended a funeral.

**Jesus:** My chances was the funeral Lili…

**Lili:** Now now, my two guard are still unacquainted with you.

_-Saris approaches Jesus who is already again infatuated-_

_-Lili’s eyes turn to see Pyo standing there-_

**Lili:** I don’t believe we have met before.

**Pyo:** I-I’m um, I’m Doctor Pyo.

**Lili:** A doctor, well I’m guessing you want to do a medical check up on me, don’t you?

_-Pyo turns into a red mess-_

**Pyo:** N-Not at all!

_-Chii rolls her eyes-_

**Chii:** Now that your planet is admitted into the Alliance shall we beam you back to Thotmis IV?

**Lili:** Actually.

_-she caresses her arm around Nanami-_

**Lili:** I have asked your Captain a favor and it requires this very ship.

**Kale:** What favor?

_-She glares at Nanami who is gazing at Lili-_

**Lili:** Nothing too big, Nanami.

**Nanami:** hm?

**Lili:** Tell your crew what to do.

**Nanami:** Oh, guys. From here on out, listen to the Ambassador.

**Torf:** Captain you do realize chain of command doesn’t work like that.

**Zewder:** Ambassador what exactly are you doing?

**Lili:** So much resistance Commander, I like that.

**Chii:** Ambassador, you are in Asdas, the Alliance, not in Asdasfleet, the organization that owns this vessel.

**Lili:** I’m aware of that, but your Captain’s orders are final is that not correct?

**Zewder:** The captain’s orders are being significantly influenced by you if I must say.

**Lili:** I would never do that Commander. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a system to arrive to.

_-Lili, Nanami, and her guards exit the observation lounge-_

_-Zewder and the rest exit the observation lounge to see the Captain sitting with Lili on his lap-_

**Afkee:** Coordinates laid in Sir…

_-Afkee looks confused as to why an ambassador is on the captain’s lap-_

**Nanami:** Engage.

_-The Asdas exits Thotmis IV’s orbit and engages warp-_

**Zewder:** Afkee, where exactly do the coordinates lead us to?

**Afkee:** The coordinates-

**Lili:** -are the outer reaches of Alliance territory.

_-Kale turns to face Nanami and the ambassador-_

**Zewder:** Nanami what favor does the ambassador need that requires the _Asdas_ to enter an unexplored sector?

_-Nanami doesn't answer he appears almost mesmerized-_

**Euro:** Doctor didn’t you want to obtain the Ambassador’s medical records from Thotmis IV?

_-Pyo looks preoccupied and doesn't answer Euro’s question-_

**Jesus:** I’ll be in quarters if anyone needs us.

_-Jesus happily enters the Turbolift with Saris-_

**Zewder:** Ambassador what have you done to the Captain.

**Lili:** I have done nothing Commander.

**Kale:** You and your guards are clearly up to something.

**Lili:** I detest your accusations Counselor, I thought a person like you would be more clear minded.

_-The three see Torf being sweet talked by Jevina-_

**Lili:** Even the Flingon is more calm than both of you.

**Zewder:** Pyo, clearly you see something wrong with the Captain.

**Pyo:** Zewder as Chief Medical Officer, I deem the Captain in perfect condition.

**Euro:** Doctor you do not know that for certain.

**Pyo:** My medical check up is final Euro.

**Lili:** You see Commander, everything is all fine.

_-She pulls out an personnel Asdaser-_

**Chii:** Ambassador Kureo, you are clearly controlling the Captain.

**Lili:** Both your Captain and CMO seem to think otherwise, besides, we are in the Alliance, we are “cooperating”, you cannot arrest me for suspicion, suspicions that have been already cleared by these two fine men, unless you’re considering mutiny?

_-Torf and Jevina stop talking and look at the group-_

_-Euro and Afkee turn their chairs to look-_

_-Pyo Nanami and Lili look at Chii holding her asdaser-_

~

_-Chii still aiming her asdaser at the ambassador-_

**Zewder:** There will be no mutiny. Stand down Chii.

**Chii:** We're no playing her games Commander. 

**Zewder:** I know, and we won’t.

_-She thinks about it before grunting-_

**Chii:** Fine.

_-She lowers her asdaser-_

**Lili:** It seems I have convinced you Commander.

**Zewder:** You haven’t convinced me of anything.

**Lili:** What a shame, I would have liked you by my side, you three are relieved of duty effective immediately.

**Jevina:** Why not take them to the brig mylady

**Lili:** I like the Commander, and I think that his defusing of the situation has earned him a pardon.

_-She smiles at Zewder only to be returned with a grimace-_

**Zewder:** I appreciate the sparing but relieving us of duty?

**Kale:** What?

**Chii:** You can’t do this.

**Lili:** I can and I will. Off my bridge.

_-Before Kale could say a word Jevina and Torf approach the three-_

**Torf:** Sorry Counselor.

**Kale:** Yeah I’m sure you are.

_-The three are escorted off the bridge-_

**Lili:** Android.

**Euro:** It’s Asdroid, Ambassador.

**Lili:** Whatever, tell me when we reach the coordinates.

**Euro:** I only take orders from the Captain or the Commander.

**Lili:** Well I am speaking for the captain, so you will tell me how long before we arrive and if any other ship encounters us.

**Euro:** I will need the Captain to order me to do what you are requesting.

**Lili:** Nanami?

**Nanami:** Do what she says.

**Euro:** Very well sir.

_-Kale Chii and Zewder walking down the hall-_

**Kale:** I knew she had an ulterior motive, she’s taking the ship to who knows where.

**Chii:** Zewder you shouldn’t have told me to stand down.

**Zewder:** Nanami was in the line of fire, my job is to protect the Captain.

**Kale:** Well the captain is spun around in a web of the Ambassador’s whim.

**Zewder:** We need more information on the ambassador, we can’t justify a mutiny on suspicion allow.

**Chii:** It’s very conclusive suspicions.

**Zewder:** Well we have to gather our evidence first.

**Chii:** And where are we going to start?

_-The group stops to think pensively-_

**Zewder:** We need to prove that she and her guards are controlling the others.

**Chii:** It can’t be a technical thing or else the scanners would have picked up on it.

**Zewder:** So it has to be something physiological.

**Chii:** Where would we get the medical information? Pyo is under her thumb so we can’t force her for a medical examination... 

**Kale:** What about Diane?

~

_-The three enter the Sickbay to see Diane working on Ian-_

**Diane:** I heard you guys were relieved of duty. What are you doing here?

**Kale:** Diane, we need your help.

**Diane:** Help?

**Ian:** Is it my dad who relieved you?

**Chii:** Yes and No, the captain relieved us under the ambassador’s hypo power thing.

**Diane:** Hypno thing?

**Ian:** I don’t think she or the other 2 have a hypo powers. I just think my dad is a horny retard.

**Zewder:** That I can believe.

**Chii:** We were hoping you would provide us medical information.

**Diane:** Well Pyo was complaining yesterday about how we didn’t get the files for the Ambassador, so we are in the dark about the Thotiams as much as you are.

**Kale:** We know that they seem to mesmerise mostly men.

**Diane:** Then what about Zewder.

_-The three woman look at Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Is there something wrong with me?

**Chii:** You’re the only guy that isn’t being controlled.

**Diane:** And you say they seem to be hypnotized?

**Kale:** Yeah, which I guess is disguised as love... 

**Ian:** You can call it love but to be honest it’s every guy on the ship took viagra.

**Kale:** Viagra? 

**Diane:** It’s an old Earth remedy, I will need a blood sample from Zewder, and a blood sample of the ambassador so I see what we’re facing.

**Chii:** How are we going to get a blood sample from the ambassador?

**Diane:** Blood is the best bet, but any bodily fluid will be sufficient.

_-The three look at Zewder again-_

**Ian:** Zewder is going to need viagra for that.

**Zewder:** No, I know what you three are thinking, not going to do that.

**Diane:** We need something, anything, a strand of hair, her saliva.

**Chii:** Wait a minute, she drank at Ten Forward with the captain.

**Kale:** Surely Jayuian would have clean up the cups by now.

**Ian:** No, she's pretty lazy about cleaning cups, she makes Zewder do it

**Zewder:** She doesn't like touching what other people's mouths have touched.

**Chii:** Then why run a bar?

**Zewder:** She likes the company, not the bodily fluids, lets go get that cup.

**Ian:** I'm coming with you.

**Zewder:** No Ian, go back to your quarters. 

**Ian:** But-

_-Chii does a deathly tone-_

**Chii:** Ian.

~

_-The group enters Ten Forward-_

**Jayuian:** What can I do for you guys?

**Diane:** Do you have dirty cups?

**Jayuian:** I do have dirty cups.

_-she points to the large pile of dirty cups-_

**Jayuian:** Zewd is suppose to clean them.

**Chii:** That’s a lot of cups…

**Jayuian:** Nanami is a very heavy drinker.

**Zewder:** Jayuian, the ambassador drank here last night, do you remember what cup you served her?

**Jayuian:** She ordered a Mercaro Ale.

_-she picks up one of the finer looking cups from the dirty pile-_

**Jayuian:** Being an official meant getting the prettiest cup.

**Diane:** Thank you Jayuian

**Jayuian:** Zewder you still have to clean my cups

**Zewder:** I can't, maybe later alright?

**Chii:** We don't have time for this.

**Kale:** Let’s go and get this over with. 

**Zewder:** I'll clean them later Jayuian, promise! 

_-Jayuian shakes her head from behind the counter as the gang leave-_

_-On the bridge Lili is now on the Captain’s chair and Nanami, still mesmerized is sitting in the first officer’s chair, Jevina in the counselor’s-_

**Lili:** How far are we to our destination 

**Euro:** Orders ambassador.

**Lili:** Helm, how long.

**Afkee:** 3 hours until we reach the coordinates.

**Lili:** Good, we are expected to rendezvous with another ship.

**Euro:** Could you provide the specifications of the ship so it would help us identify it?

**Lili:** That won't be necessary, will it Torf?

**Torf:** If they are an ally of the Thotiams, then it is an ally of the Alliance.

**Euro:** Torf you must understand, that logically does not make any tactical sense. We need the ship’s details in order to identify, the Captain has informed us that we are to signal to the ambassador if we encounter any ships along the journey and it would be redundant if we are to search for another ship but not given clear specifications as to-

**Lili:** That’s enough. Just tell me what you screen says and I’ll tell you whether to avoid.

_-cuts to the sickbay, Diane is took a swab of the lipstick saliva off the cup-_

**Chii:** Are you sure it will work?

**Diane:** As long as I can isolate the lipstick we can get her DNA.

_-She inserts the piece of saliva into a small dish and the computer scans it-_

_-Kale, Chii, Diane and Zewder watches as the computer screen boots up-_

**Diane:** We got her DNA, and now to cross reference it with our species database.

_-The screen of the computer cross references Lili's DNA with other species-_

**Diane:** While it’s doing that, Zewder come here, I need a blood sample.

_-Zewder complies and his blood is taken, Diane studies it, Kale and Chii are curious-_

**Chii:** Well what is it?

**Kale:** Why isn’t Zewder being affected?

**Diane:** I’ve isolated a single substance, it appears to be an inhibitor of some sort…

**Chii:** An inhibitor?

**Diane:** Yes, it’s trying to slow down the cognitive thinking and enhance something else… Whatever it is, it’s not affecting Zewder very well.

**Kale:** And so we have our evidence, the ambassador is releasing some sort of airborne inhibitor.

**Zewder:** We still don’t have the evidence that say she’s the one emitting it.

_-The ship's computer runs through the DNA, and beeps-_

_-Diane and the others look at the computer screen-_

**Diane:** We do now.

~

**Zewder:** We need to get up there now.

**Diane:** Chii, we need to secure the bridge immediately.

**Chii:** Alright I’ll assemble a female security group. 

_-Chii leaves the sickbay-_

_-Diane Kale and Zewder walk down a hall and meet up with Chii and four female security, she hands the three asdasers-_

**Chii:** They’re set to the maximum level for stun.

**Kale:** Let’s go then.

_-Seven of them reach and enter the bridge from the two turbolift, asdasers holstered-_

**Lili:** It looks like we are going to have a mutiny, shame.

**Kale:** It’s not a mutiny it’s a justified arrest.

**Lili:** What have I done to warrant an arrest?

**Zewder:** Ambassador Kureo, you are under arrest, we know what you are, a Kyran spy.

**Kale:** It would be wiser to surrender, the Alliance is more forgiving than the Kyran Star Empire. 

**Lili:** I know that.

_-She gets up-_

**Lili:** But the mission is far more important than the individual.

_-Jevina jumps out of her chair to attack a security officer-_

_-Torf fires his asdaser at a security guard killing her-_

_-A security guard fires her asdaser at Torf Stunning him-_

_-Pyo leaps onto Diane attacking her-_

_-Struggling she stuns Pyo-_

_-Lili fires her asdaser at a guard killing her-_

_-Zewder fires at Lili who ducks just in time the asdaser barely missing Afkee who is ducking in her chair-_

_-Kale fires on Jevina whilst she is mauling an officer not having effect-_

_-Chii stuns her but not before the officer was mauled-_

_-Instead of being stunned Jevina mutters words before being distengrated._

_-Lili grabs Nanami and holds him at gunpoint-_

~

_-Lili holding Nanami hostage-_

**Zewder:** Surrender now Lili!

_-Lili is beamed out-_

**Kale:** Is everyone alright?

**Diane:** Four dead… What a mess…

**Chii:** Euro, where did they go?

**Euro:** Sensors detect they are in main engineering.

**Zewder:** Afkee, all stop.

**Afkee:** She's going nowhere Commander.

**Zewder:** Red alert.

_-alarm klaxon horns-_

**Chii:** _-taps comm badge-_ All female security officers to main engineering, hostage situation, all non-personnel are evacuate and avoid the area.

**Euro:** Sensors are also detecting massive riots aboard Captain, particular men.

**Zewder:** Well the inhibitor is working for them that’s for sure…

**Euro:** She may have transported with the help of someone already there. _-everyone is quiet before all saying with disdain:_ Jesus _-_

**Zewder:** Chii, Afkee and Euro, with me. Kale you have the conn. Diane help the injured, let’s go, we have the captain in a hostage situation. 

_-the group moves out of the bridge, armed with asdasers down the halls-_

**Afkee:** It’s too quiet…

_-suddenly transporter operator Rheri comes bursting out a door and attacks Afkee, pinning her down but before he could hit her, Euro picks Rheri up and tosses him into a side panel knocking him out, he extends a hand helping Afkee back on her feet-_

**Euro:** We need to move quickly or we may be attack once more for 16,000 crew members with about the ship’s male to female ratio or being 50/50 or if we include the gender fluidity spectrum then those odds would then change into-

**Zewder:** Let’s just move ahead Euro.

**Chii:** well there's the transporter, let's transport to main engineering.

_-the 4 step on to the transporter pad-_

**Zewder:** Asdasers ready.

**Chii:** computer, Main engineering, energize.

_-they beam into main engineering-_

_-The 4 of them beam into the higher section of main engineering, all poised ready to fire, but the room is eerily empty-_

**Chii:** Scan the perimeter.

**Euro:** -pulls out an Asdacorder- I'm detecting 4 faint life signs in the lower section

**Zewder:** We should be careful around here.

**Afkee:** I believe we are being careful.

**Chii:** I believe he means the warp core.

_-The blue pulsating warp core-_

**Euro:** If we hit that with our asdasers there would be a warp core breach.

**Zewder:** We need to avoid that specifically.

_-the group head down to the lower section of the engineering room, it's dimly lit, and the voices of Lili and Jesus echo in it, the group take cover behind a wall and listen-_

**Saris:** -and the shield's maximum and minimum shield frequencies

**Jesus:** the max this shield can go is 950 MHz to the minimum of 100 MHz

**Saris:** the ship's armaments and classification

**Jesus:** 2 saucer ring type XII asdasers, 6 type-

**Chii:** she's gathering technical data of the ship from Jesus

**Afkee:** We should intervene.

**Zewder:** Agreed. On the count of 3.

_-They exit out of cover and aim their asdasers at the former ambassador and guard who has Nanami, looking like he's drunk wrap around her body as a shield-_

**Lili:** Don't shoot of he gets it!

_-Jesus is about to grab an asdaser on the table but Afkee stuns him-_

**Chii:** it's over ambassador! surrender now while you still can!

_-Saris charges at Euro but Euro take the brunt of the force without any harm to himself-_

**Euro:** I cannot be toppled.

_-Saris mutters words similar to Jevina before distingrating-_

_-Lili drags Nanami with her back to the warp core, everyone else is watching waiting for a moment to stun her-_

**Zewder:** Let go of Nanami.

**Lili:** Drop your weapons or he dies.

_-Intense standoff between the two-_

**Zewder:** Do it.

**Chii:** Zewder!

**Zewder:** I said do it!

_-Afkee, Euro, Chii and then Zewder puts down their asdasers-_

**Nanami:** Zewder? Guys? Why am I in main engineering, Zewd what's going on? Help!

_-Nanami struggling in her grip but no avail-_

**Lili:** There will be no help for you, or your friends my captain.

_-She aims the adaser at them-_

_-Nanami can see the settings, kill, wide beam-_

_-the group glares at Lili, who prepares to fire-_

**Voice:** BEGONE THOT!

_-The voice echoes throughout the main engineering-_

_-As a single Adaser beam emits from the upper engineering deck hitting Lili. She lets go of Nanami who scrambles out of the beam watching her as she screams of agony before being_

_erased at the molecular level-_

_-everyone looks confused and surprised, they all look up to see Ian smiling proudly-_

**Ian:** Always wanted to say that.

~

_Captain’s Log Supplemental: With the Thotiams defeated, Nurse Diane has administered an antidote to the inhibitor that affected me and many of the male crew members onboard. The Thotiams were subjects of the Kyran Star Empire… An empire that Asdas had been at war with less than a decade. Their return marks a dangerous precedent..._

_-Nanami and Zewder in the ready room staring at a viewscreen with Admiral Bowsu speaking to them-_

**Bowsu:** -their reemergence may be due to our recent discovery of the Pings and mobilization of the Main Fleet..

**Zewder:** They probably think our mobilization is an invasion force, but how they were able to discover what we’re doing so close to Earth is concerning.

**Bowsu:** I agree, Kyran spies are in our midst. Nanami, continue your diplomatic missions with the _Asdas_ , your next one will involve an old "applicant" of Asdasfleet, hopefully you can sway them Captain.

**Nanami:** _-nervously-_ I'll try.

**Bowsu:** Good luck, Asdasfleet command out.

_-calls ends, Nanami sighs and leans back in his chair-_

**Zewder:** Nanami, I have a question for you.

**Nanami:** What is it?

**Zewder:** Have you ever considered sending Ian to Asdas Academy?

_-A moment of silence between the two-_

**Nanami:** He did attend, but was expelled for behavior issues.

**Zewder:** That I can understand, but you know I think he could go back.

**Nanami:** I don't think they want him back, not after what he did…

**Zewder:** I'll try to pull some strings, I think he has potential to be Asdasfleet material.

**Nanami:** Well you're the only other guy he tolerates.

**Zewder:** Maybe because I can relate to him.

**Nanami:** I can’t imagine you being like Ian…

**Zewder:** Trust me, my childhood is just as mischievous as Ian’s if not even worst.

_-Nanami laughs a bit before he turns to look out his view port-_

**Nanami:** Why do you want Ian to go to the Academy?

**Zewder:** He’s very proficient in computer technology and has a knack for hitting targets.

**Nanami:** Well I can see your point.

**Zewder:** I just thought it would be best for Ian.

**Nanami:** Maybe it is the best for Ian, no more him running amok the ship.

**Zewder:** Maybe I could teach him how to use the stun on an Asdaser in the holodecks.

**Nanami:** Yeah, or even better teach him to be a decent human.

_-Zewder chuckling-_

**Zewder:** That's a lot to say for your own son Nanami.

**Nanami:** _-he gets up from chair-_ Well I had 16 years to get to know him, you had less than a month or 2 to know him, let alone live with him. _-he looks at replicator-_ Vodka, 32°C.

**Zewder:** Drinking already?

**Nanami:** Hell ya. 

_-swigs the cup whole-_

_-Torf and Jesus are resting in beds in Medbay whilst Diane and Pyo are busying patching up people who were fighting, Pyo looks at Diane who's busy working and can't help but stare until_

_she notices, he quickly turns to face his patient-_

**Diane:** Is something wrong Pyo?

**Pyo:** N-No, it's just a lot of patients to take care of.

**Diane:** Pyo, it's alright, you were under the inhibitor as well, it’s not your fault.

**Pyo:** I know, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.

**Diane:** It's alright Pyo I understand.

**Pyo:** Yes I see, I'll be on break then Nurse.

_-Pyo leaves the medbay leaving the patient he was attending there-_

**Rheri:** _-he was the patient-_ Is he coming back?

**Diane:** _-watched Pyo leave the medbay-_ I hope so.

_-The Asdas warps away-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -By "Subject of the Kyran Star Empire" I mean they serve the KSE, and if you haven't already figured it out they're based on the Romulans with a bit of a different characteristic involved.


	6. Episode 1x05 Trojan Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asdas is at home in Earth Spacedock making repairs after their first but not last encounter with the Pings. They may have brought home, unwanted guests into their starbase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This episode is partly inspired by Contagion, in which the Enterprise and another galaxy class starship the Yamato, gets infected by some ancient powerful virus that causes them to explode, except here they're going to want them to explode for plot reasons.  
> -This is the first episode in which hasn't been written on discord, but instead on google docs, so it may be formatted differently.

_**/Star Asdas\ The New Series** _

** Episode 1x05 **

**_Trojan Horse_ **

**__** _Captain’s Log Stardate 400118.20.11, The Asdas has returned home to Earth Spacedock after a series of events involving our first encounter with a new power in the quadrant, the Pings. Our final reports on the damage the Asdas has sustained have resulted in over 300 crew members dead is missing, not including those lost beforehand. We are expected to be here for a few days to repair the ship and reinstate new crew members, whilst Admiral Bowsu is preparing Asdasfleet for their eventual arrival..._

_-Nanami is in the ready room, he looks out of the window to see the inside of Earth Spacedock where work bees and shuttle crafts fly by the damaged Asdas docked-_

_-The door chirps-_

**Nanami:** Enter.

_-Nanami turns to see who’s entering-_

_-Chii enters in the ready room-_

**Chii:** Captain, Admiral Bowsu wishes to speak with you.

**Nanami:** On the ship or in his office?

**Chii:** His office, sir. If you want I can escort you there, so you won't get lost.

**Nanami:** Lead the way then.

_-Nanami gets up and follows Chii out ot the bridge, no one at their stations-_

_-They both enter the turbolift-_

**Chii:** Deck 6.

_-The turbolift doors close and they go down in silence-_

**Nanami:** You think I’m about to lose my command or is it really that awkward?

**Chii:** Well I don’t know, after disobeying an admiral’s order and possibly allowing a huge threat to the Alliance free to wander off, I can’t say for sure sir.

**Nanami:** You don’t have to remind me about it…

**Chii:** I’m sure there will be some reminder of what you did, probably some scolding, but I think you did the right choice, even if you let them go.

**Nanami:** I don’t know if I did…

_-Turbolift doors open to Deck 6 there an Ensign in red stands before them-_

**Chii:** Afkee?

**Afkee:** Oh, um hello sir!

_-She gives them both a salute-_

_-Chii and Nanami look nervously at each other and salute her back-_

**Chii:** What are you still doing on board? Everyone should be off the ship whilst repairs are being done.

**Afkee:** Oh um well… Funny you ask that… I forgot something on board the ship and I had to explain to repair crewman who stopped me earlier about it.

**Chii:** Alright, but hurry up ensign, we shouldn’t get in the way of them repairing the ship.

_-Suddenly the ship rumbles lights flicker and then dim-_

**Nanami:** What was that?...

**Afkee:** What’s happening?...

**Chii:** They’re probably just re-calibrating the warp power. We better get going, the radiation might make us sick if we aren’t wearing protective gear.

_-Chii looks at Afkee-_

**Chii:** Looks like you’ll have to get your things later ensign, come on.

_-Chii moves ahead walking down the corridor, Nanami shrugs at Afkee and follows her-_

**Afkee:** Wait where are we going?

_-She catches up behind Chii-_

**Chii:** We’re heading over to the transporter so we can beam off.

**Nanami:** Wouldn’t the transporter be out of power?

**Chii:** No, transporters are usually kept on emergency power just in case there is a danger on board.

_-The three enter an empty transporter room-_

**Chii:** Alright, let’s get going, I don’t want to be radiated to be honest.

**Afkee:** You guys go ahead, I still need to get my things.

**Chii:** Fine, we don't want to be late.

_-Chii and Nanami head to the transporter pad-_

**Chii:** Enegrize.

_-Afkee uses the transporter console and the transporter begin to materialize the two but only Chii transport away-_

_-Nanami standing there awkwardly-_

**Nanami:** Um…

**Afkee:** Ummmm…

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-Bowsu inside in his office typing into his computer, behind him a large panoramic window revealing the interior shipyard of Earth Spacedock, where the Asdas and other starships are-_

_-The door chirps-_

**Bowsu:** Enter.

_-The door opens and two admirals enter into the office-_

**Jagrosh:** This is something, you almost died and yet here you are working harder than I ever seen.

**Bowsu:** This is important for all of us Jagrosh.

_-He looks at the other Admiral-_

**Bowsu:** Admiral Wingates is it?

_-He gets up over his desk to shake her hand-_

**Wingates:** The title is more of a formality Admiral Bowsu.

_-She shakes his hand back-_

**Jagrosh:** You wanted to talk about something of importance with us?

**Bowsu:** Yes, we encountered a new species.

**Wingates:** Yes we heard about that in the report the crew and you were giving.

**Jagrosh:** And I suppose first contact went spectacularly bad.

**Bowsu:** There was no chance to fuck up. What we encountered declared war on us the minute we made contact.

**Wingates:** Have you contacted Asdasfleet Command about this?

**Bowsu:** I haven’t yet, the fleet hasn’t been mobilized since the Kyran-Alliance War and I don’t think anyone is eager for war.

**Jagrosh:** Well, we should inform the Alliance Council to provide the funds for what I assume will be an intergalactic war, the ships we have out there are almost as old as the brandy in my cabinets.

**Wingates:** And I assume you called me to ask about the _Asdas_ and her sister ships.

**Bowsu:** Mrs. Wingates, you and your husband designed the Asdas Class Starship.

**Wingates:** The Asdas Class _Exploration_ Starship.

**Bowsu:** Yes I know that but-

**Wingates:** But what, Admiral?

**Bowsu:** The Pings, the species we encountered, should they bring the war to the Alpha Quadrant, to Sector 001, we need to make changes to our starship designs.

**Jagrosh:** You want to convert the _Asdas_ and the other classes being constructed into a battleships don’t you?

_-Bowsu and Wingates look at Jagrosh-_

**Jagrosh:** What? The Asdas Class may be designated as a exploration starship, but it has the most Asdaser banks than any starship we have out there, not to mention it’s frequency spectrum, the new and improved Bannedo Launch bays, the largest ship hangar capable of carrying over 200 fighter craft, albeit we may have to design new ones, we’re still using obsolete craft since the-

**Wingates and Bowsu:** Jagrosh.

**Jagrosh:** Sorry, it’s just, the Asdas Class is a technical marvel Rachel and possibly the best bet of defense should the war come close to home.

**Wingates:** I understand that, but Jeffery and I.

**Bowsu:** You two designed the ship after the war.

**Wingates:** We designed it to bring Asdasfleet back into the mindset of peaceful exploration, scientific discoveries and diplomatic endeavors including first contact and treaties safeguarding peace throughout the quadrant.

**Bowsu:** Well the peace is over, war is coming Admiral. I need you to redesign the Asdas Class and design new ships of the line to prepare for it.

**Wingates:** You want me to design warships? You don’t have the Council’s support. No evidence to support the threat of this species other than a battered up starship and your word Admiral.

**Bowsu:** I speak for the 300 crewmembers we lost Admiral, you only speak for one man!

**Jagrosh:** Let’s calm down now sha-

**Wingates:** The Asdas Class starships won’t be converted into your war machines Admiral, not what happened after the Defiant Project!

_-Jagrosh and Bowsu are quiet-_

**Jagrosh:** That wasn’t called for Rachel…

**Wingates:** I’m sorry, but I won’t let my husband I’s legacy of starship designs be remembered for war and destruction.

_-She turns away from the two-_

**Bowsu:** What can I do to convince you? To tell you that we are in danger and that the best chance we have is to modify the _Asdas_ to it’s full-

_-Lights inside the office begin to dim and flicker-_

**Jagrosh:** What the hell?

_-The lights turn off and the room is pitch black-_

~

_-Ian slumped in a chair grumpily-_

_-The rest of the crew are sitting around a lounge area with large windows showing the shipyard, the Asdas in view of them-_

**Ian:** I can’t believe I’m back here again.

**Pyo:** I can’t believe you of all people managed to survive.

**Ian:** Fuck you Pyo.

**Kale:** I’m just happy to have made it back, 69 million light years would have been a long and tedious trip.

**Euro:** And to add to the fact that were barely escaped a new dangerous race that were trying to exterminate us.

**Torf:** I would have preferred to have gotten some sort battle scar from our encounter.

**Pyo:** I mean you did get to use your new tactic, and got it named after you.

**Kale:** The Torf Maneuver.

**Ian:** It sounds retarded.

**Zewder:** _\--Sternly-_ Ian.

**Torf:** Well I try to live up to my Flingon culture and be a productive being.

_-Stares back at Ian who equally stares back-_

**Kale:** You don’t need a scar or a battle tactic named after you to be a Flingon Torf.

**Torf:** Thank you counselor.

**Euro:** I am most confused as to why you would need a scar or a tactical maneuver named after you Torf to be considered a “true” Flingon, considering that you are half Flingon.

**Torf:** A Flingon is a warrior Euro, Warriors must fight with honor and glory. A scar is a sign that a Flingon has been in battle. But a warrior must not always rely on their strength to win battles but on their intelligence.

**Ian:** I think you already lost in that area.

**Torf:** Tactics and cunning are as important as your baka’na.

**Euro:** That is most intriguing Mr. Torf, I should read up more on Flingon culture in the future as to avoid having you to do an entire exposition in the future. Earth Spacedock should have the files I would need on record to understand more.

**Zewder:** Don’t remind me of records… I just had to do an hour long report.

**Torf:** Ugh… if there is anything I hate more it’s long reports to write.

**Kale:** Personal logs are nice to write about though.

**Zewder:** They are nice to write, and look back to later on.

**Euro:** Every day I create a personal log detailing events that happen, which is stored in my positronic brain.

**Ian:** I’m sure everyone will be eager to read them Euro.

**Euro:** I can begin now if you like starting from Day 1

**Everyone:** No!

_-Lights begins to flicker and them dim, people walking in the area are confused as to what’s happening-_

**Kale:** I guess they’re doing maintenance on the station too I guess...

**Euro:** I do not think that the station requires the light in the main hall to be off in order to do maintenance Counselor.

**Zewder:** We should go to Central Command just to be sure.

**Kale:** We might not be the only ones there Zewder.

**Euro:** There will be people there asking about the lack of lighting onboard the station.

**Ian:** Great, just when I was starting to get comfortable you guys decide to go.

**Torf:** No one asked you to follow us Ian.

**Ian:** No one asked you to follow your Flingon culture Torf.

_-He gets off from his chair and begins to walk toward the Central Command-_

**Torf:** One day I am going to rip his mouth off his face.

**Euro:** I do not think mouths work in that sense Mr. Torf.

**Torf:** I am aware of that Euro, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

_-Euro looks at Torf with confusion as they follow Ian-_

~

_-Nanami still on the transporter pad-_

**Nanami:** What happened?

_-Afkee is typing frantically into the console-_

**Afkee:** I don’t know, I thought there would be emergency power to transport you two off?

_-Nanami walks toward Afkee-_

**Nanami:** Calm down ensign.

**Afkee:** If the transporters don’t work then we’re stuck on here while the radiation is getting higher every second, what are we going to do?!

**Nanami:** Ensign.

**Afkee:** Oh my god what happened to Chii? Did she phased out? Was there enough power to transport her when I tried to transport both of you?

_-Afkee looks at her console-_

**Nanami:** Ensign!

**Afkee:** Huh?

_-She looks up to see her superior officer-_

**Nanami:** Calm down. I’m sure Chii is fine, and we’re not stuck onboard, there are still the docking airlocks that we can exit the ship on.

**Afkee:** What deck are they on?

**Nanami:** The nearest one should be on deck 22.

**Afkee:** Thank you, sorry for panicking… Sir.

**Nanami:** It’s alright, let’s go.

**Afkee:** Actually sir if you don’t mind, I still need to get my things. 

**Nanami:** Ok.

_-Afkee does a salute-_

**Nanami:** Um… dismissed?

**Afkee:** See you later Captain

_-They’re both walking in the same direction-_

**Nanami:** We’re both going to use the turbolift…

**Afkee:** Oh yeah…

_-The two walk back to the turbolift they were at earlier and press the call button-_

_-no response-_

**Afkee:** Looks like the turbolift is out of commission…

**Nanami:** There are still the stairs we can use.

**Afkee:** Right. We should use them!

_-The two stand awkwardly in silence-_

**Nanami:** Do you know where the stairs are?

**Afkee:** I’ve only used turbolifts on this ship… I wasn't even aware we have stairs…

**Nanami:** They shouldn't be too far away from the turbolifts that’s for sure, you check that end of the hall and I’ll check this end.

**Afkee:** Alright.

_-The two begin to separate as they are searching the hall for the stairs-_

**Afkee:** It would help if there was a sign or something to indicate a stairway…

_-Afkee is also searching down an end of the hallway-_

_-Suddenly Afkee hits something, causing her to fall down-_

_-She looks up and sees a shadow of a man-_

**Afkee:** Oh I’m sorry!Hey aren't you the repairman I talked to earlier? 

_-The figure stays silent-_

_-Afkee gets up-_

**Afkee:** Well I guess not, I’m looking for the stairs, would you know where they are by any chance?

_-Silence-_

_-Afkee begins to move a bit closer-_

**Afkee:** Are you okay?

_-The figure of the man approaches near a small dimmed light-_

_-It’s a repair crew member but with attachments similar to that of the Pings, he approaches Afkee-_

_-Afkee’s scream echoes throughout the vacant halls-_

~

_-Ian and the group enter Central Command, where numerous officers and Repairmen are working on the consoles-_

**Zewder:** What’s happening here?

_-Kale looking at a nearby console-_

**Kale:** It looks like we experienced a total system failure.

_-Euro approaches a repairman working on a console nearby-_

**Euro:** Excuse me, but would you mind telling us what happened.

_-He stops working on the console and glares at Euro who seems unphased-_

**Repairman:** Everyone wants to know, why did my subspace Streaming go down? Where is my subspace web? Well let me tell you green man, the station had some power fluctuations that caused the whole system to go haywire. Does that answer your question?

**Euro:** Yes, thank you.

**Repairman:** _-Grumbles-_ No problem. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to fix what everyone is complaining about.

_-He resumes fixing the console-_

**Euro:** He said that-

**Torf:** We heard.

**Ian:** We don't need more expositions from you.

_-Suddenly there is a scream-_

_-The group looks at the repairman being shocked-_

_-He falls over unconscious-_

_-Pyo shoves between Ian and Euro where he pulls out his Asdcorder-_

**Pyo:** He’s still alive, but in a critical state.

**Zewder:** That’s one hell of a power fluctuation.

**Pyo:** It isn't, it’s doing something else to him…

_-Pyo scans the repairman-_

**Pyo:** He’s… changing.

**Kale:** What do you mean changing?

_-Before Pyo could say, the repairman gets up, the repair tool in his arm merges into his hand-_

_-Numerous officers gasp as the Repairman stands up and brandish his tool as a weapon-_

_-Bowsu over his desk tapping into the intercom-_

**Bowsu:** This is Admiral Bowsu of Asdasfleet Command, Sector 001, is there anyone out there?

_-Jagrosh is working on the door-_

**Jagrosh:** This door won't budge like they used to.

_-Wingates and standing over Jagrosh-_

**Wingates:** Part of the new security measures for Asdasfleet, should be harder for expert engineers like yourself to crack.

**Jagrosh:** Well, the thing about security it works both ways.

_-He tweaks his tool and uses a high frequency beam-_

**Jagrosh:** The more security you have to keep people out, the harder it is to unlock, and right now, we're locked in pretty tight.

_-Jagrosh puts down his tool-_

**Wingates:** Giving up Admiral?

**Jagrosh:** Nah, just taking a breather.

_-He gets up and stretches his back-_

**Jagrosh:** My back hasn't been used in that angle in years.

**Bowsu:** Jagrosh I need you to get those doors open.

**Jagrosh:** A bit of a break wouldn't kill ya, well, if I didn't have one it would kill me.

**Bowsu:** Just do it whenever you can.

_-Bowsu turns to look at the Asdas still docked in the shipyard-_

**Bowsu:** Trapped in my office with no power, not enough to even warrant a red alert.

**Wingates:** I’m sure Central Command has it under control.

_-Bowsu stands there pensively-_

**Bowsu:** This might be an attack.

**Jagrosh:** An attack?

**Windgates:** You don't mean…

**Bowsu:** The Pings are here.

~

_-Afkee’s Scream echoes to Nanami who turns and rushes back-_

_-As Nanami is running back he smashes into her and they both fall down-_

**Nanami** : Ensign? Are you alright?

**Afkee:** Yeah I’m fine Captain. Wait no, it’s not fine!

**Nanami:** What?

**Afkee:** Something happened to the repair crewmen.

**Nanami:** What happened to them?

**Afkee:** They don't talk, they’re all pale and I think one of their hands had a tool or something…

**Nanami:** I don't know what to say about that Ensign…

**Afkee:** Well… that’s understandable, but we have to get off the ship and warn them that something is onboard.

**Nanami:** Have you found the stairs yet? I haven't fully checked mine.

**Afkee:** I think checking your side would be more preferable than my side…

**Nanami:** Well if there are threats onboard the ship we might need weapons.

**Afkee:** They might be dangerous, I don't want to hurt them. They’re still our people right?...

_-Cuts to the Central Command-_

_-The Repairman is now interfacing with the console-_

**Zewder:** What is it doing?

**Euro:** It appears to be interfacing with the console to possibly harness power.

_-Pyo pulls out his asdcorder to scan-_

**Pyo:** I am picking up energy readings being transmitted into him.

_-The transformed repairman begins to speak which is spoken throughout the space dock comms system-_

**Transformed Man: _We are the Pings. We are broadcasting a signal to the nearest Scout to begin assimilation of this station, and its inhabitants._**

**__** _-A security officer fires their Asdaser at the repairman-_

_-The Asdaser beam is resistance and reflected back at them knocking them over-_

_-Pyo rushes over to check the officer-_

**Pyo:** They’re dead.

**Transformed Man: _Resistance Is Futile._**

_-Those words echo in Bowsu’s office-_

**Wingates:** What in the hell?...

**Jagrosh:** They’re here already?... How?

**Bowsu:** I don't know, but we have to act now.

**Jagrosh:** By doing what?

**Wingates:** Getting to Central Command.

_-She pulls out her Asdaser-_

_-She fires it at the door which opens after a burst-_

**Bowsu:** I thought you were all about peaceful exploration.

**Wingates:** An Asdaser is more than a weapon, it’s a tool.

_-The three exit the office-_

**Zewder:** Now what.

_-Numerous watching the man standing by the console seemingly absorbing power-_

**Kale:** How could the Pings take control of the station at this distance?

_-Pyo is scanning the area with the asdcorder-_

**Pyo:** It seems most of the power readings I’m getting is coming from the shipyard…

**Torf:** We are the only ones to make contact with the Pings.

**Euro:** If I recall, the Pings did come aboard the ship and did interface with our computers and systems. Their possible interactions with the ship may have allowed a stringent of their corrupt coding to slowly invade our systems and only surface as of now and they may have corrupted Earth Spacedock and all other ships connected.

**Ian:** Basically a virus Euro, just say virus.

**Torf:** This whole situation sounds very much like an Earth tale.

**Kale:** What Earth tale are you thinking about Torf?

**Torf:** The Trojan Horse.

**Ian:** Where the _Asdas_ is the horse and the virus is the actual trojan.

**Pyo:** So how do we get rid of a trojan?

**Jagrosh:** By luring it into another system.

_-Bowsu Wingates and Jagrosh enter central command-_

~

**Zewder:** Admiral Jagrosh, Bowsu and?

**Wingates:** Wingates.

**Bowsu:** I see our friends from 69 million light years away has managed to make contact with us once more.

_-They look at the transformed Man standing by the console-_

**Zewder:** So how do we lure this trojan into another system?

**Euro:** I believe that based on their motives and behavior, the Pings are a self preservation species with the need to collect new members to assimilate, we may be able to coax them out of our system should we engage the station’s self destruct.

_-Numerous coughs and gags from the others-_

**Wingates:** You’re talking about, blowing up the whole of Earth Spacedock?

**Euro:** And the ships docked inside her.

**Kale:** Could we try something of a smaller scale?...

**Torf:** What if they don't leave the system and we blow up. Certainly not an honorable way to die.

**Ian:** Any death of yours Torf is good enough.

_-Torf Growls-_

**Zewder:** Jagrosh what do you think?

**Jagrosh:** As much as I find your android-

**Euro:** Asdroid.

**Jagrosh:** -friend annoying, it might work, the only question is what about the other ships?

**Wingates:** Most of them have their crews still onboard or on this station, we will have to tell them so we can coordinate it.

**Bowsu:** And what about the _Asdas_?

**Pyo:** No one should be onboard considering they’re repairing the ship.

**Zewder:** Speaking of people onboard, which is Chii, Jesus and Nanami?

**Kale:** Jesus is probably on a date, again.

**Bowsu:** Nanami was on the bridge doing whatever he does on a bridge, I sent Chii to go get him.

**Torf:** Well it appears then Chii and the Captain are still onboard.

**Euro:** There is also Ensign Afkee, as she too is onboard the ship.

**Pyo:** Why is Afkee on board the ship?

**Euro:** She said she wanted to retrieve something from her quarters to show me.

**Zewder:** So how are we going to deal with him?

_-They look at the transform man at the console-_

**Torf:** I could tackle him down.

**Kale:** And possible risk getting killed Torf?

**Ian:** Let him do it, it’s an honorable way to die.

**Bowsu:** Torf do you want to do that?

**Torf:** If you want me to.

**Bowsu:** Torf, tackle our “friend”.

**Torf:** Very well sir.

_-Torf takes a step back and then starts running-_

_-The Ping can only watch as Torf closes in the distance and tackles down the Ping-_

_-Other officers nearby watch as Torf tears apart the repairman who was minutes ago their friend and coworker-_

**Wingates:** That was… effective.

**Zewder:** He enjoys tearing them apart.

**Bowsu:** Alright let’s get our station back. Euro, help Jagrosh begin the self destruct. Zewder and Kale, get the message relayed to the other ships docked.

**Ian:** What about me?

**Pyo:** You can just sit there and shut up.

**Bowsu:** Ian, just don’t get in the way ok?

**Zewder:** What about Chii, Afkee, and Nanami?

**Chii:** What about me?

_-Chii stepping into central command-_

**Kale:** Chii how did you get off the ship?

**Chii:** I transported off, why do you ask?

**Pyo:** Where’s the Captain and Afkee?

**Chii:** I don’t know when I got back on the station I thought Nanami were to transport separately but he didn’t come on through.

**Zewder:** Well I wouldn’t blame him for being late.

**Euro:** It appears the Pings have managed to raid the _Asdas_ and the Station’s computers.

**Jagrosh:** It’s like a trojan horse to be honest.

**Ian:** Except we’re about to Trojan horse them back.

**Chii:** What is Ian talking about?

**Zewder:** We’re going to blow up the station and numerous ships.

**Chii:** Um...

~

_-Nanami and Afkee are still walking around the halls looking for a stairway-_

**Nanami:** We’ve been walking down this hall for almost 10 minutes…

**Afkee:** Are you sure there are stairs in this ship?...

**Nanami:** I’m sure we have stairs… I could swear we used them in an episode…

_-Nanami’s Comm Badge beeps-_

**Chii:** Captain? Ensign?

**Nanami:** Chii?

_-Nanami getting squashed by Afkee-_

**Afkee:** Chii! You’re alright!

**Chii:** Yeah, well Euro is going to explain to you guys what we need you to do.

**Euro:** Captain, and Ensign Afkee, right now we are about to send the station and all ships docked to start their self destruct sequence.

**Nanami:** I should as why are we doing that but we’re pressed for time aren’t we?

**Euro:** You are correct captain, now are you and the ensign on the bridge?

**Afkee:** No. Should we be on the bridge?

**Euro:** Yes, as you will need to maneuver the ship out.

**Chii:** They can go into the battle bridge and maneuver the ship out of space dock.

**Nanami:** Why are we maneuver the ship out of space dock?

**Euro:** Since the virus that the Pings are using to raid our computer systems is part of the Pings in which they are most likely concerned with preserving their existence they wil-

**Ian:** Just fucking do what he says Dad and not ask too many question for fuck sakes.

**Nanami:** Alright, battle bridge it is, um what deck is it on.

**Wingates:** It should be on deck 15.

**Afkee:** We’re on deck 6, turbolifts are down and we don’t have any stairs.

_-Euro looks confused-_

**Euro:** Stairs?

**Zewder:** Does the Asdas have stairs?

**Wingates:** This is a first.

**Jagrosh:** Have you tried the jefferies tubes?

**Nanami:** Are they what you call stairs?

**Jagrosh:** No they’re more like ladders, you can find them under the doors with the orange stripings.

**Afkee:** Found them!

**Zewder:** That’s the last ship informed of the self destruct.

**Kale:** We’re ready when you are Euro.

**Euro:** We’re about to start the self destruct sequences Captain. Good Luck you two.

_-Euro begins to type into the console-_

**Jagrosh:** Station, this Admiral Jagrosh, self destruct code: 0 0 0 1 destruct 0.

_-The Station’s computer speaks-_

**Computer:** Self Destruct has been disabled unable to comply.

**Jagrosh:** Ah shit.

**Euro:** It appears the Pings have locked out that subsystem.

**Ian:** Here let me, handle it.

**Zewder:** Ian what are you doing.

**Ian:** Doing a bit of recoding.

_-Ian types into the station’s console-_

**Euro:** I see what Ian is doing, he is trying to-

**Ian:** Either help me do it faster or shut up Euro.

_-Euro begins to type alongside with Ian-_

**Ian:** Try now.

**Jagrosh:** Self destruct code: 0 0 0 1 destruct 0.

**Computer:** Self Destruct has been enabled, Earth Spacedock will destruct in T minus 1 minute.

_-Station is on red alert-_

**Kale:** The _Dreamcrusher_ has started it’s countdown.

**Zewder:** The _Montana_ and the _Raddie_ are also counting down.

**Ian:** The virus is leaving the system.

**Euro:** They appear to all be rediverting towards the _Asdas_.

_-The power in Central Command returns and the station lights up-_

**Computer:** Warning, self destruct in 30 seconds.

**Euro:** We should be in the clear now.

**Jagrosh:** Computer, Cancel self destruct!

**Euro:** Disengaging the connect to the _Asdas_.

~

_-The door opens and Nanami and Afkee climb down to the battle bridge-_

**Nanami:** Ensign take the helm.

**Afkee:** Yes sir.

_-She takes a sit at the helm-_

**Nanami:** And prepare to get us out of here.

**Afkee:** Helm is not responding.

_-Nanami’s comm badge beeps again-_

**Euro:** Captain we may have neglected to inform you that the _Asdas_ would be powerless to move due to the raid from the Pings.

**Nanami:** Well… we all make mistakes...

**Torf:** We need to think of another way to lure the virus out of the _Asdas_.

**Afkee:** What about the shuttles?

**Ian:** The Shuttles?

**Kale:** Those things would get obliterated by the virus.

**Euro:** Perhaps they might work Ensign.

**Jagrosh:** If you keep a subspace line connected to a shuttle, and start a self destruct sequence on the _Asdas_.

**Wingates:** Then the virus will go into the Shuttle.

**Torf:** Then we will destroy the shuttle.

**Zewder:** Who’s going to pilot it?

_-silence on the channels-_

**Afkee:** I will. I’ll pilot the ship before you guys destroy it, transport me off.

**Chii:** I’ll beam you back aboard safely Ensign.

**Afkee:** Thank you chief.

**Kale:** Good Luck Ensign.

**Afkee:** Um… what deck is the nearest shuttle?...

**Wingates:** Should be Deck 19.

**Afkee:** Thank you.

_-Afkee turns to face Nanami who’s sitting on the battle bridge command chair-_

**Nanami:** Dimissed Ensign.

_-Afkee salutes and leaves-_

_-A shuttle flies out of shuttlebay 3-_

**Afkee:** Shuttlecraft _Orion_ reporting in. Ready when you are sir.

**Nanami:** Computer.

_-Ship’s computer beeps-_

**Ian:** Wait you dumb fuck, let me reroute the subsystem’s arguments and subroutines.

_-Ian types into the console and sends the new code to the Asdas-_

**Ian:** You should now be able to self destruct without problems.

**Nanami:** Thanks Ian.

**Ian:** Hey if anyone here is going to help you commit suicide, it’s going to be me.

**Zewder:** _-Sternly-_ Ian.

_**-** The Asdas begins self destruct countdown-_

_-The virus leaves the Asdas and enters into the shuttle Orion-_

**Afkee:** It looks like it’s working. The virus is entering the systems.

_-A figure begins to form behind Afkee-_

**Ian:** Now just wait there for the virus to finish downloading into the shuttle.

**Afkee:** Alright I should start-

_-A large hand smashes the comm console-_

_-Afkee looks up to see the man she saw earlier, close up-_

**Euro:** We have lost communications with Afkee.

**Zewder:** We should beam her off the shuttle now, Chii.

**Chii:** On it.

_-Chii begins to transport Afkee off the shuttle-_

**Nanami:** I think that’s the last bits of the virus!

**Ship’s Computer: 10 seconds until destruct.**

**Bowsu:** What are you waiting for?

**Nanami:** Computer cancel destruct sequence!

**Ian:** Jeez I was joking about wanting you to commit suicide.

**Nanami:** Have you got the Ensign?

**Chii:** No I haven’t the signal is very weak…

_-Nanami gets up and types into the ship’s console-_

**Euro:** The Station’s power is still recuperating, it may not be enough to transport her. I losing her.

_-Ensign Afkee beams aboard onto the battle bridge-_

**Nanami:** She’s onboard!

_-The Station’s onboard weapons fire on the Orion destroy it and the Ping virus along with it-_

**Afkee:** We did it…

**Nanami:** No, you did it ensign.

~

_Captain’s Log Supplemental, the Asdas and Earth Spacedock have survived the virus ordeal. The consequences of this event has show the major technical power the Pings have, for now they have the location of where we are based in, using this station as a beacon. The only good thing to have occured was that the Asdas now has miraculously somehow obtained the regentive abilities of the Ping ship, as further inspection of the ship showed it has “regenerated itself” back to pristine state, something Asdasfleet and Asdas want to study further._

_-Wingates standing by a window looking at the Asdas-_

_-Bowsu walks up next to her-_

**Bowsu:** Hey.

**Wingates: __**I heard the Council has approved of your decision to remilitarize the fleet.

**Bowsu:** I thought you would hear about that. The Asdas will only be modified for defensive measures.

**Wingates:** an additional 4 pivotal type XII Asdaser beams is certainly defensive.

**Bowsu:** I’m sorry things didn’t go the way you and Jeffery wanted. Things happen, things change, you saw that yesterday.

**Wingates:** I know, I’m sorry too.

**Bowsu:** Sorry for what?

**Wingates:** I’m sorry that Jeffery and I’s ship, the _Asdas_ will be forever be known as the ship that plunged the Alliance back into the mindset of war.

_-She turns her back and walks away from the window-_

_-Bowsu watches her leave, then returns his gaze onto the Asdas being given additional weapon mounts and systems-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ->The War with the Pings is coming closer than you think.  
> ->Proceeds to not write anymore stories about the Pings  
> -I haven't actually written this story on discord, this is the first episode where I purely made it on google docs, which I will have to say included a lot more writing, and thought maybe a bit of greek storytelling would make a great story device.  
> -We don't need stairs in the 24th century, do we?


	7. Episode 1x06 He Who Knows The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asdas is sent on a medical relief quest for the planet Latios IX. But the planet they go to get a crucial medical ingredient is more than they can bargain for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry for not posting an episode for last Sunday, been busy  
> -This episode is mostly based on what is considered to be the more racist star trek tng episode, Code of Honor.  
> -Yes they are Ugandans, this episode was written when this meme was in it's lively state.  
> -This is a mostly single character-centric episode, which I plan to do more of for much needed character development.

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x06 **

**_He Who Knows The way_ **

**__** _-Personal Log, stardate 501518.23.05, due to the recent events, most of my capabilities as chief of security have been put into question. Just last week I allowed a group of dignitaries take over the ship on their own not knowing they were spies of an old enemy. I honestly don’t feel up to the task of being in charge of a security on the largest ship in the fleet… This week we are heading over to the the more than charming planet called Adnagu, where the natives there have some sort of ingredient that we’re in dire need of securing for medical treatment on Latios IX. Hopefully these dignitaries won’t try to steal the ship for some conceived plot or something._

**Zewder:** Are we in synchronous orbit with the capital city?

**Afkee:** Yes sir, synchronous orbit with city _Alapmak._

**Zewder:** Good, then I should get ready with the formalities. Euro you have the bridge.

**Euro:** Aye sir.

_-He gets up from his Ops station as Zewder heads to the turbolift-_

_-Zewder meets up Nanami in a hall-_

**Nanami:** All this formal meetings is killing my back.

**Zewder:** I think either this dress shrank or I got fatter and I prefer it not to be the latter.

**Nanami:** We can probably replicate new ones after this.

**Zewder:** Or make our own that aren’t dresses.

_-They both meet up with Kale outside the transporter room-_

**Kale:** Is it just me or did these-

**Nanami:** Yes. **Zewder:** Smaller.

_-They both look at each other-_

_-Kale looking around the halls-_

**Kale:** Where’s Chii?

**Nanami:** It’s not like her to be late.

**Zewder:** Well we might see Kale yell at someone other than us today about being late.

_-Kale turns and glower at Zewder and Nanami who both share a laugh-_

_-Their laughter is then cut short by screaming and yelling-_

_-Out of the corner comes Ian running away holding what appears to be a mustard yellow dress uniform-_

_-Followed closely after Chii who’s not in a dress uniform but in her regular duty outfit-_

**Chii:** I’M GOING TO KILL YOU IAN!

_-Ian looks back to see Chii angry like a bull only to bump straight into Zewder, both falling over-_

**Nanami:** Ian…

**Chii:** I got you now!

_-Chii picks up her wrinkled and trampled dress uniform and looks at it with irritation-_

**Chii:** My uniform it’s…

**Zewder:** Ruined? Cause that’s what mine is too…

_-Zewer’s Uniform is ripped in the midriff section showing his belly button-_

**Zewder:** I feel like I’m Padme from Star Wars…

**Kale:** I think it looks great. Should be part of the new uniform.

_-Ian get’s up-_

**Ian:** You don’t look like you’re made of shitty CGI though.

_-Nanami extends his arm out to Zewder-_

**Nanami:** At least you now have an excuse to get a new dress uniform.

_-Nanami pulls Zewder up on his feet-_

**Ian:** You’ll have to get a new uniform too as well Chii, but too bad, the diginatary can’t be left waiting now can they?

**Chii:** Instead of wearing it, I’m going to strangle you with it!

_-Ian immediately runs away down the hall-_

**Chii:** _-Sighs-_ Sometimes I really wish you did leave him on Earth Spacedock.

**Nanami:** I know, I regret that too.

**Kale:** Well do you want to wear your uniform? It is ruined…

**Chii:** Might as well…

_-Kale, Nanami, Chii and Zewder enter the transporter room-_

**Kale:** Tell them we’re ready.

_-Zewder grinning-_

**Zewder:** Tell them we’re late.

_-Kale elbow jabs Zewder in his midriff-_

_-Zewder flinches in pain-_

**Rheri:** Ready to beam aboard.

**Nanami:** Enegrize.

_-The transporter beams aboard 4 men, one appearing to be bigger than the others-_

**Nanami:** Welcome aboard, I am Captain Nanami, of the Starship _Asdas_.

**Man:** I am Natul, leader of the Adnaguians, these are my bodyguards, and he is my personal bodyguard Nogah.

**Nogah:** May the way be with you.

**Nanami:** Let me introduce you to my officers, this is my first officer Zewder.

**Zewder:** Hello.

_-Natul notices his ripped dress-_

**Natul:** You have a very nice stomach.

**Nogah:** Very soft.

_-He reaches out and feels his stomach-_

_-Zewder and Nanami fidget-_

**Zewder:** Um… Thank you?

**Nanami:** A-And, this is Counselor Kale.

**Kale:** I’m afraid I hadn’t had much time to read about your culture, so forgive me if I or anyone here offends you.

**Natul:** She is very short.

**Nogah:** Short Woman.

_-They move away from a steaming Kale to go to Chii-_

**Natul:** And who are you?

**Nanami:** That is our chief of security Chii.

_-Chii in her uniform that’s torn at the seams near her shoulder wrinkled and stretched-_

**Natul:** She is beautiful.

**Nogah:** Very beautiful.

_-The other bodyguards mak agreement noises-_

**Natul:** Then it’s settled.

**Nanami:** What’s been settled?

**Kale:** _-Whispers to Nanami-_ The ingredient we need for the medication.

**Natul:** I will trade with you Nanamoo.

**Nanami:** M-Me?

**Natul:** I will trade for you all the ingredients, if I can take Chii’s hand in marriage.

_-He gets on both knees and clasps his hand in a cup fashion-_

**Everyone except the Adnaguians:** WWWWWWHA-

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-Natul still on his knees holding out his hand in a cup fashion-_

**Natul:** What say you Chii?

**Chii:** Um.

**Kale:** Natul, Chii is-

**Nanami:** Is not up for marriage.

_-Zewder looks at Chii-_

**Zewder:** You aren’t up for marriage right?...

**Chii:** I’m pretty sure I’m not in a relationship nor am-

_-Natul gets up-_

**Natul:** Then it is settled! Chii shall wed me, and you Nanamoo will get your medicine!

_-Nanami cringes-_

**Nanami:** It’s Nanami… and I think you misunderstand what Chii is trying to tell you, she’s not interested in you.

**Natul:** What do you mean I misunderstand?

_-Chii looks at Natul-_

**Chii:** Natul, I can’t marry you.

**Natul:** Why not?

**Chii:** I barely know you. And frankly I think you-.

_-Natul cuts her off-_

**Natul:** Then get to know me, for I want to know you, Chii!

**Kale:** I don’t mean to intrude on your customs, but Human customs require both parties to get to know each other before, you know, fully committing into a relationship.

**Natul:** My heart already knows her

_-Natul takes Chii’s hand and starts kissing it-_

_-Zewder talks to Nanami-_

**Zewder:** I think he means his d-

_-Chii glares at Zewder-_

**Chii:** _-sternly-_ Zewder.

**Kale:** I guess you could get to know him then Chii?

**Chii:** I don’t think that would work Kale…

**Kale:** Well… we are suppose to show him around the ship.

**Nanami:** Do we really have to? I mean we done it so many times already, could someone else do it or something.

**Kale:** No, we have to do it Captain for some naval tradition.

_-Nanami sighs-_

**Zewder:** It could be just the two of them.

_-Kale jabs Zewder side-_

**Kale:** You’re not slipping away from a dignitary tour of the ship Commander.

_-Zewder sighs-_

**Zewder:** Fine… God I’ve toured around this ship so many times I just might be able to walk around blindfolded.

**Nanami:** We can try that out later Zewd.

**Kale:** Natul, would you like a tour of the ship?

**Natul:** I would prefer the tour be done by my future bride and Queen, Chii.

**Chii:** Well I suppose I can give you a tour of the ship, I would like someone to be with me however so it’s not just me talking.

**Nanami:** I’ll go with you.

**Zewder:** Well looks like I won’t be going all around the ship again.

**Kale:** There’s always the next dignitaries.

**Zewder:** Don’t remind me…

**Natul:** A date is is then!

_-He claps his hands-_

_-Nogah is then lifted by the two men, with Nogah moving ahead of the way-_

**Natul:** Come my queen, we will together see your marvousl ship.

_-Everyone else looks at Chii-_

_-She just shrugs at them-_

**Chii:** Ok then.

_-Natul and his entourage leave the transporter room-_

_-Nanami and Chii both follow-_

**Zewder:** I just realized, Chii is going to go around the ship in his ripped dress uniform.

**Kale:** Maybe she can change before they start touring the ship?

**Rheri:** I doubt it.

_-Kale and Zewder look at Rheri who’s just been here watching the events unfold-_

**Rheri:** What?

_-Zewder looks at Kale-_

**Zewder:** Wanna go for some drinks in Ten Forward?

**Kale:** I don’t see why not?

**__** _-The two exit the transporter room-_

~

_-Natul is being carried down the hall by his guards with Nogah following aside him, where they pass by officers who look in bewilderment at the large Red man crossing down the path-_

_-Nanami panting struggling to keep up with Chii and Natul’s entourage-_

**Nanami:** I thought we were suppose to be giving him the tour?

_-Chii basically jogging in between the two groups-_

**Chii:** I thought so to, but I guess this is his idea of a tour…

**Nanami:** At least you know he has very strong guys…. they … can…

_-Nanami slowing down-_

_-Nanami hands on his knees as he’s gasping for a breather-_

_-Chii stops and walks back to him-_

**Chii:** God you are out of shape.

**Nanami:** _-Panting-_ Don’t remind me…

_-Ian comes through one of the halls to see Nanami-_

**Ian:** Is my dad finally having a heart attack?

_-Nanami panting still-_

**Nanami:** I think I am…

**Chii:** _-Sternly-_ Ian. You’re not having a heart attack… Are you?

**Nanami:** Finally, the sweet release of death…

_-Nanami slumps over and starts snoring-_

**Ian:** Oh he’s just a lazy piece of shit.

_-Ian turns to look Chii who’s still in her ripped uniform-_

**Ian:** I’m surprised.

**Chii:** What are you surprised about?

**Ian:** Surprised that the uniform looks moe decent than you.

**Chii:** Ian you little-

_-A voice calls out that makes Chii cringe-_

_-Natul approaches them, still being carried-_

**Natul:** My wedded wife, I didn’t notice you were gone until I forgot the image of your beautiful face.

**Ian:** Chii is getting married?

_-Ian starts laughing on the ground-_

_-Chii facepalming as he laughs, Nanami is sleeping on the ground and a giant red man is being carried surround her-_

**Chii:** Christ.

**Natul:** What is so funny about my wife boy?

_-Ian takes a few minutes to compose himself, laughing again when he fails-_

**Ian:** Why would anyone want to marry Chii?

**Natul:** Why would I not? She is the most beautiful being there is of all Kakke creation.

_-Chii still facepalming-_

**Ian:** I don’t know who the fuck ‘kack key’ is, but they don’t know that she’s a thoe.

**Natul:** I will not let you speak ill of Kakke or my wife like that boy.

_-Natul claps his hands and the men lower him down-_

**Ian:** What are you going to do, do a red rain dance man?

**Chii:** _-Still facepalming-_ Ian why?

_-Natul motions the three men to surround Ian speaking in their native language-_

**Ian:** The fuck are you doing?

_-They answer his question with their spit-_

**Ian:** AH WHAT THE FUCK?

_-Natul and his men are continuing to spit on Ian as he tries to cover himself from their saliva-_

_-Ian then starts running down the hall covered in globs of saliva-_

_-Natul and his men stand triumphant-_

**Natul:** I have saved you my wife!

**Chii:** I didn’t need to be saved.

_-Pyo and Diane walking down the hall chatting-_

**Pyo:** These Adnaguians have a very high saliva production, which doesn’t really serve much purpose as it wouldn’t help with digestion like us.

**Diane:** I think maybe their food have more starch than our food, and the excess saliva may be genetic adaptation to their diet.

**Pyo:** I don’t know, most of the food on their planetary report showed the chemical compounds of their food are very similar to Earth’s but with a bit more chlorogenic acids, which is strangely the-

_-Ian running past the two covered in saliva-_

_-Pyo and Diane look at each other-_

**Diane:** The hell was that?

~

_-Chii still facepalming-_

_-Natul notices Nanami on the ground-_

**Natul:** Is Nanamoo dead?

**Chii:** No, he’s just tired…

**Natul:** Well in that case we must get going, the tour must continue, I am enjoying myself greatly!

**Chii:** I’m sure you are.

_-Nogah stops to whisper into Natul’s ear, never breaking eye contact on Chii however-_

**Natul:** _-He clears his throat-_ Chii, I heard of your ship’d Virtualdecks

**Chii:** Yes we have virtualdecks and let me guess you want to see them?

_-Both Nogah and Natul nod-_

**Natul and Nogah:** Yes.

**Chii:** Ugh….

_-Chii shakes Nanami and he wakes up-_

**Nanami:** Oh… Did I pass out?

**Chii:** Yeah, let’s go Captain.

_-She lifts Nanami up and he stretches, yawning-_

_-Nanami notices that Natul is here-_

**Nanami:** Oh, did he? Um?

**Chii:** Yes he saw you on the ground.

_-Nanami looks embarrassed-_

**Natul:** You looked peaceful.

**Nogah:** Indeed.

_-The other men agreeing to the statement-_

**Nanami:** Uhhh…

**Chii:** Come on, we’re going to the virtualdecks.

_-Chii trudges ahead of the 5 men-_

_-Natul claps his hands again and the two men lift him up and follow Chii who is walking at a reasonable pace-_

_-Nanami follows behind them-_

_-They arrive to one of the virtual decks to see Euro and Jesus working on a panel-_

**Euro:** Chii your dress uniform is-

**Chii:** I know, thanks for noticing.

_-Jesus looks up from his work-_

**Jesus:** Have you been fighting monsters in Ian’s Doom program?

**Chii:** No I haven’t and do not mention Ian’s name to me again.

_-Jesus puts up his hands-_

**Jesus:** Alright alright, I hate the guy too but you got to admit he can properly port stuff over.

**Euro:** It is an impressive game that you humans have created, although I was under the impression that humans had overcome their needs for violence and other vices.

**Nanami:** I don’t think you can bred out vices Euro.

**Natul:** What are we waiting for, I want to see human violence.

**Euro:** Interesting, I take it you are the Leader of the Adnaguians.

**Natul:** And this is the queen of my people.

_-He presents Chii and his men almost on cue bow to her-_

**Jesus:** You’re the queen of the Adnaguians now Chii?

**Chii:** No I’m not.

**Natul:** We’re currently in courtship at the moment, but at the end of the day, she will be with me.

**Euro:** If you are aware of Earth customs, Chii has declined your offer of marriage and therefore she would not be your wife at the end of the day, and I had researched that couples that are-

**Nanami:** Euro, we’re aware of all of this…

**Euro:** I was explaining it to the Leader of the Adnaguians Captain.

**Chii:** He doesn’t care about Earth Customs.

**Jesus:** If you don’t mind me asking, but are you showing him the virtualdecks?...

**Natul:** Yes I want to see what the Alliance has for entertainment.

**Chii:** Is it ok for us to use?

**Jesus:** Well it should be working just fine, Euro and I were just updating the software.

**Euro:** The software removed many various bugs from the original and should be more stable and consider in the creation of object. It should now hold more content within less memory space and therefore more programs should be-

**Nanami:** That will be all Euro.

**Jesus:** I can input the program you want to show our friend here.

**Chii:** Just put in my training regiment, I really need to blow out some steam.

_-Jesus inputs in the program-_

**Jesus:** There you go, try not to damage the virtualdeck like our friend Ian.

_-Chii starts massaging her head-_

**Chii:** Agh.

**Euro:** I believe Chii has told you not to remind her of him.

**Jesus:** Oh, sorry, enjoy the virtualdeck, come on Euro.

_-Euro and Jesus walk away-_

~

_-Chii, Nanami, Natul and his entourage enter a simulated Dojo-_

_-Nanami, Natul and his entourage look around the Dojo, pretty amazed at how it all fits in on the ship-_

**Natul:** It’s bigger on the inside.

**Nogah:** Very impressive.

_-Chii just sighs-_

**Chii:** Computer, start program 1.

_-The computer beeps-_

_-A being materializes into the Dojo, posed ready to attack-_

_-Chii still wearing her torn uniform goes into her own attack pose-_

_-The being charges at Chii who quickly grabs their arm and flips them over-_

_-The being dematerializes-_

**Natul:** Is it real?

**Chii:** _-mutters to herself-_ God I hope this isn’t all real…

**Nanami:** What?

**Chii:** _-Louder-_ Nothing. Computer, start program 2.

_-The computer beeps-_

_-A bigger than the last being materializes in and does a different attack, this time charging in headfirst-_

_-Chii struggles more with this opponent but is able to defeat it by letting it charge past her before she swing kicks it in the back knocking it facedown-_

**Natul:** May I try?

**Chii:** Knock yourself out. Please.

_-Natul stands in the dojo-_

**Natul:** Computer, program 3.

_-Nothing-_

**Natul:** What do I do?

**Chii:** The computer doesn’t recognize you as a member on board the ship. Computer, start program 3.

_-The Computer beeps and a large ferocious being materializes in-_

_-Natul is obviously intimidated but steels himself up-_

_-Natul does his attack pose and the being attacks him with one fell swoop-_

_-Natul falls down to the ground-_

**Chii:** Computer, End Program.

_-The being demateralizes-_

_-Nogah and his entourage come and surround him-_

**Chii:** I haven’t been able to defeat program 3 yet.

_-Nogah and the other Adnaguians help Natul up-_

**Natul:** I can see why.

**Nanami:** I guess that’s all to it?

**Chii:** Pretty much yeah, I mean we could try other people’s programs but…

**Nanami:** But?...

**Natul:** Hm?..

_-Five men are looking at Chii expecting her to answer-_

**Chii:** They are a bit more… relaxing, than my training regiment.

**Nanami:** Well to be honest you don’t run into giant monsters everyday Chii.

**Chii:** With all due respect, you own one Captain.

**Nanami:** I am aware of it…

**Chii:** Computer End Chii Program One.

_-The Dojo disappears and is replaced with blank walls with grid lines all across-_

**Chii:** And that concludes the tour.

**Natul:** So you will come and marry me?

**Chii:** No.

**Natul:** Please?

**Chii:** _-sterner-_ No.

**Natul:** Fine, take me back to the transporter, I will return with the medicine then.

_-Natul claps his hands and his men lift him up and out of the virtualdeck-_

**Chii:** Well, he gave up pretty quickly.

**Nanami:** I think all he needed was a slap to the face to regain his senses.

_-Chii laughed, with Nanami looking-_

**Chii:** Come on, we can finally see this guy off now.

_-Chii, Nanami, Zewder, and Kale enter the transporter room where Natul and the Adnaguians are waiting-_

**Zewder:** Did you enjoyed the date?

**Chii:** _-gritted teeth-_ No, it wasn’t a date.

**Kale:** Did you at least find out a lot about him?

**Nanami:** We know he can’t fight for shit.

**Zewder:** That’s expected.

**Kale:** So are you going to get married or not?

**Chii:** Of course not.

_-Kale turns to Zewder-_

**Kale:** You own me 20 credits.

**Zewder:** Damn it, I was hoping you would find the charm in him.

**Chii:** You clearly don’t know what I like then Commander.

**Nanami:** Did you guys really bet on this?

**Zewder:** Yeah. **Kale:** yes.

_-Rheri clears his throat-_

**Rheri:** Are we ready?

**Chii:** Yes please, beam them away.

**Zewder:** I hope you enjoyed the Tour Natul, I’m sorry you didn’t get to seal the dea-

_-Chii punches Zewder in the chest-_

_-Zewder kneels over-_

**Natul:** Are you sure you don’t want to be wedded Chii?

**Chii:** Yes I’m sure! Just leave!

**Nanami:** You heard my officer, she does not want to be married.

**Natul:** Then I’m sorry Nanamoo, but you do not know our way.

_-The Adnaguians materialize away-_

_-Zewder still grabbing onto his chest, looks up-_

**Zewder:** Wait a minute.. Where’s Chii?

_-Nanami, Kale and Rheri look around, Chii is nowhere to be found-_

~

_-Nanami, Zewder, Kale and Rheri still in the empty transporter room-_

**Zewder:** Transporter guy what happened?

**Rheri:** It’s Rheri. And I don’t know!

_-Rheri checking his console frantically-_

**Nanami:** Kale did you sense anything?

**Kale:** I did sense a bit of mischief before when we entered.

**Nanami:** Why didn’t you bring it up?

**Zewder:** Nanami she can’t assess every emotion with clear pinpoint accuracy, there is usually context.

**Kale:** Actually I just thought it was you commander.

_-Nanami looks at Zewder who just shrugs-_

**Zewder:** So is it possible that-

**Nanami:** The Adnaguians kidnapped Chii?

**Kale:** That’s quite the accusation Captain.

**Zewder:** It’s the only lead we have.

**Nanami:** He did want Chii that badly.

**Kale:** So we’re just going to assume that Natul, leader of the Adnaguians, kidnapped Chii via transporter?

**Zewder:** It’s a possiblity.

_-Zewder turns over to Rheri who is still checking his console-_

**Zewder:** Rheri, check the energy patterns around the transporter room.

**Nanami:** And check the landing site.

**Rheri:** Checking… The transporter energy does confirm that 5 people have beamed out and there are 5 life signs on the surface.

**Zewder:** Then we found her.

_-Zewder taps his comm badge-_

**Zewder:** Security to the transporter room.

**Nanami:** Belay that order Zewder.

**Kale:** We’re not just going to beam down with a security team are we?

**Zewder:** They kidnapped Chii, we have every right to beam down security teams.

**Kale:** It isn’t like he wants to hurt her, well on purpose. But this is a delicate operation where we can’t go blazing in guns out commander.

**Nanami:** We have to negotiate our end of the deal.

**Zewder:** The medicine, I see. I’ll have Doctor Pyo with us on the away team.

_-Zewder taps his comm badge-_

**Zewder:** Doctor Pyo, report to transporter room-

_-Zewder looks at Rheri-_

**Rheri:** 3.

**Zewder:** Transporter room 3.

**Kale:** Why do we need Pyo with us?

**Zewder:** He needs to see if the medical ingredient is legitimate for Latios IX.

_-Pyo enters in the transporter room with a medical case-_

**Pyo:** What do you need Zewd? I was kind of busy before you called me.

**Nanami:** Busy with what?

**Pyo:** Busy with my work, that’s what. Why am I here, cause if anyone is hurt here I’ll mend you up, expect you.

_-Points to Zewder-_

**Zewder:** I need you to come with us to make sure what we’re getting is suitable medication for for Latios IX.

**Pyo:** I was wondering when you were going to tell me that, I thought we were suppose to get there as soon as possible?

**Kale:** Well we’re in a situation.

**Nanami:** The Adnaguians kidnapped Chii.

**Pyo:** The fuck is going on here, first I see Ian running down the hall covered in Saliva and now Chii gets kidnapped.

**Zewder:** We don’t have time to complain about the recent events.

**Nanami:** Right now we need to get Chii back.

_-Pyo, Zewder, Nanami, and Kale step onto the transporter pad-_

**Pyo:** Frankly I could have analyze the medicinal ingredients on the ship if you transport it to sick bay.

**Zewder:** And miss being on an away mission?

**Pyo:** Anything involving you is already a bad day.

**Kale:** We’re not only here to pick up the ingredient but also rescue Chii.

**Pyo:** So they kidnapped Chii for what? It’s not like they need her for security.

_-Rheri standing behind his console-_

**Rheri:** Are you guys done yet?

**Kale:** Yeah.

**Pyo:** Get on with it.

**Nanami:** Enegrize.

_-The four of them beam down into the palace hallway where a guard immediately approaches them-_

**Guard:** Halt, you are from the starship?

**Nanami:** Yes, and we’re here for our officer.

**Guard:** Follow me then.

_-The group follows the guard as he leads them into a large throne room having a large festivity-_

**Pyo:** Looks like we’re crashing a party.

_-The music stops and the Asnaguians stop dancing and stare at the newcomers-_

_-A familiar annoying voice is heard-_

**Natul:** Nanamoo I knew you would come!

~

_-The large red man is now in a large throne being carried by 4 adnaguians-_

**Nanami:** It’s Nanami! And I demand you return my Officer at once!

**Natul:** Oh I see, you think you want Chii but you want the medicine.

_-He claps and suddenly 8 men carrying 4 large boxes enter the throne room dropping them near the group-_

_-Pyo pulls out his Asdascorder and scans the contents-_

**Pyo:** This is the medicine alright.

**Zewder:** What you did was not how the Alliance works Natul.

**Kale:** Natul kidnapping Chii to marry her is… well not the right thing to do.

**Natul:** What might seem right to you in the alliance might seem silly to us, our way is the way we have lived for thousands of generations and it hasn’t failed us yet.

**Nanami:** Regardless of your “way” she is a member of our Alliance.

**Zewder:** And therefore subjective to her own personal freedom and pursuit of happiness.

**Nanami:** Kidnapping her to marry against her own will or happiness is wrong.

**Natul:** You have your medicine, I have my wife, do we not both win?

**Nanami:** I need my officer back.

_-Natul claps and his men put him and his chair down-_

_-He gets up and walks toward Nanami-_

**Natul:** I see Nanamoo that this is more than Asdasdfleet being morale high ground. You like Chii.

_-Natul towers over Nanami-_

_-Nanami stammers-_

**Nanami:** It’s Nanami again. That’s not the problem a-at hand.

**Natul:** You are jealous that I have Chii, now you want her.

**Nanami:** I need her, not want.

**Natul:** I can’t live knowing another man wants my wife.

**Nanami:** Then don’t live?

_-Natul laughs out loud, his laugh echoing the halls-_

**Natul:** You are a funny man Nanamoo, it’s sad. You and I will partake in the Wayknin.

_-Natul returns back to his throne where his servants pick him up-_

_-His voice bellows in his naive language to speak to the crowd-_

**Pyo:** The fuck is the Wayknin?

**Zewder:** How should I know?

**Kale:** I think I read it before we got here. I’ll have to ask Euro about it later.

**Nanami:** Whatever it is, I don’t like the sound of it.

**Natul:** _-He turns to the group-_ Go ahead take the medicine, I won’t blame you if you don’t show up tomorrow for the Wayknin, Nanamoo, I would hate to lose you.

_-He turns back to his entourage and party and the music resumes-_

_-The group returns back to the ship-_

_-Pyo, Euro, Kale, Zewder, Jesus, and Nanami are in the observation lounge-_

**Nanami:** So, apparently I’m going to an event called the Wayknin tomorrow… Any clues?

**Euro:** Yes Captain the Wayknin is an ancient tradition where two Adnaguians named Lliph and Siwel, who both shared an interested in-

**Kale:** Euro could you maybe do a synopsis?

**Euro:** This is the synopsis Counselor?

**Zewder:** Just explain the event for Nanami.

**Euro:** Very well, you are to fight to the death for Chii, your love interest.

_-Pyo who was drinking water spewed it all out on Jesus who happened to sit across from him-_

**Pyo:** You’re in love with Chii?

**Nanami:** N-No….

**Zewder:** So Nanami has to kill Natul?

**Euro:** Not exactly.

**Kale:** It said that the opponent can also forfeit the match to save their life and negotiate the “possessions”.

**Pyo:** The question is, how do we make him forfeit?

**Nanami:** Well, there is a program, from Chii, that did kind of whoop his ass up.

**Pyo:** And what do you want to do with that program? Play with it?

**Jesus:** Captain are you saying, we fight him in the virtualdeck? Because I think I might have to clean up the mess if you two do fight in there.

**Kale:** The Adnaguians aren’t going to come aboard the ship to fight us? This ship is basically Alliance Territory.

**Euro:** And they have an arena that was built years ago to host such events like this, bringing them onboard to fight them in the virtualdeck seems a bit what you humans say “half-assed”

**Nanami:** Guys you’re not understanding what I mean. I want to use the program to appear as a monster thing, because it kicked his ass in it.

**Zewder:** We can’t make you a physical monster. Can we?

_-Zewder looks at Pyo-_

**Pyo:** No, we’re not experimenting on the captain Zewder.

**Zewder:** Just a temporary thing.

**Pyo:** Changing the whole physiology of a man is not a “temporary thing”.

**Euro:** Perhaps we can make the captain appear like a monster using the 3D imaging array.

**Jesus:** Yeah I could make a small compact handheld 3D image array that could display a monster or anything, but I can’t make it a physical object because, that would make the Captain a walking computer at this point.

**Zewder:** Euro, Jesus, can get started on that handheld image array. Pyo?

**Pyo:** And I’ll start on the medication for Latios IX with Diane.

**Zewder:** Sounds good, Nanami?

**Nanami:** Sounds great.

**Kale:** We got a big day coming up tomorrow.

~

_-Nanami, Kale, Zewder are in the transporter room with Rheri-_

**Kale:** Are you nervous?

**Nanami:** I’m about to fight to the death of course I am not.

**Zewder:** You’ll be fine, we just want him to forfeit the match.

**Nanami:** Let’s hope he truly is a coward then.

_-Jesus and Euro enter the transporter room with a small device in their hands-_

**Jesus:** Here you go captain, a small compact 3D image array device, handheld. Be care though, it overheats.

**Euro:** We were unable to implement the Nitrogen coolant into the system so it would be best to have the opponent surrender well within 4 minutes and 32 seconds depending on the humidity and temperature of the arena.

**Nanami:** Thank you Euro, I’ll… remember that.

**Euro:** it is important that you do sir, or you may burn your wrist.

**Jesus:** Yeah, it will get really hot. Go get em Captain.

**Euro:** Good luck Captain.

**Nanami:** Thanks you guys.

_-Nanami and Zewder step onto the transporter-_

**Zewder:** Energize.

_-Nanami and Zewder materialize into the palace hall where a guard greets them-_

_-The guard looks surprised at the two beaming down-_

**Guard:** Natul was not expecting you.

**Zewder:** Well tell him he should have.

_-The guard motions another guard standing at a post who then nods and leaves-_

_-he turns back to Nanami and Zewder-_

**Guard:** Very well, come this way.

_-Zewder and Nanami follow the guard to the Wayknin arena which is surprisingly empty-_

_-Natul then arrives with Chii in a Adnaguian dress-_

**Nanami:** Chii are you alright?

**Chii:** If you mean being kidnapped against my will, yeah I’m not alright, but this dress is really really nice.

_-she lifts up the sleeve to show it’s elegant design-_

**Chii:** So are you here to pick me from this fucker?

_-Chii referring to Natul-_

**Natul:** He can try, he challenges my love for you.

**Chii:** What.

**Zewder:** Long story Chii, I’ll explain later.

_-Suddenly a gong is sounded-_

**Natul:** May the best mun win. I shall be back soon my love.

_-Chii cringes-_

_-Natul walks away to take his position in the ring-_

**Zewder:** You got this Nanami. Be careful out there ok?

**Nanami:** Got it, be careful.

_-Nanami and Natul stand inside the circular arena, a man wearing traditional Adnaguian clothing stand in the center-_

_-He mutters words in the native language before he addresses Nanami-_

**Man:** You will commence fighting for the Way when flame has let the ring, two muns enter, one mun leaves. Do you understand Earthling?

**Nanami:** I do?

_-The man nods and lits the flame-_

_-The flame starts to spread around the arena until Nanami and Natul are encircled by it-_

_-Nanami clicks onto the 3D image array-_

_-Natul charges at Nanami who is standing still tapping his wrist-_

_-Suddenly Nanami disappears and a Monster larger than the arena appears stopping Natul dead in his tracks-_

_-The man who was holding the event has also been paralyzed with fear-_

_-Chii and Zewder are sitting together watching this unfold-_

**Chii:** The hell is that?!

**Zewder:** Our way of winning this fight.

**Chii:** Did you change the captain into that?

**Zewder:** No, I’ll explain later.

_-Natul is still standing in fear of image that is a large monster-_

**Nanami:** _-Internally-_ It’s working.

**Nanami:** Forfeit the match Natul!

_-Natul looks like he’s about to fall to his knees and cower before Nanami’s hand begins to burn with pain-_

_-Suddenly the image of the monster flickers away leaving only Nanami and his badly burnt hand in the middle of the arena-_

~

_-Natul chuckles-_

**Natul:** You almost had me there Nanamoo, but now you must face the fact, you can’t beat my love for Chii.

_-Nanami puts up his arms-_

**Nanami:** I forfeit!

**Natul:** No, for your trickery Nanamoo, I will end you.

**Nanami:** Oh crap...

**Zewder:** Shit shit shit. We have get out of here.

_-Zewder gets up only to be stopped by a guard’s weapon-_

**Guard:** You will not interfere with the way.

**Zewder:** Like hell I won’t sit here and watch!

_-The guard holds the weapon closer and Zewder sits back down-_

_-Nanami with his burnt hand runs away from Natul who is continuously chasing him around the flaming circle-_

**Zewder:** Chii I have one question for you, why didn’t you escape?

**Chii:** I didn’t try to escape because you guys needed the medication for Latios IX.

**Zewder:** You mean you don’t know? He gave us the medication and told us to leave.

**Chii:** He what.

**Zewder:** We have the medication, we’re just here to get you.

**Chii:** So this whole time I’ve been tolerating this fat fuck for the medication you already got?

**Zewder:** Y-Yea?...

_-Chii stands up-_

**Chii:** THAT SON OF A-

_-A loud yell emmits from Chii as tosses over a guard on her side over to the guard on Zewder side-_

**Chii:** I HAD A ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT.

_-Chii jumps down to the flaming circle-_

_-Two guards approach her-_

**Guard:** Queen please do not attempt to rescue your husb-

_-Chii swing kicks one into the other knocking both out-_

_-Zewder taps his commbadge-_

**Zewder:** Plan A has failed, Chii has got berserk, we’re going to need a beam out.

_-Back on the bridge-_

**Euro:** Mr. Torf lock on their signatures and prepare to beam them out.

**Torf:** Aye sir.

_-Nanami barely dodging a swing by Natul who is enjoying himself-_

_-Nanami falls flat on his stomach bruised and battered to get up-_

_-He loops up to see Natul about to swing on down him-_

_-Nanami closes his eyes as he awaits his fate only to hear Chii jump kicking Natul straight in the jaw-_

_-She lands near him-_

**Chii:** Are you alright Nanami?

_-Nanami is too stunned to answer-_

_-The three of them beam away from the sight where Natul watches with a bruised jaw-_

_-Chii Nanami and Zewder materialize on the bridge-_

**Euro:** Welcome back aboard.

**Chii:** Thank you Euro.

**Torf:** Sir we’re getting a transmission from the planet, it’s Natul.

**Chii:** Open it.

**Kale:** Chii are you sure you want to-

**Chii:** I said open it.

**Torf:** Opening channel.

_-Natul appears on the screen bruised and angered-_

**Natul:** You cheated Nanamoo, and you stole my wife!

**Nanami:** What can I say Natul. I know the Way.

_-Natul stands there blankly before letting out a hearty chuckle-_

**Natul:** You got me there Nanamoo, you got me there. So you have learned the Way. May Kakke show your friends the Way. Good bye my love, perhaps I’ll find my Way for you once more.

_-Chii flips him off-_

_-The transmission ends-_

_-Nanami and Zewder both slump into their chairs and let out a huge sigh-_

_-Chii notices Nanami’s wrist-_

**Chii:** You might want to get that checked Nanami.

**Nanami:** Yeah I should.

**Chii:** Thank you guys, for staying back to rescue me.

**Zewder:** Don’t worry about it.

**Kale:** We need a security chief, and you aren’t exactly replaceable.

**Afkee:** I mean who would replace you? Torf?

_-Everyone but Torf and Euro laughs-_

**Euro:** I do not get the joke.

**Torf:** I do but I do not find it funny.

**Chii:** Well, shouldn’t we be going to Latios IX for the medication now?

**Nanami:** Yeah we should.

**Zewder:** Helm, set course for Latios IX.

**Afkee:** Aye sir.

_-Afkee works on the console-_

**Afkee:** Course laid in for Latios IX.

**Nanami:** Engage.

_-The Asdas leaves orbit of the planet and warps away-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I tend to alert people whether or not I will be posting an episode on the discord server for future updates or such.  
> -I realize I made the secret ingredient a macguffian.


	8. Episode 1x07 Discharged Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asdas heads off to Starbase 47 to pick up some much needed software updates for their tactical systems, however the crew soon find out that they're picking up more things other than just software.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This episode was originally an Idea by Eurosauce aka Euro.  
> -This is the first 2 parter episode which I know breaks the tradition of the first season of TNG not having 2 parts.  
> -This episode is based loosely on the actual season 1 TNG finale "The Neutral Zone"  
> -It also has some elements from season 4 "The Drumhead"

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x07 **

**_Discharged Part I_ **

_Commander’s Log: Stardate 502918.10.25, The Asdas is enroute to the Starbase 47 for a new software breakthrough for our weapons and tactical systems that were installed for the threat of the Ping, hopefully when we arrive the crew and I can finally have some R &R._

_-Zewder in the captain’s chair-_

**Zewder:** Euro, how long until we reach Starbase 47?

**Euro:** The _Asdas_ will reach Starbase 47 in 2 hours commander.

**Zewder:** Good, maintain course.

**Afkee** : Aye sir maintaining course at warp 6.

_-Zewder swivels the chair to see Torf in his tactical station-_

**Zewder:** I bet you can't wait to get the software to test out your new toys huh Torf?

**Torf:** They are not toys commander, they are highly efficient weapons for defense against hostiles.

**Kale:** Nothing says more about defense than toting around a weapon Torf.

**Torf:** I understand that most of us aren't exactly as thrilled about the new weapons as I am.

**Kale:** Torf you realize I can read emotions right?

**Torf:** I am aware of your abilities counselor.

**Kale:** And do you know this is the most happiness I’ve felt from you since we started our voyage?

_-Torf becomes flustered-_

**Euro:** I do not understand how Lieutenant Torf could find high grade weapons to be a source of, “happiness”.

**Afkee:** Some people just feel happy for certain things because they’re cool or interesting Euro.

**Euro:** I understand, since I have no emotions, I cannot really display happiness nor interest in objects.

**Chii:** That’s not true Euro, you can still have an interest in things without having any emotions.

**Kale:** Your job as Operations for example could be interpreted as an interest .

**Euro:** While it is true that I did choose operations as my preferred career choice, I believe my processing power would be able to perform the difficult task of micromanaging. Therefore the choice for my onboard duties was for efficiency and not because I had an interest in operating the ship.

**Zewder:** How did we go from teasing Torf about his guns to explaining human behavior to Euro?

**Afkee:** I kind of like talking about human behavior to Euro.

**Kale:** Conversations can go in any direction Commander, would you like to change subjects?

**Zewder:** Well no I don't, but I just hope we don't subvert the topic, and start discussing about the morals or ethics of life shall we?

_-Crew members on the bridge chuckle-_

_-Nanami enters the bridge through a turbolift-_

**Torf:** Speaking of ethics.

**Chii:** Captain on deck.

_-Crew members salute Nanami as he walks unsteadily towards the captain’s chair-_

**Zewder:** Nanami, are you alright?

_-Nanami stands in front of Zewder-_

**Nanami:** Zewder, Ready Room.

_-Nanami turns away and enters the ready room-_

_-Zewder turns to Kale-_

_-She nods to answer-_

**Zewder:** Euro, you have the conn.

**Euro:** Yes sir.

_-Zewder gets up and enters the ready room-_

_-Zewder enters to see Nanami sitting at his desk, staring intensely at the computer-_

**Zewder:** You wanted to see me?

_-Nanami gestures to the chair-_

**Nanami:** Sit down Zewder.

_-Zewder sits down on the chair-_

**Nanami:** Zewder, I don't know what happened, or when it happened, but..

**Zewder:** What are you talking about?...

**Nanami:** If there is anything you need, I could help you, I can't lose a fine officer like you-

**Zewder:** Nanami, what do you mean lose an officer?

**Nanami:** Zewder, I have orders from Asdasfleet Command, stating that you have been dishonorably discharged.

_-Nanami turns his computer to show Zewder’s Asdasfleet profile with the status stating discharged-_

**Zewder:** What?...

_-Zewder stares at the computer with disbelief-_

**Nanami:** I don't know what you did, but whatever you did they found out, you’re no longer commander, no longer a part of Asdasfleet...

**Zewder:** That can't be right… are you sure it wasn't a typo, a mistake?

**Nanami:** I haven't checked, I only messaged Admiral Bowsu about it and hasn't yet replied.

**Zewder:** Who gave the order?

**Nanami:** Admiral Piñat.

**Zewder:** Of starbase 47?

**Nanami:** Yes, we can both talk to Admiral Piñat when we get there, and ask why you been discharged without reason.

_-Zewder sits back in his chair pensively-_

**Zewder:** Sure…

**Nanami:** Zewder, I’m sorry.

**Zewder:** No, no, it’s not your fault Nanami, you’re just… doing your job.

_-Zewder looks at Nanami-_

_-Zewder takes off his combadge with the Asdas symbol and places it on the table, pushes it to Nanami-_

**Zewder:** Here, I won't be needing this anymore.

_-Nanami just looks at it and then at Zewder-_

_-The two remain silent-_

_-Zewder gets up-_

_-Zewder leaves the Ready Room with Nanami sitting alone at his desk-_

_-Kale, Chii and Torf look at Zewder-_

_-He looks around the bridge as if he’s never going to stand in one ever again-_

_-Zewder walks to the turbolift and exits the bridge-_

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-Nanami exits the Ready Room, looking at the empty commander’s chair-_

**Nanami:** Commander Euro.

**Euro:** Yes captain?

**Nanami:** You’re appointed as my temporary first officer.

**Kale:** Temporary?

**Nanami:** Yes Counselor.

**Torf:** Did something happened with Commander Zewder?

**Nanami:** Yes.

_-Nanami replaces Euro on the Captain’s chair-_

**Chii:** May we ask what happened?

**Nanami:** Zewder was discharged by Admiral Piñat.

**Torf:** The admiral in charge of Starbase 47?

**Kale:** What did he do?

**Nanami:** Nothing as far as I know and I hope it’s nothing.

**Euro:** It is possible that Zewder may have done something out of line in his duty in order to be discharged, there are 435 instances in which an officer of Asdasfleet can be discharged, starting with the most commonly occuring one, betra-

**Afkee:** Euro we don’t need to hear them, we already know them.

**Torf:** Is harassing fellow crew members on that list helmsman?

**Chii:** Torf, I don't think Zewder ever harassed you.

**Afkee:** I thought he was more of a playful tease towards you, to try and get you out of your shell.

**Torf:** I do not need to come out of my “shell”. In every instance Comm-, Zewder made me feel uncomfortable in the least, if anything I would have him believe he was a xenophobic.

**Kale:** To be honest I think he was just flirting with you Torf.

_-Torf becomes agitated and flustered-_

**Torf:** I-I would know if comm- Zewder was “flirting” with me, and would have declined his advances.

**Euro:** Torf, are you embarrassed to be “flirted” with the commander?

**Torf:** Of course not, I do not share similar preferences to him.

_-Chii smiles smugly-_

**Chii:** Maybe you are his preference.

**Torf:** I don’t know if Zewder has a preference for…

**Kale:** Big strong men of other worlds?

**Afkee:** With long brown flowing hair?

**Chii:** With a french ancestry, a culture known for love?

_-The three women stare at Torf-_

**Torf:** You women have very strange perceptions. Comm- Zewder and I have a cordial if I must say almost adversarial relationship.

**Kale:** Mhm.

**Torf:** Don’t “mhm” me.

**Afkee:** Sometimes people react with hostility towards one because maybe they have feelings they don’t understand for them?

**Torf:** I assure you, my feelings towards the comm- Zewder, is of the most platonic of intentions.

**Euro:** I am confused on the notion that acting hostile towards a person you like seems… illogical. Would you want to avoid being hostile towards a being that you would like to pursue a “relationship” with?

**Kale:** Well you see Euro, humans don’t really like to show emotions towards one because some can find it, embarrassing. In our case, Torf doesn't like the notion of Zewder likening him.

**Chii:** It’s like when you act mean towards your crush to prevent them from knowing you really like them.

_-Chii looks at Torf-_

**Torf:** I don’t appreciate this perception of Zewder and I, just because we can’t stand each other, does not mean I’m in love with him or even remotely interested.

**Nanami:** I think what you are Torf, is a Tsundere.

**Torf:** Can we not discuss this any further.

**Kale:** But it’s just so interesting.

**Nanami:** We should stop now guys, Zewder was just discharged.

_-They all remember what just happened-_

**Nanami:** Ensign, how long before we reach Starbase 47?

**Afkee:** 1 hour and 45 minutes Captain.

**Nanami:** Continue on course Ensign.

**Afkee:** Aye sir.

_-The Asdas flies towards Starbase 47-_

~

_-Zewder in his quarters packing his stuff up in boxes-_

_-Door chirps-_

**Zewder:** Enter.

_-The doors open to show Ian standing outside-_

**Zewder:** Hey Iam.

**Ian:** It’s Ian, dipshit.

**Zewder:** I know it’s you Iam, now what can I do for you?

**Ian:** You can stop packing, you’re not gonna get fired.

_-Zewder stops putting his things in boxes and looks at Ian-_

**Zewder:** It’s only been like, half an hour since I was-

**Ian:** -Discharged, Nanami flaps his lips just as much as he faps. 

**Zewder:** That’s… interesting…what is the crew’s reaction?

**Ian:** The ship is talking about it, first officer getting discharged, now that’s going to shake things up.

_-Ian enters and sits on the side of Zewder’s bed next to him packing his things in an open case-_

**Zewder:** So I’m guessing you’re here to say goodbye then?

**Ian:** I’m pretty sure you won't be leaving.

_-Zewder starts folding his clothes and puts them in his case-_

**Zewder:** What makes you think that Iam?

**Ian:** What I mean is, my drunk dad is most likely going to save your job.

**Zewder:** That is an odd perception of your dad especially coming from you.

**Ian:** What’s odd about it?

_-Zewder stops folding his clothes-_

**Zewder:** Earlier you just called your dad a frequent masturbator, and before that you call him a drunk most of the time we spent together.

**Ian:** Yeah cause it’s true. And your forget he’s a retarded weeaboo.

**Zewder:** Yes of course, but the thing is, how do you know he’s going to “save” me?

_-He resumes folding-_

**Ian:** I never said he was a bad officer.

_-Zewder stops folding his clothes-_

**Zewder:** You think your dad is a good officer?

_-Ian more quieter than usual-_

**Ian:** Probably the best officer since he is the captain of the flagship.

**Zewder:** I thought Nanami became the captain because he was-

**Ian:** -Best buds with Bowsu, I know. But Bowsu isn't the only one who had a vote in the new captain of the flagship. Other Admirals, who are more qualified and have years of experience, thought my dad, the drunk weeaboo faggot was the best choice.

**Zewder:** But what about your opinion?

**Ian:** Why does my opinion matter?

**Zewder:** He’s your dad that’s why.

**Ian:** He’s a shitty dad, that’s my opinion.

**Zewder:** I already know your opinion on that, I want to know about Nanami being an Asdasfleet officer.

**Ian:** I don't know, I don't work with him.

**Zewder:** Well I do, or at least I did.

_-Zewder looking at his case full of civilian clothes and uniforms-_

_-Zewder sighs-_

**Ian:** How do you see Nanami as an officer?...

**Zewder:** He’s… a bit of work.

**Ian:** What do you mean “a bit of work”?

**Zewder:** What I mean is, he has more experience than me, but kind of seems off putting to other people...

**Ian:** Off putting?

**Zewder:** I mean he barely socializes with the crew, he’s always seems to be tucked away in his quarters… I mean I’m the only one who seemed to actual get close to.

**Ian:** So you’re saying my dad is a shitty officer too.

**Zewder:** No, I mean, he doesn’t talk to anyone else or get to know the other crew...

**Ian:** Still sounds like he’s shit.

**Zewder:** Forget what I said then, I only known him for a few months.

**Ian:** You spent a few months with me, describe me.

_-Zewder smiling-_

**Zewder:** Well considering that I know your dad because of you, I would have to just say… annoying..

_-Ian laughing-_

**Ian:** Fuck you.

_-Ian smacks Zewder’s arm-_

_-Zewder resumes packing whilst Ian watches, making the occasional scoff at 24th century clothing attire that looks goofy or questionable-_

**Ian:** Zewder.

**Zewder:** Hm?

**Ian:** Wanna play Doom on the virtual deck?

**Zewder:** Sure, I guess we have time for one more game before I leave the ship… maybe I might even beat you this time.

**Ian:** Bring it on gay man.

_-Zewder closes his case, as the two leave the room-_

~

_-The Asdas is docked with starbase 47-_

_-Crew exiting the ship through an airlock tunnel-_

_-Nanami in his ready room-_

_-Incoming transmission on his computer display-_

_-A gruffly man appears on the computer screen-_

**Nanami:** Admiral Piñat.

**Piñat:** Captain Nanami. Nice to have the flag ship docked in my station.

**Nanami:** I’m gonna cut to the chase, why was Zewder dishonorable discharged?

**Piñat:** That, captain, will require you to come aboard the station to find out, preferably my office as I cannot explicitly express the reasons why William Zewder, was discharged so openly in subspace.

**Nanami:** Whatever, we’ll be there.

_-Nanami is about to close the channel-_

**Piñat:** Wait a minute? Who’s we?

**Nanami:** Zewder wants to know why he’s been discharged as well.

**Piñat:** He should already know why he’s been discharged, look I can't have him in my office.

**Nanami:** Why not? Is it because he’s not an officer anymore?

**Piñat:** It’s more than that.

**Nanami:** What are you hiding from us Admiral.

**Piñat:** It’s more about what he’s hiding from you Captain. Don't bring him to our meeting. Piñat out.

_-Transmission ends abruptly-_

_-Nanami mutters under his breath-_

**Nanami:** Bitch.

_-Zewder in civilian clothes stands by the airlock entrance with Ian-_

**Ian:** Your taste in fashion really does show out the gay in you.

**Zewder:** I could say the same for you.

**Ian:** Fuck off.

_-Torf is walking towards the Airlock, disembarking from the Asdas-_

**Zewder:** Torf!

_-Torf shakened by the familiarity of the voice turns to see Ian and Zewder standing together-_

_-Torf mutters-_

**Torf:** Flames help me now.

_-The two try to approach him-_

_-Torf hurriedly rushes away, pushing over a woman in the process-_

**Torf:** S-sorry!

_-Ian and Zewder watch the Flingon rush through the crowd-_

**Ian:** He’s really fucking legging it.

**Zewder:** Huh, he must really want to see the new software I guess.

**__** _-Nanami enters the airlock area, and starts to look around-_

**Ian:** Oh look, it’s a faggot. Hey faggot!

_-Nanami instantly hears Ian and spots them, he starts making his way towards the two-_

**Nanami:** Zewder, Ian.

**Zewder:** Hey Nanami.

**Ian:** I can’t believe you actually responded to me calling you faggot.

**Nanami:** Oh, I thought you were just announcing your presence Ian.

**Ian:** Uh huh.

**Nanami:** Look Zewder, I already tried to contact Admiral Piñat about the whole situation.

**Zewder:** What did he say?

**Nanami:** He said he would only tell me why you were discharged in his office.

**Zewder:** Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to his office.

**Nanami:** He said to specially not bring you to the meeting…

**Ian:** Are you really going to bend over to some Mexican cunt?

**Zewder:** He’s not Mexican Ian, is he?

_-Zewder turns to Nanami-_

_-Nanami Shrugs-_

**Nanami:** I don't know.

_-The two begin walking towards the turbolift in the station until they notice Ian was still with them-_

**Nanami:** Ian, you can't come with us.

**Ian:** And why not?

**Zewder:** It’s an important meeting.

**Ian:** Any meeting with a beaner is not “important”.

**Zewder:** Ian, just go play with the other kids, Nanami and I have to do this alright?

_-Ian crosses his arms-_

**Ian:** Fine.

**Zewder:** See you later Ian.

_-Ian walks away from the two-_

**Nanami:** Well, that was surprisingly easy.

**Zewder:** I think he’s pretty bummed out with me leaving, I’m pretty sure let me win today in the virtual deck.

**Nanami:** Well you're not going to be leaving today.

**Zewder:** I hope, so then I can rub it in his face.

_-The two enter a turbolift-_

**Nanami:** Admiral’s Office.

_-The doors close shut-_

~

_-The doors open to an office that has a panoramic view of the space-_

_-A man in admiral uniform stands in front of the window, looking out-_

**Nanami:** Admiral.

_-The man turns around-_

_-He looks at Zewder with grimace-_

**Man:** I thought I told you specifically not to bring him Captain.

**Zewder:** Well I would like to know I was discharged, dishonorable.

**Nanami:** He deserves the right to know Admiral.

_-Admiral Piñat sighs and sits in his chair-_

**Piñat:** Fine, Sit.

_-He motions the two to sit in the chairs in front of his desk-_

**Piñat:** Asdasfleet intelligence has been collecting more data regarding information about the Kyran Star Empire.

**Nanami:** Bowsu believes the Kyrans think we're mobilizing for war against them.

**Zewder:** The thing is, we’re actually preparing for war against the Pings.

**Piñat:** I not referring to the actually Kyran Star Empire, but it’s secret police, it’s spy network. The Trat Sheiah.

**Zewder:** What about the Trat Sheiah?

**Piñat:** We know you’re an agent for them Zewder.

**Zewder:** What?

**Nanami:** On what evidence?

**Piñat:** The Thottiam event Captain. Why was Zewder the only other male to not be affected by Lily’s “airborne pheromones”?

**Nanami:** I think it had something to do with him being gay? I don't know, do you know?

_-turns to Zewder for answers-_

**Zewder:** To be honest I don't remember anything Pyo said then, all I remember was she made men go nuts for her and it didn't work on me.

**Piñat:** All the more suspicion Zewder.

**Zewder:** How can you base my loyalty on happenstance?

**Nanami:** But weren't there other gay guys on board too? I mean it’s 24th century, surely by now not being straight is okay right?...

**Piñat:** It doesn't matter, Zewder here should have recognized the threat and ended it, your life was in danger Captain, and this man here let your life, the captain of the flagship, be taken hostage by a kyran spy, sounds like an agent helping another agent.

_-He looks at Zewder with disgust-_

**Zewder:** How was I supposed to know she was a threat to the ship, I was told she was an ambassador!?

**Piñat:** By gathering the information, frankly I think you were too busy gathering information for the Trat Sheiah instead of gathering information on our enemies.

**Zewder:** I don’t like how you’re questioning my work Piñat.

**Piñat:** And I don’t like you undermining Asdasfleet from within.

_-The two men glare at one another-_

**Nanami:** So why not announce it? Zewder is a spy?

_-Zewder turns to Nanami-_

**Zewder:** I’m not a spy Nanami!

**Nanami:** I wasn't saying you were, but why keep it all quiet? If Zewder was indeed a spy, wouldn’t you want to make it an address to you know, embarrass the Kyran Star Empire, the Trat Sheiah?

**Piñat:** As much as I would like to make the Kyrans fall flat on their faces for choosing an awful spy operative.

_-Looks at Zewder-_

**Zewder:** I’m not a spy.

**Piñat:** Your “friend” here, has very powerful family members, all the more reason to suspect him.

**Nanami:** Family members?

**Zewder:** So you can't public announce that because of my family?

**Piñat:** This is why I didn't want him here Captain. Anything you say can’t be reverse, it came from Asdasfleet command itself.

_-He turns to Nanami-_

_-Nanami doesn't say anything back-_

**Piñat:** I request that you leave now Zewder. The captain and I have very important matters to discuss outside of prying eyes or droopy ears.

**Zewder:** So that’s it? I’m free to go? A supposive “spy” from another quadrant power, left to be free.

**Piñat:** Yes, go back to Kyros and say hi to all those bitches for me.

**Zewder:** Well I have to say goodbye to a bitch first before I do.

**Piñat:** Leave before I call security to escort you out like a criminal.

_-Zewder looks at Nanami then at Piñat-_

_-He then gets up and leaves the office-_

**Piñat:** Finest officer of the fleet my ass, if anything my commander would make a better commander than the shit stain that just left.

**Nanami:** What were you saying about Zewder’s family?...

**Piñat:** His oldest sister, one position away from Surgeon General of Sector 001, his other older sister is already a high leveled financial advisor for Asdasfleet in trade and economics, and his oldest brother is in charge of the Architecture Guild designing new colonies for Asdasfleet and other quadrant powers, to even think about the spheres of influences his family already has, would be nigh impossible.

**Nanami:** So…?

**Piñat:** They’re all spies captain, think about it. All those high ranking family members in various departments doesn't seem suspicious in the bit to you?

**Nanami:** Is being the head of an architecture guild really a viable threat?

**Piñat:** Security plans captain, spies could infiltrate the buildings if they knew the plans to everything we live in, make it easier to invade too if they are so eager enough to land troops on Earth.

**Nanami:** I see… so by announcing Zewder being a spy?

**Piñat:** Would have alerted the other agents. Which is why I didn't want you to bring Zewder in here. Nothing would change my mind on the matter Captain, I knew he would try to convince you to save him.

**Nanami:** What can I do to convince you he isn't an agent of the Trat Sheiah?

**Piñat:** It’s not me you have to convince, it’s Asdasfleet Command.

**Nanami:** Bowsu would have never discharged Zewder…

**Piñat:** Are you sure about that Captain? Everything I said seems to be stacking against him. If I were you I would distance myself from him, save your career as captain.

_-Nanami remains silent-_

**Piñat:** I’m assigning you a new commander, I like to think he’s a protégé of mine, you’ll like him.

_-He presses a button on his desk-_

**Piñat:** You can enter now.

_-Doors open to show a man walking in-_

**Piñat:** His name is Christoph Kak.

_-He looks at the two men-_

**Kak:** Admiral. Captain.

**Nanami:** I thought Asdasfleet command was suppose to assign me my new commander…?

**Piñat:** They told me I could send you a commander with recommendations for Kak.

**Nanami:** I see.

**Kak:** I look forward to serving aboard the _Asdas_.

**Piñat:** Already better than Zewder huh Captain?

_-Nanami nods slowly-_

~

_-Nanami exits the office, Zewder standing outside-_

**Zewder:** So what happened?

**Nanami:** I’m afraid you’re not getting your job back.

**Zewder:** I see…

**Nanami:** I still haven’t received a reply from Bowsu, so there could be some more leverage.

_-Kak exist the office-_

**Kak:** Captain, I recommend we don’t discuss with the spy.

**Zewder:** I’m not a spy.

**Nanami:** He really isn’t Kak.

**Kak:** I’ll be heading to the ship and assuming my new position as Commander.

_-Saying this whilst looking at Zewder-_

**Kak:** I recommend you do the same Captain. For your own sake.

_-He walks away leaving the two men alone-_

**Zewder:** Who the hell was that?

**Nanami:** That was my new first officer…

**Zewder:** They already assigned you a new first officer? That quickly?

**Nanami:** I know I’m surprised as you…

**Zewder:** So all I can depend on is Bowsu to help me then…

**Nanami:** Yeah…

**Zewder:** Look Nanami, you don’t have to go all this way to help me, I mean I can handle myself pretty fine.

**Nanami:** I.. I just don’t like the idea of you being discharge for reasons so…

**Zewder:** Ridiculous?

**Nanami:** Yeah, just because one thing happened doesn’t automatically mean it must be it then.

**Zewder:** Well some admirals are just blinded by their own theories and beliefs rather than see the actual truth.

**Nanami:** I hope Bowsu clears things up.

**Zewder:** I hope so too.

**Nanami:** Let’s head back to the ship, get a cold one from Jayuian.

**Zewder:** At least I won’t have to stay and clean the cups.

_-They both share a chuckle before entering the turbolift-_

_-Nanami and Zewder both walk towards the airlock entrance where two armed security guards standing at post-_

**Zewder:** When did we need guards at the airlocks?

_-The Two approach but a guard stands in front of Zewder-_

**Security Officer:** I’m sorry, but you’re not allowed on board.

**Zewder:** What?

**Nanami:** Who authorized you to blacklist Zewder?

**Security Officer:** Commander Kak sir, you are no longer allowed on board.

**Zewder:** But I still have my things on board.

**Kak:** Then we’re beam it out for you.

_-Kak appears on the inside of the ship-_

**Kak:** Once we check that you haven’t stolen any properties of Asdasfleet of course.

**Nanami:** Chain of Command, I’m allowing Zewder on board.

**Kak:** It’s not that simple captain, Zewder is not allowed on the ship not only on my orders, but the Admiral’s as well.

**Zewder:** Fuck you and your accusations, I’m not a spy.

**Kak:** Guards set asdasers to stun.

_-The guards hold up their asdasers, all pointed at Zewder-_

**Nanami:** Zewder I think you should just go.

**Zewder:** Fine, if you find out about anything, call me.

_-Zewder leaves Nanami-_

_-Nanami watches him go before entering the ship himself with Kak walking next to him-_

**Nanami:** Where the hell is Chii? When did you take over for security?

**Kak:** Chii is on shore duty on board the station Captain. And I did so because I know that Zewder would try and manipulate you into helping him finish his intelligence work to undermine asdasfleet. 

_-Nanami stops abruptly and turns to Kak-_

**Nanami:** You. Shut it.

**Kak:** It’s okay to feel that way Captain, you’ve been betrayed. It’s only natural to be angry.

_-Nanami enters a turbolift with Kak following him behind-_

**Nanami:** Bridge.

_-The two stand in awkward silence-_

**Nanami:** Don’t you have to go watch the airlocks to keep people out?

**Kak:** I have a feeling Zewder would not be making an attempt to re-enter anytime soon.

**Nanami:** uh huh.

**Kak:** I’m your new commander captain, if there is anything of concern or distress for you, you can tell me. I’m a very good listener.

**Nanami:** Then listen to this. Go. Away.

**Kak:** I afraid I’ll have to ignore that Captain.

_-The doors open to reveal the bridge-_

~

_-Kale is sitting in her seat where she notices the two men in the turbolift-_

**Kale:** Captain, who is this?...

**Kak:** I am Commander Kak, your new commanding officer.

**Kale:** I see… welcome aboard.

**Kak:** Counselor, I will need you speak with you about rearranging our duty officers.

**Kale:** What’s wrong with the arrangements we have now?

**Kak:** Nothing is wrong except that I would like to review them all.

**Kale:** I see… but rearranging the entire line up-

**Kak:** Thank you counselor, I am aware that it will take a lot of time but we must do that as we prep for our next mission.

_-The turbolift doors open, Torf, Jesus, and Euro step onto the bridge-_

**Jesus:** Sometimes I think software engineers are quite frankly not much engineers in the field, I could have done what they did whilst under a warp core breach.

**Euro:** Jesus, I do not understand why you would want to perform software updates during the event of a warp core breach, would you not prioritize fixing the warp core than the software.

**Jesus:** It was a joke Euro, of course I’m gonna fix the warp core. I just make sure it never happens.

**Torf:** Captain, who is he?

_-Euro and Jesus look at Kak-_

**Kak:** Your new commanding officer, Commander Kak. Take your stations gentlemen.

_-Jesus and Torf both head to their stations, Euro is about to except he’s stopped by Kak-_

**Kak:** I’m afraid you cannot work at your station Euro.

**Euro:** May I inquire why Commander?

**Kak:** Your title of Lieutenant Commander is honorary is it not?

**Euro:** By honorary you mean not actually in full placement?

**Kak:** Yes, and answer directly, I don’t want you to ask me questions.

**Euro:** I believe it is of legitimate ranking Commander.

**Kak:** Nonetheless I don’t like the idea of an android being used. You’re dismissed Euro.

**Kale:** Kak I don’t think that is of legitimate cause to dismiss him. 

**Kak:** It is for me, Counselor. Now chain of command dictates that Chief of Security take over Operations.

**Torf:** Chii is still on shore-leave much like most of the rest of the crew.

**Kak:** Well, then, we’ll be running on a short crew, where is helm?

**Nanami:** What do you mean running on a short crew?

**Kak:** I have explicit orders Captain.

**Kale:** Explicit orders from whom?

**Kak:** Admiral Piñat.

**Nanami:** Of course.

**Kak:** Flingon, take Ops, Euro, why are you still on the bridge you’ve been dismissed.

_-Euro looks at Nanami-_

_-Nanami does nothing-_

**Kak:** We need crew members to take positions, Black man.

**Jesus:** My name’s Jesus, chief engineer.

**Kak:** Whatever, take the helm.

**Jesus:** Captain are you going to do anything about him?

**Kak:** I’m right here, and for that, you’re dismissed.

_-Kale stands up-_

**Kale:** I believe you’re going a bit overboard on the dismissing of crew members Kak.

**Torf:** I have to agree with the counselor. You are going overboard.

**Kak:** Of course I should have known, you’re all friends of Zewder.

**Kale:** Yes. **Torf:** No.

_-The two look at each other-_

**Jesus:** Frankly I’ve never seen a more pompous bitch like you Kek.

_-Kak looks extremely agitated-_

**Nanami:** I’m going to go into the ready room…

**Kak:** I’ll come with you.

_-Nanami and Kak enter the ready room-_

**Torf:** Prick.

_-Everyone else looks at him-_

**Kak:** Your crew is already under Zewder’s influence.

_-Nanami’s hands over his head on the desk-_

**Nanami:** I. Don’t. Care.

**Kak:** Of course you care, Captain. I- We have a mission to do, and they’re refusing to do it.

**Nanami:** Could you at least tell me what you’re doing?

**Kak:** We’re heading into the Neutral Zone to conduct sensory scans.

**Nanami:** You’re crazy.

**Kak:** The admiralty is crazy.

**Nanami:** Do you have the orders for it?

_-Kak heads over to the computer and types into it-_

_-It reveals a secret transmission from Asdasfleet command verifying it by Admiral Bowsu-_

**Nanami:** What the actual fuck.

**Kak:** Now Captain, can we stop your dissenting crew? And get the ship underway?

**Nanami:** Yeah you go ahead, I need to do something.

**Kak:** I can’t leave until you leave Captain.

**Nanami:** Then you’ll have to wait.

_-Nanami types into his computer he sees that he has one new transmission-_

_-He clicks it open and it reveals to be from Bowsu-_

_-Nanami begins listening to the message-_

**Bowsu’s Transmission:** _**Captain Nanami, Asdasfleet Command did not issue out any discharges to any commanding member of the flagship Asdas, we are currently looking into the message that you received but in the meantime, I can inform you that William L. Zewder is not discharged, and is still commander and first off-**_

**__** _-Nanami is hit suddenly from behind and blacks out-_

_**-icer of the starship Asdas.** _

**__** _-Reveals that Kak knocked Nanami out-_

~

_-Afkee and Chii return to the bridge-_

**Jesus:** What do you guys think of the new officer?

**Torf:** Worst.

**Kale:** All I sensed from him was just ego to be honest.

**Euro:** I find him to be… unpleasant.

**Afkee:** Now that’s strange, Euro rarely finds people unpleasant.

**Chii:** Did he really try to replace everyone’s stations?

**Kale:** Yes, and he wants me to review the on duty crew member line ups.

**Torf:** Like I said. He’s worst.

_-Kak exits the ready room-_

**Kak:** Helm.

**Afkee:** Yes?

**Kak:** Head to these coordinates.

_-Afkee types in the coordinates-_

**Kale:** Where is the Captain?

**Kak:** He’s asleep.

**Kale:** Oh.

_-Kale looks disappointed-_

**Chii:** He tends to do that.

**Afkee:** These coordinates lead to… the Neutral Zone with the Kyrans.

_-Most of the crew seems confused and worried at the notion-_

**Kak:** Well, our next mission involves going there.

**Torf:** Why are we going to the Neutral Zone?

**Kak:** To check if there are any Kyran Ships there. I want the ship at red alert, shields up.

**Kale:** Who authorized this?

**Kak:** Admiral Bowsu himself.

**Afkee:** Bowsu?

**Kak:** Yes Bowsu himself.

_-Euro is just standing there near his ops station-_

**Kak:** What are you still doing here?

**Euro:** Would you like me to do my duty Commander?

**Kak:** No, I still don’t want you to be on ops, you, blonde lady.

_-He points to Chii-_

**Chii:** Me?

**Kak:** Take command of ops, Flingon you’re on tactical?

**Torf:** _-gruffly-_ Yes.

**Kak:** Good stay there.

_-Chii replaces Euro as Euro stands by Chii-_

_-Security station is unmanned-_

**Kale:** And have no one on security?

**Kak:** We’ll be fine.Is everyone mostly on board now?

**Chii:** We did do a general return to ship alert, most people have returned aboard.

**Kak:** Ops disengage docking clamps.

**Chii:** Did you not hear what I jus-

**Kak:** Ops do what I say.

**Chii:** Disengaging docking clamps.

_-Asdas releases it’s airlock clamps-_

**Kak:** Helm set course to the Neutral Zone, maximum warp.

**Afkee:** Ready on your command sir.

**Kak:** Execute.

_-The Asdas Warps-_

_-Various crew members who were still on the station watched the Asdas warp away and seem to panic at being left on a station-_

_-Cuts to Zewder sitting on a stool drinking coke at the starbase bar-_

_-He hears the crew members panicking near the viewport about being left behind-_

**Zewder:** Glad I don’t have to worry.

**Voice:** Oh you should.

_-Zewder turns around in his stool to see Ian-_

**Zewder:** I see why they ran away now.

**Ian:** Fuck you.

**Zewder:** Here, take a seat.

**Ian:** I’m guessing my dad couldn’t save your job?

**Zewder:** Yeah, he tried though I’ll give him that.

**Ian:** So now what?

**Zewder:** I don’t know, maybe I’ll go home and just live as a civilian.

_-Zewder and Ian hear panting and look to see Admiral Piñat-_

**Zewder:** Oh… I guess I’m not allowed to drink either then.

**Piñat:** No… it’s… not…

_-He holds up his hand to motion them to wait as he catches his breath-_

**Piñat:** I just got a transmission from Admiral Bowsu.

**Zewder:** Admiral Bowsu?

**Piñat:** You’re not a spy, you’re not discharged, the message was forged.

**Zewder:** By who? The Kyrans?

**Piñat:** No, by Kak. He gave me the orders from Asdasfleet. He forged them.

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I really just love making the Kyrans the baddies don't I  
> -Where are the other baddies? We have 6 more seasons to cover that.  
> -How many episodes are a in a season? 26 episodes just like TNG.  
> -Is this the finale? No, answer for that is above.


	9. Episode 1x08 Discharged Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Asdas is commandeered by a Spy, who's taken them on a journey to the Kyran Neutral Zone. Zewder, Ian and Piñat must race to the Asdas to prevent the rekindling of a intergalactic war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This story idea originated from Eurosauce, who is portrayed as Euro.  
> -Sorry for the delay, busy with some things, this story was finished on monday, but wasn't posted until now.  
> -This will be the first two parter of the series, Season 1 TNG did not have two parters, but this story in particular was too long to be condensed into one episode.  
> -In future I will be doing character centric episodes, if you might have not already guessed from part one, this is a Zewder centric episode.

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x08 **

**_Discharged Part II_ **

_**Last time on Star Asdas** _

_**Nanami:** Zewder, I have orders from Asdasfleet Command, stating that you have been dishonorably discharged._

_**Piñat:** Asdasfleet intelligence has been collecting more data regarding information about the Kyran Star Empire, it’s secret police, it’s spy network. The Trat Sheiah._

_**Zewder:** What about the Trat Sheiah?_

_**Piñat:** We know you’re an agent for them Zewder._

_**Zewder:** What?_

_**Piñat:** I’m assigning you a new commander, I like to think he’s a protégé of mine, you’ll like him._

_-He presses a button on his desk-_

_**Piñat:** You can enter now._

_-Doors open to show a man walking in-_

_**Piñat:** His name is Christoph Kak._

**Bowsu’s Transmission:** _**Captain Nanami, Asdasfleet Command did not issue out any discharges to any commanding member of the flagship Asdas, we are currently looking into the message that you received but in the meantime, I can inform you that William L. Zewder is not discharged, and is still commander and first off-**_

**__** _-Nanami is hit suddenly from behind and blacks out-_

_**-icer of the starship Asdas.** _

**__** _-Reveals that Kak knocked Nanami out-_

_**Piñat:** I just got a transmission from Admiral Bowsu._

_**Zewder:** Admiral Bowsu?_

_**Piñat:** You’re not a spy, you’re not discharged, the message was forged._

_**Zewder:** By who? The Kyrans?_

_**Piñat:** No, by Kak. He gave me the orders from Asdasfleet. He forged them._

_**And now the conclusion…** _

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_Personal Log: Stardate 600618.15.31, the Asdas has gone into warp from the station leaving me and other crew members on Starbase 47. Admiral Piñat has informed me of the forged documents that led to this entire fiasco. Luckily I'm in good company._

**Zewder:** So I take it Admiral Bowsu contacted you?

 **Piñat:** Yes, apparently he sent a message to Nanami, but he didn’t respond so he sent a message to me just to make it all clear.

 **Ian:** Well now what? The ship’s gone to warp to god knows where.

 **Zewder:** We can always check the heading in which they warped out in and try to see where they’re planning on going.

 **Piñat:** We’ll go up to Ops and pinpoint it in stellar cartography.

_-The three begin heading towards a Turbolift-_

_-Piñat_ **__**_notices Ian-_

**Piñat** Who the hell are you and what are you doing in this turbolift? This is for Asdasfleet Personnel only kid.

 **Ian:** This “Kid” is the son of the captain of said ship that left me here.

 **Piñat:** And I suppose you want to be there so you can cry to your daddy.

 **Ian:** I’m not going to cry to my dad, I’m going to wring his neck for thinking he can leave me on a starbase again!

_-The two look at Zewder who’s mildly amused at what’s unfolding-_

**Zewder:** What?...

_-The doors open to show operations with Officers working on their stations-_

_-An officer wearing a mustard yellow uniform approaches the group-_

**Operations Officer:** Admiral, the _Asdas_ had disengaged it’s docking clamps and warp out of the station without signalling not being cleared to warp.

 **Piñat:** Tell me something I don’t know. Get me stellar cartography.

 **Operations Officer:** Sir?

 **Piñat:** What did I just say?

 **Operations Officer:** Stellar Cartography, yes sir, right away.

_-He hurries pass other officers working-_

**Zewder:** Is it always… like this?

 **Piñat:** Like what?

 **Ian:** Chaotic.

 **Piñat:** This?

_-He points to the officers walking around talking, typing, some even drinking-_

**Zewder:** Seems more like a place to hangout than the strategic defense center for the Neutral Zone. 

**Piñat:** So I’m a bit lenient on my officers, what about it? 

**Zewder:** Like I said, this is a strategic defense center for the Neutral Zone Admiral.

 **Piñat:** How I run my station is none of your concern Zewder.

 **Ian:** It’s pretty shit.

_-Piñat scoffs at Ian’s comment while they wait-_

_-They wait longer, an officer arms locked with another walk by them-_

**Piñat:** Where the hell is stellar cartography?!

_-Ian turns to Zewder-_

**Ian:** I think we should get it ourselves.

 **Zewder:** Good idea.

_-The two walk by Piñat and take a console next to a guy who’s playing an old medieval game-_

_-Ian notices their screen as Zewder works on his computer-_

**Ian:** Is that...

 **Piñat:** Stellar Cartography?

_-Zewder pulls up the space map revealing the sectors around Starbase 47-_

~

_-The Asdas is in warp-_

**Kak:** Helm how long before we reach our destination?

 **Afkee:** You asked that 3 minutes ago..

_-Euro standing next to Chii who is operating Ops-_

**Euro:** Actually Ensign, he asked that 3 minutes 4 seconds and .982 milliseconds ago.

 **Afkee:** Thank you Euro...

 **Kak:** Just answer the question.

 **Afkee:** 3 minutes less than what I told you last time, 2 hours…

 **Kale:** Is there a specific reason why we have to be in a nebula?

_-Chii tapping his console-_

**Chii:** If you want, when we reach there I could do a scan for ships?

 **Torf:** If there are ships then that would confirm the commander’s suspicion that there are Kyran ships there. Nebulas block ship’s sensors which would be perfect for a strike force to hide.

 **Kak:** That’s very observant of you Lieutenant, and no Operations, that won’t be necessary. Helm continue on course at maximum warp.

_-Jesus looking up from his engineering console-_

**Jesus:** We are already at maximum warp…. 

**Kak:** Then simply go faster then.

 **Jesus:** If we go any faster than our maximum cruising speed we would risk damaging the hull and to hell if I’m going to have to check the ship’s hull structural integrity again.

 **Kak:** Then tear the ship apart, I want us there as soon as possible.

 **Torf:** I don’t understand why we need to rush to the Neutral Zone just to for us to scan some ships.

 **Kak:** It is important Torf, and that reminds me, have weapons ready and online.

 **Kale:** Having our weapons online Commander?

_-Chii looks at her console with some confusion-_

**Chii:** Um… Do I do that or?...

_-She look at Euro with a face pleading for help-_

**Euro:** The operation console does not have direct link to tactical Commander, but you do have access to increase power to them if needed.

_-Chii looks at her console again-_

**Chii:** Ok, got it… I provide increase of power… not the actual weapons...

 **Kale:** Commander Kak, if you’re planning on taking us into battle, we should at least return to our original positions, Chii is not fit to be an Operations officer-

_-Chii swivels her chair-_

**Chii:** Hey!

 **Kale:** -Not fit to be an operations officer at this very moment. We have Euro here, who has proven to be a very capable officer.

 **Kak:** Euro is a robot and I won’t have a robot being in charge of lives here, he’ll be quite efficient yes, but he won’t hesitate to have crew members killed.

 **Euro:** While I am more efficient than Commander Chii, I do not risk lives based solely on logic as you have implied, your argument that I would be less hesitant to send crews to their deaths to achieve means of necessity is actually the opposite. My prime motive is to ensure the survival of the crew when it comes to operating the ship. Also to note, I am an Asdroid not a robot.

 **Kak:** Whatever, I feel more better with another human on ops than an assdroid.

_-Kale turns over to look at Euro and Euro looks back at her-_

_-Euro shrugs-_

_-The ship’s computer beeps-_

**Computer:** _Attention, this ship is entering an area designated as the Neutral Zone In accordance to the Treaty of Fakops, all Alliance ship are prohibited to enter unless directly ordered by an Admiral, please submit your Admiral permission code or this ship will be in violation of treaty._

_-The ship’s main viewer reveals a 9 lined up asterisks-_

**Computer:** _You have 30 seconds to input permission code._

 **Kale:** Well? Do we have a permission code?

 **Kak:** Of course. Computer, Admiral Access Code, Bowsu, One, Alpha, Six, Echo, Nine, Delta, Eight, Gamma.

_-The Computer beeps 3 times-_

**Computer:** _Permission Code inputted access to the Neutral Zone granted._

 **Afkee:** We are entering the Manhiem Nebula within the Neutral Zone.

 **Chii:** Should I start scanning?

 **Kak:** No, not yet, I’ll go wake up the captain and keep him up to date.

_-Kak gets up from the captain’s chair and heads to the ready room-_

_-Euro walks next to Kak-_

**Kak:** What are you doing?

 **Euro:** I will go with you Commander to see the Captain.

 **Kak:** That won’t be necessary.

 **Euro:** It is necessary that when the ship is entering a situation of immediate danger, the first and second officer, in this case You and I, must attend to the captain for console and-

 **Kak:** I said no. Get off the bridge before I call security.

_-Kak enters the ready room as Euro stands nearby complxed-_

_-Euro looks at Chii who looks just as confused-_

~

_-Zewder is typing into a console with Piñat and Ian standing behind him-_

_-The crowd of officers got louder and more disruptive as they seem to be playing a game-_

**Ian:** Are they always this loud?

 **Piñat:** I can't hear them in my Office if that’s what you’re saying.

 **Ian:** Got to be as far away from these people I guess.

_-Piñat and Ian look as Zewder continues to type in-_

**Ian:** What’s taking you so long?

 **Zewder:** Apparently I didn't have access to the computer's main frame.

_-Zewder looks at Piñat-_

**Piñat:** So I had your access revoked, it was only natural.

_-Zewder types some more-_

**Zewder:** I had to bypass it by using Nanami’s credentials.

 **Ian:** Why do you have my Dad’s credentials?

 **Zewder:** Sometimes, I have to do the things he forgets to do.

 **Ian:** Sounds like my dad alright.

 **Zewder:** There, a whole bunch of work just for a shitty map.

 **Piñat:** This is stellar cartography?

_-Piñat looks unimpressed-_

**Ian:** It looks… small.

_-Ian peering over Zewder’s shoulder to look at the small screen-_

**Zewder:** It’s just a map, what did you expect?

 **Piñat:** I expected something bigger.

 **Ian:** Why do I imagine a lot of women saying those exact words to you. 

**Piñat:** Fuck off.

 **Zewder:** If you two are done, now that we have the map of the sectors and stars, do any of you know what direction the _Asdas_ went into warp?

_-Pinat looks over to his officers “working”-_

**Piñat:** Does anyone here know what direction the _Asdas_ went into warp?

_-An officer speaks up-_

**Officer:** Not a clue sir.

_-Another officer speaks up-_

**Officer:** I think it went in that direction.

_-Pointing to a direction of the room without actual visual references-_

_-Another Officer slurs-_

**Officer:** The ad doss?

_-Ian shakes his head-_

**Ian:** I didn’t know retardation was rampant on this station.

 **Zewder:** Well if we don’t get a direction or bearing I can’t pinpoint where the _Asdas_ is, and the longer we wait the longer it is for us to catch up to them.

 **Piñat:** Have you tried to contact the ship on subspace?

 **Zewder:** I would if we knew where they were, we can't just send a message out in all directions and hope that it would hit the _Asdas_.

_-Zewder looks at the map on the screen that shows Starbase 47 and it location near the Neutral Zone-_

**Ian:** So let me get this straight. Our retarded admiral here, got fooled by a man who’s only one vowel change to being named Kek, because he forged a message?

 **Piñat:** We usually don’t have to check messages from our underlings, only when it comes from a superior officer or command.

 **Zewder:** But the message was from Asdasfleet Command, which is a superior order, and to check if it was from a superior command, we would check the admiral’s identity code.

 **Piñat:** Which Bowsu states was not his code, nor his command order.

_-Ian stands thinking-_

**Ian:** Check the message.

 **Zewder:** Alright then.

_-Zewder starts typing into the console-_

**Zewder:** Here it is.

_-The message from Asdasfleet command regarding Zewder’s discharge pops up on the screen-_

**Zewder:** I don’t see why bringing this up would give us anything Ian.

 **Ian:** Just shut up and let me think about it ok.

_-Ian stands continuing to think-_

**Piñat:** Well?

 **Ian:** Subspace messages are in frequencies right?

 **Zewder:** Yeah, what about it?

 **Ian:** If this message didn’t come from Asdasfleet command its frequency must have come from somewhere else.

 **Piñat:** You want to scan a message’s frequency?

 **Ian:** Yes, have you been listening or is there truly nothing to hold any information up there?

 **Zewder:** Scanning for the frequency, which is 850Mhz.

 **Piñat:** Asdasfleet frequencies are usually higher than that, especially if it had to come all the way from Sector 001.

 **Zewder:** It must be for a frequency used to compensate for nebulas.

 **Ian:** A perfect place to hide a ship, sensors can’t really do ship in a nebula, Zewder check the map for any nearby nebulas.

_-Zewder brings back up the map and begins searching for nearby nebulas-_

_-Zewder, Ian and Piñat scan around the tiny screen-_

**Zewder:** The Manheim Nebula is the closest one.

 **Ian:** And it’s well within the Neutral Zone.

 **Piñat:** The Kyran Neutral Zone.

 **Zewder:** It looks like we found our direction.

 **Ian:** Now all we need is a ship.

 **Piñat:** We have the starship _Confidence_ docked but most of the crew is on shore leave.

 **Zewder:** I’ll gather up the crew that were left behind, and get underway. 

~

_-The bridge crew sitting in their assigned spots as Kak is in the ready room-_

**Afkee:** What do you make of all of this Counselor?

 **Kale:** I sense a lot of negative emotions from Kak. An asdasfleet officer that seems… preoccupied with fear, anger, and…

 **Torf:** And?

 **Kale:** That’s the thing I don’t know what he’s truly feeling.

 **Chii:** How convient, how about his racism towards Euro here?

_-She looks over to Euro who is standing near the ready room door-_

**Euro:** Commander, I do not understand what you mean by racism.

 **Afkee:** She means that Kak was being very bias to you Euro, he wouldn’t let you do your job because you’re an android.

 **Jesus:** I mean being racism is one thing, being racism to the only android known by us who is also self awareness is a new level.

 **Euro:** Asdroid, Jesus and Afkee.

 **Jesus:** Sorry, Asdroid. 

**Chii:** Instead of Euro doing this I have to be do it, and frankly I never had to run operations on a ship of this scale before.

 **Jesus:** Also it’s a whole new system interface, I’m barely getting by without pressing a damn button on accident.

 **Torf:** Do not blame your inadequacies with the interface, face it, you don’t really know how to run security.

 **Chii:** Hey, I do my job to the best of my abilities ok Torf.

 **Torf:** I have yet to see that commander.

 **Jesus:** Torf a starship with 16,000 people to watch over is a lot to watch over. I barely have time to check the 700 miles of nanofibers that’s keeping all the system’s operational.

 **Torf:** I just think I would be a much better security officer.

 **Afkee:** Don’t get your hopes up Torf.

 **Euro:** I do not understand how you would do the job any more different than Commander Chii, Lieutenant, the only difference would be that you would be promoted to Lieutenant Commander.

 **Kale:** Maybe he just wants a promotion.

 **Chii:** I could probably do tactical better than you Torf.

 **Euro:** Commander Chii you were unaware of how to turn on the weapon systems.

_-Chii chuckles nervously-_

**Chii:** Well… powering up the weapon systems...

 **Afkee:** I don’t think we should be talking about changing our roles until something does happen.

 **Kale:** Speaking of what has happened.

 **Jesus:** Zewder being discharged, I think he’s a real kid sometimes but he’s definitely better than this other guy.

 **Kale:** It’s sad that we won’t be able to see Torf and Zewder develop their relationship with one another.

 **Chii:** Maybe they can communicate via subspace messaging.

 **Afkee:** Keep in contact with one another.

_-The three woman look at Torf-_

_-Jesus and Euro look at Torf with confusion-_

**Jesus:** Is something going on Torf?

 **Euro:** I believe they are implying the Lieutenant has romantic feelings for Zewder.

 **Torf:** There is nothing romantic going on between us nor do I appreciate this, this, blindness to the actual fact.

 **Chii:** I think you would make a great husband Torf.

_-Torf grumbles and resumes working on his console-_

_-Chii and Kale share smirks-_

_-The doors open to the ready room to reveal a Nanami tied up and muffled to his chair still knocked out-_

_-Kak heads over to the computer and begins typing in it-_

_-He inserts a small usb chip into the computer and starts inputting commands-_

_-Nanami slowly wakes up due to all the clicking-_

**Kak:** Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up, Captain.

 **Nanami:** Mhmhmmhm.

 **Kak:** Can’t do that right now Sir, we both know what you would do if I did do that.

 **Nanami:** MhmmHMMmHm

 **Kak:** I’m just busy downloading some files, nothing too important, or sensitive.

_-Nanami begins to shift in his chair-_

_-Kak removes the usb chip and shuts down the computer-_

_-Nanami glares at Kak as he pockets the usb chip-_

**Kak:** I would love to stay and chat but, right now you’re supposed to be asleep. 

_-Kak then whacks Nanami in the head again, knocking him out once more-_

**Kak:** Sleep tight Captain.

_-He exits the ready room-_

~

_-Zewder, Ian, and Piñat, enter into an Asdasfleet bridge which appears to be more or less clean and dusty-_

_-Other crewmembers from the Asdas enter and fill the bridge’s stations-_

**Zewder:** This ship looks like it being Mothballed.

 **Piñat:** That’s because it used to be mothballed, but ever since you and the _Asdas_ made contact with the… um…

 **Ian:** The Pings.

 **Piñat:** Yeah, those things, every since you met them, we’ve been bringing out old ships and actively retrofitting them for the upcoming war.

 **Zewder:** It doesn't look like you guys have done a lot of retrofitting.

_-Zewder picks up a piece of metal lying on the ground-_

**Piñat:** Trust me, this ship is old, but they built them good back then, this ship can take more hits than-

 **Ian:** Than some stupid obscure reference, are we going to go and skin my dad alive or are we going to sit here and listen to this mexican speak?

 **Piñat:** I’m not mexican.

 **Ian:** Whatever.

 **Zewder:** Admiral, if it’s not much to ask, may I take command?

 **Piñat:** Why do you want to take command from me, a senior officer?

 **Zewder:** I believe the crew of the _Asdas_ is my responsibility, this ship is crewed by members of the _Asdas_.

 **Piñat:** You make a good point Zewder, take command, Commander.

 **Zewder:** Well, we need a helmsman, and our crew selection is sparse. How do you feel about flying the ship Ian?

 **Piñat:** You’re going to let a kid fly the ship?

 **Zewder:** Do you know how the ship?

 **Piñat:** No, but how much trust do you have with a kid who has no experience flying?

 **Ian:** He doesn’t trust me. Not yet.

 **Zewder:** Trust me Ian, you’ll never really gain my trust.

 **Ian:** You sound as confident as this ship’s dumb name.

_-Zewder chuckles and takes his seat captain’s chair-_

**Piñat:** I cannot believe you are considering him to be helm.

 **Zewder:** Iam, take the helm.

 **Ian:** It’s Ian.

 **Zewder:** What was that Iam?

 **Ian:** Just fuck off already or I will crash this ship into the nearest planet.

_-Ian takes his place on the helm station-_

**Piñat:** This is ridiculous.

_-Piñat takes his seat--_

**Piñat:** Ops do we have clearance to disengage docking clamps?

 **Ops:** Yes sir, the _Confidence_ is clear to go underway.

 **Zewder:** Ian-

 **Ian:** Way ahead of you, god if you guys would just be more direct and less formal, you guys would get more shit done.

_-The Confidence moves away from Starbase 47-_

_-Piñat looks at Zewder with an expression that says “I’m Done”-_

**Piñat:** Set course for-

 **Ian:** I just said I did it, are you deaf?

 **Piñat:** Fine, just do whatever you want. Just fucking go.

 **Ian:** Fucking finally.

_-Ian taps into the console-_

_-The Confidence warps out-_

_-The Asdas is inside the Manhiem Nebula-_

_-Kak exits the ready room-_

**Jesus:** So Commander Kak, what did the captain say about all this?

 **Kak:** He said nothing, he was asleep.

_-Kak sits in the captain’s chair-_

**Chii:** Aren’t we supposed to be scanning for Kyran ships?

 **Torf:** Well Chii, we haven’t seen the Kyran’s in over 10 years, who knows what their ships may look like.

 **Euro:** The lieutenant is correct Commander, Kyran starship design may be different from what we have in our ship’s database.

 **Afkee:** So how do we know it’s a Kyran ship? We can’t exactly look at them.

_-Afkee refers to the Main Viewer flickering due to being inside a nebula-_

**Kale:** How are we going to see if there is a Kyran fleet in the nebula Commander?

_-Kale looks over to Kak-_

**Torf:** More importantly, what are we going to do when we find them.

 **Kale:** If, Torf, if we find them.

 **Euro:** I believe we can find any kyran ship’s in the nebula by using a-

 **Kak:** What is he still doing on the bridge?

_-Kak glares at Euro-_

**Euro:** I am here because I am the second officer of the ship, and therefore-

 **Kak:** And therefore you are not in charge, I warned you once now you’re going to have to be escorted out.

_-Kak taps his combadge-_

**Jesus:** Hold up, I want to hear what Euro has to say first, _Commander_.

_-Jesus looks at Kak who cancels the combadge-_

**Kak:** Fine.

 **Jesus:** Thank you, sir. Now Euro, what were you saying?

 **Euro:** As I was saying, the likelyhood of the Kyrans changing their power source in the course of ten years is unlikely, as their use of a quantum singularity which is far superior to the antimatter, matter setup that is installed in all Alliance ships and-

 **Kale:** Let’s speed it up a bit Euro.

 **Euro:** Very well.

_-Euro speaks the entire dialogue at such a fast rate that no one could understand what he said-_

**Torf:** W-What?

 **Afkee:** Euro, just get to the point.

 **Euro:** The ship’s sensors are very limited however, the Quantum Singularity emits electromagnetic radiation which could be detected if Jesus would modify the deflector shield.

 **Jesus:** That might work, I’m going to need some time though, the deflector dish is a one ficky lady.

 **Euro:** I will assist you Commander Jesus.

 **Jesus:** Commander Kak, with your permission?

 **Kak:** Do it, if it gets rid of that assdroid then it’s worth it.

~

_-Euro and Jesus leave the bridge via turbolift-_

**Afkee:** So do we just wait?

 **Chii:** What about scanning? Can I scan?

 **Kak:** No, just be prepared.

 **Torf:** Prepared for combat?

 **Kale:** Torf, why are you so eager to blow up Kyran ships?

 **Torf:** That is a story, for another time Counselor.

 **Kale:** I hope you tell me it when you come for counseling.

 **Torf:** Only in your dreams.

 **Chii:** Do Flingons even dream?

 **Torf:** Of course, but they are… more vivid than human dreams.

 **Afkee:** Torf your half human…

 **Torf:** I understand that, but I am also half Flingon, and the Flingon part of me, is very present in my dreams.

 **Kale:** I see, well perhaps you can tell us your “Flingon” dreams later.

 **Kak:** Do you people always talk while on duty?

 **Afkee:** It’s a way of passing the time, why?

 **Kak:** It seems distracting.

 **Kale:** Well we have to wait for the deflector dish to be upgraded.

 **Chii:** Plus it let’s us get to know one another.

_-Ship sensors begin beeping-_

**Chii:** Um.. What do I do?

 **Kale:** Kak?

 **Kak:** What is it?

_-Chii looks frantically at the console-_

**Chii:** Um, it looks like a ship on the sensors.

 **Kak:** Can you identify what it is?

_-Chii shakes her head-_

**Chii:** I can’t it’s not recognizable.

 **Afkee:** It’s bearing 05 mark 16 198.

_-The main view screen flickers to reveal some sort of vessel-_

**Kak:** Can you compensate for the screen?

 **Chii:** How do I do that?

 **Kale:** More power to sensors and scanners Chii.

_-Chii taps the console and the main view screen becomes clear-_

_-The bridge lights turn dim-_

_-A large reddish ship appears it’s shaped like a bird spreading its wings out and it’s staring right at the Asdas-_

_-The ship outsizes the Asdas completely as the two ship face off in the nebula-_

**Torf:** That ship is not in any configuration known by the Alliance. It must be a Kyran Starship.

 **Kale:** Kak, we now know there are ships in the nebula, but not if they are Kyran ships, right now we should retre-

 **Kak:** No, we’re staying. Lieutenant, fire.

_-Everyone is quiet on the bridge-_

**Kak:** I said fire.

_-Torf looks at his tactical console and almost presses fire-_

**Kale:** Torf, we don’t shoot first, especially at ships we don’t know who they are.

_-Kale looks at Commander Kak-_

**Kak:** Lieutenant, if you do not obey my commands, you will be relieved of duty.

_-Torf stands at his post staring at the ship and back to his tactical console-_

**Kak:** Lieutenant, fire, on the damn Kyran ship.

 **Kale:** Belay that order Torf, I’m opening a hail.

_-Kale gets up and starts to walk to the comm station-_

**Kak:** Counselor you are relieved of duty.

 **Kale:** And you are unfit for duty.

_-Kale taps the comms console opening a hail with the ship-_

**Kale:** This is Lieutenant Commander Alexandria Kroi of the Alliance Starship _Asdas_ , state your identity and reason to be in the Neutral Zone.

_-Silence as the ship stares back at them in the Main Viewer-_

_-Kak taps his com badge-_

**Kak:** Security, to the bridge. You’ve done it now Counselor.

_-The comm console beeps-_

**Afkee:** They’re replying…

 **Kale:** Well let’s see if I’ve done it now.

_-Kak sitting on the captain’s chair is suddenly materialized out-_

**Chii:** I guess that was their reply.

 **Kale:** Torf, prepare Asdasers. Chii scan the ship for Kak’s lifesigns. Ensign, prepare for evasive maneuvers.

~

_-Kak stands in a room lit dimly-_

_-Two women approach him wearing grey uniforms-_

**Woman:** You have it?

 **Kak:** Of course I do.

_-He picks into his pocket and produces a USB chip-_

**Kak:** Everything you need to know is here.

_-The other woman takes the chip and examines it-_

**Kak:** Is my word not good enough?

 **Woman 2:** You can never be so sure.

_-She finishes looking at it-_

**Woman 2:** It’s the data alright.

 **Woman:** You have done an excellent job Christoph.

 **Kak:** The pleasure was all mine, now, I would like to see High Commander Largo.

 **Woman:** Unfortunately she could not come, but she wanted us to give you a message.

_-Woman 2 walks behind Kak-_

**Kak:** A message?

_-a gun is discharged hitting Kak in the side of his head-_

_-He falls face down-_

**Woman:** Trat Sheiah _._

 **Woman 2:** Bridge, fire on the _Asdas_.

_-Turbolift doors open to reveal security entering the bridge and Jesus and Euro-_

**Jesus:** The hell is that?

_-Jesus looking at the large ship on the screen-_

**Jesus:** That thing must be a nightmare to repair, look at all the bits extending out.

 **Kale:** Jesus, Euro, what are you doing up here?

 **Jesus:** Came here to say the deflector dish is completed.

 **Euro:** We should now be able to detect Kyran ships.

 **Jesus:** But it looks like you guys found it without our help.

_-He looks at the main viewer-_

**Jesus:** By the way, where’s Kak?

_-Jesus and Euro look around the bridge-_

**Afkee:** He’s been beamed off.

 **Jesus:** Beamed off? Where? Who?

 **Chii:** We don’t know, I’m trying to scan for him now.

 **Torf:** The most reasonable place for them to beamed Kak is on board their ship.

 **Kale:** Keep scanning Chii, everyone maintain red alert. Euro, we should go see Nanami, and wake him up.

 **Euro:** Agreed Counselor.

_-Kale and Euro both head towards the Ready room._

_-Just as they were about to enter the ship rumbles-_

**Torf:** The enemy ship has fired on us!

_-The Reddish ship fires it’s weapons onto the Asdas point blank range-_

_-Crew members fall over, Kale falls down, Euro steadies himself-_

**Euro:** : Lieutenant, return fire.

 **Torf:** Aye sir!

_-Asdas fires asdasers at the target but misses-_

_-Jesus is holding onto his console-_

**Jesus:** I got hull breaches in decks 32 and 40, Chii I need you to have emergency shields placed up for the breaches.

 **Chii:** Um O-Ok!

_-Chii frantically types into her console-_

**Kale:** Evasive maneuvers Ensign!

_-The Asdas turns hard to port-_

_-The reddish ship fires more bolts at the Asdas hitting it-_

_-The bridge rumbles, a console explodes hitting a crew member-_

_-The Asdas fires back an asdaser hitting the ship hard-_

**Jesus:** We need to get the hell out of this nebula or we’re going to become part of a new star!

 **Afkee:** I need more power to the engines.

 **Chii:** I on it… I think!

 **Torf:** Firing Bannedos!

_-The Asdas fires multiple bannedos, some hit the enemy ship-_

**Euro:** Jesus, status report.

 **Jesus:** Our warp core isn’t liking this unshielded attacks, I say a few more hits and we’re goners.

 **Kale:** Ensign full impulse get us out of this nebula.

 **Afkee:** I’m still waiting for the power!

 **Chii:** I’ve diverted power to the emergency shields for the breaches!

 **Torf:** Forget the breaches I need power for the weapons!

_-The ship rumbles more, as the reddish ship purses a limping Asdas in the nebula-_

**Jesus:** Give power to the engines so we can get the hell out of here!

 **Chii:** Powers to Engine!

_-The Asdas exits the Nebula, with the reddish ship in hot pursuit-_

**Euro:** Jesus, shields?

 **Jesus:** A few minutes, we need power for the shields.

 **Torf:** The enemy ship is gaining on us!

 **Afkee:** We can’t outrun them on impulse!

_-The reddish ship fires a large bolt at the Asdas, it travels it’s way to the ship-_

~

_-A ship flies in between the Asdas and the reddish ship taking the brunt of the bolt-_

**Afkee:** Something just flew between us and took that hit!

 **Chii:** Whatever it is, let’s hope it’s on our side!

 **Torf:** We’re being hailed.

 **Euro:** Open channel.

_-A familiar voice comes onto the the channel-_

**Ian:** Yo faggots. Where is my handicapped dad?

 **Kale:** Oh god…

 **Torf:** Ugh...

 **Zewder:** Ian... 

**Torf:** Comm- Zewder?

 **Zewder:** Yes, we’re here to help you, get out of the battle zone, we’ll keep them off you whilst you repair. Zewder out.

_-Comms close-_

_-Cuts to the Confidence bridge-_

**Zewder:** Let’s show these baddies what Alliance ships can do Ian.

_-The Confidence flies by the reddish ship firing their asdasers into them-_

**Ian:** Direct hit!

 **Zewder:** Their shields are still down, target their weapons and they shouldn’t put up much of a fight.

 **Piñat:** Zewder, we’re here to defend the _Asdas_ not get into a intergalactic war…

 **Zewder:** I know Admiral, Ian disable their weapons.

 **Ian:** But I want to destroy them…

 **Zewder:** That’s an order Ian.

 **Ian:** Fine.

_-The Confidence is moving too fast for the reddish ship to lock on and hit, all whilst it lands multiple critical hits on them-_

_-The reddish ship starts retreating-_

**Ian:** They’re pulling out like pussies.

 **Piñat:** That’s because they are pussies.

 **Zewder:** Status on the _Asdas_?

 **Ops:** The _Asdas_ is damaged but nothing too major sir.

_-Cuts to the Asdas bridge-_

**Afkee:** The enemy ship is retreating sir.

 **Euro:** Status Jesus?

 **Jesus:** We have it under control Euro. But I can’t say we didn’t come out unscathed sir...

 **Kale:** Zewder, we have to stop that ship, it has-

 **Zewder:** Commander Kak on it, we know.

 **Piñat:** Kak is a kyran spy. Honestly I would destroy that ship, but frankly I don’t want another Kyran-Alliance war. Tensions will be high but I don’t want this to be the place where it all begins, even if they started it.

_-Torf looks at the view screen to show the ship retreating-_

_-Then at his console-_

**Kale:** Well let’s hope he hasn’t gotten away with any sensitive material...

 **Torf:** They won’t.

_-Torf fires a bannedo at the retreating ship striking it and causing it to explode into a cascade effect-_

_-The bridge crew looks at the viewscreen shocked-_

_-Zewder and Piñat both get up from their chairs and watch the debris of the ship float away-_

**Zewder:** Who the hell fired?!

_-The crew on the Asdas bridge turn to look at Torf-_

**Torf:** I did sir.

_-Ian looks at Zewder-_

**Ian:** Well, you let him kill them.

~

_-Turbolift doors open to show Zewder, Piñat, and Ian inside-_

_-Zewder immediately storms towards Torf-_

**Zewder:** Lieutenant Torf, what in the hell were you thinking?

_-Torf and Zewder stand quite close to one another both standing tall-_

**Torf:** I was doing my duty, to protect the Alliance from-

 **Zewder:** Protect the alliance by firing on a ship that was retreating from battle? I thought Flingons had more honor and pride than that Lieutenant!

 **Torf:** Sir, they had clearly gone into Alliance territory and fired on our vessel, they had a spy among our ranks and-

 **Zewder:** Which was all we needed Lieutenant. Nothing more, nothing less.

 **Torf:** They had sensitive data that could have jeopardize the Asdasfleet sir.

 **Euro:** Zewder, what Lieutenant Torf is saying is true, computer data shows that Kak had downloaded important files of specifications for the _Asdas_ and other ships of the fleet.

 **Kale:** If we had gone to war with them, which I assume would have been the Alliance response if they had been so blatantly attacked, they would already have the biggest advantage on us. Intel of key ships and personnel.

 **Zewder:** But we won’t they’re going to declare war on us, claim we attacked a retreating ship, which happened.

 **Torf:** I was doing what I believe was right at the time sir.

_-Zewder puts both hands on his face and sighs-_

**Zewder:** Torf, I know what you’re feeling, I know your relations with the Kyrans, but don’t let the past cloud your judgement. 

**Piñat:** On that note Torf, you are dishonorably discharged from Asdasfleet and will be facing a court martial.

 **Zewder:** Admiral.

 **Piñat:** What?

 **Zewder:** I’m just fucking done with discharges, let me handle my officer will you?

_-Piñat nods-_

**Zewder:** Torf, I’m having your status as senior bridge officer for tactical revoked until further notice. 

**Torf:** I understand sir.

 **Zewder:** And this infraction will be placed on your permanent record, understood?

 **Torf:** Yes sir.

 **Zewder:** Dismissed.

_-Torf walks towards the turbolifts-_

**Zewder:** And Torf?

_-Torf stops at the turbolift doors-_

**Zewder:** I hope you enjoyed firing those weapons. I’ll see you in Ten Forward.

_-Torf nods and enters the turbolift-_

**Piñat:** You went easy on him.

 **Ian:** I thought you had balls.

 **Zewder:** For you it’s easy, for me… It’s hard.

_-Zewder walks around the damaged bridge-_

**Zewder:** What a mess… Where the hell is Nanami?

 **Chii:** He’s in the Ready Room sleeping…

_-Zewder notices Chii at operations-_

**Zewder:** What are you doing at ops?

 **Chii:** Long story.

_-Zewder opens the ready room door-_

_-There he finds Nanami tied on to his chair muffled-_

**Nanami:** MHHHHMHMHMMM.

 **Zewder:** The hell happened to you?

_-He takes off the muffle-_

**Nanami:** Kak, he’s a-

 **Zewder:** A kyran spy I know, I know. How long have you been tied up?

 **Nanami:** How long have we left the station?

 **Euro:** 3 hours 43 minutes and-

 **Nanami:** That’s how long, so next time please check up on me…

 **Zewder:** I will, Nanami.

 **Euro:** I believe Nurse Diane already does that sir.

_-Zewder chuckles, Nanami joins in-_

_-Asdas and the Confidence fly near one another as they return back to Starbase 47-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is not the season finale, just a two parter in the middle of a season, or rather the first quarter of the season.  
> -Wondering why Torf fired those Bannedos? That will be explained in an episode soon enough.  
> -Torf was originally going to be demoted to Lieutenant Junior, which would have effectively removed him from the bridge, but I decided to have him removed from the bridge and not be demoted, for story telling purposes.


	10. Episode 1x09 Honorbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torf and the crew deal with the aftermath of the battle at Manhiem Nebula, in which the ramifications of Torf's actions may very well send the Alliance into war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No actual episode as far as I know in TNG has really influenced this episode  
> -Maybe a few Deep Space 9 ideas or concepts but mostly one on my own ideas  
> -Originally wanted to not make a "part 3" but I guess I did, enjoy this Torf centric episode!

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x09 **

**_Honorbound_ **

**_Last time on Star Asdas_ **

**_Piñat:_ ** _Kak is a kyran spy. Honestly I would destroy that ship, but frankly I don’t want another Kyran-Alliance war. Tensions will be high but I don’t want this to be the place where it all begins, even if they started it._

_-Torf looks at the view screen to show the ship retreating-_

_-Then at his console-_

_**Kale:** Well let’s hope he hasn’t gotten away with any sensitive material..._

_**Torf:** They won’t._

_-Torf fires a bannedo at the retreating ship striking it and causing it to explode into a cascade effect-_

_-The bridge crew looks at the viewscreen shocked-_

_-Zewder and Piñat both get up from their chairs and watch the debris of the ship float away-_

_**Zewder:** Who the hell fired?!_

_-The crew on the Asdas bridge turn to look at Torf-_

_**Torf:** I did sir._

_-Ian looks at Zewder-_

_**Ian:** Well, you let him kill them._

_-Zewder immediately storms towards Torf-_

_**Zewder:** Lieutenant Torf, what in the hell were you thinking?_

_-Torf and Zewder stand quite close to one another both standing tall-_

_**Torf:** I was doing my duty, to protect the Alliance from-_

_**Zewder:** Protect the alliance by firing on a ship that was retreating from battle? I thought Flingons had more honor and pride than that Lieutenant!_

_**Torf:** Sir, they had clearly gone into Alliance territory and fired on our vessel, they had a spy among our ranks and-_

_**Zewder:** Which was all we needed Lieutenant. Nothing more, nothing less._

_**Torf:** They had sensitive data that could have jeopardize the Asdasfleet sir._

_**Euro:** Zewder, what Lieutenant Torf is saying is true, computer data shows that Kak had downloaded important files of specifications for the Asdas and other ships of the fleet._

_**Kale:** If we had gone to war with them, which I assume would have been the Alliance response if they had been so blatantly attacked, they would already have the biggest advantage on us. Intel of key ships and personnel._

_**Zewder:** But we won’t they’re going to declare war on us, claim we attacked a retreating ship, which happened._

_**Torf:** I was doing what I believe was right at the time sir._

_-Zewder puts both hands on his face and sighs-_

_**Zewder:** Torf, I know what you’re feeling, I know your relations with the Kyrans, but don’t let the past cloud your judgement. _

_**Piñat:** On that note Torf, you are dishonorably discharged from Asdasfleet and will be facing a court martial._

_**Zewder:** Admiral._

_**Piñat:** What?_

_**Zewder:** I’m just fucking done with discharges, let me handle my officer will you?_

_-Piñat nods-_

_**Zewder:** Torf, I’m having your status as senior bridge officer for tactical revoked until further notice. _

_**Torf:** I understand sir._

_**Zewder:** And this infraction will be placed on your permanent record, understood?_

_**Torf:** Yes sir._

_**Zewder:** Dismissed._

**~**

**__** _Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

**~**

**__** _-The Asdas is flying through space-_

_-Torf is sitting on a stool in Ten Forward, looking at his drink swirling the red concoction-_

_-Suddenly a voice catches his attention-_

**Voice:** I take it my drinks are very appealing to a Flingon eye?

_-Torf looks up to see a green woman, Jayuian, the bartender, janitor, waitress, and bouncer-_

_-She smiles back at him, Torf just only stares back solemnly-_

**Jayuian:** Most Flingons I serve fireblood are usually jovial,drunk or ready to die in honorable combat. You on the other hand look like you just to die without said honor.

 **Torf:** Are you saying I am without honor?

 **Jayuian:** Of course not, I’m saying you’re not acting like most Flingons I know.

 **Torf:** I am not like most Flingons.

 **Jayuian:** I already know that Torf.

 **Torf:** Then why make the distinction between me and other Flingons?

 **Jayuian:** Because I know what you’re thinking Torf. 

**Torf:** I wasn’t aware that your race had the ability to read minds, what am I thinking?

 **Jayuian:** My race doesn’t have the ability to read minds, but the ability to listen. And I am a good listener. So tell me Torf, what happened?

_-Torf looks back at his drink-_

**Torf:** I don’t want to talk about it.

 **Jayuian:** About how you blew up a Kyran ship?

_-Torf looks straight back up to see a smiling Jayuian-_

**Torf:** How do you kno-

 **Jayuian:** Word travels fast on this ship, and like I said, I’m a good listener.

 **Torf:** If you already know why ask?

 **Jayuian:** Because I don’t know the whole story Torf, the story that you have to tell.

 **Torf:** I have no story to be told here.

 **Jayuian:** Everyone has a story to tell Torf, I’m curious to know why you did it.

 **Torf:** And what would you do if you knew, if you could understand?

 **Jayuian:** I wouldn’t have to compare you to other Flingons.

_-The two look back at each other in silence as the bar and it’s patreons continue drinking and chatting-_

_-Torf looks back at his drink, the colour red bring back memories-_

_-Jayuian’s voice brings him back-_

**Jayuian:** Destroying a retreating ship, disobeying command orders, letting your feelings and past cloud your judgement. I’m surprise you aren’t discharged and being court martialed on this ship right now.

 **Torf:** And what about it?

 **Jayuian:** I’m surprised Zewder hasn’t done anything worse to you, he is well within his rights to do so.

 **Torf:** Besides having me removed from my position and dishonored in front of the crew?

_-Torf’s voice is loud and attracts the attention of some the patreons-_

_-Torf looks around at them before settling down his voice-_

**Jayuian:** And there we have it.

 **Torf:** Have what?

 **Jayuian:** Flingon honor, versus Asdasfleet duty.

 **Torf:** And what about them?

 **Jayuian:** You still haven’t chosen one. You still juggle between the two.

 **Torf:** What I did was what I did, what difference does announcing my allegiance is going to change?

 **Jayuian:** All the difference in the known universe Torf.

_-Torf scoffs-_

**Jayuian:** I guess telling your local bartender what side you’re rooting for isn’t the best idea.

 **Torf:** You finally got the point.

_-He grumpily drinks his glass-_

**Jayuian:** Try living for 30 million years. You’ll learn a thing or two.

_-Torf looks surprised-_

**Torf:** But… your character profile says you’re at least 100,000 years old…

 **Jayuian:** Torf, those profiles are woefully out of date, Commander Zewder hasn’t updated them but hopefully he will.

_-Torf stares down at his drink somberly-_

**Jayuian:** You know, you could always drink more fireblood in different cups. He’s going to have to clean them all.

 **Torf:** No, that seem… petty. I just want to drink my fireblood in peace.

 **Jayuian:** Alright, call me if you want more fireblood.

_-She begins to walk away from Torf-_

**Jayuian:** Or you just want someone to listen to you.

_-Torf drinks the last of his fireblood before getting up and leaving Ten Forward-_

~

_-Nanami, and other senior officers in the Ready Room-_

_-Nanami sitting in his chair not tied up-_

**Nanami:** So wait, let me get this straight, Torf fired bannedos at a retreating Kyran ship destroying it and the possible data they have collected from us?

_-Euro standing by Zewder-_

**Euro:** Yes, doing so was a direct violation of Commander Zewder’s cease fire, and Asdasfleet protocol in which a vessel that is retreating from the battlezone is to not be pursued unless given direct orders to destroy, which Command-

 **Kale:** I think we get the picture Euro.

 **Nanami:** And you just had him removed from the bridge until further notice?

_-Nanami turns his chair to face Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Yes, unless you want to change that sir.

_-The two look at one another for a few minutes-_

_-Kale looking at the two of them with scrutiny-_

**Nanami:** I don’t know, it seems like he had overstepped his boundaries, and got away quite lightly.

_-Nanami turns his chair to look out of the viewport-_

**Chii:** I may have contribute to Torf’s actions by giving him the power he requested during the battle…

 **Kale:** Chii giving a station more power doesn’t make you anymore to blame.

 **Zewder:** Nanami, I was in command of the situation, and I am ready to accept the causality of Torf’s actions.

_-Nanami turns his chair back around-_

**Nanami:** Zewder you weren’t here to stop him from doing it, I was literally in my office tied up and-

_-Chii Kale and Euro watch as the two argue-_

_-Kale studying them from afar-_

**Zewder:** Which means you were incapacitated and could not have be in charge of the situation, unlike me, who was in command of the _Confidence_ when we came to rescue you-

 **Nanami:** Being incapacitated isn’t a get out of jail card, I was still in command, and I failed to realize the threat, I put the ship in danger by allowing Kek or whatever the fuck his name was onboard.

 **Zewder:** My job as first officer is to ensure the captain’s safety and well being, which I neglected causing you to become incapacitated furthermore-

_-Kale breaks in between the two of them with her hand-_

**Kale:** Will you two stop trying to take blame like some sort of hero, we’re all in trouble, and the very fact that the Kyrans are going to go to war against the entire Alliance, means we have no time to punish people.

_-Everyone deep in thought about the consequences-_

**Zewder:** Euro can you assess the situation with the Kyran Star Empire?

 **Nanami:** And the Alliance too.

_-Euro looks off in the distance making a few twitches before speaking-_

**Euro:** Based on the actions of Asdasfleet with the mobilization of the fleet in preparation of the Ping threat, we are clearly in an advantage, however considering the last battle with the Kyran ship, the _Asdas_ was completely outmatched, with the weapon systems we have installed which was supposed to be used defensively against the Pings, they were quite inaccurate but did sufficient damage to the enemy vessel, however in an event of war the 4 ballpoint asdasers would prove to be quite ineffective against a group or fast moving vessels, so Tactically speaking-

_-Nanami sitting in his chair looks completely deadpanned, Zewder is standing next to him looking full of regret-_

_-Chii who had slumped into the sofa next to a tired Kale, speaks up-_

**Chii:** Torf should be the one doing the tactical analysis Euro…

_-Everyone stand quietly only to be interrupted by a transmission beeping on Nanami’s computer-_

_-Nanami answers to see Bowsu-_

**Nanami:** Bowsu, wha-

 **Bowsu:** I don’t know what the hell happened, but right now we need you and the _Asdas_ back in Earth spacedock. Also I have to talk to you and Commander Zewder… Alone.

_-Bowsu looking at Chii Kale and Euro in the ready room-_

**Zewder:** Euro prepare to warp to the Sol System at maximum warp.

_-Euro Nods-_

**Euro:** Yes sir.

_-The doors close as Kale and Chii leave the ready room leaving Nanami and Zewder alone with Bowsu on transmission-_

~

_-Euro Kale and Chii exit the ready room with Afkee and officers in their positions-_

_-They begin to switch out and as Euro is taking his place at Ops Afkee swivels to turn to him-_

**Afkee:** So what happened?What’s going on?

 **Euro:** We are heading to the Sol System, maximum warp.

_-Jesus exiting out of the turbolift-_

**Jesus:** Maximum warp would be highly inadvisable, the _Asdas_ is still in the middle of repairs and I think straining the warp core any more would make us end up like our friends in the last episode…

 **Afkee:** Are we even sure it was the last episode?... I mean I get some strange feeling that-

 **Kale:** Just go as fast as we possibly can Jesus, Admiral’s orders.

 **Jesus:** Alright, let’s just hope it isn’t another forged message…

_-Jesus taps into his engineering console-_

**Jesus:** We should be able to go up to warp 7, try it out helm.

_-Afkee types into her console-_

**Afkee:** We should be able to reach Earth in 20 hours at warp 7.

 **Jesus:** We might be able to shave that time once I start getting the repairs done so 20 hours is not set in stone.

_-Euro looks confused-_

**Euro:** Set in stone?

 **Afkee:** It’s an expression Euro. We can talk about it later.

_-Euro nods and thinks about it for a bit-_

**Chii:** We shouldn’t be in a rush, right now I am all strained out… I’m relieving myself of duty.

 **Kale:** I’ll join you, Euro you have the conn.

_-Euro who was still in thought snaps out and replies-_

**Euro:** Acknowledged.

_-As the two leave Afkee looks at Euro who is working on his console-_

_-She whispers-_

**Afkee:** So what about Torf?

 **Euro:** _-Not in a whisper-_ Lieutenant Torf is currently still not allow to resume his position on the bridge which means we are short of a tactical officer and therefore I would have to look through the ship’s roster in order to find a suitable replacement in the event that the-

 **Afkee:** I think I got the picture Euro, I’m was just curious.

 **Euro:** Curious about what?

 **Afkee:** Curious as to why he did it? I mean sure he’s a combat junkie but he’s part human isn't he? He shouldn’t be the kind of guy going to shoot down ships.

 **Euro:** I do not know what you mean by ‘junkie’, I assume Lieutenant Torf does not take drugs Ensign.

_-Jesus who was working in his engineering console peeks up-_

**Jesus:** I don’t want to be the guy who eavesdrops but with these cybernetic ears I can’t help but overhear what you two are talking about.

 **Euro:** Are you aware that Lieutenant Torf takes drugs or any known substances? They could be a factor as to why he acted the way he did in our previous episode.

 **Jesus:** I think what our helms… woman means is that he is excited for combat. 

**Euro:** Torf is half Flingon, and Flingons are not known to shy away from battle if their honor is on the line.

 **Afkee:** But when is Torf honor on the line?

 **Jesus:** Considering the situation, not destroying a ship that attacked you first is considered dishonorable.

 **Afkee:** I guess so… Feels like a awful reason to blow up another ship…

_-She looks pensive until Euro interrupts-_

**Euro:** Why do you think he did it Ensign?

 **Afkee:** I don’t know, perhaps revenge?

 **Jesus:** Maybe, but we might not get to ever find out, considering what is going to happen to him once we get back to Earth.

_-Afkee, Euro, and Jesus look at the view screen as the Asdas warps away from the Neutral Zone-_

~

_-Chii and Kale are walking down a corridor-_

_-Chii is laughing-_

**Chii:** Did you really sense that from the two of them?

 **Kale:** I did, there is no real explanation as to what I felt, they are so clearly-

_-Kale and Chii turn a corner and bump into Torf-_

_-The two share a brief moment of awkwardness-_

**Torf:** I’m sorry, I was just-

 **Kale:** It’s alright, it’s just these corridors.

 **Chii:** They should really install mirrors so people don’t bump into each other like that.

 **Kale:** Anyway, Torf we’re heading to Ten Forward, do you want to join us?

_-Torf looks at them with some hesitation-_

**Torf:** Actually, I think I would like to arrange a counseling session.

 **Kale:** Oh, well, what time?

 **Torf:** Now.

 **Kale:** Now?

_-Chii and Kale look at one another-_

_-Torf looks at the two of them-_

**Torf:** Well?

 **Kale:** I mean I was on duty a few minutes ago but-

 **Torf:** But?

 **Kale:** But I can make an exception here, sorry Chii, I guess we can drink together later.

 **Chii:** No problem, take care Torf, we’ll have you back on the bridge soon enough.

_-Torf nods back at Chii-_

**Torf:** Perhaps…

_-Chii leaves the two in the corridor-_

**Kale:** So… my office?

 **Torf:** Of course.

_-Cuts back to ready room-_

**Nanami:** What's the situation with Asdasfleet Command?

 **Zewder:** Any word from the Kyrans?

 **Bowsu:** The Kyrans are being quiet as always and right now, Asdasfleet command is in a panic state. The Alliance Council is requesting that we join up with the fleet and have Lieutenant Torf removed from his position as tactical officer to face punishment.

 **Nanami:** That seems reasonable enough.

_-Nanami looks at Zewder-_

**Nanami:** Is there anything else?

 **Bowsu:** Yes, Admiral Piñat has already told me how you dealt with Torf.

_-Bowsu looks at Zewder-_

**Bowsu:** Zewder why are you defending Torf? Why isn’t he locked up in the brig or something?

 **Zewder:** Torf destroyed the ship for having intel on our ship, our fleet and all other operations about Asdasfleet, did Admiral Piñat mention that?

 **Bowsu:** He mentioned the spy part but not the stolen data information.

 **Zewder:** Of course he didn’t.

 **Nanami:** Look everything is in a tense messed up state right now, we’re heading back to Earth alright.

 **Bowsu:** And while you do so I want Lieutenant Torf to be restricted to his quarters, do I make myself clear Commander?

 **Zewder:** Understood Sir.

 **Bowsu:** Now, how’s the ship holding up, how were the new “defensive” weapons.

 **Nanami:** Euro said they’re pretty useless if there are more than one target.

 **Zewder:** And that they are inaccurate at times.

 **Bowsu:** Well, we assumed the Pings will only attack up with one ship hopefully, but an entire fleet of Kyran Starships…

 **Nanami:** A new generation of Kyran Starships…

 **Bowsu:** We will need you guys to provide tactical data on those ships when you get back here.

 **Nanami:** Alright, see you soon.

_-The transmission ends-_

_-Zewder taps his comm badge-_

**Zewder:** Computer locate Lieutenant Torf.

~

_-Torf lying down on a sofa looking up arms crossed-_

**Kale:** So Torf…

 **Torf:** Yes?...

_-The two sit in awkward silence-_

**Kale:** I’ve never counseled a Flingon before… 

**Torf:** I am half human counselor…

 **Kale:** I know, I know, it’s just… Flingons aren’t usually that quite open to the idea of… expressing their feelings…

 **Torf:** I am not like most Flingons… 

**Kale:** You aren’t of course, but you strive to be like most Flingons.

 **Torf:** Yes I do.

 **Kale:** Why do you strive to be like most Flingons, is it because you grew up in a Human household and wanted to connect with your Flingon heritage?

 **Torf:** Perhaps.

 **Kale:** Torf, I’m here to listen to you not play guess your life story.

 **Torf:** Maybe I’m not ready to talk about this

_-Torf gets up only to be stopped by Kale-_

**Kale:** Torf, you didn’t just pull me out of a night out with Chii just so you could chicken out.

 **Torf:** I am not chickening out.

 **Kale:** You don’t want to tell me what you want to tell me Torf.

_-Kale points to her head-_

**Kale:** But I can sense what you’re feeling. And you’re feeling confused, does it have to do with what happened?

_-Torf sits back down and look up at the ceiling for a few minutes-_

**Torf:** Yes, it does.

 **Kale:** Do you want to talk about it?

_-Torf looks back at Kale-_

_-Kale is sitting on her seat looking back at Torf-_

**Torf:** When I watched the Kyran ship retreat back to the Neutral Zone, all I could think about was on Datorel…

 **Kale:** The Kyran attack on a Flingon Outpost.

 **Torf:** The event that killed both my parents…

 **Kale:** I’m sorry Torf.

 **Torf:** Don’t be.

_-Flashback time-_

_-A young small Flingon is playing by himself with a train rolling it along the ground-_

_-A group of Flingon children approaches the smaller Flingon-_

_-The small Flingon stops and looks back at the 3 Flingons before him-_

_-The tallest one speaks-_

**Tall Flingon:** What does the half-breed play with?

_-The other Flingon looks at the smaller Flingon-_

**Other Flingon:** A hoomun toy.

_-His face sneering at the Flingon-_

_-Another Flingon kicks the toy out of the smaller Flingon’s hand-_

**Another Flingon:** You’re weak! How will you ever become a warrior if you play with toys?

_-Suddenly the three flingons pull out daggers-_

**Tall Flingon:** Half-breeds dirty the Flingon gene!

_-The smaller Flingon covers himself as to protect himself-_

_-Just as they were about to attack an older Flingon interrupts them-_

_-He yells and scolds them, they sheath their daggers and hiss at the boy before walking away-_

_-The older Flingon crouchs down-_

**Older Flingon:** Are you alright Torf?

_-Younger Torf nods-_

**Older Flingon:** What did I say about playing with the toys mom gave you outside?

 **Torf:** That the other boys would try to steal it from me.

 **Voice:** And Steal it they will if you leave it unattended.

_-The two look up to see a human woman dressed in Flingon attire-_

_-In her hand is the train, scratched but still intact-_

_-She gives it back to Torf-_

_-The older Flingon smiles at her-_

**Woman:** Come on Torf, let’s go back home alright? 

_-Kale is sitting in her chair as present day Torf sits in the sofa-_

**Kale:** I never knew you like trains.

 **Torf:** There is a great many things you do not know about me. Things I rather keep to myself.

 **Kale:** Life on the station must of been hard.

 **Torf:** It was very difficult, but my parents were there.

_-Kale looking at her APADD-_

**Kale:** According to your records, your father was chief of security on the station.

 **Torf:** And my mother was an diplomat working to bring peace between the Flingons and Asdasfleet.

 **Kale:** Well her contribution wasn’t in all vain.

 **Torf:** I know.

~

_-Back on the Flingon outpost Torf is in his family quarters playing with the toy train still-_

_-His mother and father are talking in another room-_

**Mom:** I just don’t know if he can be safe on this station Vorj…. Even when I stand with adult Flingons I can feel their animosity towards me.

 **Vorj:** I know, marrying a human woman hasn’t been easy for me, but I was ready for it when it meant being with you, I can’t stand the thought of you and Torf being away from me, away from home.

 **Mom:** I can handle the Flingons, have been for the past 9 years, I’m just worried about Torf, those boys had daggers, they were ready to kill.

_-The station suddenly rumbles the toy in Torf’s hand falls out as he falls to the ground-_

_-red alert sounds klaxon-_

**Vorj:** Quickly get to safety with Torf!

_-Torf’s Mom rushes into Torf’s room and picks him up before he could grab the train again-_

_-Vorj taps his wrist communicator-_

**Vorj:** What’s happening out there?

 **Comm:** A kyran ship decloaked and started attacking! Another one is decloaking! Look out!

_-Static-_

_-The station rumbles even harder, making Vorj stumbles-_

_-Torf being carried by his mother through a crowd of Flingons and other races in a crowded open area-_

_-Sounds alert to evacuate the station-_

_-Torf looks around over his mom’s shoulder the look of panicked people-_

_-Suddenly things materialize into the area-_

_-groups of soldiers in armor beamed in and started firing into the crowd-_

_-Flingon security return fire as an ensuring firefight explodes amongst a crowd-_

_-Torf’s Mom tries to carry him to a hallway away from the firefight only to be stopped by a soldier who blocks the way holding a gun-_

_-The soldier is immediately shot in the back revealing Vorj-_

**Vorj:** It’s the Kyrans, come on, we need to get out of here, come on!

_-Vorj takes her hand and they begin to cross through the hallway-_

_-They found an empty escape pod, in which Vorj, helps Torf and his mom into the Pod-_

**Mom:** Vorj, come with us!

 **Vorj:** I can’t, I have to stay, protect the station with my life, and more importantly, you two.

_-a shot is fired striking Vorj in the back-_

**Soldier:** How touching, a Flingon Family. We need to clean up this station of this disgusting vermin.

_-The soldier and others approach the pod and look to see a scared Torf and his Mom-_

_-Vorj moans still not dead-_

**Soldier:** And just like vermin, they are very hard to kill.

_-The soldier makes quick work of that with another blast to the face point blank-_

**Soldier:** Ladies first.

_-they fire another blast which strikes Torf’s Mom-_

_-She falls limp eyes open and Torf starts to shake her awake-_

**Torf:** Mom?!

 **Soldier:** You’ll see momma soon kid.

_-They aim their gun at Torf-_

_-Suddenly Asdasers are fired and the Soldier turns around only to be quickly stunned-_

_-Torf sitting on the sofa in the present-_

**Torf:** That was the last time I ever saw my parents, dead.

 **Kale:** That’s horrifying Torf…

 **Torf:** Now you know why I fired on that ship counselor.

 **Kale:** Revenge is only natural to what happened to you Torf.

 **Torf:** You don’t understand, I neglected my duties as an Asdasfleet officer. I destroyed a ship based on revenge disobeying orders…

_-A hand touches Torf’s shoulder-_

**Kale:** Torf. You feeling regret and remorse is unlike most Flingons, revenge is something Flingons take pride in accomplishing, you don’t feel accomplished.

 **Torf:** I feel foolish Counselor, killing those Kyrans wouldn’t bring back my parents. It brought the very thing I stand by, Asdasfleet into danger, with war against the Kyrans.

 **Kale:** And that’s the first step Torf, you can choose what side you want to be with Torf, and you choose Asdasfleet.

_-She smiles at Torf, and he returns that smile-_

_-The doors open to show Zewder, panting at the doorway-_

**Zewder:** God you do not want to know how hard it is to find your goddamn office.

~

 **Torf:** Commander, what are you doing here?

_-Zewder has his hands on his knees-_

**Zewder:** I’m here to inform you-

_-Zewder is panting-_

**Kale:** Inform him of-

_-Zewder puts a finger up telling Kale to give me a moment as he takes deep breaths-_

**Zewder:** Torf, you are to be restricted to quarters for the duration of the trip to Sol System.

 **Torf:** Understood sir.

_-Torf gets up but before exiting he turns to Kale-_

**Torf:** Thank you Counselor.

 **Kale:** Call me Kale Torf.

 **Torf:** Thank you, Kale.

_-She nods as Torf leaves her office-_

**Kale:** So are you here for a counseling session?

 **Zewder:** I hope you are ready to hear 20 years of angesty me.

_-Kale chuckles-_

**Zewder:** You look beat however. Did Torf and you have a chat?...

 **Kale:** Yeah, he told me about-

 **Zewder:** Daterol.

 **Kale:** How do you know?

 **Zewder:** I was there when the Alliance came to help.

_-Cuts to an older styled Bridge-_

_-A younger Zewder sits at tactical station-_

**Comms:** Captain we’re picking up a distress signal from Datorel.

 **Captain:** A Flingon outpost?

 **Comms:** Yes sir, they state the Kyrans are attacking them.

 **Captain:** Change course to intercept.

_-Captain swivels chair to Zewder-_

**Captain:** Lieutenant, get a security detail to beam aboard the station, the Kyrans will most likely be trying to take control of the station.

 **Zewder:** Yes sir.

_-Zewder and a security team beam down to the station to see Kyran Soldiers standing near an escape pod-_

_-Zewder and his away team fire stun asdasers at the Kyran Soldiers stunning them-_

_-The group begin to move out, Zewder checks into the pod to see a scared Flingon boy and a dead human-_

**Zewder:** I’m going to need a medical team down here, get me Nurse Pyo.

_-Flash back to the counselor room-_

**Kale:** Pyo was a nurse?

 **Zewder:** Yeah, he hated being a nurse.

 **Kale:** How old were you when you-

 **Zewder:** 19, just got assigned tactical… Well counselor, I think I’m going to call it a night and get some rest, we’re due to Earth in 18 hours.

 **Kale:** See you around Commander.

_-Zewder exits, leaving Kale in her office-_

_-The Asdas warps into Earth, the familiar Earth Spacedock surrounded by other Alliance Ships-_

_-Zewder and Nanami enter the bridge through the turbolift-_

**Zewder:** How was new selection of drinks Jayuian had?

 **Nanami:** It was fruity.

 **Zewder:** She’s experimenting with fruits, so I guess it worked then.

 **Nanami:** She reminded me to tell you to clean up the cups by the way.

 **Zewder:** Of course.

_-Euro is at Ops, Afkee at Helm, Jesus at Engineering, Chii at Security, and Kale in her side seat-_

_-Most notably is tactical is empty-_

**Zewder:** How’s the ship holding up Jesus?

 **Jesus:** Almost brand new, just give her a nice polish and she’ll be just fine.

 **Nanami:** How long have we been at Earth?

 **Afkee:** About 3 hours sir.

 **Euro:** With all the ships entering Earth there was some delay in securing an area for us to stay within Sector space.

 **Nanami:** Any transmission from ESD?

 **Chii:** Not yet sir.

_-Computer beeps-_

**Chii:** We’re being hailed now sir.

 **Nanami:** Open a channel.

_-Bowsu appears on the main viewer with the Asdasfleet and Asdas logo behind him-_

**Bowsu:** Attention all Alliance Ships, we are most grateful to see the quick and rapid defense forces that have gather here all within under a day. We are here to inform you that the Kyran Star Empire has issued a formal apology stating that the Kyran vessel destroyed in the Manheim Nebula was a rogue starship.

 **Kale:** I don’t believe it.

 **Chii:** They’re issuing out an apology to us?

 **Afkee:** They have definitely changed.

_-Transmission ends-_

_-Computer beeps again-_

**Chii:** Sir, Bowsu is hailing us.

 **Nanami:** Open the channel in my ready room, Zewder.

_-Zewder and Nanami enter the ready room where Bowsu appears on the computer screen-_

**Bowsu:** I don’t know what to say, this was unexpected.

 **Nanami:** I know, we should have been feeling the political wrath but we’re not.

 **Bowsu:** Hell they thanked us for destroying it. Tell Lieutenant Torf his crimes have been absolved.

 **Zewder & Nanami:** Just like that?

_-The two look at one another-_

**Bowsu:** Apparently he’s viewed as a Hero by the Kyrans, strangely enough. Now come on Nanami, we got to celebrate, come beam down to Earth and we’ll party just like the old days.

 **Nanami:** Sure thing.

_-Nanami looks at Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Go, I’ll deal with it.

_-Nanami and Zewder exit the ready room in which Zewder motions Kale to come with him-_

_-Cuts to Torf’s quarters-_

**Torf:** A hero?! They call me a Hero?? 

**Zewder:** Yes Torf, what you did was worthy enough for them to call you a hero of the Kyran Star Empire.

 **Torf:** This is an insult.

 **Kale:** I know it is, to have the people who very well killed your parents, call you a hero.

 **Torf:** It’s not only that Kale, they’re praising me, praising my Flingon side.

 **Zewder:** What do you mean by that Torf?

 **Torf:** What I mean is, they’re praising my actions because they were not the actions an Asdasfleet officer would make. They’re praising the actions of what a Flingon would have done, what they consider vermins.

_-The Asdas floats in the middle of the large fleet of ships-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Jeez parents dying, Child bullying, I thought this was suppose to be heart lighted Galaxy quest fun!  
> -I wanted to add more details in the end but I was running out of words  
> -I plan to make at least every episode 5000 words long, I could do longer but I don't know.  
> -I originally wanted Torf's story to be later in the series but I decided now as it will set up things in the future.


	11. Episode 1x10 Become Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euro, Asdasfleet's first and only Android or Asdroid, is place under the spotlight as Asdasfleet determines the future of all Androids to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Title name is definitely "original"  
> -This episode is based on the TNG episode The Measure Of A Man  
> -This is a Euro centric episode  
> -A lot of info dumping about the Asdasfleet here

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x010 **

**_Become Human_ **

_Commander’s Log, Stardate 270618.12.13, The Asdas is en route to rendezvous with the Alliance Starship Raddie, to relay information and data gathered on surveys, mostly regarding the Pings in various sectors. The Raddie is also carrying onboard is a scientist who is eager to meet myself although I do not know what is eager about meeting me._

_-The Asdas is in the middle of warp-_

_-The bridge is active with crew members working about-_

_-Euro is at Ops, Afkee at Helm-_

_-Jesus Chii and Torf are at their stations-_

_-Kale, Nanami and Zewder are sitting in their chairs-_

_-Jesus finishes tapping into his console and moves down-_

**Zewder:** I think he should go to the academy again Nanami, he’s really got the potential.

**Nanami:** But then we got to go back to Earth, we got to talk to one of the instructors, and then-

_-Jesus reaches them and clears his throat-_

**Jesus:** Don’t meant to butt in, but I ran a phase inducer into the warp nacelles and I got some sort of resonance that should keep our warp bubble stability within 20% above standard. 

_-He hands over an APADD to Nanami-_

_-Nanami scans the APADD with his eyes-_

**Nanami:** Looks great, good work Jesus.

_-Jesus nods before leaving the two again-_

**Jesus:** Couldn’t have done it without Euro though, he made all the calculations for the frequencies.

**Nanami:** Well… he is a computer right?

_-Kale looks at Nanami with an quizzical expression-_

**Kale:** He is an android captain.

_-Across the bridge-_

**Euro:** An Asdroid, counselor.

**Kale:** Of course.

_-Jesus walks away and gives Euro a pat on the should before heading up to his station-_

**Zewder:** Helm, how long before we rendezvous with the _Raddie_?

**Afkee:** Less than an hour sir.

**Zewder:** Well you have one hour to decide whether or not he should go.

**Nanami:** If he’s going you’re coming with me.

**Zewder:** I plan to, heck I am the one recommending him.

**Kale:** Let’s hope he doesn’t stain your reputation Commander.

**Zewder:** Oh he’ll try.

**Euro:** Sir sensors are detecting a ship. It’s the _Raddie_.

**Chii:** They’re here early.

**Torf:** Very early.

_-A ship appears on the viewscreen-_

**Nanami:** Well there’s our cue. Euro you have the bridge.

_-Nanami, Zewder, and Kale stand up and head to the turbolift-_

**Euro:** Aye sir.

_-Cuts to Zewder, Nanami, and Kale in the transporter room-_

**Kale:** Sometimes I think we’re in here more times than I can count.

**Nanami:** Well I can’t blame you for that.

**Zewder:** Beam them aboard.

_-Two people beam in a woman and a man-_

_-Nanami instantly recognizes one of them-_

**Nanami:** Oh no…

**Zewder:** What is it?

_-The woman steps forward-_

**Woman:** What is it should be referred to as who am I. I am Admiral Sande, this is Commander Brox.

_-She reaches out a hand to Nanami who doesn’t shake it back-_

_-She then diverts her hand to Zewder who does shake it back-_

**Brox:** Pleasure to meet you.

**Nanami:** Why are you here Sande?

**Sande:** To tell you about Commander Euro.

**Kale:** What about Euro?

**Sande:** He’s being transferred off the _Asdas_.

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

**~**

**Zewder:** What? Transfer Euro?

**Kale:** Why is he being transferred?

**Sande:** I will leave that to Commander Brox to explain. Brox?

**Brox:** Hello, I am a cybernetist, I studies and research cybernetics. I believe Euro is a excellent basis for field of study for the future of the Alliance and therefore by Admiral Sande’s approval he will be transferred under my command. 

**Zewder:** So you want Euro, to help you make new cybernetic implants?

**Brox:** Yes but it’s so much more than that Commander, think about it, Euro is only one android in Asdasfleet, imagine if all starships in the alliance had androids?

_-Kale looks shocked-_

**Kale:** Y-You mean you want to create, _**more**_ Euros?

_-Nanami grimaces at said sentence-_

**Brox:** Not exact clones no, We just want more androids in the fleet think about the benefits.

**Kale:** You’re not thinking about the hindrances however...

**Zewder:** Maybe we should ask Euro this, However don’t agree with Euro being transferred however.

_-Nanami looks at Sande-_

**Nanami:** I have to agree with my first officer admiral, I don’t agree at all.

**Sande:** They are, admiral orders Captain, my orders.

**Nanami:** We’ll see about that.

_-The 5 of them head up to the Bridge-_

_-Everyone is still working at their stations-_

_-Chii comes up to Nanami-_

**Chii:** Captain we’re receiving the information the _Raddie_ has from it’s survey sweeps of the- 

_-Nanami cuts her off-_

**Nanami:** Senior staff meeting in the observation lounge.

**Sande:** Do we really need the entirety of the bridge staff to discuss this Captain?

_-Nanami turns to face Sande-_

**Nanami:** Yes we do. 

_-Nanami, brushes by Chii-_

_-Kale shrugs at her and follows Nanami into the observation lounge-_

_-Jesus, Torf, Chii, Kale, and Euro take their seats-_

**Nanami:** Admiral Sande, and Commander Bronie this is my crew, Chief of security Chii, Tactical officer Torf, Chief Engineer Jesus, Chief of Operations Euro, and you already met Zewder and Counselor Kale.

**Brox:** Brox, it’s Commander Brox.

**Nanami:** Whatever, the reason I have called you all for a meeting here is because what they want to do is completely wrong and…

**Torf:** And?...

**Nanami:** What’s that word?...

**Chii:** Immoral?

**Nanami:** No… but I guess it works here.

**Euro:** What is it that they are doing that you deem to be, immoral?

**Brox:** It involves you actually. You will be transferred under my command.

**Torf:** How is transfering immoral?

**Chii:** So Euro is going to server onboard the _Raddie_?

**Brox:** No no no, he will be traveling with me on the _Raddie_ to take post at Starbase 73.

**Jesus:** Why do you need Euro for?

**Brox:** Well you see, Euro is a unique android.

_-Euro cuts him off-_

**Euro:** Asdroid.

**Brox:** Ah I see, Asdroid…, which is a highly sophisticated machine which we can replicate and recreate.

**Jesus:** Recreate?

**Euro:** I do not understand what you mean by replicated, I can be transported, my data and informations could be copied, but it would not be in a sense, me.

_-Brox looks surprised-_

**Brox:** It’s self aware.

**Euro:** Yes, I am self aware, was I not?

_-Euro looks around confused at his crew members-_

_-Torf looks at Brox sternly-_

**Torf:** So why tell all of us this?

**Zewder:** He wants to make more Euros.

_-Chii who was drinking water spews it all over the table-_

_-Kale helps Chii who starts coughing-_

_-Sande grimaces-_

**Sande:** I’m here to approve of the operation. Whether or not your Captain agrees, orders are orders.

_-She looks at Nanami who’s seated at the end of the table opposite to her-_

**Nanami:** You made that clear enough.

**Brox:** Think about it, every single starship in the fleet could have their very own Android-

_-Euro cuts him off again-_

**Euro:** Asdroid.

**Brox:** Whatever, and they could save countless of lives, like it did when this ship was infected by that humidity virus that made all of you-

_-Chii still coughing from water-_

**Chii:** Let’s not go into that…

**Kale:** Don’t retell that story...

**Sande:** It was quite interesting to see the ship of fine crew members do-

**Zewder:** You read the report, let’s move on to the fact that Euro here has to decide.

_-Sande looks over to Nanami-_

**Sande:** What is there to decide commander, it’s an order, and officers follow orders.

**Brox:** Yes, what is there for it to decide? It’s a machine commander.

**Zewder:** That ‘machine’ is Euro, our Chief of Operations, and he should have a say in what is going to happen to him regardless if they’re being ordered to, that is how things are run in the Alliance.

_-Everyone looks at Euro-_

**Torf:** The idea of more… him….

_-Torf looking at Euro-_

**Torf:** Is rather disconcerting.

_-Euro looks back confused-_

**Euro:** I would like to know how you plan to reproduce Asdroids.

_-Kale who started drinking water spews it out-_

_-Doors to the lounge open-_

**Pyo:** You say senior officers, but you don’t wait for me, what kind people you are? And you’ll all making a big mess, wonderful.

_-Pyo enters the Observation Lounge-_

~

**Pyo:** Sorry I’m late, some kid had a Schlagsahne infection, pretty nasty if you ask me.

_-Euro and Chii look confused at Pyo-_

**Zewder:** You took long enough Pyo.

_-Zewder smirking at the tardy officer-_

**Pyo:** Bite me.

_-Pyo takes his place next to Zewder-_

**Pyo:** So what did I miss?

**Euro:** C-

_-Pyo immediately cuts him off-_

**Pyo:** Nope, not from you, anyone else but you.

**Chii:** Well, that’s Commander Brox.

_-Chii points to Brox-_

**Kale:** Admiral Sande.

_-Kale points to Sande-_

_-Pyo takes a glass of water and starts drinking-_

**Torf:** And they want Euro to reproduce more asdroids.

_-Pyo immediately dispenses said water he was drinking-_

_-Pyo is coughing-_

**Pyo:** Now I know why there’s a mess...

**Brox:** Well you see, I plan to dissemble him.

**Jesus:** Dissemble??

**Brox:** Of course, it would show how Doctor Bennett made that positronic brain and I plan to recreate it. Doing so would allow the production of new androids-

**Euro:** Asdroids, But would dissembling my positronic brain destroy my memories?

_-Everyone sitting in the Lounge-_

**Pyo:** Well then that’s just murder, we can’t do that.

**Brox:** How could it be murder if we can simply store it’s memories into the station’s computer? It’s a machine doctor not a living being.

**Pyo:** Euro is a bit more alive than you think Brony.

**Jesus:** Our ship’s computer is the biggest in the fleet, computers back at home are even bigger… I mean we actually held an entire civilization in it, so it could work?....

**Torf:** One ponders to understand how much the Android has in his mind.

**Euro:** I have over 2 Yottabytes of conceivable memory, most of which comes from the _Asdas_ and Starbases-

**Torf:** One has to **ponder** commander.

_-Torf looks at Euro-_

**Brox:** But anyway, we’re not using this ship, we’re using the computer at Starbase 73, which should be sufficient at holding it’s memories.

**Euro:** I do not believe that would not work Commander Brox. I have very complex neural networking that cannot be simply… stored onto a computer.

**Brox:** I know what I am doing, and it will work. The starbase is relatively new, and should hold all your memories completely fine.

**Euro:** I am afraid you do not. I will say this Commander Brox, I do not want my brain disassembled.

**Nanami:** There see, he doesn’t want to be disassembled. 

**Kale:** Clearly you have to acknowledge the choice Euro made Brox, it is his right.

_-Brox looks at Kale then at Euro and sighs-_

**Brox:** Well I asked and I made reasonable points, but I guess I’ll have to command you to allow your brain to be disassembled.

**Zewder:** Wait it minute, you are going to command Euro to allow his brain to be disassembled?

**Pyo:** Ordering a man to be killed for betterment of the future, what a nice sentiment.

**Brox:** You don’t understand, it’s a machine, it’s not going to die, it’s going to be turn off, like any other machine, what Euro has is the information we need to make more androids, who knows maybe they could even fight off the Pings!

**Torf:** An army of Euros… I believe the commander of that regiment would go insane.

_-Chii and Kale laugh-_

**Brox:** Laugh now, but the androids-

**Euro:** Asdroid.

**Brox:** -Asdroids will be the future of Asdasfleet!

**Nanami:** Sande you realize this is really against everything that Asdasfleet’s stands for.

**Sande:** And so what if it is? Orders are orders, and you follow them. I expect Commander Euro to be onboard the _Raddie_ in 800 hours tomorrow, we will be leaving shortly to Starbase 73.

_-She and Brox both walk out of the Observation lounge-_

_-She stops at the doorway-_

**Sande:** And don’t bother calling Bowsu, he can’t help you here.

_-She exits leaving the crew in the lounge-_

**Pyo:** Well this was a waste of time. Came up here just for what? Be told a whole bunch of unethical shit.

_-Nanami snaps his finger-_

**Nanami:** Unethical! That was the word!

~

**Zewder:** So that’s it, Euro is going regardless of what he thinks.

**Pyo:** I guess there are no Android rights.

**Euro:** Asdroid rights doctor.

**Pyo:** Yeah whatever.

**Kale:** There is one alternative to this.

**Torf:** What is that counselor?

**Kale:** Resignation of his commission.

_-Everyone is quiet-_

**Chii:** Euro won’t be ordered to be transferred if he’s not in Asdasfleet.

_-Everyone looks at Euro-_

**Jesus:** Euro, this is a huge decision, maybe you should have time to think about this.

**Torf:** He only has a day to think about it.

_-Euro sits pensively in his seat-_

**Euro:** Under the circumstances of being disassembled, which I do not find in any instances that such a procedure would be… pleasant, I will be resigning my commission for Asdasfleet.

_-Euro turns to Nanami-_

**Euro:** If you will allow me to sir.

**Nanami:** Zewder.

**Zewder:** I’ll have the documents ready within the hour, I’ll just need you to sign it.

**Euro:** I will.

**Nanami:** Alright. Dismissed.

_-Everyone gets up and leaves the observation lounge-_

_-Nanami gets up only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder-_

**Zewder:** Nanami, I can't help but shake the feeling you and Admiral Sande have some… history together.

**Nanami:** We do, but that’s my history.

_-Nanami brushes pass Zewder in the lounge-_

_-Euro is in his quarters putting APADDs and data packs-_

_-The door to his quarters chirps-_

**Euro:** Enter.

_-Afkee enters the quarters-_

**Afkee:** Hey Euro, I heard about what’s happening, and I was just coming by to see if you wanted some help packing.

**Euro:** That will not be necessary ensign, but thank you for offering to help.

_-He resumes packing up-_

**Afkee:** So, resigning. What do you think you’ll do after Asdasfleet?

**Euro:** I do not know.

**Afkee:** You have no clue what you’ll be doing after this?

**Euro:** I said that have I not?

**Afkee:** Euro, you have to do something, you can't just… wander around space.

**Euro:** I do not think I will not be making any trips in space, although my body does not need oxygen nor will any important component of my system fail in the vacuum of space-

**Afkee:** What I meant was you can’t just sit around and do nothing Euro, you have to do something in life, or life isn’t worth living.

**Euro:** I understand Ensign, you should not worry about me, I will manage.

**Afkee:** Alright.

_-She heads to the door-_

**Afkee:** By the way Euro, the crew is holding a goodbye party for you in Ten Forward in an hour, we’re expecting you to attend.

**Euro:** I will be there Ensign, thank you.

_-Afkee nods before exiting the room-_

_-Euro watching her leave before resuming packing-_

~

**Torf:** For you Euro.

_-Torf hands over a large book to Euro-_

_-Euro looks at the book and reads the title out loud-_

**Euro:** _The Fire of our Dreams_.

**Torf:** It is a Flingon classic by Kata. I hope you will enjoy reading it as a pastime since you won’t be in Asdasfleet anymore.

**Euro:** Thank you Lieutenant, however using this book as a pastime would be rather… uneffective.

_-Torf looks insulted-_

**Torf:** How so?

**Euro:** All I would have to do is scan it and the entire book would be in my brain, word for word, sentence for sentence and no time would have passed

**Torf:** I see.

_-Torf looks dejected-_

_-Euro and Torf are standing in Ten Forward with people chatting and drinking-_

**Chii:** I hope you will find something else to do after this Euro.

_-She places her hand on his shoulder-_

**Euro:** Thank you Commander Chii.

**Kale:** Maybe you can get a job or some sort of position back on Earth.

**Jesus:** Maybe he will be an engineer like me, but I’ll miss having you around to help me recalibrate the systems on the ship.

**Euro:** As will I Jesus.

**Afkee:** I’ll miss you being at Ops next to me.

_-Ian sitting at a table nearby them-_

**Ian:** One thing I won’t miss is you talking incessantly.

_-Numerous people make agreeing noises-_

_-Zewder and Nanami are standing nearby the bar cups in hand-_

**Zewder:** It’s a nice party don’t you think?

_-Nanami murmurs a yes before taking a drink-_

**Zewder:** People are giving Euro gifts.

**Nanami:** Uh huh only 2 people tho.

_-Euro is handed over a gift from Afkee-_

**Afkee:** Here, this is a-

**Euro:** -Japanese white pine tree but tended to be what is referred to as a Bonsai Tree.

**Afkee:** Yes, I guess you could keep yourself busy by tending it, it certainly kept me busy while on board the _Asdas_.

_-Euro looks at the tree-_

**Euro:** Thank you Ensign.

**Afkee:** Euro, we’re not on duty, at least not you anymore, call me Afkee.

**Euro:** Alright, Afkee.

_-Torf whispers to Jesus-_

**Torf:** A tree, he prefers a tree over good Flingon literature.

**Jesus:** At least you got him a gift I have nothing. 

**Kale:** Chii and I haven’t even thought about what kind of gift to give to an Android.

_-Cuts back to Nanami and Zewder standing next to the bar-_

**Zewder:** I took the liberty of looking up Sande and you.

**Nanami:** And?

**Zewder:** She was the one to court martial you for what happened in the _Defiant_ project.

**Nanami:** Now you know.

**Zewder:** I guess you two had more than some legal words to share to each other.

**Nanami:** You bet.

_-Pyo walks up to the two-_

**Pyo:** Do you guys have any gifts for our robot friend, cause I didn’t know we are suppose to be giving gifts.

**Zewder:** I thought it was more of a “Hug and talk” party.

**Pyo:** It has more of a funeral kind of feel to it.

**Nanami:** Speaking of funerals.

_-Nanami looks over to the doors that open-_

_-Admiral Sande and Brox and 2 security officers enter Ten Forward-_

~

_-Admiral Sande walks up to Nanami-_

**Sande:** You are a very clever man Nanami.

**Nanami:** Never been told that before, especially coming from you.

**Sande:** Resignation to avoid transfer. I wonder who thought up of that.

**Zewder:** Well Euro isn’t going to forced to be disassembled.

**Brox:** You don’t realize what you’re taking away from all of us just for the selfish impulse of a single machine Commander.

**Pyo:** That “machine” is a being that has thoughts, too many thoughts if I have to say.

**Admiral:** I not going to let you slip away again Nanami.

**Nanami:** I’m not slipping away, he is.

_-He points to Euro who is busy explaining something to the group which causes them to slowly trun into strain smiles as he continues to talk-_

**Brox:** As I was saying, Euro is a vital component in the future of Asdasfleet and I do not plan on letting it go.

**Pyo:** Well he isn’t going so go home.

**Sande:** Not quite Doctor, you are aware of how he was discovered are you?

**Pyo:** No I haven’t read up on it.

**Zewder:** Never had a chance.

**Nanami:** I just didn’t want to read it.

**Sande:** Well, Euro was found by Asdasfleet officers, disassembled and deactivated, Asdasfleet rebuilt and activated him.

**Pyo:** Oh.

**Zewder:** I see.

**Nanami:** Interesting.

**Sande:** Therefore, Euro was found by Asdasfleet and activated by Asdasfleet, works for Asdasfleet, then in all instances it is property of Asdasfleet.

**Zewder:** Euro is property?

**Sande:** Yes, property. Brox?

_-Brox nods and walks towards Euro and the group-_

**Brox:** Euro, you will come with me now.

**Euro:** I am no longer in Asdasfleet Commander Brox, you cannot force me to come with you. 

**Brox:** Actual I can, your resignation has been revoked.

_-Brox waves over near the door-_

_-Two security guards enter and walk towards Euro-_

**Chii:** Wait a minute I didn’t call you two? Who authorized this?

**Sande:** I did.

_-Sande, Nanami, Pyo and Zewder approach-_

**Brox:** These are officers from the _Raddie_ , they’re not your security officers. Euro is coming with us.

**Afkee:** Why? He’s not in Asdasfleet anymore.

**Brox:** On the contrary he is property of Asdasfleet

**Kale:** Euro is property of Asdasfleet?

**Afkee:** Property?

**Brox:** It’s a machine, it works for Asdasfleet, and therefore is Asdasfleet property.

**Torf:** You can’t simply take a man and call him an object.

**Brox:** But it is an object and he belongs to Asdasfleet.

**Euro:** I am an Asdroid, not an object.

**Brox:** Take him to _Raddie_ Cargo Bay 4. Do you have anything we need to beam over to the _Raddie_?

**Euro:** I do have some luggage, however I do not wish to be taken against my will, and would like to formally request my rights as of Section 9 of the Alliance Constitution.

_-The guards stop holding Euro-_

~

_Commander’s log Stardate 270618.11.21 I have called forth Section 9 of the Alliance Constitution in which the rights of any beings that are a part of the Alliance shall not have their rights denied nor barred. As of now I am waiting in my quarter for Admiral Sande to address my request._

_-Kale, Sande, Zewder, Brox and Nanami are in the ready room-_

**Sande:** It’s gone mad.

**Nanami:** He’s expressing his rights.

**Kale:** Section 9 is the section where the rights of beings under the Alliance flag cannot be obstructed, Euro believes his rights are being obstructed.

**Zewder:** And they are, forcibly taking a man to be disassembled.

**Brox:** He’s a machine commander , why can’t you see it!

**Zewder:** A machine doesn't call out Section 9 of our constitution without feeling harassed!

**Kale:** Yelling at each other isn’t helping.

**Sande:** I don’t recognize it’s call for Section 9 Captain.

**Nanami:** Well I do.

**Zewder:** If he’s calling out for Section 9, then we have to act on it.

**Sande:** I’m the only flag officer here, I’ll have to be the judge presiding over this ridiculous case of “self rights”.

**Kale:** It’s not ridiculous, Euro is a being, and you’re denying his rights.

_-Brox’s places his hands over his head and sighs-_

**Brox:** It has no rights. 

**Sande:** Call it in here.

**Nanami:** Euro, come to the ready room immediately.

**Sande:** I can’t believe you taught it about Section 9.

_-She glares at Nanami-_

**Zewder:** He didn’t, Asdasfleet did.

**Sande:** Asdasfleet?

**Kale:** He attended the academy.

**Sande:** Of course.

_-Euro enters the ready room-_

**Euro:** You wanted to see me Captain?

**Nanami:** Sande.

**Sande:** We will be holding a hearing tomorrow to discuss your “rights”.

**Euro:** That would be most helpful admiral.

**Sande:** But I will be presiding over it, and since this is your ship Captain, Im designating your crew as the legal counsel Commander Zewder, you will be representing Brox, Nanami you will be representing Euro.

**Zewder:** Wait a minute you honestly can’t expect me to prove that Euro’s rights aren’t being denied, when I fundamentally agree that his rights are being denied? Especially if it means saying this guy is right?

_-He points to Brox-_

**Sande:** I expect you to do this case with rational thinking commander. As of you too Captain.

_-She looks at Nanami-_

**Brox:** But this guys is just only going to undermine my case Admiral, he'll make it look like we are denying his rights.

**Sande:** Rest assured commander, I will make sure that doesn’t happen.

_-She turns to face Zewder-_

**Sande:** If I find you not doing the best of your legal abilities commander, I will forfeit the case in the side of Brox.

**Zewder:** You’re already on his side, so forfeiting just seems like a bullet compared to starving.

**Sande:** That may be true, however I am interested to see your captain here, try to slip away from me again.

_-Sande looks at Nanami-_

_-Nanami glares back-_

**Nanami:** Of course.

**Sande:** I’ll see you two tomorrow.

_-Sande exits the room-_

**Brox:** Come commander, we have a case to build us.

_-Brox exits the room-_

_-Zewder places his hand on Euro’s shoulder-_

**Zewder:** Good luck Euro.

_-Zewder exits the room following Brox-_

_-Nanami sits in his chair, Euro sit in the chairs across the desk sitting silently-_

**Nanami:** So… how will we do this…

**Euro:** I believe I have a legal case already compiled in my mind already Captain.

**Nanami:** Y-You do?

**Euro:** Yes, they do involve witnesses.

**Nanami:** Ok.

_-The two sit in silence again-_

**Nanami:** Do you want to go over them with me?

**Euro:** I believe that would be most wise considering that you are representing me.

**Nanami:** Uh huh.

_-Euro begins to speak in which Nanami listens-_

_-Zewder checks on the ship’s computer in the medical bay-_

_-Pyo is watching him from afar-_

_-Up on the viewscreen comes up schematics for Euro-_

_-Zewder smiles at the information he has gathered but the smile fades away realizing why he was doing this-_

_-He jot down the info on his APADD before moving on-_

_-Nanami is asleep and Euro continues to drone on about his case-_

~

_-A bell is rung by Sande who sits in a large judge podium-_

**Sande:** Court is in session for Euro versus Brox. William L. Zewder, please take the stand and give the court your side’s statement.

_-Zewder and Brox sit on one side, Nanami and Euro sit on the opposite side, there are numerous crew members sitting in the side watching-_

_-Zewder steps up to the podium and places his hand on the identification pod-_

**Identification Pod:** _Name: William Lewis Zewder, Rank: Commander, Designation Number G803L972B Awards and Commendations:- ._

**Zewder:** Those are not needed.

_-The pod stops-_

**Zewder:** Your honor we are here today, to assure you that the machine that we call Euro, could not have it’s rights mistreated as it is not a sentient being.

**Sande:** Proceed with your statement.

**Zewder:** I would like to call Euro to the stand.

_-Euro looks confused at Nanami-_

_-Nanami nods-_

**Nanami:** Go, I’m sure Zewder won’t hurt you.

_-Euro makes his way to the stand and places his hand on the identification pod-_

**Identification Pod:** _Name: Euro, Rank: Lieutenant Commander, Designation Number: B551S128D, Awards and Commendations:-_

**Brox:** Those are not needed as well.

_-The pod stops_

**Euro:** On the contrary I would like them to address to the court your honor.

**Sande:** Well Nanami?

**Nanami:** Let the court here it.

**Sande:** Very well, proceed.

**Identification Pod:** _Awards and Commendations: Heart of Valor for saving an injured or incapacitated officer under fire, Jagrosh’s League of Engineering for maintaining the highest quality of engineering practice at the academy, Valedictorian of San Francisco Asdasfleet Academy in attendance for 4 years, obtaining perfect scores on all exams, Humanitarian Award achieve a peaceful and diplomatic victory with the Flingons during the Mayashi Kobrau test with little to no-_

**Brox:** We don’t need any of this, we heard enough. Zewder continue.

_-Zewder looks at Sande who shrugs-_

**Zewder:** Euro is a man made machine, created by Doctor Bennett, created to simulate humans but not be a human. For example. Euro.

_-Euro looks at Zewder-_

**Zewder:** How much memory can you contain?

**Euro:** 2 Yottabytes but it can be extended with upgrades.

**Zewder:** If I asked you something, how long would it take for you to access it?

**Euro:** Mere milliseconds.

**Zewder:** What about how many files can you access in “mere milliseconds”

**Euro:** Over sixty-eight quadrillion.

**Zewder:** Now Euro here is literally a search engine, our ship’s computer is a search engine. The only difference is this search engine has a bit of personality.

**Brox:** Objection, it has no personality.

**Sande:** Zewder anymore remarks like that and this case will be over before you know it.

**Zewder:** Noted.

_-Zewder goes up to Euro-_

**Zewder:** I took the liberty of searching up Euro’s technical data. Can a being like Euro have their arm detached and reattached?

_-Zewder reaches for Euro’s arm and does a slight twist removing Euro’s arm entirely-_

**Zewder:** _-Whispers-_ Sorry.

_-He shows it to Sande-_

_-She inspects it-_

**Zewder:** As you can see, it’s a component, it’s hardware, it’s wires and circuits, not a living, breathing being.

_-And then reattaches back into Euro-_

**Zewder:** Move your arm Euro.

_-Euro moves his arm completely fine and unabated by the previous action-_

**Zewder:** Completely operational. And finally, this.

_-Zewder reaches behind Euro and abruptly he goes limp-_

**Zewder:** You could literally turn off Euro.

_-Members of the crowd gasp-_

_-Nanami and Sande both are taken aback-_

_-Brox seems pleased-_

**Zewder:** I rest my case your honor.

_-Zewder walks back to his seat next to Brox leaving a deactivated Euro in the stand-_

~

**Sande:** Very well Commander, Nanami?

**Nanami:** Could you like… turn him back on?

**Sande:** Commander?

**Zewder:** Of course I’m sorry about that.

_-Zewder gets back up and reactivates Euro-_

**Zewder:** Sorry about that.

**Sande:** Euro you can leave the stand, Nanami please give out your statement.

**Nanami:** Actually, considering this is Euro’s episode… I figure he would like to give out the statement.

_-Sande just looks at Nanami before turning her view to the other side-_

**Sande:** Any objections?

**Zewder:** No your honor.

_-Zewder whispers to Brox-_

**Zewder:** Why couldn’t you do it...

**Sande:** Very well, proceed.

_-Euro places his hand on the pod again-_

**Identification Pod:** _Name: Euro, Rank: Lieute-_

**Sande:** We don’t need to hear that again. Proceed.

**Euro:** My name is Euro, I am an asdroid, or as some may incorrectly state, an Android, I am here today to protest the treatment of Asdroids and their lack of rights and privileges available to them. I would like to call Commander Brox to the stand.

_-Brox is at the stand and places his hand on the pod-_

**Identification Pod:** _Name: Arconia Brox, Rank: Commander, Designation Number: B407Y135K, Awards and Commendations:-_

**Sande:** Proceed.

**Euro:** Commander Brox, what do you define as sentient?

**Brox:** Sentience is intelligence and self-awareness. A sentient being should be intelligent to understand and learn, aware of its existence, and aware of the existence of others.

**Euro:** Thank you Commander Brox that will be all, I would like to call up Commander Jesus.

_-Jesus is on the stand he places his hand on the pod-_

**Identification Pod:** _Name: Blackie La Jesus, Rank: Lieutenant Commander, Designation Number: B142K11A, Awards and Commendations:-_

**Sande:** Can we not have awards and commendations on as a parameter?

**Euro:** Commander, would you say I am intelligent?

**Jesus:** Well you do have a knack for collecting data.

**Euro:** But do I show progression, learning, adapting?

**Jesus:** Of course, you’re always creating new subprograms in your brain to do stuff, heck you’re making it hard for me to be chief engineer if you can do it faster than me.

**Euro:** In a way I am adapting?

**Jesus:** Yes. You don’t have much experience with other humans, but you try to be more approachable, you’re adapting to make friends, learning from them.

**Euro:** Am I like a computer?

**Jesus:** No, a computer doesn’t stop and ask you about your day, a computer may have the information, and may be a machine, but Euro has personality, personality that I would take over conventional computers.

**Euro:** Thank you Jesus.

_-Jesus nods-_

**Euro:** As you can see my intelligence has been proven by Chief Engineer Jesus. I would like to call Afkee to the stand.

_-Afkee is on the stand he places his hand on the pod-_

**Identification Pod:** _Name: Cyan Afkee, Rank: Ensign, Designation Number: D422T314E, Awards and Commendations:-_

**Sande:** How many witnesses do you have Euro?

**Euro:** She is the last one for this calculated route.

**Zewder:** Calculated route?

**Euro:** Ensign Afkee, how would you describe our relationship.

**Afkee:** I would say we are friends Euro.

**Euro:** And how do I perceive you Ensign.

**Afkee:** You perceive me as an Ensign.

**Euro:** Yes, but I also perceive you as a friend as well.

**Brox:** How does this tie in with self awareness, just because you know it doesn't mean you knew it before.

**Euro:** Ensign, before I attended my goodbye party, what did you do?

**Afkee:** I went into your quarters to see if you were alright.

**Euro:** And?

**Afkee:** You told me that you didn’t know what to do after leaving Asdasfleet, and I was concerned about that, and you notice I was concerned and told me not to worry about it.

**Euro:** Does that make me aware of your surroundings and your existence.

**Afkee:** Yes it did.

**Zewder:** But what about you Euro, what witness can tell you, that you are self aware.

**Euro:** Commander Brox has already provided that.

_-Euro plays a recording of Brox-_

_**Euro:** I do not understand what you mean by replicated, I can be transported, my data and informations could be copied, but it would not be in a sense, me._

_**Brox:** It’s self aware._

_**Euro:** Yes, I am self aware, was I not?_

**Euro:** I have completed the two criterias to Brox’s statement of sentience, surely by then I would be by his own words sentient and therefore protected by Alliance Laws.

**Sande:** Very well. May I have final closing statements before I begin to decide.

**Zewder:** Your honor, Asdroids are the future of the Alliance, Euro here will provide the hardware information needed to create more Asdroids, that will surely benefit the Alliance. Your decision here will surely shape the Alliance in some way or form, may you choose what is best for us.

**Euro:** Your honor, Asdroids are impossible to replicate now, but will be possible in the future, whether it happens today, or tomorrow. What I can inform you is that when that day comes, Asdroids should be recognized as a race. An entirely new race of beings, sentient, thinking, learning, and expanding. Your decision today will determine with that race will be a race free in the Alliance, or as property of the Alliance. Slaves to become weapons of an army, or to be the servant of many aboard starships, you can decide.

~

**Sande:** I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I what he’s saying is right. Is Euro a machine? Yes. Is he property? No. I see where this is going, I know I gave the order myself to allow Brox here to make all the Asdroids he wants. I live for the Alliance, to protect it from weapons. I called you a machine yesterday, not worthy of our laws and protection. But here you proved yourself, and although Nanami just sat there, hoping this would be my chance to grasp him, I can’t deny your case Euro. You are protected by Alliance laws, for you are a sentient citizen of the Alliance.

_-She rings the bell-_

_-Brox walks up to Euro-_

**Brox:** Congratulations Euro, you did it.

**Euro:** Thank you Commander Brox.

**Brox:** I take it that now that you’re free, you don’t want to be disassembled.

**Euro:** That is correct.

**Brox:** Very well, then, I hope that one day you’ll change your mind.

**Euro:** I probably might someday. Goodbye Commander Brox.

**Brox:** Goodbye Euro.

_-Brox and Euro shake hands and Brox exits the Virtualdeck-_

_-The crowd in the courtroom begin to surround Euro congratulating him on his victory-_

_-Sande moves up next to Nanami-_

**Sande:** Congratulations on the victory Nanami.

**Nanami:** Thanks, but it was all mostly Euro.

**Sande:** I can proudly say this wasn’t a win for you then.

**Nanami:** I won’t hold it against you.

**Sande:** I’ll see you around Nanami.

**Nanami:** I hope we never cross paths again.

_-Sande chuckles before exiting the virtualdeck-_

_-A party in Ten Forward with most of the crew in attendance-_

**Torf:** Two parties in 2 days... 

**Chii:** Torf there are 16,000 people on board, there is more than just 2 parties.

_-Chii pours herself a drink-_

**Kale:** To Euro’s sentience!

_-She holds a glass up-_

**Jesus:** Hear Hear!

_-Clinking glasses and laughter-_

_-Zewder is sitting near a viewport looking out-_

_-A voice interrupts his stargazing-_

**Voice:** Commander why are you not engaging in the party?

_-It’s Euro-_

**Zewder:** Well, it’s a party celebrating your victory, and my defeat.

**Euro:** Are you disappointed that I wasn’t declared as a non sentient being?

**Zewder:** Of course not, I’m disappointed that I had to prove you were not.

**Euro:** Under the circumstances commander, if you had not tried your best to prove I was a machine, the Admiral Sande would have moved in favor for Brox. In a way, you did help me commander.

_-Zewder looks back at Euro-_

**Zewder:** Thank you Euro, you’re a pretty wise man.

**Euro:** I still have a lot to learn Commander, for I am sentient.

**Zewder:** Let’s go back to the party?

_-Euro and Zewder head back to the party where Torf gives Euro and Zewder a drink and telling them to drink it-_

_-Behind him is Nanami passed out with the same cup as the one Torf had given them-_

_-The camera pans out of the viewport of Ten Forward to show the Asdas and Raddie floating next to one another-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I made "Picard's" role less important because of the whole idea that his was suppose to be a "Data" episode  
> -I found this episode to be quite well done in it's original configuration, surprisingly so due it coming from season 2 of TNG.


	12. Episode 1x11 Lust is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asdas has collected it's shipment of medicine for the colonist on Latios IX, however the the medicine is something the Doctor wouldn't find to be the best of his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This epsiode is based on the TNG episode The Naked Now  
> -There are a lot of changes to his episode mostly because of my stance for "NSFW" content in the series  
> -This is a Pyo-centric episode

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x011 **

**_Lust is in the Air_ **

_Doctor’s Log Stardate 700418.14.32, Having just completed a junior officers routine medical check up, whilst synthesizing the medicine from Adnagu. We are currently having our course changed to rendezvous the the Alliance Starship Laith, to give them the medical supplies._

_-Pyo is looking in a test tube-_

**Pyo:** Can’t believe this is actually fucking coffee.

_-She’s looking into her APADD checking off things-_

**Diane:** Well I’m pretty sure this coffee has some medical remedy to it.

**Pyo:** But it doesn’t it’s just pure, unadulterated, black coffee.

**Diane:** I guess we’ve been fooled by the Adnaguians, but anyway, are you done synthesizing it?

**Pyo:** You mean brewing? Then yes, I brewed all 4 boxes we beamed up.

**Diane:** They wouldn’t mind if I took a drink?

_-She takes a medical equipment pours the black coffee into a cup and drinks it-_

**Diane:** Ack… it’s really bitter.

_-She briskly puts down the cup-_

_-He looks at Diane with a stern expression-_

**Pyo:** I think I speak for the entire scientific community by saying you shouldn't drink or eat in a lab.

_-Sickbay doors open and a voice is heard-_

**Zewder:** Well the scientific community is very to have you represent them Doctor.

**Diane:** Commander.

**Pyo:** What do you want Zewder?

**Zewder:** Just here to check up on you and the nurse here. How’s the medicine procuring going?

**Pyo:** The medicine that the colonists on Latios IX need is literally coffee.

**Zewder:** Really?

_-Zewder looks at Diane-_

**Diane:** Yep, black coffee.

**Pyo:** I’m spent 8 years in medical school, 4 years of residency, and this is where I end up, brewing coffee, with your company nonetheless.

**Zewder:** I see.

_-He looks at the dark liquid in a tube-_

**Pyo:** God I feel like Jayuian, except I’m not getting any tips.

**Diane:** Would you like some coffee commander?

_-She holds up a cup towards Zewder-_

**Zewder:** No thanks, I don’t drink coffee.

_-He turns back to Pyo-_

**Zewder:** Hopefully everything is done brewing then Doctor?

**Pyo:** Yes, we’re done.

**Zewder:** Good, I’ll see you in…

_-He picks up a nearby APADD and taps into it-_

**Zewder:** In… Cargo bay 5.

_-He puts it back down-_

_-Zewder’s combadge beeps-_

_-Euro’s voice emits-_

**Euro:** Commander, the _Laith_ is approaching our sector.

_-Zewder taps his combadge and answers-_

**Zewder:** Acknowledged Euro, I’ll head up. Computer, locate Captain Nanami.

_-Computer beeps-_

**Computer:** Captain Nanami is in his quarters, Deck 5, Section 32.

_-He turn to Diane-_

**Zewder:** How many has he had today?

**Diane:** He’s only had 1 glass today surprisingly.

**Zewder:** Alright.

_-Zewder stops near the doorway of sickbay-_

**Zewder:** Remember Pyo, cargo bay 4!

**Pyo:** 5! You idiot!

**Zewder:** Right!

_-Zewder exits sickbay-_

_-Pyo sighs and looks at the numerous boxes with coffee in them-_

**Pyo:** Let’s start moving them then.

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-Zewder walking the hall, passing by some other officers-_

_-He arrives at the door that reads Captain’s Quarters-_

_-He presses the doorbell and it chirps-_

_-The doors open to show Ian-_

**Zewder:** Hey Ian.

**Ian:** What do you want.

**Zewder:** Coming to see your dad, is he alright?

_-Zewder looks inside-_

**Ian:** Yeah, he’s in his room.

_-Ian points to the door-_

_-Zewder walks inside only to hear a growl-_

**Zewder:** Um, what was that?

**Ian:** That’s probably Loki.

**Zewder:** Lowkey?

**Ian:** Our dog.

_-A small dog crepts out into view, scurrying towards Ian-_

_-Ian picks up the small dog-_

**Ian:** This Loki.

**Zewder:** I see.

**Ian:** Loki, this is the gay faggot.

_-He turns the dog towards Zewder-_

_-The dog only stares back-_

**Zewder:** Well… nice to meet you too Loki. Nanami?

_-No answer-_

**Zewder:** Have you checked on him?

**Ian:** Yes, he’s fine.

**Zewder:** And you didn’t murder him?

**Ian:** I don’t have to answer that Zewder.

_-Zewder walks towards the door and opens it to find Nanami laying on his back looking up at the skylight, with the stars and constellations of space floating above-_

**Zewder:** Nanami?

**Nanami:** Hm.

_-He’s still staring up at the ceiling-_

**Zewder:** Nanami?

_-Zewder interrupts Nanami’s view of the ceiling staring at his fae to check if he’s ok-_

**Nanami:** I read up on Adnaguians culture.

**Zewder:** That’s understandable, after all we’ve been through with them it-

**Nanami:** In their culture I’m technically married to Chii.

_-Zewder and Nanami are quiet-_

**Zewder:** I mean their culture is a bit… weird.

**Nanami:** I mean the fight or whatever you call it, was supposed to be a lover’s quarrel, and the winner would take them as their spouse.

**Zewder:** It’s not like you’re going to marry Chii. Are you?

**Nanami:** I don’t know.

_-Zewder’s combadge beeps-_

_-Euro’s voice emits-_

**Euro:** Commander, the _Laith_ has arrived to our location. They are sending a transmission. 

_-Zewder taps his combadge to answer-_

**Zewder:** Patch it to Nanami’s quarters.

_-Zewder gets up and interacts with the wall panel-_

_-A man in maroon red uniform appears on the screen-_

**Man:** Commander, this is Captain Takashi of the _Laith_ , we’re here to pick up the medicine for Latios IX. If it’s ready of course.

**Zewder:** Of course, beam down to cargo bay… 5, and we’ll get you underway.

_-Takashi nods and the transmission ends-_

**Zewder:** If you’re just going to lay there in shock, then I guess I’ll get going then.

**Nanami:** I’ll be on the bridge in a hour or so…

**Zewder:** Aright.

_-Zewder exits the room-_

**Ian:** So is he dead or what?

**Zewder:** He’s very much alive Ian.

**Ian:** Great.

~

_-Pyo, Diane and other medical officers are pushing grav carts full of brewed coffee towards cargo bay 5-_

_-Pyo sees Zewder talking to another man in the cargo bay, both laughing at something one just said-_

**Pyo:** We’re here!

**Diane:** I think they can see us Pyo.

**Pyo:** Just wanted to make sure.

**Zewder:** Doctor, this is Captain Takashi.

**Takashi:** Pleasure to meet you Doctor Pyo.

_-He extends a hand out to shake it-_

**Pyo:** My hands are quite full, thank you very much.

_-He starts lifting the boxes onto the transporter pad-_

**Diane:** You know you could just cart the coffee to the pad.

_-Pyo stops and looks at the cart-_

**Pyo:** Right.

_-Takashi leans to Zewder-_

**Takashi:** You’re right he is a bit slow.

**Zewder:** Very slow.

_-The two whispering is cut off by Pyo-_

**Pyo:** I can hear you two!

**Zewder:** Anyway, how is Latios IX?

**Takashi:** Oh it’s really bad, the disease there has really gotten out of hand, if it weren’t for the doctor here and his medicine, those colonist would be-

**Pyo:** Would be suffering from caffeine deprivation.

**Takashi:** Actually they would be suffering from-

**Pyo:** I don’t want to hear it.

**Takashi:** Anyway, you wouldn’t have guess what happened on board my ship.

**Zewder:** I couldn’t even guess.

**Takashi:** Well we-

**Pyo:** Everything is loaded onto the pad, and ready to be unmaterialized.

**Diane:** Um, it’s rematerialized, Pyo. 

**Takashi:** Alright, well I guess we could catch up next time Commander.

**Zewder:** Next time it is Captain. Good luck, and safe travels. 

_-They both shake hands-_

_-Takashi walks to the personnel transporter-_

**Takashi:** Oh wait, I forgot something.

_-Pyo exasperates-_

**Pyo:** What?

_-Takashi looks at the transporters-_

**Takashi:** These are your grav carts.

**Pyo:** Oh. Um…

_-Pyo looks to Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Just transport the coffee?

_-Takashi, Diane, and Pyo look at one another-_

**Takashi:** Will it alter the coffee?

**Pyo:** I don’t think it would change or harm the coffee. It is just coffee.

**Takashi:** Alright, thank you Doctor, the colonists on Latios IX won’t forget your contribution.

**Pyo:** Just collect their tips and send to my address then.

_-Takashi chuckles-_

**Takashi:** I guess you wouldn’t want this coffee to get cold now do we, you’ll lose tips.

_-Pyo just makes makes an “eh” sound and waves him off-_

_-Zewder waves bye as Takashi and the Coffee materializes out of cargo bay 5-_

**Zewder:** You would make a great barista.

**Pyo:** The only thing I would be great at is smacking you square in the face.

**Zewder:** You would have to heal me.

**Pyo:** I can make a very long wait list.

_-Zewder laughs-_

**Zewder:** What do you think of Takashi?

**Pyo:** Let me guess, he’s your former lover?

_-Zewder is shocked at the mention-_

**Zewder:** Not all my friends who are male my former lovers Pyo.

**Pyo:** Then what is he?

**Zewder:** He’s just an old friend.

**Pyo:** Mhmm.

_-Pyo doesn’t look convinced-_

**Zewder:** Well I have to get on the bridge, hopefully the Nanami will be up by now. Good job you guys.

**Diane:** Thank you sir.

**Pyo:** Don’t congratulate me on making coffee Zewder, it’s degrading.

_-Pyo leaves cargo bay 5-_

_-Diane and Zewder both watch him leave surrounded by numerous grav carts-_

**Diane:** I guess I’ll put away these grav carts then.

**Zewder:** I’ll help then.

_-Zewder tugs at his collar-_

~

_-The bridge is busy with officers working-_

_-Euro and Afkee are taking-_

_-Torf is working on his console-_

_-Kale is sitting in her chair reading from an APADD-_

**Euro:** I do not understand why I would need a hobby ensign.

**Afkee:** I mean from what you just told me, all you seem to do is just work Euro. You got to learn to do something relaxing once in awhile.

**Euro:** I find that reconfiguring data slates in the ship’s computer system to be quite “relaxing”?

_-Afkee sighs-_

_-Euro looks confused-_

_-Nanami enters the bridge through a turbolift-_

_-He sees Chii and immediately sits down on his chair next to Kale-_

_-Kale puts down her APADD and looks at Nanami-_

**Chii:** Captain, the _Laith_ reports all shipments of the medicine has been received.

_-Nanami doesn’t say anything-_

**Chii:** Sir would you like me to tell them they can go underway?

_-Nanami nods-_

**Chii:** _Laith_ , this is the _Asdas_ , you are clear to go underway.

_-The ship on the viewscreen begins to move away before warping-_

**Kale:** Is everything alright Captain?

_-Turbolift doors open-_

**Nanami:** Yeah… Yeah everything is alright…

**Jesus:** I can tell you what’s not alright, the warp nacelles are all knackered out, I’m going to have postpone any warp jump for us at the moment.

**Chii:** Well that’s good because we have no ongoing assignment at the moment.

_-Chii looks at Nanami-_

**Chii:** Unless we do have one?

**Nanami:** Um, no. We have no assignments.

**Kale:** Well that’s a first, no assignments.

_-Some of the crew members cheer and other begin to file out of the bridge-_

**Torf:** We could do battle drills.

_-Officers and some of the crew members groan at the mention of a battle drill-_

**Afkee:** Torf, we don’t need a battle drill…we need… some time off.

**Torf:** You can never be, too prepared.

**Kale:** Well I need to prepare for counseling.

_-Kale gets up and leaves by turbolift-_

**Jesus:** Euro, do you want to help me recalibrate the warp nacelles?

**Euro:** Yes Jesus, I would be glad to help you calibrate the warp nacelles, my positronic brain should be able to-

_-Torf sighs loudly-_

**Jesus:** Tell me all about it on the way there Euro.

**Euro:** Of course.

_-Euro and Jesus leave by turbolift-_

**Afkee:** Well I guess it’s just us then…

_-Nanami, Chii, Afkee, and Torf stand at their posts quietly-_

**Torf:** I guess I could use this time to practice my Bahapkl.

**Afkee:** Since we aren’t going anywhere, I’ll be off duty, see you around Captain, Commander.

_-Afkee and Torf leave Nanami and Chii alone-_

_-On the bridge-_

_-By themselves-_

_-Zewder pushes the last cart to its place-_

**Zewder:** Well that’s the last one.

**Diane:** Thanks, I don’t know why Pyo just stormed out like that.

**Zewder:** He takes his job about being a doctor seriously. I’ve seen him like that a few times. You’ll get used to it.

**Diane:** It’s only been 3 months and I can barely read him.

**Zewder:** It’s his broody face of his, hard to read it, but if you look at it long enough, you can tell what he’s feeling.

**Diane:** Have you been looking at his face for a long time?

**Zewder:** How could I not, he was my bunkmate for nearly 10 years.

_-Zewder tugs at his collar again-_

_-Diane wipes sweat from her brow-_

**Diane:** Is it just me, or did someone raise the temperature rise up?

~

_-Pyo working in his office in sickbay-_

_-Looking at a molecule forming on the computer screen-_

_-Sick bay doors open to show Diane-_

_-She’s clasping her head-_

**Diane:** You left Zewder and I to put away the grav carts.

**Pyo:** I’m a doctor not a cargo handler.

_-Pyo still focused on the screen-_

**Diane:** I guess so, but even then, a little help could have been nice.

**Pyo:** Trust me, I did my fair share of helping other today.

_-Diane perks up-_

**Diane:** And so did I.

**Pyo:** I never said that you didn’t.

**Diane:** Hm.

_-Diane wipes her brow with more sweat clinging onto her sleeve-_

**Diane:** Computer, what is the temperature of this room?

**Computer:** The temperature of sick bay is 20° celsius.

_-Pyo gets up from his computer to goes to Diane-_

**Pyo:** Are you alright?

**Diane:** I’m fine, just a little hot.

**Pyo:** Could be a fever.

**Diane:** In that case I’ll be in my quarters getting some rest. Good night Doctor.

**Pyo:** Good night.

_-Pyo watches Diane leave sick bay-_

_-Zewder is walking down the hall-_

_-He’s sweating her forehead-_

_-Barking is heard echoing down the hall-_

_-He stops to turn around to see Loki prancing down the hall barely avoiding other officers in the corridor-_

_-Close behind it is Ian, followed by Chii-_

**Chii:** Zewder! Stop that dog!

_-Zewder swoops his arms and catches Loki-_

_-Not before Ian, then Chii crash into him-_

_-Loki slips out and continues running away from the crashed trio-_

**Ian:** Great…. Now we’re going to have to corner him again…

_-Ian on top of Zewder-_

**Chii:** If you actually kept a damn leash on it, it wouldn’t have ran out.

_-Chii on top of Ian and Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Can you guys get off me of me?

_-Being crushed by the two-_

_-Jesus closes a panel door-_

_-And looks at a nearby console-_

_-Main engineering is pulsing with activity from engineers-_

**Jesus:** That should do it.

_-Jesus checks the console once more for good measure-_

_-Euro slides out from under a station and stands up-_

**Euro:** The ship’s warp nacelles should be running now at a 19.811112% peak performance.

_-Jesus chuckles-_

**Jesus:** You don’t need to be that precise, just round it out to 20% Euro.

_-Euro looks confused at Jesus-_

**Euro:** But, would telling you the exact number in which the warp nacelles are operating be an important detail for you?

**Jesus:** Yes but sometimes you just got to learn to be-

_-A crew member shouts-_

******Crewmember:** Watch out!

_-A dog runs through main engineering-_

**Jesus:** What the hell?

_-Loki jumps up into Euro’s hands-_

_-Euro catches and holds the dog in his hands-_

_-Entering Main Engineering sweaty and tired are Zewder, Chii, and Ian-_

**Chii:** _-Pants-_ Nice… _-Pants-_ Catch…

**Euro:** Who’s… Dog is this?

_-Loki licks Euro as he says this-_

_-Euro is completely unphased by said licking-_

_-Jesus chuckles and pets Loki-_

**Ian:** He’s _-Pants-_ Mine…

_-Zewder is just hunched over catching his breath-_

_-Euro hands Loki over to Ian-_

_-Loki proceeds to lick Ian now-_

**Jesus:** Quite the troublemaker eh Chii?

**Chii:** Just like his owner.

**Zewder:** I was going to Ten Forward, to cool down… You guys want to join?

**Jesus:** Euro and I are done with the warp nacelle, so we could use a drink.

**Chii:** I’ll come as well.

**Ian:** I guess I could have a drink as well.

_-Everyone looks at Ian-_

**Ian:** As in like coke or something.

**Chii:** You’re going back to your quarters Ian.

_-Ian sighs-_

**Ian:** Fine.

_-Ian walks by the group carrying Loki who appears to be gyrating in Ian’s hands-_

_-Chii wipes sweat off her forehead and looks at her sleeve-_

**Chii:** Jeez, Jesus the main engineering is pretty warm own here.

~

_-Nanami is in Ten Forward drinking a cup of vodka-_

_-He completely finishes it-_

_-Jayuian pours him another-_

**Jayuian:** This is your 9th drink today Captain. Four more and you would reach the ever so unlucky number thirteen.

**Nanami:** Hmm. I’m already unlucky.

_-He drinks it whole-_

**Nanami:** You know, it’s been 3 months on this ship.

**Jayuian:** And what about these 3 months?

**Nanami:** I haven’t started dating anyone.

_-Jayuian looks surprised-_

**Jayuian:** Are you supposed to?

**Nanami:** N-No, it’s just, you know, I used to be. What I mean to be.

_-Nanami continues to stammers as Jayuian watches-_

**Jayuian:** I think you had more for the day, just because your nurse is down with some fever, doesn’t mean there is no one medicating you.

_-She pulls the cup away from him-_

_-She looks down into the dirty cup-_

**Jayuian:** Now where the hell is Zewder?

_-The doors open to reveal the group from main engineering laughing and cheering as if drunk-_

_-Nanami notices Chii amongst them-_

**Nanami:** Mmh. There she is.

**Jayuian:** I know, I see him too.

**Nanami:** No I mean Chii.

**Jayuian:** Chii is going to clean my cups?

**Nanami:** No, I mean.

**Jayuian:** You mean what then?

**Nanami:** It’s just when we first met, she was.

**Jayuian:** She’s young. Way too young for you.

**Nanami:** Yeah and I think that she-

**Jayuian:** -Too young to be in charge of the security of over 16 thousand people.

_-Nanami begins to stammer words-_

**Nanami:** No it’s just that-

_-Nanami groans and places his head down on the bar-_

**Jayuian:** You have a strange preferences captain.

_-Jayuian moves away from Nanami and moves towards the group that’s now seated-_

_-Nanami watches and sighs before getting up and leaving Ten Forward-_

_-As Nanami walks down the halls he notices more officers walking down, stumbling and laughing-_

_-He passes by two men kissing each other passionately on the side of the wall before briskly entering a turbolift-_

**__** _-In the turbolift is a man who acknowledges the Nanami-_

**Nanami:** Deck 5.

_-The turbolift starts moving-_

_-Nanami then feels the man grope him which causes Nanami to jump-_

_-Nanami immediately stops the turbolift and exits on a deck before his own-_

_-He keeps his back against the doors as he sees the deck he exited on has similar occurrences, drunk officers, and very very affectionate displays between two and even more people-_

**Nanami: __** _-Internally-_ Something is very wrong here.

~

_-Pyo is snoring on top of a keyboard before he wakes himself up abruptly-_

_-He looks up and sees he spent the night in sickbay, slobbering over the computer-_

_-He looks up to see the work he’s done both on the keyboard and on the screen-_

_The screen is pitch black and only reflects Pyo’s messy disheveled hair and morning face-_

_-Pyo makes his way up from his seat, yawning as he reaches the replicator-_

**Pyo:** Coffee, warm.

_-The replicator doesn’t respond to his request-_

**Pyo:** What the hell…

_-Pyo taps his combadge-_

**Pyo:** Jesus, the replicator in sickbay is broken, come and fix it.

_-No response-_

**Pyo:** Jesus?

_-Silence-_

_-Pyo taps the badge again-_

**Pyo:** Is there anyone with an engineering degree that can help me get a cup of coffee here?

_-No response-_

_-Pyo goes towards the sickbay doors and tries to walk through only to bump into the still closed doors-_

_-Pyo falls down and rubs his head in pain-_

**Pyo:** Shit…. Now I don’t need coffee to wake up…

_-Pyo tries to pry the doors apart but fails entirely-_

_-He tries knocking on the door asking if there were anyone out there-_

_-But the halls near sickbay are empty-_

_-Pyo sits leaning on the side of the door-_

_-His stomach grumbles-_

_-Pyo looks around sickbay wondering if there was anything he could eat-_

_-Suddenly the doors behind him are pried open and he falls flat on his back looking up at Jayuian-_

_-She looks down at Pyo and smiles-_

**Jayuian:** Hello Doctor.

_-Pyo looks up stunned-_

**Pyo:** H-Hello.

_-Pyo is eating some field rations-_

**Pyo:** So you have no clue what’s happening?

**Jayuian:** All I know is that people are being more open about their feelings doctor. _Very_ open about it.

**Pyo:** And what about you?

**Jayuian:** And what about me?

**Pyo:** Why aren’t you all… lusty?

**Jayuian:** Mine biology is very different from your biology.

**Pyo:** Huh… remind me to look up on your people.

**Jayuian:** I guarantee you won’t be tending to any other people of my kind Doctor.

**Pyo:** Noted. So now what? Have you seen anyone else?

**Jayuian:** Not since last night But-

_-The computer of the ship boots up and power is restored in the systems-_

**Computer:** Warning, warp core breach imminent.

**Pyo:** That does not sound good…

**Jayuian:** We better head to main engineering.

_-Pyo and Jayuian both approach the door opening to show Diane standing there-_

**Pyo:** Nurse… Um… what’s happening?

_-Jayuian facepalms in the back-_

**Diane:** Doctor…

_-She begins to approach Pyo-_

**Diane:** It seems that this fever… is something else…

**Pyo:** I’m quite aware of it Nurse…

**Diane:** And it feels… wonderful.

**Jayuian:** Feels like you’re floating huh?

**Diane:** Yes, how do you kn-

**Jayuian:** It’s called being drunk deary.

_-Diane approaches Pyo-_

**Diane:** Well, I feel like I can do absolutely anything

_-Diane begins to press up against Pyo before being grabbed by Jayuian and tossed aside across sickbay-_

**Jayuian:** If you don’t recall doctor, there’s going to be a warp core breach, no sexual fantasies today.

_-Jayuian presses ahead leaving a shocked Pyo and a knocked out Diane-_

~

_-Pyo and Jayuian walk by people who are still up and about-_

_-As they walk by Pyo tries to keep up with Jayuian-_

**Pyo:** Wait a minute just hold up. Why do I have to come with you? Why shouldn’t I be procuring a cure to all of this?

**Jayuian:** Because if I know my Asdasfleet manual, it’s that only enlisted and commissioned officers can only access consoles. And I need you to give me that access. So like it or not Doc, I need-

_-Jayuian bumps into Euro who is completely naked-_

**Pyo:** Um.

_-Jayuian and Pyo both look down-_

**Jayuian:** Well… glad to know you’re anatomically correct.

**Euro:** Very strange things have occurred.

**Jayuian:** Well you can go back and start curing, Euro I need you to-

_-Jayuian covers her eyes-_

**Jayuian:** Come with me to stop the-

**Euro:** Warp Core Breach, I am aware of that.

_-Jayuian picks up a combadge and places it on herself-_

**Jayuian:** Let’s go.

_-Pyo returns back to sickbay where Diane is still knocked out-_

**Pyo:** Sorry but I you know what I need.

_-Pyo collects a blood sample from Diane and begins to run tests-_

_-Jayuian and a still naked Euro enter main engineering to discover Jesus, Torf, Kale, and other officers dancing about in a force field surrounding a console that Jesus and Euro worked on, but all the data slates are out-_

**Torf:** These slates make lights that are very…. Simulating!

**Kale:** I can tell Torf, I can tell everything you’re feeling, and it feels so wonderful.

**Jayuian:** Great now what?

**Euro:** I believe we must wait for Pyo cure them if we are to repair

_-Jayuian taps her combadge-_

**Jayuian:** How goes the medicine Doc?

_-Pyo sticking a shot into Diant who’s been strapped onto a bed-_

**Pyo:** Already testing it!

_-Pyo looks at the monitor and doesn’t see any changes or results-_

**Pyo:** So far not much progress!

**Jayuain:** Well we have-

_-She looks at Euro-_

**Euro:** Computer estimated time until warp core breach?

**Computer:** Warp core breach in 23 minutes.

**Jayuian:** 23 Minutes Doc.

_-Pyo rushing through sickbay holding numerous vials of liquids-_

**Pyo:** I heard I heard!

_-He sticks one of the vials into a spray and sticks it into Diane who is now awake-_

**Diane:** Doctor I’m not much of a bondage kind of girl, but if it pleases you I c-

**Pyo:** NOT NOW NURSE!

_-Pyo redder than one the vials he’s holding-_

_-Euro begins to work on a console-_

**Jayuian:** What are you trying to do?

**Euro:** I am trying to override the force field.

**Jayuian:** Give me access, so I can help you with that.

**Euro:** I believe that won’t be necessary.

_-Jayuian watches as Euro types at super speeds-_

**Jayuian:** I see.

_-The group inside the force field are still partying-_

_-Torf looks at one of the chips and appears almost if he was about to bit it until Jesus grabs it-_

**Jesus:** No eating these Torf. They are mine.

**Computer:** Warp Core Breach in 20 minutes.

**Jayuian:** Doctor?

**Pyo:** I think I’m close to it now!

_-He gives another shot to Diane-_

**Diane:** Oh that tickled doctor!

_-Diane is now giggling-_

**Pyo:** I said close not exactly on it. Think Peter think!

_-He stares at his computer with the molecule he’s been working on-_

_-Euro is still typing extremely fast trying to bypass the force field-_

**Computer:** Warp core breach in 10 minutes

**Jayuian:** Ah shit… Pyo?

_-Pyo looks at his new shot and then at Diane who’s now twitching in her seat trying to jump onto Pyo-_

_-He gives her the spray and slowly but surely Diane calms down-_

**Diane:** Oh jeez… I have a splitting headache… and why am I strapped up? Doctor?

**Pyo:** It works.

_-Pyo taps his combadge-_

**Pyo:** I have a cure!

**Jayuian:** And we have 9 minutes until we’re all blown up to molecules Doc!

**Pyo:** Diane I need your help.

~

**Computer:** Warp Core Breach in 5 minutes issuing red alert status.

_-Red alert klaxons-_

**Jayuian:** What the hell is taking you so long to crack it Euro?

**Euro:** First I had to determine how bit did Commander Jesus used, then I would have to run all the possibilities ranging from-

**Jayuian:** Never mind then, where the hell is-

**Pyo:** I’m here.

_-Diane is behind him-_

**Diane:** We’ve been giving everyone we’ve passed the vaccine.

**Pyo:** How are we going to vaccine them?

_-Pyo points to the guys in the forcefield-_

**Euro:** You can now.

_-The force field drops and Diane and Pyo apply it to the crew members inside-_

**Computer:** Warp Core Breach in 3 minutes.

**Jayuian:** Euro help me with this.

_-Euro and Jayuian begin putting back in the data slates-_

_-Jesus Shakes his head-_

**Jesus:** This is wht worst hangover I have ever had…

**Pyo:** You’re welcome, now help stop the warp core breach.

_-Jesus gets up and starts helping Euro and Jayuian-_

**Computer:** Warp Core Breach in 2 minutes.

**Diane:** I don’t think we’re going to make it.

_-Torf groans-_

**Torf:** At least I won’t have to suffer with this killer headache.

**Kale:** Torf…

_-Kale massages her head-_

**Jesus:** Come on…

**Computer:** Warp Core Breach in 1 minute.

**Euro:** All slates are placed in.

**Jesus:** We just go to stop the overheating.

**Euro:** Establishing the forcefield back to the warp core.

_-Euro and Jesus both are typing into the console-_

_-The core begins to glow red-_

**Euro:** Force field activated!

**Jesus:** Core contained!

_-The core slowly reverts back to blue before pulsing again-_

_-Everyone there lets out a collective sigh of relief-_

**Diane:** You saved the day Doctor.

_-She smiles at Pyo-_

**Pyo:** I guess I did.

_-He blushes back at her-_

**Kale:** Why is Euro naked?

_-Everyone looks at Euro-_

**Torf:** Heh, Mine is bigger.

_-The door with the words Captain’s quarters opens, to reveal Chii exiting it-_

_-She only walks a few meters before a cured crewmember gives her the vaccine and more vials to give out to everyone else-_

_-She looks confused and graspes her head in agony-_

~

_Doctor’s Log Supplemental: With the Lust disease handled, the ship can resume it’s normal daily routine. Although most of the crew doesn’t want to admit what happened and frankly there are some things I would like to forget as well._

_-Zewder puts down an APADD-_

_-Pyo, Zewder and Nanami are in the ready room-_

**Zewder:** Well… this is certainly… a report for the ages.

_-Nanami Nods-_

**Pyo:** Don’t tell me you two did things you’ll regret for the rest of your lives?

_-Both men start nodding looking into some part of the room thinking deeply about said event-_

**Pyo:** Oh I cannot wait to read all of your reports.

**Zewder:** I just wonder how this all started.

_-An incoming transmission pops up on the computer-_

_-Nanami answers it-_

_-It’s Takashi-_

**Takashi:** Um is Commander Zewder there?

**Zewder:** I’m here Takashi? How was Latios IX?

**Takashi:** It was good they all got their coffee, I forgot to mention we encountered some sort of love bug on our last mission, and we made the cure for it. We just didn’t know that it’s residue infections stay remain even if cured.

**Zewder:** Yeah we… had a run in on that…

**Takashi:** Oh shit… so you got it under control?

**Zewder:** Yeah, thanks to our loveable Doctor here.

_-Zewder pulls Pyo into the screen-_

**Pyo:** The only person I wish I didn’t cure was you Zewder.

_-As he immediately releases himself from Zewder-_

**Takashi:** I see he’s still a bit clingy there Doctor. 

**Pyo:** Oh he's always clingy.

**Zewder:** All is taken care of Takashi, don’t worry no one died.

**Pyo:** Thanks to me.

**Takashi:** Well you got yourself a good Doctor then Will, I’ll send you the colonist’s on Latios IX tips to you.

**Pyo:** A doctor doesn’t need the money, a barista does.

**Zewder:** So you’re going to help Jayuian then, be our new barista?

**Pyo:** No,I’m staying as a doctor, so keep the tips Takashi, I won’t be needing them.

**Takashi:** Very well then, I’ll give these to the Dofu foundation. 

**Zewder:** The only thing our doctor needs is women. Thanks Captain, for the love disease.

**Takashi:** No problem Commander, take care.

_-Transmission ends-_

**Zewder:** Well that solves that. Now what?

**Pyo:** Now if you’ll excuse me. I have some work to do.

_-Pyo gets up and leaves the ready room smiling-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A lot of implied stuff happened, and I didn't have the time nor the stomach to explicitly explain in detail about it.


	13. Episode 1x12 More than what Meets the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asdas and it's crew are on a planetary survey for a new colony, however this idyllic planet is more than what they can see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Again sorry for not posting this last week, you can get updates on the new chapters at the discord server  
> -Based on a TOS episode and TAS episode Shore Leave and Once Upon a planet.  
> -No character centric episode more of a relationship building one.

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x012 **

**_More than what Meets the Eye_ **

**__** _Captain’s Log stardate 701518.12.12: The Asdas is currently on a survey mission for future colonies for Asdasfleet. We have currently found a M-Class planet in the Omicron Delta System that shows high promise._

_-The Asdas flies slowly towards a planet-_

_-The bridge is buzzing with officers working-_

_-Euro is typing into the console-_

_-Afkee is piloting the ship-_

**Afkee:** We are in synchronous orbit with the planet sir.

 **Nanami:** Good.

 **Zewder:** What do the sensors say Euro?

 **Euro:** Sensors indicate that the planet has very lush landscape, however there are no lifeforms of any kind on the planet. However there are some solar irradiance in the equator that is beyond M-Class planets-

 **Nanami:** Thank you Euro, that will be all. 

**Kale:** No lifeforms? With all that vegetation?

 **Euro:** Lifeforms as in animals Counselor, I may have neglected to differentiate the two meanings.

 **Torf:** Well, living life forms or not, it certainly does seem ideal for humans, especially if it’s for a colony.

_-Torf and the rest of the bridge crew look at the viewscreen as the lush blue and green planet orbits alongside the Asdas-_

**Chii:** I wouldn’t mind taking a shore leave once a colony is established.

_-Chii looking at the viewscreen-_

**Kale:** It would probably make a great vacation destination.

 **Torf:** I believe you ladies can plan your vacation after the colony is establish. 

**Zewder:** Well let’s not get way to ahead of ourselves, we still got to do a planet survey with an away team to make sure it even is safe to even colonize.

 **Afkee:** Isn’t this the first away team mission?

 **Euro:** That is correct, we have spent at least 29-

 **Torf:** I think we know how long we have been in space Euro.

_-Zewder turns to Nanami-_

**Zewder:** I’ll prepare the away team for survey Nanami.

 **Nanami:** Alright we’ll be on the bridge. 

_-Zewder gets up from his chair-_

**Zewder:** Euro, Chii, you’re with me on the away team.

_-Euro gets up from his station and Chii follows Zewder into the turbolift-_

_-Kale and Afkee watch them enter-_

**Zewder:** Transporters.

_-The doors close as they go down-_

**Afkee:** Lucky them.

_-Afkee turns back to her station-_

_-Chii, Euro, and a few security and Science division officers are there with them-_

**Zewder:** Do we really need the extra security Chii?

 **Euro:** There are no lifeforms on the surface Commander, there would be no need for addition security on this away mission. I am more than certain that you are capable of protecting the Commander.

_-Zewder looks over to Euro-_

**Zewder:** Protecting me?

 **Euro:** Yes.

 **Chii:** I mean what the hell, this is the first away mission we had in a month, these guys could use some fresh air. Besides it doesn’t hurt to have more people along. Does it?

_-Chii looks over to Zewder-_

**Zewder:** I guess so then, it’s just more people for me to take responsibility for.

_-Pyo enters the transporter with a Asdascorder and a medical kit-_

**Pyo:** Sorry I’m late, another patient kept me up.

_-He’s fumbling to get the Asdascorder into the side pocket of his space uniform-_

**Euro:** Are you having trouble doctor?

_-Euro looks concern at Pyo-_

**Pyo:** No, it’s just-

_-Pyo is still struggling to put it in the pocket-_

**Pyo:** These damn pants pockets.

_-Zewder begins to snicker-_

**Chii:** Here, take this doc.

_-Chii hands Pyo a holster which fits the Asdascorder snugly-_

**Pyo:** Thanks.

_-Pyo Glares at Zewder who is now only grinning-_

**Rheri:** Shall we proceed now?

_-The Transporter chief stands with his arm resting on his chin as he waits to transport them-_

**Zewder:** We’re ready.

 **Rheri:** Good now get on the pads.

_-The crew walk onto the transporter pads and take their positions-_

**Zewder:** Energize.

_-Rheri presses the console and they unmaterialize-_

**Rheri:** Finally.

_-Rheri rests his chin back on his hand and sighs-_

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-The away team materializes on the planet surface surrounded by lush vegetation and plants-_

_-They look around and see nothing but beautiful lush landscapes and mild sunny weather-_

_-Science division crew members begin to scan the planet while security division stand on watch nearby-_

_-Chii stands on guard still as a statue-_

**Pyo:** Jeez Constable, you and your guards look like you’ve been turned to stone.

_-Pyo prods at Chii-_

_-Chii reacts by waving Pyo away-_

**Chii:** We’re just keeping an eye out Doctor, this is the first away mission.

 **Pyo:** I would find it hard to keep watch if the landscape was this beautiful.

_-Chii and Pyo look at the lush surroundings-_

**Pyo:** Perhaps this place could use a bit more stone, all these greeny seems unnatural.

_-Chii chuckles as Pyo moves to help the science divisions with their scans-_

_-Zewder and Euro stand next to one another-_

_-Zewder is looking into a bloom-_

_-One flowers catches his eye and he picks it up-_

**Zewder:** What do you make of this?

_-Zewder hands Euro a flower of yellow hue-_

**Zewder:** Looks like the same colour of your uniform.

_-Euro takes it and examines the flower-_

**Euro:** Fascinating, this flower is not like any flower logged in my database.

_-Zewder looks surprised-_

**Zewder:** You have a database just for flowers?

 **Euro:** I have over 3 million databases for a multiple range of topics Commander.

_-Euro turns back to study the flower-_

_-silence falls between the two-_

**Zewder:** And?

 **Euro:** And what sir?

 **Zewder:** I mean, this is usually the part where you start talking about… everything you know.

_-Euro looks puzzled at Zewder-_

**Euro:** If you are referring to me explaining everything, I have started to suppress that subroutine

 **Zewder:** You coded out… being too chatty?

 **Euro:** I believe the word loquacious fits my previous coding to engage in conversation with other crew members.

 **Zewder:** Uh-huh, what made you realize you had to change how you... speak?

 **Euro:** Everyone.

_-Zewder looks shocked-_

**Zewder:** E-Everyone?

 **Euro:** Yes, I have noticed most of the crew doesn’t seem to enjoy what I have to say.

 **Zewder:** It’s not that we don’t like what you’re saying Euro, it’s just like what you said, you talk a lot, like a lot.

 **Euro:** Then suppressing my subroutine to be talkable was correct then was it not?

 **Zewder:** No, what I mean is, talk with people so they can talk back as well, don’t just close off and be too… direct.

_-Euro stops looking at the flower and looks at Zewder with a puzzled expression-_

**Euro:** Am I too direct sir?

 **Zewder:** Well with the way you were telling me about your databases of flowers I just thought you didn’t want to continue the topic because you didn’t feel interested in sharing it with me.

 **Euro:** And you believe that by closing off the topic and not discussing it as I have discussed topics before made you feel rejected?

 **Zewder:** In a way yeah.

 **Euro:** I am sorry if you mistook my change in behavior as a detachment of our relationship Commander.

 **Zewder:** It’s fine Euro. I know how difficult it is to interact with people.

 **Euro:** I do find that conversing like other humans is rather difficult, do you have any suggestions for future updates to my subroutines Commander?

 **Zewder:** Just say as much is needed, and add something that you want to say or think to the end of it alright?

_-Euro stands pensively-_

**Euro:** I believe I understand, thank you Commander.

 **Zewder:** No problem.

_-Euro studies the flower more-_

**Euro:** This flower you have given me has a colour hex code is #CD853F whereas the colour of operations and security uniform of Asdasfleet personnel hex code is #DAA520. The colours are very close Commander, but not precise.

_-Euro hands back the flower to Zewder and continues scanning his surroundings with his eyes-_

~

_-Pyo is scanning the area-_

_-A science division Lieutenant comes up to him-_

**Science Lieutenant:** Doctor, we just found this.

_-He hands over a small pink flower-_

_-Pyo studies it for a while before pulling out and flipping out his Asdascorder-_

**Pyo:** Where did you guys find this?

 **Science Lieutenant:** Just over the ridge.

_-He points over to ridgeline-_

**Science Lieutenant:** There are a dozen more shrubs just like it sir.

_-Pyo scans the flower with his Asdascorder-_

**Pyo:** It’s a Catharanthus roseus alright.

 **Science Lieutenant:** That’s the 7th extinct species now extant sir.

 **Pyo:** This planet is a medical haven.

_-Pyo closes his Asdascorder and he and the Lieutenant look around-_

**Pyo:** That will be all Lieutenant Poli.

 **Poli:** Yes sir.

_-Poli walks back over to the ridge as Pyo just takes in the fresh air-_

_-His peace is interrupted by Zewder and Euro-_

**Zewder:** Taking in the fresh air Doctor?

 **Pyo:** I was until you arrived.

 **Zewder:** So did you guys find anything good?

 **Pyo:** DID WE FIND ANYTHING GOOD!?

_-Pyo looks at Zewder with bulging eyes-_

_-Zewder takes a cautionary stance-_

**Zewder:** If someone died, you can tell me Pyo.

 **Pyo:** I don’t think anyone could die on this planet! With all the medical resources we’re finding in how long?

 **Euro:** 1 hour, 12 minutes 10 seconds Doctor and counting.

 **Pyo:** We found at least 7 new sources of extinct life saving medicines within an hour.

 **Euro:** 1 hour, 12 minutes, 20 seconds Doctor to be precise.

 **Zewder:** It sounds like the science division had a field day then.

 **Euro:** What about the planet’s habitability Doctor? My scans have shown very strong promises but I would like your input as chief medical officer and the highest ranking science officer on this away mission.

 **Pyo:** This planet is habitable alright, hell if you want to live forever, live here.

 _-Zewder smiles-_

**Zewder:** I’ll keep that in mind Pyo. 

_-Pyo frowns-_

**Pyo:** Zewder living forever, that’s something to motivate people into looking forward to death.

_-Zewder laughs as Euro stands perplexed by the two-_

_-Chii stands on watch before her combadge beeps-_

**Combadge:** How goes the away mission Chii?

_-It’s Kale sitting on the bridge with Nanami-_

**Chii:** The away mission is fine Kale, it’s really feels more like a shore leave down here.

 **Kale:** Frankly I would come down there with you guys, but I’ve got a lot of people to console.

_-Kale looks at his APADD full of appointments-_

**Chii:** Maybe sometime later. I just can’t believe how beautiful this place really is, like I know we have sensors and such but-

_-Chii is too busy talking on the combadge and admiring the landscape to notice something lurking-_

**Chii:** -We could probably have a shore leave on this planet. We are overdue for one aren't we?

_-Kale looks over to Nanami who just shrugs-_

**Torf:** We are over a day for shore leave sir.

 **Nanami:** If you guys wa-

 **Kale:** Great We’ll have a shore leave on the planet and I’ll start preparations.

 **Torf:** A vacation it is then.

 **Afkee:** And you’re going to enjoy it Torf.

_-Chii standing still and looking up at the treelines-_

**Chii:** Afkee is right Torf, this is a vacation, time to thaw out that cold exterior, may get a barbeque down here.

_-Torf looks pensive at his console-_

**Torf:** I could cook…

 **Kale:** You could finally show us your French Culinary skills Torf.

 **Afkee:** Torf can cook?

 **Torf:** You would be surprised Ensign.

_-Chii continues to talk as something creeps up behind her-_

**Chii:** I can’t wait to see how you can cook-

_-Chii just turns around just before it reaches her-_

**Kale:** Chii? You still there?

_-Chii just sees other crew members working not a thing out of place-_

**Chii:** Yeah. Just felt a breeze.

~

_-The Asdas is still in orbit around the planet-_

_-Various crew members are walking down the halls in large groups-_

_-Jesus is walking down the hall carrying an engineer pack watching all of this with confusion-_

**Jesus:** Jeez louis these halls aren't meant for this kind of traffic.

_-Jesus stops an officer walking by-_

**Jesus:** Where are you guys all going?

_-More crew members walk by the two-_

**Officer:** We’re heading to the transporter for shore leave, the planet is said to be great down there, now if you’ll excuse me.

_-The officer brushes by Jesus-_

**Jesus:** Shore leave?

_-He shakes his head-_

**Jesus:** I would love a shore leave but duty calls.

_-Jesus walks on until he reaches the virtualdecks floor which is surprisingly empty-_

**Jesus:** Alright let’s see what’s up with you guys.

_-Jesus opens the door to reveal Ian standing in the middle of the virtual room-_

**Jesus:** Hey Ian, having problems with the virtual deck?

_-Ian is busy typing into an APADD-_

**Ian:** No, they’re working just fine, well they were.

 **Jesus:** And you called me to fix it, I got it.

 **Ian:** Well I called someone from engineering. Unfortunately you just happened to be the only one to show up.

 **Jesus:** And what’s wrong with me?

_-Jesus puts down the engineering case-_

_-Ian stops typing and looks at Jesus-_

**Ian:** Do I really have to explain?

 **Jesus:** I would like to know.

_-Jesus sits down on top of his case-_

**Ian:** For instance you’re bl-

_-Jesus gets up-_

**Jesus:** Alright I got it just show me what’s wrong.

_-Ian resumes typing and then points to a wall in the far corner-_

_-Jesus approaches it and it appears to be a large burnt out hole-_

**Jesus:** What the hell did that?

_-Jesus is examining the giant burnt hole in the virtualdeck wall-_

**Ian:** I was testing out my new program.

 **Jesus:** I mean Ian, this can't be part of the program because the safeties wouldn't have allowed this to happen.

 **Ian:** Oh I turned off the safeties.

_-Jesus swirls around back to Ian-_

**Jesus:** What?!

_-Ian still typing-_

**Ian:** Yeah.

 **Jesus:** Why?!

 **Ian:** Because it’s much more fun although still some bugs to work out, a game this old and the bugs still persist.

 **Jesus:** More fun? What could be fun about the possible chance of getting hurt or even killed?!

_-Ian still typing into his APADD-_

**Ian:** Apparently you’re not one to have fun are we?

 **Jesus:** And what do you mean by that?

 **Ian:** You’re here. Working. When we’re on Shore Leave.

 **Jesus:** Yeah, because there’s work to be done Ian, work that apparently you create by breaking the rules.

 **Ian:** Jeez you sound and act like my dad.

 **Jesus:** I’ll take that as a compliment.

 **Ian:** You’re just as clueless as him as well. Now, fix that hole while I fix my game.

 **Jesus:** Ian just what the hell are you doing? How the hell did you bypass the safeties, I applied the code matrixs myself.

 **Ian:** And that’s another reason why I don't like you, if you hadn't been such a pussy, this program would be up and running. I spent weeks decoding every single security matrix.

 **Jesus:** Ian this program shouldn't defy the safety protocols of Asdasfleet standard, it’s ILLEGAL. I’m changing the code and don’t you even try to bypass them again.

_-Ian stops typing and looks at Jesus-_

**Ian:** And that’s why I have my reasons to hate you even more now.

_-Jesus opens his engineering case and looks through it-_

**Jesus:** I can live with that.

_-He pulls out a tool and starts repairing the hole-_

**Ian:** But can you live through this?

_-Ian taps his APADD-_

_-The room transform from the black and yellow grid room to a rustic room with metal walls and hexagonal floor tiles, a guitar riff music starts playing-_

_-The hole makes a virtual disturbance that Jesus can see-_

_-Jesus turns around only to see some giant red spherical monster fire an energy ball towards him-_

_-Jesus immediately ducks rolls out of the way and into cover by 2D barrels that follow his eyes-_

**Jesus:** Ian what the hell?!

_-Ian unphased by the entire ordeal standing with the APADD-_

**Ian:** Relax the safeties are on!

_-Jesus looks to where the energy ball was heading towards and it left a scorch mark on the floor which is also causing a virtual disturbance-_

**Jesus:** Ian you’re a fucking liar. Computer. End Program, Code Jesus Tango Whiskey Niner!

_-The program ends and the room reverts back to normal-_

_-Jesus looks over and sees a new steaming gash in the floor left by the program-_

_-he then hears the doors open and close as he looks up Ian is nowhere to be seen-_

**Jesus:** Ian?

_-Jesus looks around to see that there is no sign of Ian anywhere-_

**Jesus:** _-mutters-_ Little shit...

_-Jesus looks around the room and finds his engineering case which has been struck and is now missing a chunk-_

_-He stares at it for a few minutes-_

**Jesus:** Fuck it, I'm going on shore leave.

~

_-Crew members are beaming down to the planet and admiring the landscape-_

_-Zewder is laying on the ground looking up-_

_-Chii looks down blocking the view-_

**Chii:** Enjoying the sky Commander?

 **Zewder:** I was. Until something blocked it.

_-Chii chuckles before moving away-_

**Pyo:** Don't take it personal Constable, Zewder just has shit tastes.

_-Pyo is leaning on a tree in the shade-_

**Euro:** I don't think the Commander has tasted Chii before Doctor.

 **Pyo:** And he never will.

_-Chii smacks Pyo on his shoulder-_

**Chii:** And wouldn't you like to.

_-The smack causes Pyo to spiral down falling into the grass-_

_-Torf and Kale approach them-_

**Chii:** So what do you guys think of the planet so far?

 **Torf:** Decent. **Kale:** Wonderful.

_-They both look at each other-_

**Pyo:** I see some of us are in disagreement.

_-Pyo picking himself up from the ground-_

**Torf:** It is not as scorching hot as Flamosa where the heart and mind of Flingons are forged.

 **Chii:** You make it sound like Flingons are like weapons.

 **Torf:** We are weapons Commander.

 **Kale:** Well we did only just beam down Torf, how about you join me for a stroll around the area?

 **Torf:** A stroll?

 **Kale:** It can also be interpreted as a hike.

 **Pyo:** But it won't be a hike accompanied with flames of giant monsters to fight.

 **Torf:** Jokes all you want Doctor, but I won't be the one to come saving you.

 **Pyo:** I don't need you to rescue me Torf, this planet is a literally medical breakthrough, i wouldn't be all too surprised we haven't found the fountain of youth.

_-Torf sighs and then looks at the ground-_

_-Zewder’s on the grass, his eyes are closed-_

**Torf:** Is he dead?

_-Torf looking down-_

**Chii:** No, just enjoying the view.

 **Kale:** He’s feeling very relaxed.

 **Torf:** How unfortunate. I thought the commander had died.

 **Pyo:** One can only wish Torf.

_-Zewder opens one of his eye-_

**Zewder:** I can hear you guys.

 **Kale:** Come on Torf, let's go on a hike shall we?

_-Torf and Kale leave the group and head into a forested area-_

**Chii:** Well if you don't mind I thought I mind get the grill set up.

 **Pyo:** Do you nee-

 **Chii:** I don't need your help Doctor, I can cook for myself you know. Maybe you can help Torf when he starts cooking?

_-Chii is walking away but stops when something is fluttering-_

_-Chii turns around to see a bird land on her shoulder-_

_-Pyo flinches-_

**Pyo:** What the hell is that?!

 **Chii:** Euro, I thought you said this planet had no lifeforms?

 **Euro:** I thought so as well. This is most peculiar.

_-Zewder gets up-_

**Zewder:** That’s strange I was just thinking how nice it would be to see some birds in the sky.

_-Zewder looks at the bird as it coos on Chii’s shoulder-_

_-Torf is looking around walking alongside with Kale-_

**Torf:** I don't see the appeal of just walking.

 **Kale:** It’s relaxing Torf, sometimes it gets cramped inside a starship, especially one with 16,000 people aboard.

 **Torf:** But a Flingon does not concern himself with comfort, combat is never comfortable.

 **Kale:** I don't know, but if I was going to battle I would like to be comfor-

_-Torf stops Kale with his hand-_

_-Torf looks around-_

_-He looks tense-_

_-Kale looks looks around as well confused-_

**Kale:** Did you hear something Torf?

 **Torf:** Yes.

 **Kale:** Didn't Euro say that this planet doesn't have any lifeforms?

 **Torf:** The android says a lot of things Counselor.

_-Torf still tense-_

_-Suddenly something flies out to them-_

_-Torf attempts to strike it but realizes it lands on the ground near Kale-_

**Kale:** It’s just a bird Torf.

_-Kale crouches down and observes the bird as it pecks and coos the ground-_

_-Torf is bewildered-_

**Torf:** I thought-

 **Kale:** You thought this small bird would be a giant monster.

_-She gets up and dust off her pants-_

**Kale:** Torf you really got to learn to relax.

_-Torf straightens up and turns around-_

**Torf:** You’re right counselor. I should rela-

_-Suddenly Kale screams and the bird flutters past Torf-_

_-Torf whirls around to see no sign of Kale-_

~

_-Chii is scanning the bird on her arm with a Asdascorder-_

**Chii:** Oh it’s real alright, and it’s a blue jay

_-Pyo is still covering his face-_

**Chii:** Relax Pyo, it’s just a bird.

_-She motions it towards Pyo-_

_-Pyo takes more steps back than necessary-_

**Pyo:** I don’t like birds.

 **Zewder:** He has a fear for birds.

_-Pyo swings his head around-_

**Pyo:** Shut up Zewder.

 **Zewder:** Well Euro, what do you make of it?

 **Euro:** It appears my sensor scans from the _Asdas_ have been proven wrong that there are lifeforms in this planet, however this bird originates from Earth, how it got here is most peculiar.

 **Chii:** Well it’s really cute.

_-Chii pets the bird as it nestles into her hand-_

**Pyo:** It’s cute from a distance.

_-Torf comes running back-_

**Torf:** Commander, this planet is not safe.

 **Zewder:** What do you mean?

 **Pyo:** Where’s Kale?

 **Torf:** Something has taken her.

_-Zewder taps his combadge-_

**Zewder:** Counselor Kale, respond.

_-Combadge remains silent-_

**Zewder:** How many people have we beamed down here?

 **Euro:** In the span of 1 hour in which shore leave started and the transporter capacity of 10-12 people on which there are 30 transporters is at least 4320 crew members or less.

 **Chii:** That’s a lot to account for.

 **Zewder:** Well we will need the help to form search parties.

 **Euro:** That won't be totally necessary as we could trace the counselor’s combadge and locate her on the ship’s computer and scanners.

 **Zewder:** Alright then, Torf, Pyo you’re with me.

 **Pyo:** Really? **Torf:** Are you sure?

_-Torf and Pyo both look at each other-_

**Zewder:** That’s an order you two, now come on. Euro locate the counselor.

 **Euro:** Yes sir.

_-Euro taps his combadge-_

**Euro:** Computer beam to bridge.

_-Euro umaterializes-_

_-The bridge has a few officers on duty in which most of them avoid the command pit-_

_-Nanami is sitting inside the command pit looking in his APADD which is a lewd manga-_

_-One of the officers working security stands over the arch looking down at the captain-_

_-As one of the officers walk by they whisper to the one standing over the security panel-_

**Officer:** Does he know he’s reading that in public?

 **Officer #2:** I don’t think he cares?..

_-Euro suddenly materialized into the bridge and Nanami immediately closes the lewd manga-_

**Nanami:** E-Euro? What the hell man?!

 **Euro:** Sorry sir but I needed the ship’s computer to locate counselor Kale.

 **Nanami:** What happened to her? 

**Euro:** The counselor has gone missing on the planet, and we will use the computer to-

 **Nanami:** I think I got it Euro.

_-Euro moves to Ops, Nanami moves up to the ops station was well-_

**Nanami:** So are we… scanning for her?

 **Euro:** Yes.

_-Euro taps his combadge-_

**Euro:** Commander I am onboard and trying to locate the counselor.

_-The console beeps-_

**Euro:** I have located her. However the signal is very weak I do not believe I can contact her nor can she contact us.

 **Zewder:** Alright beam us there.

 **Euro:** I am unable to sir, the solar irradiance is at its highest concentration in that area. Beaming in would-

 **Pyo:** Cause cellular deformations, I know Euro.

 **Torf:** It looks like we will have to hike our way to her then.

 **Zewder:** Where is she in accordance to our location?

 **Euro:** At least half a kilometer.

 **Pyo:** Half a kilometer?...

 **Torf:** Let's get moving then.

~

_-Pyo, Zewder, and Torf are moving through the forest, sunlight spilling through the leaves and branches-_

_-A falling behind Pyo is panting-_

**Pyo:** How much farther?

_-Zewder is in front of Pyo but behind Torf-_

**Zewder:** Euro?

_-Euro on the bridge looking onto his console-_

**Euro:** At least 200 yards left Doctor. I am trying to compensate for the Solar irradiance.

 **Pyo:** I’m so sore can we at least rest?

_-Torf ahead of the two, grumbles-_

**Torf:** Stop complaining.

_-Torf is moving ahead of the two of them-_

_-Pyo falls down fall onto the grass-_

**Zewder:** Maybe we should rest for a bit.

_-Zewder stops t check up on Pyo-_

_-Torf turns around annoyed and frustrated-_

**Torf:** Ironic that the man of health and wellbeing is woefully unfit for a half a kilometer walk.

 **Pyo:** This unfit man, will not woefully sit here and take insults.

_-Pyo sits down and rests-_

_-Torf stands impatiently looking at Zewder as if waiting for an answer-_

**Zewder:** We wait Torf, Pyo is a stubborn man.

 **Pyo:** I’m not stubborn.

 **Torf:** He is holding us back, Commander, the Counselor could be hurt, or dying. And he is sitting there complaining about walking!

 **Pyo:** Well maybe she wouldn't be dying if you haven't let her eat kidnapped or anything?

 **Torf:** I didn't let her get kidnap Doctor.

 **Pyo:** Oh and you expect us to believe that you fought to protect her? What kind of warrior do you call yourself?

 **Torf:** I am a Flingon warrior, and you, are a weak stubborn and intolerable human.

 **Pyo:** You’re half human too you, if I went on an away mission with you, I would get eaten by a giant cat cause all you would do is run back him you croissant head mongol!

_-Torf growls and charges at Pyo-_

_-Pyo gets up to meet the charge-_

_-Zewder stand in between the two of them-_

**Zewder:** That’s enough! We have to work together, to find the counselor!

_-The two are shoving between Zewder, glaring at one another before a noise emanates-_

_-The three turn their heads to see the nearby shrubs rustling-_

_-Sudden a beast jumps out and lands on Zewder-_

_-Pyo falls on his bottom and he scrambles back-_

_-the beast pins Zewder down and roars loudly into his face-_

_-Pyo and Torf look at each other for a brief moment before Torf charges in to attack the beast-_

_-It pounces off Zewder and jumps at Torf-_

_-Torf is struggling to keep the jaw of the beast from biting off his head-_

_-The sound of a hyposhot goes off and the beast is suddenly dozing off-_

_-It lays on top of Torf-_

_-Torf struggles to see what happened Only to see Pyo-_

_-Pyo is holding an empty hyposhot in his hand-_

**Pyo:** 500cc of Astrolyne. Should keep it asleep for an hour or 2.

_-Torf looks surprised at Pyo-_

**Torf:** Thank you doctor.

 **Pyo:** No problem.

_-Torf struggles to Life the beast off-_

_-Pyo watches smiles-_

**Pyo:** Need a hand?

_-Zewder is on the ground bruised and scratched-_

_-Pyo pulls Zewder back up on his feet -_

**Zewder:** I don't think I have a way with animals.

 **Pyo:** You don't have a way with anyone you mean.

_-Pyo’s combadge beeps-_

**Euro:** Doctor, is everything alright, Zewder’s combadge went down.

_-Torf found a bit of the broken combadge and shows it to the two-_

**Zewder:** Yeah I’m fine, just-

_-They look at the beast-_

**Zewder:** Just a big cat.

 **Nanami:** A big cat?...

 **Euro:** Well I managed to bypass the solar irradiance and are ready to beam you there.

 **Pyo:** We’ll walk there. **Torf:** Ready to beam up.

_-The two look at one another-_

_-Then at Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Considering I just got roughed up, beam us there Euro.

_-The three unmaterialize-_

_-The beast laying there dissipates as well-_

~

_-Ian materializes onto the planet-_

_-A lot of the crew seems to be partying and barbecuing-_

_-Ian walks in between people relaxing in the sun, dancing, singing, and eating, all while looking very annoyed-_

_-He spots a familiar face it’s Chii and Black Jesus-_

_-The two of them are sitting in lounge chairs talking-_

**Chii:** I mean he’s just a little shithead isn't he? Like he just wants to make life on board he ship absolute hell.

 **Jesus:** He literally tried to kill me in one of his programs today, like what did Nanami do to fuck up so badly on a single kid.

 **Chii:** I think Nanami isn't the best parent to be fair.

 **Jesus:** Huh, I always thought being the captain of a starship would mean you’re the best of the best.

 **Chii:** Trust me, Nanami is not even close to the best of the best.

 **Jesus:** He did save the ship from the broken up planet of… shit what was it called again?

 **Chii:** Parf-

_-a large barrel of juice splashes over Chii and Jesus’s head-_

_-crew members gasp as it happens-_

_-Chii and Jesus, soaked in juice turn to see Ian, holding on an empty barrel-_

**Ian:** Wassup bitches.

_-Zewder Torf and Pyo beam to the entrance of a cave-_

_-The area is incredible hot, both Zewder and Pyo are sweating-_

**Zewder:** Aren't you the least bit hot?

 **Torf:** This temperature is pleasant Commander.

_-Pyo pulls out his asdacorder-_

**Pyo:** I’m reading a human signature, further down the cave.

 **Torf:** Lead the way.

_-The three travel down the cavern where it is too dark-_

_-Torf activates a torch and proceeds to shine the area for Pyo as he continues to scan-_

**Pyo:** Strange…

 **Zewder:** What?

 **Pyo:** I’m picking up high amounts of photons.

 **Torf:** Are they dangerous?

 **Pyo:** Not these kind of photons.

 **Zewder:** What kind of photons.

_-Pyo’s combadge speaks up-_

**Euro:** These photons are very similar to those used in a virtualdeck.

 **Nanami:** Why would there be virtualdeck phony things be down there?

 **Torf:** We’re about to find out.

_-Torf points down the end of the corridor to show light emanating from a room-_

_-They enter the room to see a large computer system and Kale working at the console-_

**Torf:** Counselor?

_-Kale turns around-_

**Kale:** Torf, Zewder, Pyo. Am I glad to see you guys. I tried to contact you guys an-

 **Zewder:** It’s alright, come on let’s go. Euro, 4 to-

 **Kale:** Wait, we can't go.

 **Pyo:** Why not?

 **Kale:** Mac needs our help.

 **Torf:** Who is Mac?

_-A robotic voice suddenly speaks-_

**Voice:** I am Mac.

_-the three men look at the large computer-_

**Pyo:** Oh I get it… Mac…

 **Torf:** I don't understand. What does a computer need our help?

 **Kale:** I’ll let it explain it.

 **Mac:** I am sorry if you found my method of garnering your attention was, frivolous, but my systems have become corrupted, I am what some species of many years ago call, an amusement planet, your imaginations become reality, unfortunately, time has become my reality, as the caretaker who ensured my systems were cared for passed away, and I have been alone ever since.

 **Pyo:** So no one hasn't landed on this idyllic planet?

 **Mac:** You are not the first to have landed on my planet after the caretaker’s passing, back then I was merely a machine, but eventually time wrecked havoc on my systems, and developed my own, consciousness.

 **Torf:** But by developing a consciousness wouldn't you have been able to fix yourself?

 **Mac:** It is not that simple, my systems were damaged from age, by the time I developed consciousness, my systems were all but ruins.

 **Zewder:** So, why hasn't anyone fixed them for you? Surely if you got Kale, then you could have gotten anyone else?

 **Mac:** Unfortunately the systems of conjuring up the imaginations of our users has been dead set on the extremes of both ends.

 **Kale:** Happiness and Fears.

_-Torf looks like he’s had an epiphany-_

**Torf:** I was thinking of fighting a ferocious beast to slay.

 **Pyo:** I was thinking that if we stayed in this forest any longer something might jump out and eat us...

 **Kale:** Why am I not surprised.

 **Pyo:** So this planet is just one giant Virtualdeck?

 **Mac:** What is a virtualdeck?

 **Zewder:** We’ll help you Mac, get your systems back online.

~

_-Jesus closes a panel-_

**Jesus:** That should do it Mac.

 **Mac:** Thank you, Jesus.

 **Jesus:** No, thank you, for giving me a relaxing shore leave.

_-Engineer crew members carry their equipment out-_

_-Nanami, Zewder, Euro, and Kale stand in front of the computer screen-_

**Nanami:** On behalf of the Alliance of Space Democracies And Systems, we welcome your existence into our world.

 **Kale:** We’re glad to have helped you Mac.

 **Zewder:** Our friend Euro here is also a sentient machine.

 **Euro:** Greetings, I hope we will learn a lot from one another.

 **Mac:** As do I.

_-The Asdas is in orbit with the planet-_

_-The crew enters the bridge and takes their respective spots-_

**Zewder:** First contact with a new sentient being.

 **Chii:** That was a hell of an away mission.

 **Torf:** Indeed.

 **Pyo:** Let’s hope we don't get much more of that.

 **Euro:** Jesus, there are notifications for you to repair the the virtualdecks on-

 **Jesus:** Decks 30, I know, just let me have a few more minutes of shore leave.

_-The crew chuckles-_

**Nanami:** You guys realize we need to find a new planet to colonize right?

 **Kale:** I feel ready to search for another planet.

_-Most of the crew is nodding in agreement-_

**Nanami:** Well then.m, helm, take us out.

 **Afkee:** Aye sir.

_Captain’s Log Stardate 701528.23.32 Chief Engineer Jesus and his crew has managed to fix Mac, his system shouldn't be producing extreme imaginations anymore, unfortunately for us, we can't colonize the planet, but we are welcome to return back for more shore leave, which we plan to do._

_-The Asdas breaks orbit and warps out of the system-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It's the combined plot of the TOS and TAS episodes, both of which I enjoyed  
> -I believe this is the first episode based purely on TOS content and not TNG.


	14. Episode 1x13 Far Beyond the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asdas is sent to pick up a professor who claims to have created a new Faster Than Light method, turns out the professor just so happens to be Blackie La Jesus's former professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Based on the Star Trek TNG 1x06 episode Where No One Has Gone Before.  
> -This is a Blackie La Jesus storyline

_** /Star Asdas\ ** _

**_The New Series_ **

** Episode 1x013 **

**_Far Beyond the Universe_ **

_Chief Engineer’s Log Stardate 702518.10.10, the Asdas is conducting deep space surveys within the Polista Sector for potential future shipyards, however we are to stay within the sector as to rendezvous with the starship Mayukashi, who are dropping off an engineer theorist who has claimed to have succeeded in making our current FTL obsolete with their own method._

_-Jesus is working on a console in the engineering room, the blue antimatter warp pulsing as engineers work-_

_-Euro enters the the engineering room with an APADD in hand-_

**Euro:** The plasma vents are working 30% sufficiently above their standard parameters commander.

_-Euro hands over the APADD to Jesus who takes it-_

**Jesus:** Thanks Euro, you know, either though you’re not an engineer, you would have done a hell of a job. I couldn't get half the stuff done here by myself.

**Euro:** I would not question your judgement commander, I am technically superior in almost every aspect.

**Jesus:** Heh, don't remind me.

_-Jesus works back on the the console and Euro watches him-_

**Euro:** May I ask, what you are working on commander?

**Jesus:** Oh you know, that ODN nodeand doing just a bit of tweaking.

**Euro:** I was unaware that expanding the structural integrity field to the plasma coils to increase the warp speed capability would be considered, “tweaking”.

_-Jesus stops and looks at Euro-_

**Jesus:** How did you-

_-Euro goes him a knowing look-_

**Jesus:** Right, you're superior in every way.

_-He resumes his work-_

**Jesus:** So what gave it away?

**Euro:** The fact that you wanted me to work in the plasma vents efficiency, in order to compensate the extra plasma in which the antimatter reactor would be producing for the newly reinforced plasma coils of the warp nacelles.

**Jesus:** Wasn’t much of a mystery was it huh?

**Euro:** On the contrary, I found it very interesting, there were a possibility of 20 scenarios.

**Jesus:** 20 scenarios just from me asking you to make sure the plasma vents could vent out just a bit more.

**Euro:** 20 varying scenarios, some which included you becoming rogue and plotting to destroy the _Asdas_ via venting plasma and detonating it with asdaser fire, and 30% is a sufficient increase commander.

**Jesus:** Well, now you know I have not gone rogue.

**Euro:** Perhaps, but we have yet to seen the conclusion.

_-Jesus chuckles-_

**Jesus:** You have quite the imagination Euro.

**Euro:** Sir I don't possess an imagination.

**Jesus:** Trust me Euro, you do have one, remind me to join you and Ensign…

**Euro:** Afkee.

**Jesus:** Yeah Afkee, on your Virtualdeck adventures.

**Euro:** I believe she would enjoy that.

_-The comm system beeps-_

_-Zewder’s voice booms-_

**Zewder:** Senior Officers to the Observation Lounge immediately.

**Jesus:** Seems like they’re here early.

**Euro:** 1 hour, 24 minutes early.

**Jesus:** Well let’s not keep them waiting then.

_-Euro and Jesus enter a turbolift-_

**Jesus:** Bridge.

_-The doors close-_

**Euro:** May I ask why you are increasing the warp speed capability of the _Asdas_ Commander?

_-Jesus grins-_

**Jesus:** You still trying to find out if i’m going to try and blow up the ship?

**Euro:** Perhaps, but I am curious, does this have to do with the engineer theorist coming from the _Mayukashi_?

_-He puts his hands up-_

**Jesus:** You got me.

**Euro:** But if we are testing out a new faster than light travel method. Why would you want to increase the _Asdas_ ’s warp speed?

**Jesus:** Because I can Euro, and why not? Just cause we have a new theory doesn't mean we’re not going to stop using warp Euro.

_-The two stand in silence as the turbolift hums up then starts moving forward as it heads towards the bridge-_

**Euro:** It was assumption that this new theory would be a momentous occasion for engineers, yet I detect you are unhappy.

**Jesus:** Engineers are always happy with new emerging technology Euro, it’s just sometimes these technologies can replace ones we spent our whole lives studying and working with.

**Euro:** I am afraid I do not understand Commander.

**Jesus:** Probably because you’re not an engineer.

_-The rest of the ride is quiet-_

~

_Nanami: Space,_

_Zewder: The Final Frontier._

_Torf: These are the voyages,_

_Chii: Of the Starship,_

_Euro: Asdas._

_Kale: It's continuing mission,_

_Pyo: To seek out new life forms,_

_Jesus: And strange new worlds._

_All: To Boldly Go, Where No Asdas Has Gone Before!_

_**\STAR ASDAS/** _

_ The New Series _

_Starring_

_Nanami as Captain Steven Nanami_

_Zecit as Cmdr. William L. Zewder_

_Also starring_

_Nesfero as Lt. Torf_

_Chii as Lt. Cmdr. Julia Chii_

_Eurosauce as Lt. Cmdr. Euro_

_Kale as Counselor Alexandria Kroi_

_Pyotrx as Doctor Peter Pyotrxer_

_And Black Jesus as Lt. Cmdr. Blackie La Jesus_

~

_-The Turbolift doors open to show the bridge, most of the senior officers are being manned by other crew members-_

_-Euro and Jesus walk up the ramp where Afkee waves hi to Euro-_

_-Euro waves back as they continue walking to the back of the bridge the upper turbolift door opens-_

_-Pyo comes out bumping into Euro-_

**Pyo:** Oh shit, sorry.

**Euro:** Not at all Doctor.

_-The three enter the Observation lounge where Nanami, Zewder, Kale, Chii, and Torf are already seated alongside with a man that Jesus recognizes-_

**Zewder:** The Chief Engineer and Chief of Operations late with the Chief of Medical Officer. Don't catch Pyo’s habits

**Pyo:** I was busy, with another patient, again.

**Jesus:** Sorry we’re late Commander.

_-Zewder waves his hand-_

**Zewder:** I was only joshing, I know you’re busy, nice to know Euro is helping you out.

**Kale:** My patients don't usually hold me back from meetings Euros.

**Pyo:** Because all you do if talk to them Counselor, now, I’m here, let’s start.

_-Pyo takes his seat alongside with Jesus and Euro-_

_-The man sitting speaks-_

**Man:** Yes, let’s begin Captain?.

_-He looks at Jesus-_

**Nanami:** Everyone, this is Professor Han Taro, of the Jagrosh’s League of Engineering Institute.

**Taro:** Thank you, I am glad to be here on behalf of Asdasfleet, not many noncommissioned officers get to be sitting here, on the flagship of the fleet.

**Nanami:** U-Uh, well, you’re here… w-welcome?

**Zewder:** I wouldn't think much about it, Professor Taro.

**Kale:** Speaking about thinking too much, I’m sure our Chief Engineer is thinking a lot.

_-Everyone turns to look at Jesus-_

**Taro:** That’s just the engineer’s mind at work Counselor, best not to try and get in between.

**Torf:** So, if this meeting is for the Chief Engineer and the professor, what is the need for the tactical officer’s presence?

**Chii:** And Chief of Security?

**Pyo:** And CMO?

_-The three look at Zewder-_

_-Zewder looks at Nanami who shrugs-_

_-Zewder turns back to them-_

**Zewder:** I thought you guys would like to know.

**Torf:** Thank you commander I _always_ wanted to learn more about engineering.

**Zewder:** You’re welcome Torf.

**Taro:** So, before you guys, continue on about your inner working relationships, let me introduce you to my new warp theory.

_-Taro gets up towards the small viewscreen in the room-_

**Chii:** Is this going to be a lecture?

_-Taro turns around and smiles-_

**Taro:** I am a professor. And besides, one of you might find this to be, just like old times.

_-He looks at Jesus who hasn't said a word-_

**Torf:** Great, a lecture about theories.

**Taro:** Not theories, fact. Now, no talking during the lecture.

_-Torf Chii and Pyo shoot a dirty look at Zewder-_

_-Zewder looks to Nanami who again shrugs-_

_-The Asdas is stationary next to the Mayukashi-_

**Taro:** -And that’s why the warp we have been utilizing for the last 3 centuries, what we Alliance call the Alcubierre Warp Law, but to many other races, simply as Warp Speed is has slowly been advancing over the years, with new emerging technology that has slowly been proving to be destru-

_-Torf Pyo and Chii look half asleep as Taro lectures-_

_-Nanami and Zewder are actually asleep, both resting their heads on their shoulders bumping each other-_

_-Kale is checking her hair for splits-_

_-Euro and Jesus are both still sitting with attention-_

**Torf:** You have spent the last 2 hours discussing the history of Warp, the effects of it, but not the actual warp theory that you’re proposing!

_-Torf’s yells shakes up Pyo and Chii-_

_-Kale accidentally pulls a hair-_

_-Zewder and Nanami both wake up bumping their heads into each other-_

_-Taro turns around-_

**Taro:** Of course, that’s what we’re all here for.

_-Jesus hears what Zewder whispers to Nanami-_

**Zewder:** Now we know why they came here so fast.

**Taro:** The warp theory is, first, not a warp space method, and second, not a theory but actual an entirely new method for faster than light is what We collectively called as hyperspace.

~

_-The crew on the observation lounge sit and look at Taro-_

**Torf:** Hyperspace?...

**Nanami:** You mean, like from Star Wars?

**Taro:** Precisely Captain! By entering into the hyperspace dimension like they do in the Star Wars Movies we-

**Chii:** Please, spare us the next lecture Professor and tell it to the actual engineer.

_-She points to Jesus-_

**Taro:** Of course, well Jesus, it looks like we’ll be working together.

_-Jesus says with little enthusiasm-_

**Jesus:** Can't wait.

_-He and the other officers get up and stretch from their lounge chairs-_

_-Pyo comes up to Jesus-_

**Pyo:** Good luck Jesus, you’ll need it.

_-Pyo pats his shoulder-_

**Jesus:** I’ve handled worse situations Doctor.

_-Taro and Jesus are in Main Engineering, most of the engineers are listening to Taro instruct them on what to do-_

**Taro:** Now Ensign Cameron, I need you to change the duaotic inhibitors at section 12, and Lieutenant Neyo, can you realign the durasteel trilition transistors to this angle?

_-He hands an APADD to the Lieutenant-_

**Neyo:** Yes sir, I think I got it.

_-The officers walk away to do their work-_

_-Jesus and Taro stand next to each other looking at progress being conducted-_

**Taro:** You have a fine crew Jesus.

**Jesus:** Thank.

**Taro:** Thank God they don’t follow your example when it comes to listening.

**Jesus:** What’s that supposed to mean.

**Taro:** I saw you hearing modifications vibrate more than the sound of my voice Jesus. You were drowning out my lectures again wit music.

_-Taro looks at Jesus with disappointment-_

**Jesus:** I’m not in your class anymore.

**Taro:** That may be, but I thought after many years later you would have changed, yet here you are, still stubborn as ever.

**Jesus:** Being the Chief Engineer Officer of the Flagship of the new generation of starships is certainly a step back.

**Taro:** I’ll admit, I was surprised and a bit proud when I heard you made CEO. But alas a title is a title, and the only way to prove who you are is to do it.

_-Jesus turns around to look at Taro-_

**Jesus:** Are you saying even after all these years you still think I need to prove myself?

**Taro:** Isn’t that what engineers do? Prove themselves to be the master of their craft?

**Jesus:** I am a master of my craft, of Engineering.

**Taro:** Yet you sit here, not even trying to be the least creative in your work, in your style.

**Jesus:** Creativity is something I don’t need to work with, it’s engineering, which I do just fine, no thanks to you.

_-Jesus walks away from Taro-_

_-Taro is about to walk after him until Lieutenant Neyo interrupts-_

_-Jesus tunes his ear modifications to listen in-_

**Neyo:** Um.. I’m not sure if you would want it like this but is this fine?

_-Taro looks at the APADD he’s holding-_

**Taro:** Well you got it in the right position but it’s in need of a bit more of depth in the Z-plane.

**Neyo:** I see.

_-Jesus continues listening until a voice is heard next to him loudly-_

**Cameron:** Sir?

_-Jesus recoils in pain and adjusts the pickup back to normal-_

**Cameron:** Are you alright sir?

**Jesus:** Yeah yeah, don’t sneak up on me like that…

**Cameron:** Sorry, here is the duaotic inhibitors and their modifications.

_-Cameron hands him an APADD-_

_-Jesus looks at the APADD-_

**Jesus:** Very good, well done Ensign.

**Cameron:** Thank you sir.

_-Cameron walks away-_

**Taro:** Your crew works fast Jesus.

**Jesus:** They are the best that Asdasfleet has to offer.

**Taro:** Look, I know you don’t like me, I can understand that, but what happened, happened years ago.

**Jesus:** Mhm.

**Taro:** And I still feel that I was correct in my judgement.

**Jesus:** Well your judgement is still incorrect.

**Taro:** In a way I think I actually helped you.

**Jesus:** Are you serious right now?

**Taro:** Yes, I am, much like how I am serious about my new FTL.

**Jesus:** You are the most delusional man I have ever had the misfortune to meet.

**Taro:** Be that as it may, you still have a lot to learn Jesus, just because they say you’re at the top doesn’t mean you are.

**Jesus:** If you don’t mind, I have work to do, and so do you.

_-Taro and Jesus are quiet-_

**Taro:** Lieutenant how long until you can get everything working?

**Neyo:** With this crew, an hour or 2 sir!

**Taro:** Good.

~

_-Back on the bridge-_

**Afkee:** Captain the _Mayukashi_ is going underway Sir.

**Nanami:** Acknowledged.

**Zewder:** Tell them thanks for dropping off the professor with us.

**Nanami:** You think they can detect sarcasm from a subspace message?

**Kale:** I could probably tell.

**Euro:** I wouldn’t be able to tell.

_-The Mayukashi moves away from the Asdas and warps out of the system-_

**Chii:** Well we’re stuck with Professor Taro now.

**Torf:** Unfortunately.

**Taro:** Unfortunate it is.

_-The bridge crew turn to see Taro and Jesus exiting the turbolift-_

**Zewder:** That was fast for a new concept of FTL.

**Taro:** Well they say a good crew can do miracles Commander.

_-Jesus takes his place at the engineering console without a word-_

**Nanami:** So, um, are we going to test it?

**Taro:** Of course we are. Helm, set course for Sector 001.

**Afkee:** Earth?

**Torf:** Why the Terran Planet?

**Taro:** Think about it, the dawn of a new age of FTL marked with the day the first ship to every enter the Hyperspace dimension.

**Torf:** I see, and to gain approval for your new FTL method.

**Chii:** And we could drop you off back on Earth.

_-Suddenly the crew perks up-_

**Kale:** Let’s go to Earth then.

**Taro:** Helm, how far away are we from Earth?

**Afkee:** We are at least 400 AU away from Sector 001.

**Euro:** Shall we begin plotting the course into hyperspace Professor?

**Taro:** Yes, of course, Jesus, come here and help.

_-Jesus ignores his call and continues pretending to be working on his console-_

_-Taro goes up to Afkee’s station and tells her what to do-_

**Taro:** You got it?

**Afkee:** I think so… yeah.

**Taro:** Good, just remember what I told ya.

_-He heads over to Euro to tell him what to do-_

**Euro:** Very well, it appears your calculation is within acceptable margins.

**Taro:** Acceptable margins huh? And what margins would they be?

**Euro:** A 0.45 percent chance of margin.

**Taro:** Well that’s fine, those are some acceptable margins. Prepare to jump.

**Nanami:** Yellow Alert.

_-Yellow alert lights flash-_

**Zewder:** Activate safety harnesses.

_-Seatbelts zip out of chairs, crewmembers clip on-_

_-Extra passenger chairs swing out of the walls with harnesses, Taro takes a seat-_

**Chii:** All stations report ready Sir.

**Jesus:** Systems are functioning and Warp- I mean Hyperspace sequencer ready on your mark sir.

_-Jesus looks to the Command pit-_

**Jesus:** Awaiting your orders Captain.

**Nanami:** Coms.

_-Coms system active-_

**Nanami:** This is the captain speaking, prepare for-

_-Nanami looks over to Zewder-_

**Zewder:** Jump?

**Nanami:** -Prepare for Jump.

_-Nanami looks to Taro-_

**Nanami:** Would you like to take us underway?

**Taro:** Of course, I thought you would never ask.

_-Taro looks to Helm-_

**Taro:** Punch it Chewie!

_-Afkee turns around and looks at Taro-_

**Afkee:** Wha-?

**Jesus:** He means go.

**Afkee:** Oh…

_-She mutters to herself-_

**Afkee:** Chewie?...

_-She presses the console-_

_-The Asdas begins to move before stretching out of into a thin line-_

_~_

_-The Asdas is moving through a vortex of such where lights and points stretch pass on the view screen-_

_-The bridge is darkened as the ship is in hyperspace-_

**Torf:** This is much smoother than I anticipated.

**Kale:** You and me both Torf.

_-She unclips her seatbelt-_

_-Other crew members begin to unclip all except Jesus and Euro-_

**Chii:** So how long until we drop out of warp.

**Taro:** It’s not a matter of dropping out or a matter of dropping back in. You see-

**Zewder:** We don’t need the lecture professor.

**Nanami:** Just tell us how long.

**Jesus:** At least 3 minutes.

**Taro:** And not a second too late.

**Afkee:** Three minutes to get back to Earth? From 400 AUs

**Euro:** It is quite a substance upgrade to the conventional Warp Theory.

**Jesus:** Guys we’re not there yet.

**Taro:** We will be in at least 2 minutes from now.

**Kale:** Jesus, this is a momentous achievement for Engineering, why do I get the feeling you're so, solemn?

**Jesus:** That is none of your concern Counselor.

**Afkee:** Can I ask a question, why did you call me Chewie?...

**Taro:** It’s a reference to an old Earth movie.

**Nanami:** It’s Star Wars. **Zewder:** It’s from Star Wars.

**Afkee:** I see… but what does Star Wars have to do with Hyperspace?

**Taro:** They used it to travel across the galaxy.

**Afkee:** Oh, and who’s Chewie?

**Kale:** Chewie is the nickname of Chewbacca, who’s like a high fluffier version of Torf.

_-Torf Snorts-_

**Euro:** Helm we have to disengage the jump.

_-Afkee disengages the jump-_

_-The Asdas enters space with an explosive reppareances-_

_-Most of the crew not wearing seatbelts flies off in different directions most of them landing on the ground-_

_-They groan and look up at the viewscreen shows back black space, no lights no points, and more importantly no Earth-_

**Nanami:** Um…

**Afkee:** Uh…

**Chii:** Where is Earth?...

**Zewder:** Euro?

**Euro:** The sensors do not recognize any of the celestial bodies.

**Torf:** That’s because there are none.

**Kale:** Professor Taro?

_-Taro is just looking at the black screen-_

**Zewder:** Pull up stellar cartography.

_-The main viewscreen turns into a star map, showing the Asdas-_

**Zewder:** Minimize.

_-The point where Asdas is grows smaller and smaller as the map expands the map-_

_-Eventually the map shows the Asdas in the top upper left corner of the view screen and the Milky Way Galaxy far below the bottom right-_

**Euro:** It appears we have traveled beyond the Milky Way galaxy.

**Afkee:** It looks like we traveled beyond the universe.

**Kale:** We were suppose to be at Earth in 3 minutes…

**Chii:** But we’re out of the entire galaxy….

**Zewder:** Professor Taro, what the hell happened?

_-Taro still astonished at the distance speaks softly-_

**Taro:** I don’t know.

**Torf:** We must get back.

**Nanami:** Agreed, Helm, how long will it take for us to get home on warp speed?

_-She’s typing into the console-_

**Afkee:** It can't calculate sir.

**Euro:** If I may sir, the distance in which the _Asdas_ has traveled has extended beyond the galaxy that we know, the closest which is the Andromeda galaxy which is 780 kiloparsecs away from us, which would have taken the _Asdas_ at least 3150 years to return back to Earth the average space frame lifetime for the Asdas Class Deep Exploration Starship is 100 years, considering we are farther away from the Andromeda galaxy, it may be possible that this ship will never be able to return back to Earth without being completely replaced and that most of you will be generational crew members, with only I remaining for how long my asdroid body will home for me.

**Zewder:** In other words, we've just started the plot for Star Trek: Voyager.

**Euro:** In a sense yes.

**Afkee:** I’ll be dead before I can go back home

**Torf:** Flingons can live for over 100 years.

**Chii:** You’ll still be dead Torf.

**Torf:** But my children won't.

**Kale:** You plan to have children Torf?

**Nanami:** Are discussing how to get back home faster or just accepting fate?...

**Zewder:** We have to come up with a way to get back home, alive.

**Euro:** We could always use the Hyperspace drive again.

**Nanami:** Jesus, can you do it?

**Jesus:** I’m getting reports from Engineering, everything has been exhausted…

_-The bridge lights go dimmer-_

**Jesus:** And there goes the light, we’re on auxiliary power now…

~

_-The Asdas drifts in space lights dimmed-_

_-Jesus and is in Main Engineering-_

_-Euro is with him and other officers huddled around a console table-_

**Neyo:** Main Warp power has been drained, we should be able to get warp power back online in 2 hours at most however I don’t know if it will be enough to get the ship back.

**Cameron:** The hyperspace sequencer has pretty much fried most of the system’s internal wiring.

**Jesus:** All of these options aren’t giving me hope…

**Euro:** Perhaps this is not a hopeful scenario commander.

**Taro:** You always lacked hope Jesus.

_-Taro comes down on a service lift to the 4 of them-_

**Jesus:** And what can you do to help us?

**Taro:** Help you see, new solutions.

**Neyo:** We have already gone through most solutions.

**Taro:** Wrong you have gone through all the solutions that are already there and not what could be done.

**Cameron:** What is that suppose to mean.

**Euro:** I believe what the professor means is that we have to think “outside the box”.

**Jesus:** Outside the box? So you have a plan?

**Taro:** Nope, but I’m sure you guys will.

**Jesus:** Are you actually serious?

**Taro:** Yes, you guys will figure it out.

_-Jesus slams his hands on the console-_

**Jesus:** We’re talking about fixing the ship to get it back home, and here you’re telling us the solution is there, when you have no solution or advice to give at all!

_-Cameron and Neyo are quiet-_

**Jesus:** You, you are an insane man, who can’t even look into reality, getting 16,000 people stuck billions of miles away from the universe, all because he wanted to, to, one up, the one student that was successful!

**Taro:** Successful? You’ve no experience as an engineer, no fire, no spirit yet you call yourself a success?

**Jesus:** What does spirit have to do with any of this? With fixing a ship not a person!

**Taro:** What it has to do is everything engineering is, everything you lack in, all the reasons why I failed you in my class Jesus, you have no drive as an engineer.

**Jesus:** You only failed me in your class because you taught me nothing, those textbooks taught me more about engineering then you ever have done in your life!

**Taro:** I was teaching how to be an engineer, how to actually do things that make differences not sit down and fix what people in the past have innovated. I wanted the next generation to be the pioneers for advances not the stagnation that the Alliance had become!

**Jesus:** The only person that has stagnated here is you.

**Taro:** I thought that after being on the job you would at least try to be creative, try to do something to better everyone’s lives, but no, you sit here, thinking about what the book or manual will tell you, but the most important manual is up here.

_-He points to his head-_

**Taro:** Up here are untapped potentials for new strides in engineering, you just haven’t opened it.

**Jesus:** If you’re not going to help, then get out.

**Taro:** I am here to help, but you don’t want it.

_-Jesus sighs-_

**Jesus:** Any “Outside the box” ideas?

_-Cameron and Neyo shake their heads-_

**Euro:** Perhaps we should inform Taro?

**Taro:** I’ll appreciate it green lantern.

**Euro:** The warp core is offline but we can restart it with the plasma, however it may not be enough to engage warp and therefore live us stranded with no replicators for food or repairs. As for the hyperspace sequencer that you have made has fried most of the wiring which will take days to replace and replicate using up most of our warp power to do so. And even if the hyperspace sequencer is online and used, we may not be able to get out of the hyperspace dimension.

**Taro:** So we have to choose either one?

**Euro:** In a sense yes, but neither will get us home.

**Taro:** Then it’s simple. We choose both.

**Euro:** Both?

**Taro:** Yes both.

**Neyo:** How are we going to use both?

**Taro:** I think Jesus can explain.

**Jesus:** No I can’t, I don’t see how we can use both.

**Taro:** Think about it Jesus, the textbooks never taught you how to get back home to the galaxy far far away.

_-Jesus looks at the two systems and smiles-_

**Jesus:** I think I know what you mean Taro.

~

_-Most of the bridge crew is in the observation lounge-_

_-The ship is still dim and on auxiliary power-_

**Nanami:** What do you have Jesus, and professor Taro?...

**Jesus:** A plan to get us back home. It involves both warp and hyperspace.

**Euro:** It involves using the replicators to replicated most the wiring connections back to the hyperspace sequencers.

**Chii:** Then we would be with little power to warp then.

**Kale:** And be potentially stuck inside the hyperspace dimension forever.

**Torf:** At least it would be more visually appealing them all black, no offense.

**Jesus:** None taken, but when we reach back to Earth we will use the plasma vents to vent out the remaining plasma.

**Taro:** And detonate it so that it knocks us out of the hyperspace dimension and back into our dimension.

**Chii:** You’re going to detonate plasma?...

**Euro:** The ship will be traveling in the hyperspace dimension which should leave the plasma in a safe trailing distance.

**Torf:** It sounds risky. 

**Zewder:** How long will this take?

**Euro:** We are ready to start replicating the wire immediately.

**Jesus:** All non vital systems are to be offline to preserve auxiliary for plasma vents and warp for the wiring.

**Nanami:** Do it.

_-Engineers replicate new wires and begin to connect them to the hyperspace sequencer-_

_-Taro and Taro examine details on APADDs moving to different ones once one is out of power-_

_-Back on the bridge-_

_-Euro enters the bridge via ramp-_

**Euro:** All systems are a go captain, Jesus says he’s ready on you mark.

**Nanami:** Well, let’s hope he’s done it all right this time…

_-Euro’s combadge beeps with Jesus’s voice-_

**Jesus:** Captain use RCS thrusters to maneuver the ship.

**Zewder:** Helm use RCS thrusters to maneuver us towards home.

**Afkee:** Aye sir.

_-The Asdas points towards the Milky Way Galaxy-_

_-Every puts on their seatbelts and gives the heads up to Nanami-_

**Nanami:** Ready Jesus.

**Jesus:** Engaging hyperspace.

_-The Asdas stretches into a thin line before disappearing from sight-_

_-The bridge is shaking violently-_

_-Kale holding onto her seat tightly-_

**Kale:** Did you turn off interia dampeners as well?

_-Euro sitting unphased by the violent shaking-_

**Euro:** Yes. To conserve power.

**Taro:** 2 more minutes!

_-Taro and Jesus are in the Main Engineering holding onto to handlebars to stand upright-_

_-The Asdas flies through the hyperspace dimension-_

_-A console explodes on the bridge-_

_-Another console in main engineering explodes as well-_

_-Torf holding onto his console-_

**Torf:** How much longer!?

**Jesus:** One minute!

**Euro:** Prepare to vent out the plasma.

**Taro:** Starting plasma ventilation process!

_-The warp core blue light dims one ring at a time-_

_-Blue plasma is venting out the pylons of the nacelles leaving a trail in the hyperspace dimension-_

**Jesus:** Chii shoot the plasma with the asdasers!

_-Chii types into the console-_

_-The Asdas fires a short burst of an asdaser igniting the plasma and exploding as the ship flies further away-_

_-The explosion sends the Asdas flying out of the hyperspace dimension and spinning back into space-_

_-Most of the bridge crew is being pulled in one direction, Jesus and Taro and other engineers are thrown across the room-_

**Nanami:** Helm! Thrusters!

_-Afkee pulls herself back onto the consoles and reactives interia dampeners-_

_-The Asdas slows down-_

**Zewder:** Where are we?

_-Afkee looks at her console and pull out stellar cartography on the viewscreen-_

**Afkee:** About 200 AU from the Terran System.

**Zewder:** I’ll take 200 AU versus 780 krp…

**Euro:** Kps sir or Kiloparsecs.

**Nanami:** Chii, send out a distress signal…

_-Nanami sighs and slumps back into his chair-_

_-Jesus and Taro and other engineers are on the ground-_

_-Euro’s voice enmantes from Jesus’s combadge-_

**Euro:** We have returned to the Milky Way Galaxy commander.

**Jesus:** Glad to hear.

_-Jesus groans in pain as he, Taro and the others get up-_

~

_Chief Engineer Log stardate: 702518.17.30 The starship Mayukashi on it’s way back to Earth encountered us and has towed us to Starbase 47 where the Asdas is currently being repaired and refuelled._

_-Taro looks up at the empty warp core in main engineering-_

_-Jesus enters and stand nexts to him-_

**Jesus:** Look I’m sorry for yelling at you back there.

**Taro:** It should be me saying sorry, I may have acted way out of line there. I know you’re a good engineer Blackie, I just wanted you to realize there’s much more than just looking at technical manuals when it comes to engineering.

**Jesus:** I know, there isn’t a textbook for what to do when you get stuck billions of miles in space.

**Taro:** Well you can write about that in your textbooks.

**Jesus:** Yeah maybe.

**Taro:** Well, my transport back to Earth leaves soon, it was nice to see you again Jesus.

**Jesus:** I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it was nice to see you too.

**Taro:** You’ll make one hell of an engineer Blackie.

**Jesus:** I said the exact same thing to Euro.

**Taro:** Perhaps he too would make a great engineer too, now about his creativity…

**Jesus:** He’s not short in supply of that.

_-The two look up at the Warp core which now springs back to life with the blue pulse-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Most subplots from the original episodes were scrapped in favor of character dynamics such as Professor's Taro, Jesus and Euro.  
> -such subplots where the area where thoughts become realities  
> -Made many changes to the original story such as Wesley crusher's role given to another character  
> -altered Kosinski's character into one, mostly because his original purpose was very minuscule in the original episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the discord and ask me questions or tell me my writing is awful? Wanna meet the people I based the characters in this fanfic? Want to raid it cause you just have nothing better to do? Well here’s the discord link  
> Warning: The Server is not a Family Friendly Server, This is the internet and people have opinions or ideologies that may or may not trigger you, you have been warned: https://discord.gg/dTfnaeK


End file.
